


Things always seem to change

by Sterekfan15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, going to be very long, lots of cliffhangers, lots of magic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekfan15/pseuds/Sterekfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was happy, everything was good, he was pack, no crush on Lydia and Jackson was an ass without scales, so things were normal after the Kanima, until a dead body shows up in the woods twisted in some inhuman way and his best friend who disappears for 12 years is back stiles/derek or Stiles/omc, could go either way or differently, set after s2 slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introductory chapter to introduce the omc and his history with Stiles, and some important plot details, review and tell me what you think

OMC POV

His parents had always been a little weird.

They moved around a lot, in the beginning they were always moving around from one small town to the next, he had seen the hot deserts in Arizona, the snowy mountains of Montana, and the big beaches of Florida, until they settled down in Beacon Hills, he was too young to know why they really moved around all the time, but it made sense when he did find out.

His Dad had gotten a job there and said they would be there for a while, his mom stayed at home at first setting up the house and she never pulled out pictures of them though, she pulled out jars of black ash, flowering plants and stacks of books. When he looks back at it all he realized even then that they never did show emotion, there was always a blank expression on their faces, his mother never told him bedtime stories, and his dad never took him outside and play sports with him.

The words I love you were never uttered from their mouths.

She took him to daycare a few days after they settled in, he calmly walked behind her, back straight eyes forward, not like the other kids, whose hands were tightly grasped by their mothers and fathers, while they whispered goodbyes.

His mother walked to the teacher and whispered to her, the teachers eyes looked straight at him as she nodded her head, listening to every his mother was saying, she smiled said "ok", took his hand, his mom looked at him, and left she didn't even say goodbye but then again she never did

The teacher led him to where the other kids were playing. She turned around and bent low to look at him, "you're mom told me that you might be a little shy, but there's nothing to worry about, I'm pretty sure you'll make a lot of friends"

She quickly left after that, and he was alone, he looked at all the kids in little huddles playing with the various toys, so he grabbed a red fire truck and walked off into the corner and played by himself.

After while he started to get bored and then a shadow covered him and he looked up to see a pale kid with brown hair and moles

The kid stared and then just started talking, "Hey my name is Stiles, what's your name? wow cool fire truck can I see it? How old are you? I'm five."

He was looked wide-eyed at the boy, barely able to respond to first question before he started asking others.

"My name is Damien, sure I was done with it and I'm five too"

Stiles smiled and sat down, took the fire truck and started playing, "so where are you from? I've never seen you around here"

"My family moves around a lot, so alot of places I guess", He didn't know if should've told him, but since he was going to be staying here a while, he guessed he might as well make a friend.

He never had one before.

Stiles's eyes went wide and he started blurting out, "like Mexico, my mom said she went there once, did you visit Wisconsin, my family went there last month, and there was a lot of cheese, good cheese, smelly cheese, my dad showed me some old ones too, I didn't really like those."

Damien could help but laugh and Stiles laughed with him.

Stiles was a talker, and his house was usually silent, so it nice to hear someone talk like he did.

He looked down shyly "Sorry, the teachers say I'm hyperactive, but my mom just said that I think faster everyone else that's why I talk a lot."

Damien couldn't be more pleased, "Don't worry about it, you can talk however much you like"

They smiled at each other and he had made his first friend.

After that day kind went by, before they knew it Stiles's mom was there to pick him up. Stiles got up and tackled her, hugging her tightly.

"Mom, I made a new friend, Damien, come meet him"

His mom smiled down at him, and rubbed his head, he wished his mom looked at him like that , with love, his parents only spoke when it was to teach him something, or order him around, and there was no love there, just a calm tone.

Stiles and his mom walked over and that's when he really looked at her, she was beautiful.

"Damien, this is my mom, mom this is Damien, he's really cool, and we played games all day, and he doesn't stare at me when I talk a lot, and he answers all my questions, instead of ignoring them."

His mom laughed, "Stiles, honey slow down, hi Damien nice to meet you"

"Hi Stiles's mom" He really didn't know what to say

She smiled at him, "Stiles didn't tell you his last name did he"

"MOM" Stiles sighed lightly, and everyone laughed, it lightened the nervous air he had about meeting her.

"You can call me ", Stiles looked up at her, "Do you want to come over my house Damien, can he come over mom please, please, and I'll clean room and everything"

He was surprised that he would just invite him to his home and he only knew him for a day, but the thought of going over there was just mind blowing, if he had this much fun with him at school, going over his house would be epic.

"I will have to ask his mother, first" and his happiness disappeared he already knew his mother would say no.

"How about I give you my number and you have your mom call me and we can setup a play date"

Stiles made a disgusted face, "Mom, it's not a play date, it's the fantastic adventure of a lifetime"

His mom smiled, "Okay sweetie", she wrote down her number and handed it to him, and they left with the promise of having his mom call her and seeing Stiles tomorrow.

His mom arrived shortly after and got up walked to her, she looked down at him then turned around walked out the building towards the car, and he quickly followed after her.

"Hey, mom" she quickly stopped him turned around and looked at him, "how did I tell you to address me", He looked down ashamed, "Hello mother"

She nodded her head in acceptance, "better, continue with what you wanted to ask me", She always surprised him like that, he didn't even get to the question, she was always like that with him though, knowing his intentions before he even said them or acted them out, like she knew him inside and out.

He both hated and loved it, because it meant she cared about him like a mother should, but how she acted always changed that feeling.

As they got into the car he started to speak nervously, " I made a friend at school, his name is Stiles and he wanted to invite me over his house, his mother said that she would like to talk to you first", he handed her the number.

She calmly looked at it and simply said, "ok"

He didn't know what to think, he was stunned, there was no remanding like he expected, just simply ok.

He was silent on the whole way home, when they walked in he went straight to the table.

"Damien" she called him sat down and looked him straight in the eyes, "we're going to be having guest, I expected you be on your best behavior"

"Yes, mother", he said it calmly, he already knew what was coming, they always had guest, in every town that they moved into they had guest, each stranger than the last, they were always scary though.

He remembers the first time they had a guest over, it had been a tall, skinny man, with skin that was white, almost see-through, and he had the most chilling smile that still haunts him even to this day.

The only conversation during the night that had occurred, was his parent telling the man to be careful, that there were consequences for what he was doing, that it was not wise to continue it.

He remembers that the man face, had turned to into something horrible and full of anger, and then he quickly replaced it, with the chilling smile, it wasn't the face that scared him, it was the smile.

His parents had stay calm, and cool through the whole thing, never reacting to what the man had done, and that's when he realized that they were always like that, never letting go of the mask of calm.

The man had left and his parent told him to go to bed, after that when they moved there were always guest coming and they were always weird, always freaking him out, so he adopted the same mask as his parents.

XXX

His father came in a few minutes later, went into his room, without even a greeting, and started to get change.

He got ready for dinner and helped set the table, when the doorbell rang, his mother got up and answered the door and when she opened it, he was stunned, it wasn't what he expected, it was 2 men and a woman, people that looked completely normal, they all had dark, were beautiful and had the most amazing eyes, that was the only thing about them that seemed weird.

"Hello, Hales", his mother invited them inside, and then smiled at him, which was even more unnerving, his mother turned to him and his father stepped behind him, "This is my husband, Matthew and my son, Damien"

A tall woman with green eyes smiled, "nice to meet the both of you, I'm Miranda", to nodded to the man to her left, "this is my husband, Robert and my brother, Peter", introducing the man behind her.

The woman was so polite he couldn't help but to speak, "Nice to meet you too", as soon as he said it he knew that he shouldn't of said anything at all, his father gripped his shoulder tightly warning of the consequences that were to be expected.

The Hales turned their attention towards him.

His mother started to speak, "We cooked a wonderful meal tonight join us?", as they made their way to the table his mother shot him a look that promised consequences, the same that his father had promised him.

They began to sit, the Hales on one side, and his family on the other.

They began to eat, and the silence was comfortable at first, then Peter began to speak, "not that I don't love the chicken and the lack of conversation, but I would like know why we are actually here?"

Miranda looked as if wanted to tear him to piece right then and there, "Peter, we are guest, don't be rude", for a moment he thought her eyes flashed red.

"No its fine, we wanted to speak to about what was coming" his mother's voice calm.

The Hales looked surprised, "what is coming?" Robert spoke for the first time that night.

"We do not know much, just that it is old, powerful, and does not attack physically itself, it plans, uses emotions, desires, hate to get others to do its bidding" and for a moment, there was a look of worry on his mother face, but she quickly replaced it with the mask of calm she always wore.

Peter spoke next, "ok before we have this conversation of epic proportions, I have to ask, why is the kid here?"

His father, who was a man of silence spoke next, "It is his birthright, he has a right to know how we go about things in the Order."

This was the first time that he heard of anything spoken of birthrights and this order, he didn't understand at, he didn't know what his parent's jobs were but he guessed they would tell him when they needed to.

The Hales seemed unnerved by it but respected it all the same, "ok, continue" Meredith said quietly while still starting at him

"It has been targeting wolf packs no matter how large or small, killing them, it's looking for something"

Meredith wore a look of concern, "We heard that there were wolf packs being attacked, but we thought it just might be hunters and to be wary"

Peter fired off a question next, "What is it looking for?"

"We don't know" his father said, "just that those targeted are those with old bloodlines, the Rosewells, the Lees, and the Windsors, we think you're next"

Surprise crossed every Hales face then and a look was shared between them, "Those were all powerful packs on the eastern seaboard!" Meredith said her face full of worry then.

He didn't get why they kept saying packs, and how his parents came across this information, he didn't know where the eastern seaboard was, but with the way they looked it had to be close.

His mother began to speak, "from what we have figured out there is only one way to stop its manipulation abilities", she then got up and when to the kitchen counter and pulled out a jar, "the cinquefoil herb, it seems to be effective in the same respect that monkshood is to your kind, it will help repel it".

He was able to look at the jar, it was full of dried up leaves, with some yellow flower petals appearing every now and then, it was the same stuff that his mom, had gotten tons of after their last trip to Florida, she made him bathe in the stuff every two days.

"You are to bathe in it, every two days, I have several boxes in the back you can have, just tell me and I'll give you some more." His mother then nodded to his father to go get the boxes.

"Not to be ungrateful for all the help, but why help us ?" Peter wondered, he expected Meredith to say something but she and Robert looked like they wanted to know also.

"The Order has always kept a watch on the supernatural world, and this presence seems to be a very big threat" my mother says with a slight gleam in her eyes, that look meant that she was hiding something.

Peter seemed to catch on, "but you said that it was only attacking wolves, is there something else you are not telling us", the distrust on their faces became apparent after that.

"Though it does not concern you, there have been a number of dangerous beast that have gone missing, to say least, but it is a separate matter we are investigating", his mother said coolly.

Meredith spoke next, "If this relationship is supposed to work, then there need to be no secrets between us, I won't have you keep information from us that can harm the pack"

His mother smiled which was rare and she simply said, "ok", like earlier in the car.

After that the Hales quickly left, and he didn't even have a enough time to comprehend what had happen before he being dragged in the closet, and fear took over from there.

He remembers the first time, he was punished like this, when he had told his father no, his parents already knew that he was afraid of the dark.

His mother threw him into the closet, and said, "there are many things that lurk in the dark, in the future, for you to do what you need to, being afraid is unacceptable", then she closed the door and walked away while he screamed forgiveness.

He learned from then on not to get into trouble, but this time he didn't scream like his usually did, he just sat there and thought about dinner and eventually fell asleep when he couldn't figure it out

XXX

The next morning, his father took him to school, he walked behind him calmly like he did with his mother and when he walked inside he was quickly jumped by Stiles

"Dude, your mom talked to my mom this morning and she said yes, we're going to have so much fun, it's going to be epic and awesome, and OH MY GOD"

They looked at each other and started to laugh, He looked at Stiles, "Yeah, we're going to have so much fun"

The day passed by and Mrs. Stilinski was there to pick them up.

They both walked over to her, "hi , ", "hi, mom"

She smiled down at them, "hi boys, how was your day?"

"It's not over yet mom, ask us before we go to sleep"

She ruffled his hair and stood up and reached for both their hands

He had never held a hand before, his parents didn't do that, so when he grabbed it, he didnt expect the feelings of happiness, that he felt, she smiled at him again and started walking to the car, for the first time he felt like a normal kid.

When they arrived to Stiles home, he was amazed, it looked like a real home, it was full of pictures, of them together, his mom holding Stiles, and a man, who looked a little like Stiles was holding her, there were many others too, and henfinally saw what a real home, a real family looked like.

"Dude on come, time to get the day of epicness started" Stiles yelled and dragged Damien upstairs.

They were having so much fun, that Stile's mom soon called them down for dinner.

When they went down stairs, he saw a man with a sheriff's uniform on, sitting at the table

Stiles quickly tackled him, "Dad welcome home, this is Damien, remember my friend I was telling you about"

The man looked at him and smiled, "Hello"

"Hi, nice badge, are you the Sheriff?", Damien quickly asked, he didn't want it to be awkward.

"No Im-,"he began to say but Stiles popped up, "no, he's a deputy, but the current Sheriff is like really old and smells, so he might croak any day and then my dad will take over"

"Stiles!" both of his parents yelled at the same time, "Don't say that about him and it is a public office, I have to be elected"

"Sorry Dad, but I'm sure you'll win"

His Dad shaked his head and smiled, they had a pleasant dinner after that, they asked them about school, where he was from, they were a little unnerved to hear, that he moved around a lot and when they asked about his parents he quickly tried to avoid the subject, and Mr. Stilinski looked at him weirdly after that.

After dinner they quickly went upstairs to get ready for bed. Stile's mom tucked them in and his dad was standing at the door, it kind of hurt to see what a family really was, his parents never did any of this.

"Did you have a good day" She asked

"Yeah" they both said at the same time and chuckled

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, thanks for letting me stay over"

smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, anytime, you've been a pleasure"

They closed the door and it was pitch black, he was starting to panic a little.

Stiles suddenly spoke, "Hey dude, your breathing a little heavy, want to me to turn the night light on"

"Yeah, can you?"

"Yeah, I sleep with it on sometimes too, and dude, Im here"

"Thanks"

"Dude, we're bros I got your back"

"Yeah we're bros, night", he smiled at the thought

"Night"

He went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

It would be one of the last ones for a while.

XXX

From that night on him and Stiles we're pretty much inseparable, he spent most of his time at Stile's house than he did his own home, he found out that was because his parents were meeting with the Hales regularly, and he didn't mind, he was happy.

But then that happiness didn't last long

It ended all on the day after his birthday, after Stiles found out that he never really had a birthday party before, he went crazy, got his parents and Damien's parents together to surprise him, how he achieved that he'll never know.

It was a nice dinner with cake and they all sang happy birthday, with Stiles and him mostly speaking to each other, while their parents talked quietly.

Stiles handed him a present, "Dude, I got you a present, open it"

While he started to open the box, Stiles bounced up and down with excitement, and his parents started at him blankly, while the Stilinskis grinned.

When he opened it he found a picture, it was of him and Stiles, standing arm and arm grinning like fools.

"Saw you didn't have many pictures in house, thought I'd get you, you're first one"

He had forgotten that Stiles went to his house for one night, he was so embarrassed, when Stiles asked where all the pictures of his family were, and he sadly said, "they never took pictures", Stiles stared at him for a little bit, then he just asked him to show him where his room was.

He was filled with happiness, and hugged Stiles till he was gasping for air, "Dude, I'm choking here"

He backed away and let Stiles catch his breath, when he did they both just laughed at each other.

XXXX

They said their goodbyes and went home.

The next day was pretty normal after that, until his mom came and picked him up, eyes wild

"Come on, Damien let's go"

"Ok", he said goodbye to Stiles and he went with his mother

As soon as they got home, his mother rushed him to his room, "Grab your stuff, we're leaving"

He could only stand there and stare, he was just becoming happy, he had a bro and, he didn't want to leave.

His mother looked at him, "get your stuff we have to go" in a demanding tone.

"mom, please we can't leave, I wanna stay, Dad said we were going to be here a while, what happened to that", tear streaming down his face.

She looked at him for moment, bent down, looked him in the eyes, "Something has happened to your father, we need to go, please start packing your stuff.

Worry quickly grabbed him, ,"what happened to dad?" , as he hurried up and packed. His mom had already left not hearing his question. He grabbed clothes, books,and threw them in a bag the last thing he took was the picture Stiles gave him for his bitrhday, he really hoped that they were coming back, that his dad was going to be okay.

When he was ready to go, he went to the living room, and saw a bald, man that looked like his mother.

"Alan, they took Matthew, I think he's gone, I can't sense him, I need you to take over the Hale pack for me", his mother looked sad and this was the first time, that he had seen like this, she was always calm, something really bad must of happened.

The man looked at her calmly and stepped towards her and hugged her, "ok, Gina, I will take over informing the Hale pack", his mother didn't do hugs,which mean things were really bad, his dad may not be ok, and whoever this man was he knew his mother enough for her to let guard down.

He walked to her and stared at the man, "Mom, who is this?"

The man bent down and said, "Hello, Damien, I'm your Uncle"

"Alan, we have to go" his mother rushed him out of the house, when he was in the car, she turned to Alan.

"Thank you"

"You're family"

She got into the car and they drove away, they didn't come back, he never saw his father again, she just told him he died in a car accident, but when got older he knew better, he never got to say goodbye to Stiles.

XXXX

Over the years his mother had became more cold, effiecient, not that she wasn't before but she became dangerously good at doing work for the Order, and she rised up the ranks becoming the leader of operations in the northern hemisphere. When she explained his birthright, she didn't sit down and explain it to like some parents would when their kids life is going to be changing.

No, she took him out in the woods, and told him to run, little did he know it was because a Wendigo was gonna be chasing him.

It was inhuman, its skin looked as if it was stretched far too much, bones, were poking out from it skin, and its face looked like a diseased wolf's, he thought he could out run it, it couldn't be that he fast he thought, he was wrong.

Long story short, he barely got away with a claw raking down his back, before he lock himself in a vacant cabin, he thought that she would save him at least, but after the third day he figured he was on his own, he probably would've died if the man with the chilling smile didnt save him.

The wendigo was about to deal the final blow, when a hand burst through its chest spraying blood all over him, when it fell, the man stood there smiling with a heart in his hand, he blinked and he was gone.

When his mother showed up,few hours after, he was filled with rage and threw a punch at her.

It happened so fast, next thing he knew he was on his back with her standing over him.

Her gaze was cold, "The Order trains its agents as if they are hunters, remember what I told you, there are many things that lurk in the dark, for you to do what you need to, being afraid is unacceptable".

He was stunned, so this is what his father talked about when he said birthright.

She conituned talking, "but we never get directly involved, we work from afar, and we do what is necessary to keep the supernatural world secret and safe".

She went over to the body and looked at it, surprise flashed in her eyes, "you didn't kill it, who did?"

He spoke to her but his voice was dead, "The first visitor we've ever had, the pale man with the chilling smile"

She looked to be deep in thought, and then she just starting walking, "let's go we've got more training to do"

He hated her so much at that point, and when he started his training, he hated her even more, he knew she could be cold sometimes, but never as cold-hearted as she was those first few months, he was only fifteen at the time.

Every time he look at the picture Stiles gave, it made push through, he wasn't gonna die before he saw his bro again.

XXX

His mother had sent him to Beacons Hills to be under the supervision of a Morrell, he didn't know why but he didn't really care, he was just happy to be back.

Beacon Hills didn't change much during the twelve years he was absent, everything looked the same, he didn't like the stares he was getting though like nobody had ever seen a 2013 Durango, he loved the truck, it was the only thing he wanted to accept from the Order.

He pulled up to the front of the high school, everything look normal, walked into the school, and found Morrell standing at the front

She looked at him and smiled, it was a creepy smile, one you knew not to trust.

"Hello, Damien, your mother said you would come later"

He smiled at her "I came early"

She kept smiling and walked him into a classroom

"Hello, class, we have a new student today that will be joining us today"

He turned and looked at the sea of faces, he noticed a cute red head that looked like smarter than she acted, a blonde boy that looked like he could be a model, and a cute boy with tan skin and nice hair, and the person sitting next to him was someone he never thought he see again, Stiles.

He smiled, this was gonna be fun.

"Hi my name is Damien Deaton"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

Stiles was happy, for the most part, he was getting along with the pack, Derek, and Jackson. Lydia and him were friends, no more crushing on her, and no more killings, well of the dead in the woods, torn to pieces kind anyway.

That was until tonight.

He was in his room doing his homework, he was surprised, that Derek, the uber-creeper hadn't came through his window yet, he usually did around this time, saying that he was just checking on him, before he flung himself out the window, on most nights.

On some nights he actually stayed and read a book while Stiles did his homework, when got ready for bed, gone to take a shower, when he came back Derek was gone, and he just got used to it.

His phone rang, he saw that it was his Dad and answered, "Hey, Dad, you gonna be late tonight"

"Yeah, we found a body in the woods, so I won't be home tonight" has Dad said tiredly

Stiles whole body froze, it was happening again, the Supernatural was done taking a break, and why it wanted to come here all the time he didn't know.

He woke up and responded, "OK, I'll see you later and be careful"

"Okay, Stiles" and he hung up with the promise that he would.

After his father hung up, he immediately called Derek.

"Yeah"

Stiles took a moment to compose himself, but it really didn't help, "Dude, just talked to my Dad, he said there was a body in the woods tonight, he didn't give me any specifics, but I'm hoping it's not supernatural in nature, and I kinda know I will be wrong so, I wanted to see if there has been any weirdness in the woods lately"

Derek sighed knowing that Stiles rants could go on if he didn't say something, "Yeah, there was something in the woods tonight, just caught a whiff, but not enough to be sure it was something dangerous".

Stiles sighed "I guess that means were dealing with an unknown until we get some more information, I'll get dressed and meet you at the house"

"No you won't, you'll be staying at home" Derek insisted, well more like demanded but he knew that this was going to escalate into more people getting killed and he wanted to find out what they were dealing with before it got out of hand like the Kanima.

"No Derek, I'll meet you at the house who knows what this thing is and whats it's capable of"

"That's exactly why I want you to stay at home, while me and the pack look into it", Derek made sense but that still didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Derek-",he was cut off a by him, "NO, I want you home, tomorrow we can figure it out but just-" Derek paused , like what he had to say next was hard for him to say, "please Stiles"

Stiles couldn't say no after that, he said please and it was the second time Derek was asking to trust him, the first was when he wanted him to break the mountain ash line to save Scott.

He really couldn't say anything after that, but that didn't mean he would take it lightly.

"OK fine, but you call me with any details you find and even if you don't call me to tell me you got something just call …", he was embarrassed to even say this, it's not like he cared for Derek in a romantic, at least not a lot, "to tell me you guys are safe".

Derek sighed like a weight had been lifted, "ok", then the line went dead.

Stiles couldn't really focus too much on homework after that so he went downstairs and fixed him something to eat, it wasn't extravagant in the least, just a turkey sandwich, but it took some of the worry off of his mind.

He went back to his room and sat on the bed, he ate, and then reached under the bed pulled out a box, in the box was just some old trinkets from his mom, and one photo.

He took the photo and sat back on the bed, it was of him and Damien, his first friend.

He remembered the first meeting, the little boy with mocha skin, his mother would say, how lonely he looked in the corner playing all by himself, and couldn't help but to go over there and say hi, the happiness on his face was all worth it when they started talking.

They became great friends from then on, his mom liked him, liked that he had a friend, he didn't have many because of his ADHD back then, and he didn't ignore him like the kids or call him weird, his dad like him just as much as his mom.

He just accepted him.

He remembers that Damien didn't have the best parents, they were always busy, but he was okay with that because then he would come over his house and he didn't have that sad look on his face all the time when no one was watching, he knew he was afraid of the dark and would panic sometimes, so he would turn the night light on and sleep together, not that kinda way, they were bros, they had each others back.

When he first went to his house, he kinda got the feeling that his parents weren't normal, there were only old books and jars of plants in the house, not a family photo in sight, and when he asked him about it, Damien just said that they didn't take photos, and he thought that that was extremely sad not to have photos of your family, his mom took photos all the time, so he just told him to show his room, so that he didn't get depressed about.

When Damien told him, that he had never had a birthday party, he went ballistic, "I can't believe you have never had a birthday party, not even presents?" and Damien shook his head no, "this is unacceptable, you will have a party, even if I have to die trying", OK that was over exaggerating a little, but come on every kid had a least one birthday party.

When he told his Dad and his mom, they looked like they already saw what he saw, they told him not to worry about it and go to bed, but he heard them talking that night.

"Jed, I don't know, the look on Damien's face when he sees the other kids with their parents, when I grabbed his hand, he looked so happy like his hand had never been held before" his mom sounded worried.

His dad sighed, "I know you talked to his mother, what did she seem like?"

"She was very neutral, she sounded very calm, when I her told that he was a nice kid and welcome over anytime, she kind of jumped at the chance to let us take him, she said that they would be very busy working and they didn't want him alone, she cares, it just seemed forced".

His Dad sounded a little frustrated "Well they're coming over for the kid's party right?"

"Yeah, they said, they would try to make it".

His Dad's voice became firmer and angrier, "wait, they said that they would try to make to their own kid's birthday party, never mind that it's the kids first apparently".

He heard his mom's footstep, "Jed, calm down".

"OK, I'll meet them tomorrow and then I'll look into it" He Dad sighed.

"OK", his mom said, then he went back upstairs and went to bed, hoping that his friend was alright.

The birthday party was great, they had fun, Damien was smiling and laughing the whole time, even though his Dad gave me the side-eye a few times, like he was trying not to say anything.

When he gave him the picture, he knew he would like it but, the happiness on his face was just confusing, like the picture was the best thing in the world anybody could give him, and Damien got up and tackled him, hugging him and crushing his lungs.

After that night Damien came to school, and they had fun and he constantly thanked him for the birthday present and throwing him a party. He just said, "we bros, dude" and that seemed to be enough to get him to stop thanking him, but he could still see how much he appreciated it.

That night his father got a call that Damien's Dad was kidnapped, his Dad left and his mom consoled him, he was worried about his friend, his dad had called and said he was safe, that he had talked to Damien's mom and that they were going to a family members house.

He never saw Damien again.

And his dad's body was found in the woods a week later.

His dad had never told him what happened, and he didn't ask.

He was lonely for a while, then Scott came and when his mom got diagnosed, he focused all his attention on her, and when she died, Scott helped him through it, but some part of him still wanted his friend back.

When he learned how to get into his Dad's files, he found the ME's report, Damien's Dad, Matthew Williams had been shot multiple times and bled out on the forest floor carrying, a jar full of a yellow plant called Cinquefoil.

When he looked it up, it was for protection, but from what he wondered, and why he did he have it.

When he found out the werewolves exist, he researched, even looked in the bestiary, but still there was no clue, what the plant actually protected a person from.

He heard a noise, and he looked up to see Derek staring at him.

"You've been starting at that picture for a while"

"Sorry, lost in thought", he got up and put the picture away, back in the box under his bed, "So any clues as to what it was?"

Derek continued to stare at him, then he sighed, "Nothing much, the scent had a strong sour taste to it, if it appears around our territory we'll know"

"Okay, did you at least get a look at the body", and Derek raised one eyebrow, as if saying 'Really?', "I know, I know, accused murderer and all , can't get close to the crime scene "and Stiles realized something.

"Wait, I thought you were going to call"

"Couldn't, cell died", he knew the other probably had their phones but he didn't say anything.

"OK, I'll talk to Lydia tomorrow and see if we can find anything", and Derek nodded and climbed out the window.

XXX

When he got up, he found his father asleep, files all over the table.

He stared at the files for a bit before deciding that he was going to look, he needed to know what happened to the body before he talked to Lydia, the clue of a sour stench wasn't enough to go on.

He took out the pictures, and he was horrified at what he was looking at, it was a young girl maybe 16, or 17, he couldn't tell if he'd seen her at school or not, her body was twisted half way around, her front facing her back and her limbs twisted in different directions, her skin looked almost gray life, the blood had been gone for days, but the worse part was that her eyes had been torn out, he took few pictures with his phone.

He looked at the other file and it said that there were burn marks in a circle around the body, he looked at those pictures but couldn't find anything that stood out about it, besides the fact that it was circling a body that almost looked like a zombie from a horror movie.

He put the file back where he found them and woke his Dad, "Hey, Dad, you fell asleep, come on go to bed", his father got up and collected his files and when to upstairs.

Stiles left the house got into his jeep and drove to school, thinking about what had happened to the girl.

When he entered the school, he immediately found Lydia, "Hey Lydia, so my dad found a body yesterday, a girl I'm guessing from here, was killed horribly and I need your help in identifying what killed her", Lydia at him for a minute and simply said, "OK".

"OK, so uh, the body was twisted around, like in a scary movie kind of way and there was a circle around her body left from a fire", Stiles then showed her the pictures.

Lydia's face showed some surprise but she contained it, "OK, I know the girl, she's in 10th grade, her name's Rachel Johnson, and she was trying to unseat me from the social ladder, I may not of liked her but she didn't deserve this".

"OK, we know who was killed, we just need to know by what and why", Lydia was still looking at the pictures when she asked him a question.

"What did Derek have to say?" she then looked up, he wanted to know how she knew he talked to Derek but, he rather not ask.

"He checked it out yesterday, said he smelt something but didn't get a look at what it was, and it's scent smelled really sour, so your guess is as good as mine on how that helps though", they started to walk down the hallway to class, when Stiles bumped into Jackson.

"Can't see where you're going Stilinski" Jackson retorted

"No apparently the shine from your ego blinded me", Stiles snapped back

Jackson eyes flashed blue and before he could say anything Lydia intervened stepping up to Jackson and fixing his shirt, "Jackson, sweetie, I need Stiles for something so its best if you don't maul him, OK", she pecked him on the lips, and walked away.

Stiles just stood and glaring at Jackson, "Stiles!", Lydia call down the hallway, he quickly followed her after giving Jackson the finger, when he caught up she turned around and handed him his phone, "I texted the pictures to my phone, make sure you put those pictures under lock, we don't want you in jail, and I'll look in the bestiary tonight to see if there's anything, oh and look up sacrificial rituals tonight" and walked into her class.

Stiles walked to class, dreading this encounter, he doesn't know why but most of his classes had Scott in them, and for all of his wolf senses he still could figure why he was mad at him, It was pretty obvious, Scott could just be the densest person ever.

He walked into the room and eyes focused on Isaac, poor Issac already knew what was coming, he had tried to get them to talk it out but to no avail, he was sadly stuck in the middle. He almost forgave Scott after he gave him the cutest puppy dog face but he stayed strong and told him that Scott needed to apologize.

The only seat available was the one in front of Scott, he drug his body towards the seat and sat down, and as soon as he did, Scott ended up talking.

"Dude, are you still not talking to me, come on man, I apologized for everything"

"Dude, you have literally apologized for all the wrong things, and really apologizing for winning at Mario kart", Stiles could only shake his head, and Isaac was chuckling behind his hand.

"Dude-", but he was cut-off as class began to start.

He didn't get the chance to talk to him again during the class period but there would be others, Scott was nothing if not persistent.

XXX

Stiles went to lunch and looked at the two tables before him, the pack, consisting of Erica, Isaac, Boyd and sometimes Scott (when he was with Isaac), and the humes(excluding Jackson), Lydia and Danny.

Scott had annoyed him enough so he sat at the hume table, "wassup, guys", Danny, just stared at him, Lydia, focused on a book she was reading, and he could already feel Jackson glaring so, he decided not to look his way.

"So Danny, hows the tech stuff going, any new boyfriends, boy toys, or just toys?"

Danny sighed, and shook his head, they go through this almost every day, "good, and no to every sex, or relationship question that you just asked me and for the ones in the future"

"So that means you don't like to top?" Danny was going to reply but before Danny could say anything, Jackson spoke

"Not that you would top, every knows you rather take it then give it"

"Sorry but we don't need to talk about your sexual confusion right now, Jackson", Lydia and Danny sighed, round 114 had just begun.

XXX

Stiles walked into class, and sat at the only seat available again, next to Scott, it seemed that the whole universe was hell bent on having Scott talk to him.

Before Scott could talk class started, he started get his things out of his bag, when he heard, "Hi I'm Damien Deaton", he looked up too fast and slid out of his chair and on to the ground, Scott tried to help him up, "Are you alright?"

He wasn't listening though he could only focus on the 5ft,9 mocha skin god, wearing a blue jacket and some black pants, that was laughing and walking towards him, Damien had grew up and was here.

He had a strong jawline, the creamiest skin, and the brownest eyes he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe he thought spoke creamiest.

A familiar voice spoke next, "umm…Stiles, you said that out loud".

He was embarrassed, he could feel himself blushing and the whole class was laughing.

Damien and Scott was picking up his stuff while he just stared at Damien.

"Stiles, honey, pick your mouth up and sit down" Lydia told him as she forced his mouth close and sat him down.

Damien sat his stuff on his desk smiling, "it's good to see you too, thanks for the compliments,you grew up nicely too, and we'll talk later".

He walked to the back and sat down before he could say something, he was tempted to turn around just to make sure that it wasn't a trick, a dream, but the whole group shot him a look that said keep your eyes up front and don't embarrass you're self any more than you already have.

He couldn't believe it, he was stunned.

Damien was back.

He couldn't wait till class was over.

XXX

As soon as class let out, he raced outside to the hallway and jumped Damien, he was pretty sure the group was looking at him like he was crazy.

"You're back" he whispered

Damien laughed, "yeah I'm back and you're kinda squeezing the air from my lungs" he wheezed.

Stiles quickly let him go, they stared at each other and laughed, "Dude, where have you been, what happened?"

Damien was about to speak when Ms. Morrell called him to her room, he sighed, "look, I'll talk to you later promise" stared at him at bit longer then hugged him and left.

Stiles stared after him, when he was hit with questions.

"Dude, what was that?"

"Who was that?"

"How do you know him?"

He didn't answer though, "Scott, follow me", and walked to Ms. Morrell 's office without a backwards glance.

Scott wasn't the only one that followed though, Lydia and Jackson did too.

"How does Stilinski, know somebody like that?", Jackson asked.

Lydia answered, "I don't know but I'm about find out"

Scott already knew though, "That's Stiles first best friend before I came along, he went away or something, I guess he's back now", Lydia and Jackson both noticed the sad tone of his voice, but still continued to follow Stiles.

They stopped outside the office, the door was closed, Stiles turned around, "Scott, use you wolf hearing to tell me what they're saying"

"NO, I'm not gonna do that", before he knew it, Stiles had him by the collar.

Lydia and Jackson we're looking at him with surprise on their faces.

"Tell me what they're saying" Stiles said in a dead serious tone.

Jackson spoke, "I'll do it"

"Do you have your living arrangements in order"

"Yes, I do…did you seriously call me in here to ask me about 'living arrangements', if you thought that just because I'm under your 'supervision', that I would be living with you you're dead wrong."

"No, I called you in here to talk about a case"

Confusion was on everyone's faces.

Jackson began to speak for Ms. Morrell.

While Scott spoke for Damien, he gave in because the look on Stiles face said he would never forgive him if he didn't do it.

"There was a killing in the woods yesterday, it seems to be sacrificial" they heard papers rustling.

"How did you get these?"

"I have my ways, you're mother said that you are to just be informed, to not get involved, she only wants you to identify what caused this"

"OK, if that's all I'll be going"

"The Order does not get directly involved, you did once and look what happened, you are not to get directly involved again, this is the message your mother wanted me to give you, oh and avoid the werewolf pack and the hunters if you can"

"OK"

They all ran into a classroom, when they heard a door slam, and footsteps walking away.

"Stiles, answers now", Lydia demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice cliffhanger right, now go review,


	3. Chapter 3

Damien POV

After twelve years, he had finally been able to see his best friend, and not even Morrell or even his mother could take the feelings of happiness that had overcame him, at first he thought that Stiles would hate him for leaving, for not coming back for all these years, but Stiles was just as happy to see him as he was.

Stiles still had the same hyperactive tendencies from twelve years ago, when he fell out of his chair, he couldn't stop himself from laughing, the look on his face.

He was surprised about the way Stiles complimented him, that was the first time anybody had described him as having creamy mocha skin.

Stiles had grew up also, he couldn't help but think, that he was cute and sexy at the same time, those big brown eyes, the brown hair that he wanted to run his hand through and that mole covered skin.

He was unique.

He looked around, he sensed some something outside the door, but it wasn't there now.

He walked down the hallway and looked at the folders Ms. Morrell had given him, one contained his class schedule, locker number and other school-related things he really didn't care about.

The other folder he decided, he would look at later. He didn't have any of his books or any other supernatural research materials and besides he didn't want to be focused on dead bodies when he could be catching up with Stiles.

He walked to his next class hoping Stiles was there but sadly he wasn't.

He sat down at a the only vacant seat, next to the cutest boy, besides Stiles, that he had ever seen, he could really compare him to a puppy, but when he came closer, he sensed the call of the wild around him, that meant that he was a werewolf, a beta by the feel of him, he was a part of the pack Morrell was warning him about.

She did say if he could help it.

The boy turned towards him and looked at him with a shy smile, "hi, I'm Isaac, you must be Damien".

He was surprised, "news must spread fast, I've only been here for one class period".

Isaac smiled again, damn it was infectious, he was starting to smile too, "yeah, everyone wants to know about the new hot kid that shares a last name with our resident vet".

He lost his smile then, he couldn't really say that he only met his uncle once, "yeah that's about all me and the resident vet share".

Before Isaac could say anything the teacher started class.

But Isaac kept glancing his way the whole class, confusion on his face.

XXX

After class was over he walked out into the hallway and ran into Stiles, he smiled, "Hey"

"Hey", the moment became a little awkward, Stiles began to blush, "So do you want to come over my house and catch up?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be good, we have a lot of catching up to do", he sighed, he didn't want to lie to Stiles but he didn't want to tell him the truth either.

He didn't want him involved in this kind of world, it was truly made of nightmares and horrible endings, and Stiles shouldn't never have the nightmares or get a horrible ending, not if he could help it.

"OK, I live in the same house, do you remember where?" Stiles looked at him hopefully

"Yeah, I do, I have to go home first step up a few things, but I'll be there" he looked him in the eyes "promise".

Stiles smiled a little, and nodded, "OK"

He looked over Stiles shoulder and saw the kids from his first class, "It seems we have an audience", when they saw he was looking at them, they quickly acted busy opening their lockers.

Stiles turned around and sighed loudly, "Guys, lurk somewhere else", when they didn't move, "Now!", they quickly left from the hallway, sneaking glances.

Stiles took a deep breath, turned around and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes couldn't help but follow the motion, god did he wish that was his hand, "sorry 'bout that, my friends can be a little nosey"

"Don't worry about that, you have friends that care for you" he looked down at the ground, and whispered, "wish I had that".

He then felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see Stiles staring at him up with a look that he couldn't place, "you do, you got me", squeezing his arm lightly.

Damien grabbed Stiles and hugged him, "thanks, I'm glad I came back", he took a deep breath inhaling Stiles scent.

He couldn't describe it.

It was uniquely Stiles.

Stile hugged him back tightly, "me too", they let each go and then the bell rung, "I gotta run to class, meet up at my house at 7", Stiles started to walk backwards to class looking at him.

"OK, I'll see you then and Stiles watch out"

Stiles bumped into several people, apologizing and shyly looking his way again, before turning around and walking to class.

He smiled and went to class himself.

When his mother told him that he would be returning to Beacon Hills, he knew he needed to find a home, and he really could get any place he wanted. One of the perks of working for the Order was the money, he didn't know how but they were very well funded.

When he got home, he realized the place was somewhat little, hell it could be compared to a shack, there was only one room, a bathroom with bath, and a small living room connected to the kitchen.

The grey couch that he had bought could barely fit in the living room, the table was squeezed in there too, it was cramped but he liked this place.

It was his.

He walked down into the basement, when he bought the place he made sure the basement was bigger than the rest of the house. He needed a place to store his Order stuff, and he had stockpiled general herbs and plants, each with its own specialty and books, each detailing a different supernatural history or monster and some mountain ash. The stuff was become less and less available, he had gotten enough though, at least he'd hope.

The Order didn't just train you like a hunter, they taught you to be a scholar, to use your brain more than brawn, but he liked the action more. He liked the fight the adrenaline, but he also knew to survive in this world as a human you had to know what you are facing.

He sat down at the desk and pulled out the folder Morrell gave him and looked at its contents, there were pictures of a dead girl, the ME's report.

He looked at the pictures of the girl first, her death was horrible, her body was twisted in impossible ways, and her body looked, drained, her eyes were missing also, there was something about the draining of her skin, he could've sworn that he saw it in one of his books.

He looked at the ME's report next, there seemed to be no signs of ligature marks on her body, which meant that she hadn't struggled and with the way her body was contorted, there should have been ligature marks made physically unless, no one was touching her at the time. There was only one answer then.

Magic.

He still didn't know what did this, there were a number beings capable of dark magic of this caliber.

He read the rest of the report, it seems the discoloring of the skin was a lack of body fluids and the eyes were forcibly removed and when dealing with dark magic, it could be a number of things, but it was most likely soul sucking.

But that still didn't help, there were a number of rituals and supernatural beings that were capable of soul sucking, it wasn't much but it narrowed down the list some.

He went over to the shelf and took out some books detailing rituals involving souls.

He looked at the clock and saw it about time to leave, to meet up with Stiles.

He sighed, got up and started to get ready. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes, and the only thing left was the shine of the wolf's fang hanging around his neck. He had gotten it from a old witch, he had helped when her granddaughter messed up a spell that caused the whole town to turned mad, she had said it was the fang of the first wolf and had some unique qualities based upon it's wearer. At first he had enhanced strength and speed, it was the abilities left over from the last wearer, he liked them really enjoyed it, then after a few days it faded away, then his new qualities came.

For him it seemed that he was untrackable and sensible, by scent, magic, even his footsteps would disappear if being tracked. It came in handy when he was hiding or doing the tracking, but the problem was that he wasn't able to take it off, nor was anyone else able to, when another witch had come across him and tried to take it, she was blown off her feet. There weren't any negative effects, so he wasn't worried and when he went back to ask the witch about it, all she said was that he wouldn't turn into a wolf and that he would need it in the future, after she said that she just disappeared.

He didn't know why that was the quality he had gotten, the only thing supernatural about him was the sensing abilities that he had gotten from his family. It was the only thing he liked about his family, he developed it when has training with his mother, she said that their family was an unusual case, for some reason people in their family developed sensitivity to the supernatural. He could sense magic, werewolves like Isaac and other supernatural beings, she said that they were supernatural but human.

He was good at it but nowhere near as good as his mother when it came to range, her sensing ability was more wide-range, she could sense things for halfway across town, his was more accurate, the closer he got the deeper he could sense about something.

If he went to the scene of what happened then he could better get a sense of what sucked the soul out of the girl, he would do it after he talked to Stiles.

He took a shower and get dressed.

He went and picked up some food before he went to Stiles house hoping it would it distract him from asking the hard questions, but he already knew it wouldn't.

He knocked on the door, after the second knock, the door was wide open and Stiles stood there, smiling.

"hey, I was wondering if you weren't going to make, thought that you had possibly gotten a flat tired and a strange man comes along offering to help you but is really going to kidnap you, then I would have to call Derek", he suddenly stopped his rant as if he was said something wrong, "I mean my Dad to find you, you know since he's the Sherriff and all", he started to blush.

Damien could help but smile, Stiles was cute when he ranted, "I only stopped to get some food, and I already knew your Dad was going to be Sherriff, when you told me all those years ago"

He didn't think that Stiles could get any redder but he did, and god did that make him wanna kiss him, "yea you remembered that, do you wanna come in?"

He walked into the door way and stepped close to Stiles, "I remember everything you told me", he smiled when he heard Stiles breath stop and walked into the kitchen.

He heard Stiles follow him after a minute and he sat down at the table and pulled the curly fries out, "I brought you your favorite, I remember you called it the greatest thing to ever be created"

Stiles mouth dropped and he snatched up the fries and started to devour them, "oh my god, thank you, you will always be my favorite person", Damien's heart did a little jump when Stiles said that and he could feel himself blushing.

"So…um what happened when you left?" Stiles suddenly said.

So he was getting hit with the hard question first, he sighed, "I…me and my mom, went to live at a friends of her's house after what happened".

Stiles seemed to be deep in thought, "What did you do all those years?", he could already feel his face harden, he had to stop it from turning into the mask of calm that he had developed over the years.

"I stayed with mom, we still moved around a lot and I really didn't get to go to school, my mom home schooled me, and then some years later she got a job, at a finance company, she's the head honcho over it now, what about you?"

He was deflecting and by the look on Stiles face, he knew it too.

"I've been OK for the most part, after you left, my mom died sometime after from cancer, I was…" Stiles stopped and sighed, like it was hard to say, Damien reached over and held his hand, hoping that would help him through it, it seemed to work, after a while Stiles started speak again, "I was hollow, and that's when Scott, came along he helped me through it".

"Well, then I'm going to have to thank Scott when I see him, he did a good job, I'm sorry for you mom. She was a beautiful woman" Damien was even more pissed that Stiles had to go through that, and he wasn't there to help him, he really hated his mother for taking him away.

Stiles shook his head, "thanks I'm sorry about your dad, and that idiot can be a good friend, when it matter most, sometimes", and that struck a chord in his heart, he didn't expect anything from Stiles, just because he didn't move on that didn't mean Stiles didn't have too.

Stiles looked at him, clenched his hand and look him in the eyes, "I don't blame you for not coming back, it wasn't really your choice and it wasn't your fault", and that made him happy, immensely happy.

He and Stiles were getting closer, Stiles started to lick his lips and that made him want to kiss Stiles more.

Then he sensed something in the house, he stopped and looked up, it was upstairs.

Whatever it was, whatever it was doing here, he wouldn't let it get to Stiles.

"Hey, can I use you bathroom?", Stiles looked shocked but quickly shook the look from his face.

"Ummm, yeah its upstairs" Stiles looked at him weirdly when he got up.

"Yeah, I know where it is", he quickly went up the stairs and looked down the hallway, whatever it was, it was in Stiles room. He crept closer and put his back to the wall and concentrated, it was a werewolf, an Alpha, it seemed. He questioned why the Alpha of the local pack would be in Stile's room.

But before he could think about it a claw came from out of the doorway, he quickly ducked, the claws raked against the wall where his chest had been, he put his back against the far wall and saw the Alpha, he was tall, dark, wearing dark clothes and a leather jacket and eyes glowing red with anger.

Damn he was hot, then again werewolves always are.

They stared each other down, when the Alpha rushed him, he spun away from the wall, and when he turned around a sharp set of claws were quickly slicing through the air towards his face, he bent back to avoid them and quickly, went under the Alpha's arm. He had to get the Alpha away from Stiles.

He ran into the room and spun around, the Alpha was in the doorway, his eyes started to grow brighter.

"What are you doing here, in my territory?", the Alpha asked

He had dealt with Alphas twice and he knew that you always had to be respectful, the Alpha thought that he was supernatural because of the absence of his scent.

"I'm sorry, I did not inform you, I just got here earlier today, I'm visiting a friend right now and I would like it if we didn't have this conversation in his house", he spoke calmly

Confusion began to show on his face, "I don't know what you are but-", he quickly stopped when he titled his head.

"Derek, what are you doing up here?", he was confused now, Stiles was standing behind the Alpha and hadn't seen him yet, then the Alpha spoke and trying to block Stiles from his view in a protective way, "Stiles go back down stairs, now"

Stiles then moved past the Alpha and looked him straight in the eyes, Stiles became wide-eyed "Damien I could totally explain", he looked at the Alpha, Derek, "him".

Damien sighed, "how bought be both start at the beginning, how you became involved with an werewolf pack, and how I know about werewolves and the like".

Stiles looked surprised, "you know about werewolves, so what was the conversation with Ms. Morrell about", and then he looked like what he just messed up, "sorry I was worried and I had just saw you, and I didn't know what was happening at time, and I really really wanted to know I mean you were like practically my best and only friend back then".

Derek looked annoyed, "Stiles how do you know," he nodded at Damien, "whatever this thing is?"

"Hey!" Damien and Stiles both said at the same time

"I happen to be human" Damien said.

Stiles yelled, "He's my best friend, stop being such a sourwolf"

They both looked at each other and smiled, they heard a growl and looked over at Derek, who had his fangs out and eyes burning red.

"He doesn't have a scent" and Stiles turned to him.

Damien sighed "could you start first, I really would like to know how," he waved his hands around Stiles and Derek, "this happened"

Stiles said, "OK it's a long story"

XXX

Stiles explained everything, how he found his friend had been bitten by a rogue Alpha and turned into a werewolf, how he did his best research and tried to help him control it, and how he succeeded. He was surprised that Stiles accomplished that, newly turned werewolves were volatile, dangerous, only their pack could help guide them through the change, Stiles was simply amazing.

He went on to explain how they found out that the Alpha was Derek uncle, Peter Hale, who was badly burned in the fire started by Kate Argent.

"Wait you're part of the Hales", Derek started to growl and Stiles put his hand on his arm. Derek seemed to calm down then, he also noticed how close they were like Stiles seemed drawn to Derek and Derek attracted him, it could be the other way, he didn't know enough to be sure.

Damien didn't know what was happening between Stiles and Derek but it looked like it was something like a relationship. He was a little sad by that and confused because he could've sworn that Stiles had the same feeling he did, they were about to kiss for god's sake.

Derek spoke bring Damien out of his thoughts, "What do you know"

"I met you're parents, I think, when I used to live here they were going to my parents for advising on a problem they had, I was only at the first meeting so I don't know much", Damien looked at them.

Stiles spoke, "Why would they go to your parents for advising unless, you're last name is Deaton which mean, you're related to Alan Deaton which also means, whatever your parents were doing for the Hales, Deaton is doing for us," Stiles looked at him for an answer, Damien nodded his head and Stiles continued, "so that must mean you're Alan Deaton's nephew". Both Derek and Stiles faces held surprise.

Damien nodded his head again, both Derek and Stiles looked like they wanted more questions, "before I answer any questions which I will, I want you to keep going with the story".

Stiles looked disappointed but kept talking, he told him that the Peter was killing anyone who had a part in the fire and that the Argents, him, Scott, Derek and someone named Jackson all confronted Peter, how Derek was able to kill him and take his place as Alpha.

Stiles didn't stop there though, he also went on to talk about how the matriarch of the Argent clan, Gerard Argent came and declared war on all werewolves, how Derek turned three teenager trying to create a pack and it kind of backfired, Stiles also explained that more people were killed, do to Jackson being a Kanima when the bite Derek went wrong and he was being controlled by a psychopath named Matt.

He told him how the Argents took over the school and Scott's girlfriend's mom tried to kill him, when Damien looked like he wanted to ask a question, "oh yeah, Allison came when Peter was killing everybody, I kinda skipped over her, She kinda went on a kill all werewolves rage, when Derek bit her mom, then she tried to kill Scott and I know Scott is kind of an idiot for falling for a hunter's daughter, but he's all in love with her or whatever", when Damien looked satisfied with that he went on.

He went on to talk about how Matt took has him, Scott, their parents and Derek hostage, killing everyone in the police station and the hunters starting their attack with Allison leading the charge, they all got away apparently. He described how Gerard put his master plan into place, kidnapping him to get Scott's attention but let him go after. He wanted to hunt Gerard down when Stiles said that, then Stiles continued to explain his plan, how he was going to use Allison to get Scott, to help him get Derek to turn him, so that he could stop from dying from some kind of illness, but Scott with the help of Deaton, had betrayed him getting him to take mountain ash in place of the medicine he was supposed to be taking, so he died when he took the bite. Derek was stone-faced the whole time.

Damien couldn't believe that a group of teenagers, newly turned wolves, and Alpha were able survive all of that, they were either really lucky or just…lucky.

"So tell us everything" Stiles said expectantly

Damien sighed, "well I guess I should start at the beginning…"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles Pov

Stiles didn't know what to think about Damien being involved with the supernatural, but when he thought about it everything made sense. His Dad was killed in a weird sort of way, his family was barely there when he was a kid and he was related to the most mysterious man on planet earth, Alan Deaton, so of course he would be involved with some supernatural order that was shrouded in mystery.

Damien told his story, how his parents move around, but Stiles already knew that, but Damien told him the reason why, there were going around to other beasties and advising them, getting information from them, and being informed about the supernatural world.

Derek asked a question raising one dark eyebrow, "So your parents would let you sit at the meetings with potentially supernatural beings?"

Damien answered, "yeah apparently they were teaching me how to conduct business, without my knowing about it".

Stiles didn't know what to think about Derek meeting Damien. It was weird, Damien was his newly returned best friend that seemed to want him, which he didn't mind at all. Damien was one piece of hot ass, Stiles could tell he was toned by the way his shirt just seemed to outline his six pack, and his arms were lean but looked and felt strong, the feelings he was having for Damien surprised him a little, but it was like they had this connection, he couldn't describe it.

Derek was…..Derek, he was the dark, brooding Alpha that had just started to come out of his, leather-like cocoon and he was really…awesome. He talked more, well more than a grunt and one line sentences, he was really smart and hot. Derek overall was just perfection, he had the bulging chest and arms that could actually lift a two ton tree from the ground and those eyes, those magnificent eyes, he couldn't get enough of just looking at them. Derek was also protective, but that was only because he was part of the pack, when he really thought about it, he may like Derek but Derek didn't like him back, he just cared about him because he was pack.

He just thanked god that he figured out that he was bi, before he had these feelings came along, because everything would have been even more confusing, than it already is, if he didn't.

He brought himself out of his thoughts and listened to Damien again, "My mother told me about the Order when I was fifteen and she started training me, it's an organization that, how should I put this sometimes watches over the supernatural world, makes sure things don't get too out of hand, and at the same time kind of manipulates it for its own gain, it largely depends on who's in charge and what corner of the world you're in".

Stiles thought about that, "So who's in charge of our corner?"

Damien's eyes seemed to get dark at that, "my mother is in charge of our corner and I can't really see what she's doing, she always gives me jobs away from anything big that's she's doing"

"Oh so….. What are you?" Stiles couldn't figure out Damien position in it all, it kinda seemed like Damien didn't want to tell him.

Derek suddenly spoke up, "why don't you have a scent and you still need to explain what problems my parents were facing"

Damien let out a breath of air, "well… I don't know what I really am in the job sense we only ever go by the Order and I guess you can call us agents, I investigate things that get all weird, deaths and crazy weirdness, I help out when I can, though I'm not supposed to get directly involved, but I can't help it that, I can't just sit by and let bad things happen and my mom trained me".

Stiles noticed that anger on Damien's face, "how were you trained?"

"Like hunters, faced monsters before we know the truth, hope you survive then the real training begins, agents are supposed to be able to protect themselves and they teach us about the supernatural world, about the witches, fae, gremlins, demons"

Stiles eyes almost popped out of his head, he looked straight at Derek, "you never told me there were demons"

Derek just shrugged, "It's in one of those books you and Lydia took when you were trying to figure out what she is, I thought you would've seen it"

Stiles looked at Derek, mouth gaping. He just closed his mouth. rolled his eyes and nodded at Damien to go ahead.

"Well your parents pack was the next in line to be attacked, by something that could manipulate emotions, apparently you're family had something it wanted", Damien spoke in a calm tone when it did it. It was a little unnerving because Damien's parents also spoke in that tone, it hadn't seemed like Damien was changed but, after twelve years, and getting dumped into the supernatural world, anyone could change, hell he did. He was more cautious of the supernatural and protective of the people he cared for, he was now than he was before.

Stiles looked at Derek and he seemed to be processing the information, "do you know what it wanted?"

Damien shook his head, "I was only at the first meeting that all I know, Deaton might know more, but I get the feeling he won't give you anything"

Derek snorted, like actually snorted, Stiles couldn't believe it, "we'll see about that".

Damien shrugged, so he didn't care about Deaton, Stiles wondered why, before he could ask Damien started to talk again, "the reason for my scent," he paused and brought out a wolf's fang around a necklace from under his shirt, it was old and very big different from a normal wolf's fang ,"this is the first wolf's fang".

"Wait as in the first actual werewolf" Stiles asked, Damien nodded his head, "wow, Derek you know anything about this?"

Derek shook his head, "only rumors, I didn't think it was real"

Damien explained it more, "yeah, an old witch gave it to me as a gift, it apparently gives it's wearer qualities based upon who it is, the qualities I got is that I'm untrackable and sensible, not by scent, magic, or even my footsteps"

"Dude that's like really awesome, it's like a magical talisman from Diablo or something, let me see", Stiles went over to Damien before he say anything, "wait!", he grasp the necklace, felt the fang, he looked up at Damien who had a surprised look on his face.

"What just happened? it's stops anyone from trying to it take from me, I thought you would've been blown back by now", Stiles kept looking at him, not really interested in the fang anymore but Damien's face.

"Oh well, maybe it really likes me", Stiles smiled

Damien smiled back, "I think it does too".

They both heard a growl and Stiles was suddenly being dragged by collar back by Derek, eyes glowing red.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles was flailing trying to get away.

"Stop it, he was answering questions", but Derek looked angrier than usual.

They both heard Damien sigh and looked his way," Well I kinda have to go, I need to go to where girl was killed to figure out what did it"

"Wait, you're looking into that too, so are we, lets work together", Stiles said

"NO!", both Damien and Derek shouted at the same time, they then stared each other down.

"It's too dangerous", Derek said,

Damien was nodding his head, "I agree, it's better if you stay here"

Stiles became irritated, "guys if we go together, we could find out more and he's a Alpha and you're an secret supernatural MIB guy without the suit it's gonna be fine"

Derek turned to him, "Stiles-"

"No, either I go with you or I sneak out there later", and Stiles waited for an answer, they both sighed accepting his terms, it was weird how they were at each others throat before, but when it comes to him staying they seem to agree, if he didn't fix this fast, then Damien was going to join the 'Make Stiles Stay at Home Club while His Friends Risk Their Lives' which Derek was the current President of.

"Okay let's go, I'm riding with Damien", Stiles heard Derek growl, "Derek, I thought we were over this, he is my friend I trust him, now let's go".

Stiles walked out the room and went downstairs, he left them up upstairs staring at each other, walked outside and waited by Damien's truck, a few moments later Damien and Derek came out, Damien got into the truck.

He looked at Derek, "Walked, I'll meet you there", Derek said.

Stiles nodded and got into the car, "I know where it's at, I'll show", Damien started driving and the silence was deafening until Stiles spoke.

"Why don't you like Deaton?", He said in a quiet voice.

Damien shrugged, "I don't really know besides what little my mom told me, I just know he's kinda the black sheep of the family and I only met him once".

"Oh, so you're whole family is involved in this?", Stiles looked at Damien, his face was indifferent like he didn't care to much about his family.

"Just them two, I think, I never met my grandparents, I think their dead, and the only sibling that my mother has that I know about is Deaton"

Stiles really looked at him, he didn't want to ask this question but he really wanted to know, "Why do you hate your mom?"

He saw Damien's jaw clench, and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, like he had to stop himself from exploding with anger, "I hate her because the only emotion she ever showed to me was hatred, when we were training there were no breaks only survival, there have been many times she has left me to die when training, when she tried to break me…..she blames me for my fathers death, I don't even know why"

Stiles was horrified and filled with anger, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say, they stop on the road, to walk to the body, Derek was already there lurking.

But before they got out he could of sworn that he heard Damien whisper, "but mostly because she took me from you"

XXXX

Stiles walked behind Derek and in front of Damien, it seemed there were acting as his protection detail.

They walked to the site of the girl's death in silence, when they reach the site Stiles noticed that the circle left by the fire was still there.

He looked at Derek and Damien.

Derek seemed to be trying to get a better handle on the scent and looking for anything else that would help them.

Damien looked as if he was concentrating, "Damien you alright?", Stiles walked over and put his hand on his arm. Damien closed his eyes, "this place reeks of dark magic, much more than it should, like it never left", he opened his eyes wide with fear, he grabbed Stiles and ran.

Damien shouted, "Derek look out!".

Derek was suddenly thrown through the air, he collided with a tree, body slumping. He didn't get up and Stile was afraid he was hurt badly, but then he heard Derek groan and Stiles left out a breath of relief.

They were running towards Derek, when a shadow covered them, blocking their way. They stopped and looked up into the face of an old woman, her skin was old and wrinkled by extreme age, eyes black, her nose was long and pointed like the wicked witch from the OZ, there was a dark cloak much like that of a Dementor from Harry Potter, that covered her and the weirdest part about was that she was hovering.

Stiles felt something being put into his hand, "Stiles, this is mountain ash, if it comes after you, I want you to draw a circle around yourself and stay there".

He looked down at the tube of mountain ash and then at Damien, who was still staring at the old lady cloak thingy, "Where are you going?"

"Im distracting", Damien walked away from him , "Hey, old stinky bitch", the thing looked at him, "yeah, you", Damien then pulled out a powder and flung it at her, steam started to appear from where the powder made contact, the thing screamed in agony, it was a screech so horrible that Stiles covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

When he opened his eyes he looked at Damien, his eyes full of determination, "Derek, get Stiles out of here", he started to run, the thing then flew towards Damien chasing after him, before he knew it an arm came around his waist.

"Derek, what are you doing we have to help him", Stiles tried to break his hold, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm getting you out of here", he said and tugged him closer.

"No, we need to help him, please ", he was thrown down and looked up, Derek's eyes were red.

"Draw the circle and stay quiet", Stiles wanted to protest but then Derek growled.

"Stiles, I can't protect you and try to save him, stay please", Stiles nodded his head in defeat.

"OK just hurry up and bring him back", Stiles sighed.

"I will" Derek looked at him one more time before he ran off into the direction Damien went.

XXXX

Derek Pov

He didn't know why he was risking himself to save Damien, it might have been the combination of Stiles begging and the fact that Damien was like Deaton but more opening with the information and with the Alpha Pack coming he was going to need all the help he could get.

He didn't know what to think of Damien, at first he thought that he wasn't human since he didn't have a scent, so he attacked. He surprised by his skills, he was well trained and clearly able to defend himself. He wasn't bad to look at either, but the problem with him was the way he looked at Stiles and the way Stiles looked back at him, nevermind the fact the arousal was all over Stiles when he got close to him, but it wasn't just arousal. It was hope, affection and happiness.

Sometimes Stiles would smell like that when he was near him, he noticed it and completely ignored it. Stiles was amazing, he was going to go somewhere, get out of the death prone Beacon Hills. He didn't need to start a relationship because he knew that Stiles would stay for him. He also had to fight himself from jumping the sixteen year old with him being 22, that was statutory rape, though Stiles wouldn't see it that way and say he would be seventeen soon.

He didn't want to see Stiles with anybody else but he didn't want him stuck with him.

Derek caught up to them, Damien was still running, when the thing raised an old grey bone hand, calling vines from the ground and they shot towards Damien.

Damien looked behind him and saw the vines, Derek thought that he would be filled with fear that it was over, but his eyes became steel with determination.

Damien ran faster, dodging and ducking the vines that was shooting his way. It looked as if he was sensing the path of the vines, the thing then flew towards Damien and swiped a claw at him, Damien ducked but a vine caught his foot and dragged him down.

The thing hovered over him, but before it could anything claws slashed down its back, it screeched again, and Derek pained by the screech tried to block it out. The thing turned towards him and his body was lifted off the ground, he moved his body in the same direction he was being thrown into a twisting movement. He landed safely on the ground on all fours and roared face shifted, he was caught by surprised the first time but not again.

The thing began to screech once again, clawing at its back, Derek winced, the sound hurting his ears again.

Damien had cut himself free and stabbed the thing with a dagger in the back. It was flying around screeching loudly while trying to get the Damien from its back, Damien held on tightly to it and then he was suddenly flown through the air, Derek raced towards him and caught him, they both fell to the ground.

It screeched one last time before flying into the darkness of the woods, both Derek and Damien let out a breath.

Damien saw that he was lying on top of Derek and quickly got up blushing, "sorry, thanks for the help, I would've been a goner without you", he held out a hand.

Derek took his hand and stood up, he examined Damien, he look okay for the most part, a few scratches here and there.

They walked together and silence, and saw Stiles walking in circles, babbling to himself, they both smiled.

"Why do I even bother, stupid sourwolf and dumbass mocha agent, going into danger and-", he looked at the both of them, smiled and ran into them, arms circling both their necks, he drew them close.

"Don't ever scare me like that again", Derek cracked a grin and Damien had a full blown smile.

"Ok", Derek said

"I won't" Damien said

They then looked at each other and both of them blushed then looked away.

Stiles let them go, looked them over, shaking his head, "So what was that thing?"

Damien sighed, "it was a Crone and a very powerful one at that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK took me a day to get this finish but Im happy with it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone how follows and gives my little story a try.
> 
> Oh don't forget to review, I would love some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles POV

When he saw the both of them, relief flooded his body, when Derek had went to off to chase the evil grandma thingy, he promised himself that he would wait five minutes, before running off into the woods to find them. At first he was really surprised that Derek even went, he thought he would've brought him kicking and screaming to the Hale House before he even listened to him, but Derek did, and he was really glad that he went to save Damien.

He ran to them both hugging them tightly, making them promise not the scare him like that again.

When he looked, at Damien he realized that he was a little bruised, a few scratches here and there, but relatively okay, he kind wish that Damien had super-healing, he didn't want him hurt and that they didn't hurt him to bad, but it looked like it could've.

"So what was that thing?" Stiles asked.

Damien sighed, "It was a crone and a very powerful one at that".

Stiles nodded his head, and looked at Derek who looked confused, "please explain, for all of us who don't know what a crone is".

"OK, but we need to get out of here, I don't want it coming back", Damien started walking in the direction where they parked the cars, Stiles and Derek followed.

Damien continued to talk, "A crone is a witch, but its a witch that has gone bad, like very dark magic bad, normal witches can become crones but it's extremely hard to do, the witch starts out with little black magic, some spells, here some there, but then they get to the big dark spells, like cursing a whole family, killing spells, and when they can't get enough they crave more and eat their familiars".

Stiles jaw dropped and he became disgusted, "Wait, you mean like harry potter familiars, like Harry's owl, Hedwig, type familiars?"

Damien nodded his head, "dude that's gross", Stiles glanced at Derek, he had somewhat scowled at what he was hearing.

Damien agreed, "Year, it's a taboo to hurt their familiars, so its really a dark act, like a pledge to give yourself over to black magic forever, and if they survive that because their bodies become consumed with black magic, some bodies can't handle it and they die, but if do make it they undergo a ritual in which they cut out their hearts".

Stiles waved his arms wildly, "can this not become even grosser, I mean eating the owl was bad but really, the cutting out of hearts", he put his hand over his chest as to protect his own.

Damien laughed, "It's bad but then store it into a box, and kinda become that thing we just fought, no matter what they looked like before, and immortal, they only way we can kill is if we can find the box and destroy the heart".

"So what was that stuff you threw at it, looked like it really hurt her?" Stiles asked

"Oh that was just a concoction of herbs harmful to dark magic users," Damien answered.

They reached the cars, Damien turned to Derek, "look, I know we kinda of got off on the wrong foot, but I can't really take this thing on by myself, I propose we work together, we made a pretty good team back there, and that was without the rest of your pack".

Derek looked at Damien for a moment, and the suspense was killing Stiles, why won't Derek want his help, he was about to say something when Derek spoke up, "Ok".

Stiles did a double take, "Ok, as in Damien and you will work together in taking out the crone, and we do late nightly research and nightly excursion into the woods to find this heart box?"

Derek sighed and nodded. Stiles looked at Damien and he had a grin on his face, they both jumped up and hugged each other.

"This is going to be even more awesome and amazing, then the first day you came over my house" Stiles said.

Damien kept smiling, "yeah it is, if none of us getting hurt while look for box"

"Dude it gonna be fine"

Derek rolled I his eyes and walked off, "Stiles, let's go"

Stiles look at Derek, "I'll be right there sourwolf", he turned to Damien, "ok I'll see you at school tomorrow and we can work out all the details", Stiles hugged him again tightly and ran to Derek's car, hopped in.

They drove off, and Damien stood there looked at the woods one more time before he got into his truck and drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles woke up and got ready for school, he was exicted for today, it would be a whole day of them planning, and researching.

He went downstairs to find his Dad at the table, this time awake, and drinking coffee, he glanced at Stiles, it was a 'Is there something you wanna run by me' glance, and Stiles stopped and cringed.

"Good morning, I was just getting some breakfast on my way to school", he was about to walk to the fridge.

"Stiles, sit", his father father commanded, Stiles sighed and plumped himself into his chair.

"Look, I heard some things around town that Damien was back"

Stiles was shocked he thought it was gonna be something else, "yeah, yeah he is back, I talked to him yesterday, he's great, still kinda of the same from when we were younger".

Sheriff Stilinski looked at him and nodded, "right, I'm gonna be home tonight so ask him to come over for dinner"

Stiles was baffled, he knew his dad cared about Damien was younger, but this would be like an interrogation, to see if he was really ok, "Dad, are you sure, I mean you the case and you've been really tired lately".

"Stiles, Im sure invited him, hell, make sure he comes, I wanna see him".

That made Stiles sure that his Dad cared, "Ok, I will, hey who will be cooking this dinner?"

The Sheriff smiled, "you are", and left.

Stiles sighed and made his breakfast, ate, and drove to school.

When he got there Lydia and Jackson were already, at the door, he really didn't want to answer any more questions, but he didn't want to draw the wrath of Lydia back on him.

He remembered when he was forced to tell them everything about Damien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Stiles answers now" Lydia said.

"I don't know, I mean, he just got back",Stiles answered her.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, "How about you start with how you know him?"

Stiles let a breath, and threw his hands up, "OK, well, when we were younger we were friends, like the best of friends, then his dad was kidnapped, murder and his mom and he left, that was twelve years ago". 

Stiles finished in a sad voice, Jackson and Scott seemed to catch on, while Lydia's beautiful mind was whirling around.

"Well it's good he's here now, right "Scott added in a happy tone.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "yeah, so you can take that, 'somebody stole my balls and won't give them back' look off your face before I barf".

Stiles smiled if even Jackson, was trying to cheer him up in his assholes kind of way, he must really looked down.

Lydia approached Stiles, "Ok, so Stiles, your friend is part of something called the Order and now we know that , Morrell is part of that same of Organization, I knew something was off about her, as soon as Allison told me she mistranslated the word for 'master', now Stiles I don't trust her and she and him are in the same organization"  
Stiles was about to protest, he knew he hadn't seen Damien in a long time but, he would be evil and creepy like , "Lydia-"

She held up a hand, "I know what your about to say, I won't say anything but because I trust you and we need to know more about this Order, so talk to him"

Stiles was awe-struck , she trusted him enough to not get involved in till he talked to Damien, Lydia Martin was still a surprise to him even after his time consuming crush, made him learn everything about her.

Stiles smiled, "OK thanks", as soon as he opened the door Lydia spoke again.

"and Stiles, I want to meet him", he cringed and left to look for Damien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stiles, Good morning" Lydia said.

"Good morning Lydia" Stiles replied back.

Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes, Stiles had to drop kick him in the face and watch the stupid reaction he would have, before he became all furry and tried to kill him, he drawn out of his hate-induced thoughts by Lydia.

"So…." Lyida wanted answers and pulled him along while she walked to her locker, Jackson followed like the puppy he is.

Stiles sighed and let the events of the previous night flow out of his mouth, "So he came over, we sort of talked but not about that, then Derek came through my window, like the creeper he is,and Damien went to check it out, without telling me might I add, he said he had to go to the bathroom, and I fell for it".

"Stiles, get on with it", Jackson growled.

"Well, after they had a little misunderstanding, I explained how I became involved with werewolves and Damien explained a lot, he said the Order was like a secret organization, that had agents all over the place, and may or may not be evil, he said it depended on the person in charge and that person happens to be his mother though he doesn't know what she's up to though and we went to the woods to check out the scene of the crime", he paused to take a breath, Jackson and Lydia looked at him as if he should hurry up and tell them what happened, "and we were attacked by this old, dark grandma dementor, which turns out to be a crone, which is like a witch that has been consumed by dark magic, and Derek and Damien decided to work together to take it out".

Lyida narrowed her eyes, "Ok, now we know what it is, does he know how to kill it?"

"yeah, he said that before witches turn into crones, they cut out there hearts and put them in a box, though I'm kinda thinking a chest like who would want to put their heart into a box, anyway we gotta find the box and destroy the heart", Stile explained and looked at Jackson, who was looking behind him with a look on his face that showed confusion.

Stiles turned around and saw why he was confused and adopted the same expression Jackson had.

It seemed that Scott and Erica were having an argument and Isaac like was in the middle trying to break it up, both of them looked close to shift,

Stiles threw his hands as if in defeat, "Jackson, let's go break this up before the whole school know about werewolves", he walked towards them and he was surprised that Jackson actually followed him.

"You don't get to boss him around, you're not his Alpha and you're not pack", Erica said

Scott replied, "I wasn't bossing him around I was asking a question, then you came over acting all highstrung"

"Erica, he wasn't bossing me around and Scott, don't provoke her", Isaac said

"Hey guys, can we break this fight up before you get all furry and a hunter swat team appears", Stiles said standing between Erica and Scott.

Jackson went up to Scott and whispered in his ear, Scott looked like he wanted to protest, but then he had a defeated look on his face.

"okay fine, Isaac I'll see you later", Scott then walked off with Jackson behind him, Stiles did notice that Jackson and Scott kinda bonded after the whole Kanima thing, Jackson appreciated that Scott wanted to save him even though he was an asshole, and they seemed to be on the 'not part of Derek's pack' team.

He turned to Erica, "what was that back there, you know you're being watched", Erica actually looked ashamed for a moment.

"Sorry, we weren't really gonna fight though", Erica looked at him and turned his face towards Isaac who looked like a kicked puppy.

Damn that look, "fine just get into class, and don't get into trouble".

Erica smirked, "we all have the same class Stiles," she put arm over his shoulder and they started to walk to class, Isaac following close behind, "so tell me about this hot guy, that we're going to be working with and seems to unnerve Derek", she saw the shock on Stiles face, "yeah he told us, how he doesn't have a scent, and works for the same organization as Deaton".

"Well, he's my friend and a pretty cool guy, ok he's like an secret cool supernatural agent". Stiles said and blushed.

Erica and Isaac looked at his face, "he's blushing that's not good, no wonder Derek was having a mini-fit last night, training was hell on asses", Isaac nodded in agreement.

"I met him, he's….nice not mean at all actually, I like him", Isaac said.

"Isaac, way to betray your Alpha, what about Derek?", Erica replied

"I said I like the guy, not that I wanted him to be-", they both stopped their argument and looked at Stiles, "maybe we should talk about this later".

"yeah I agree" Erica said and they both walked into class and sat down, leaving Stiles standing there in confusion about what they were talking about, Stiles just shook his head walked into class and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles saw Damien before lunch, caught his arm and dragged him into a classroom, Damien stood there with a shocked expression, "Stiles, not I that don't like you dragging me into empty classrooms, but what is this about?"

Stiles shook his head and started pacing, "look, you're going to meet my friends today, and the one you have to watch out for is Lydia, she is like hell on heels and she is so going to Spanish Inquisition you at lunch today, she is going to ask you a whole bunch of questions, answer them as best you can and try not to piss here off".

Stiles turned and look at Damien, he was sitting on a desk and looking at Stiles expectantly to keep going ahead.

"Ok second person is Jackson, He is like the assholes of all assholes, but that's just like a major cover for the big softy that he is, He will probably be a jackass to you, call you names, insult you, don't worry over time him still act the same but sometimes he'll be a real friend, but he'll still be an asshole" Stiles looked at Damien again, he was nodding his head.

"Okay third is Scott, I have a feeling that he is going to be sitting at the hume table because of recent events. Scott is a bit thick, it takes him a while to get things and he will probably be a little rude-"

"He'll think that I'm replacing him, because I have no intention of doing that Stiles, I won't take you away from Scott or any of your friends, I'm thankful to him and them for being there when I wasn't", Damien said as he got up and put his hands on Stiles shoulders to stop him from pacing.

Damien's hands on Stiles made him relax, "Ok, oh and theres Danny he's like super cool, and a tech genius, and a really, really good guy".

Damien opened the door and held out a hand, "Ok, since you have caught me up on everything, you wanna go, I pretty sure their waiting, since I was being stared at all day by them".

Stiles took his hand and the walked into the cafeteria, it seemed when they walked in every single eye just zero in on them, Lydia's eyes were full of fire, he didn't know if she was pissed or ready to question Damien, Scott's mouth just hung open and he had a stupid look on his face, Danny wasn't at the table, and Jackson looked….indifferent, he didn't know why but all of their eyes just seemed to zero in on one spot.

He looked down and realized that he was still holding Damien's hand, he quickly removed his hand and sat down at the table, he didn't miss the hurt look on Damien's face.

Damien sat next to him and smiled, it was the 'im hurt but thats fine' smile he had when Stiles asked him about his parents.

Stiles promised himself he would apologize later.

Scott looked at him weirdly, 'later' Stiles mouthed too him.

"So, Damien, how old are you?" Lydia asked.

Stiles didn't know why Lydia was asking these questions though see didn't say what questions she would be asking, but he didn't expect this to be the first question.

"17"

"Where did you go to school before coming here?"

"I was homeschooled".

"How do you know about werewolves?"

"I was trained by the Order, they deal with the supernatural world which includes werewolves, though I'm sure Stiles, already told you that", Damien answered.

Lydia smirked, "why did you come back?"

Damien paused before he answered, he took a deep breath, "I was ordered to by the Head of Operations in the Northern Hemisphere, to be supervised by Morrell", and Stiles lowered his head he didn't know why he was hurt.

"But I was coming back anyway", Damien whispered, and Stiles picked his head up and looked at him, they were staring at each other and Stiles couldn't help but smile, Damien smiled back, they heard a cough and looked towards Lydia, she had one perfect eyebrow lifted.

"Why do you disobey the indirect clause of the Order?"

"I care too much to stand by when I can do something to help" Damien said.

"Ok" Lydia said and started eating her lunch.

Stiles was confused, "just ok?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked up, "He has just been vetted, I thought you would be happy about it?"

Stiles readily replied, "I am happy, very happy with the result of your questionnaire".

Damien laughed, "Wow, you are one smart witch, you probably figured out a lot about me from just those questions"

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at him, Lydia had dropped her pizza on her tray, mouth open, Scott wore the same expression from before and every Jackson mouth was left open and he turned his head to look at Lydia, and Stiles wore the same expression as Scott.

"What I figured everyone at the table knew", Damien said with a look of confusion.

"Witch?" everyone at the table said at the same time.

"yeah, I'm mean that's what I'm sensing though it's a little dull, it might be because of the werewolf bond you have, it seems like it was forced and had some effect on your mind, it might be messing with powers" Damien said coolly.

"Wait but she hasn't shown any powers", Jackson said.

"Yeah nothings been floating randomly or exploding, or weird things happening around us or school for that matter and what do you mean by sense?", Stiles said.

Scott agreed, "Yeah, he's right, Lydia hasn't be using witch powers"

Lydia finally spoke in the form of a question, "Are witches immune to werewolf venom?"

"Umm…generally yeah, some witches are immune to a lot of poisons and toxins, they kind of have to be given all the spells that generally involve them and I forgot to tell you Stiles sorry, the whole sensing thing runs in the family", Damien answered.

Lydia froze for a second, then she just came back, a fire in her eyes and determination set in her face, "How do we get rid of the bond so that I can activate my powers?"

"Well, I can't draw out the bond it, requires magic and there's only two people in this town who can do that, one is Morrell, who you shouldn't go to and the other", he left it at that.

Lydia became thoughtful and looked in Damien's eyes, "Deaton"

Damien nodded, "yep"

Stiles looked at Lydia, they had still been trying to find out what she was, there was nothing in the Bestiary, and the books Derek gave them, so missing that she was a witch was kind of reasonable.

He looked at Jackson and he was still staring at Lydia.

"I can talk to Deaton for you Lydia, Im sure he'll help you", Scott said.

Lydia smiled at him, "Thank you"

"I'll go too, theres something I need to talk to him about", Damien said as if making conversation.

Stiles, knew Damien didn't really like Deaton so why talk to him, he decided something then, "I'll go too, me and Lydia, have been wondering what she was for a long time", and he was going for Damien.

Jackson grabbed Lydia's hand, "I go too".

"I guess we're all going then", Stiles said, and they all went back to eating their lunch, thoughts filling their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles told Damien about the dinner earlier, he told him he should be there around seven, hugged him and he went home to get dinner ready.

He was a good cook, he always sat in the kitchen and watched his mom cook, he missed her.

He always cooked for the pack, when he was over there, the pack minus Derek, would always crowd in the kitchen, talking to him while he cooked, when he was finished cooking the would sit down and eat, Derek would come in occasionally and eat with, cracking a smile sometimes, he would have to go visit the pack again.

His Dad came home just when he was pulling the meatloaf out of the oven, he said hi and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

A little later, his Dad came down stairs, nice blue button-up and khaki pants, he looked at Stiles, who looked down at what he was wearing, he a plaid dark blue and white shirt over a batman one, with the normal jeans he wore, "What, this is the nice stuff, it's weird if I be all formal"

His Dad shook his head, went and got a glass of water and sat down "when is he getting here?"

"Soon listen, Dad, his family is kind of a sore subject-",

"Stiles, I know, I just wanna see how the kid is doing, he was practically living here when he was younger, me and your", he took a deep breath as if it was hard to say, "mom, cared about him too."

Stiles knew that's his parents cared, his mom always got this sad look on her face when he asked about Damien.

"I know Dad, I just, he acts like he's alright he's been hurt bad emotionally, I think I'm I can help him, I really do", Stiles said quietly.

His Dad sighed "Ok, I won't ask him".

The doorbell rung and Stiles answered, Damien stood and he looked perfect, he has a black button up shirt that had a few top bottons open, some black slacks, with a red belt.

Damien smiled at him, Stiles looked down at himself, "I feel a little underdressed".

"Now you look just fine" Damien said in a hot tone, he looked him up and down until his gaze met his eyes, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Stiles, let him in", His Dad yelled from the hallway.

Stiles shook off the feeling and let him in, he closed the door and took a deep breath, when he turned around his Dad hugging with Damien.

"Hi, it's good to see you", Damien said in a small voice.

His Dad stepped away from him, and patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "Stiles, let's go eat dinner"

They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and ate dinner, they talked about school and Damien talked about the places he traveled to.

Damien took the last bite of the meatloaf, "Ummm, it delicious, Stiles" and looked at him,

"Thanks, it's not as great as my mom's but I cook it pretty good", Stiles said quietly.

"It's as good hers, Stiles", His Dad said quietly.

There was a moment of silence, "I'm sorry,sir, I had heard when I was….gone, that she had died, she was a very beautiful woman, I never got to thank her for welcoming me to into her home" Damien said.

They looked at him with watery sad eyes, "yeah, we all miss her", said.

"Thank you for letting me come into your home, you will never know how much it meant to me" Damien's head was down and he was crying.

got up put his hand on Damien's shoulder, "I'm glad your back"

"Me too" Damien looked at him and smiled tears running down his face, smiled back, he went to Stiles, kissed his head, thanked him for dinner and went upstairs.

Stiles looked at Damien, Damien got up and hugged Stiles, tear streaming down both their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked all day on this chapter, next the group visits Deaton, and Damien meets up with the whole pack
> 
> thanks to everyone for reading and following


	6. Chapter 6

Damien woke up and got ready for today's events, he had to go talk to Deaton, and meet with Derek's pack.

He didn't really like Deaton, and he had only met him once, so when he was younger he thought that he couldn't of known what kind of mother his sister was, but he was wrong he did know, and he stood by, he adopted the non-direct clause of the Order wholly when it came to him, he still didn't know why, a part of him wanted to find out but another part was consumed with hatred for the man, he left him to the coldest person on the planet and didn't give a damn.

He would always hate Deaton.

He hadn't told Stiles that, he seemed to know that man, he didn't want his emotions to paints Stiles' view of the man in a negative light, from what he heard he was helping them while being all mysterious and not coming forth with answers.

He drove to Stiles house, Stiles wanted him to pick him up so that after they go to Deaton's, he'll take him to the hale house, he was really glad Stiles was coming with him, he'll help him reel all the anger he had at the man in.

Stiles walked out the house, and got into the car, he smiled at him, "Hey".

"Good morning, you're very happy today", Damien said

"Lydia is getting super witch powers, today of course I'm happy, I mean this is Lydia, you thought she was awesome before, just you wait", Stiles said enthusiastically.

Damien smiled and started to drive, "yeah, I could sense she was a powerful one".

Stiles looked at him, "yeah, about the sensing, start talking".

Damien chuckled, "Apparently its been in the family for as long as anyone can remember, and not everyone gets the supernatural sensitivity, Deaton didn't get the sense parse, it's more of a sight like instead of feeling it, like I can, he can see it, my mother explained that much, and the fact that he's the first one with magic in the family, she said it clouded his judgment in doing what is right, whatever that means, that's why he's kind of on the outs with the Order".

Stiles wasn't really shocked to hear that about Deaton, he was all weird and mysterious of course he would be magical supernatural wizard while being a vet on the side, "sounds like your mom, knows a lot about him".

Damien shrugged, "She grew up with him, so she knows that much I guess, she also said that one day he just disappeared, and came back ten years later, no one knows where he was during that time, he is also very knowledgeable, and while that may be her brother, I get the sense that she fears him".

Stiles nodded his head, "yeah, I understand what you're saying but it sounds like you don't just dislike him, you hate him".

Damien stopped the truck and sighed, "we're here".

Stiles kinda figured he had his own reasons for hating Deaton, so he wouldn't push him into telling him why.

Stiles relieved a breath and put his hand on Damien's, "I'm here and its going to be fine"

Damien gripped Stiles hand and smiled at him, "OK".

They both got out of the truck, Stiles saw Jackson's car and Scott's, he figured they'd be here already.

They walked inside the vet's office, and saw Jackson, Lydia and Scott sitting in the lobby.

"Hey guys", Stiles greeted them.

Damien nodded his head in greeting, there was a moment of silence before Deaton came out, "I'm ready for Lydia, the rest of you can come in if you want".

They all got up and walked into the examination room, Deaton laid out and knife and some ingredients on the table he could on began to guess at what they were.

Deaton looked at Damien as if noticing him for the first time, "Damien", he nodded him in greeting.

Damien didn't look at him, he looked everywhere else, "Deaton", he greeted him nonchalantly.

Deaton sighed as if disappointed, he then looked at Lydia, "Lydia, I am going to be drawing out the bond that was forced upon you by Peter, it will be easy if you let it, and it will come out in the form of black liquid".

Lydia nodded understanding what he was saying, Jackson looked confused, brow pinched together.

"Wait, what do you mean if she lets it, can she get hurt?", Jackson asked.

"Yes, if I have to forcibly pull it out, there will be pain and in that case, I will need you to hold her down, but if she lets it go there will be no pain, but I will only do this if Lydia wants too".

"Yes, I do, can get just do it now", Lydia said.

Lydia walked towards the table and looked at Deaton for directions.

He picked up a jar, and dipped his fingers into it, "the bond is settled in your mind, this is something I created to draw the bond out into physical form, then we are going to center it somewhere we can remove easily".

Lydia nodded, and Deaton put his fingers in the middle of her forehead, and draw a circle, he then to chant, "evaginabovinculi", his eyes began to turn into a stormy gray with no pupils.

Damien could feel the magic circling in the room, it was different from the crone, it was purer, clean.

"He kind of reminds me of Raiden", Stiles whispered and Damien chuckled.

"Stilinski shut up" Jackson growled, anger and concern on his face.

Scott still had the same jaw-dropping expression from yesterday, as if he couldn't believe his boss was doing magic.

Deaton said the words again, "evaginabovinculi", black lines that were similar to veins began to form under her skin, Deaton grabbed her arm and the black veins began to flow down to where Deaton was grabbing her.

The veins began to amass on her arm and it became black mass, Deaton' eyes became normal, "Scott hand me a bowl from that cabinet".

Scott hurried up and got the bowl, he handed it to Deaton, he put the bowl under her arm and grabbed the knife from the table, he cut her arm and black liquid burst out spilling into the bowl, it took a few minutes until none was left.

Jackson grabbed a bandage and wrapped her arm, "Are you okay?", he whispered, eyes full of worry.

Lydia smiled, "I'm better than okay", she waved a hand and suddenly a rack fell over.

"Lydia that was cool but why, now I have to clean it up", Scott wined walking over to the rack.

Stiles was jumping up and down, he was full of excitement, "Lydia, you got telekinesis, and possibly a whole slew of witch powers and somehow I imagine you as Jean Grey, yeah, a total Jean Grey".

Jackson growled and everyone laughed, Lydia looked at Deaton, "Thank You"

"It's no problem, though I will have to train you in the use of your powers", Deaton said calmly.

Lydia agreed taking all he was saying seriously, Jackson by her side listening also.

Damien could feel the magic emanating from Lydia, it was strong, and forceful, he wondered how she was going to handle it, he would find out what kind of witch she was in the future, now Deaton needed to answer his questions.

He approached him, "Did you know that the crone was here?"

Deaton looked at him, "no, I notice the dark magic was in the forest a few days ago, I did not know it is a crone, which it is unheard of"

Damien nodded his head, "yeah it's here for a reason, I don't know what, it killed a girl, sucked her soul out, but I don't know what ritual it used, they don't eat souls so I found it peculiar that it would take one".

Deaton agreed, "yes, I think that it may be using the soul to power a spell, though which one I do not know"

Damien was lost in thought, "oh, and Morrell, I don't trust her, do you know what her plans are?"

Deaton sighed, "Morrell is an…enigma I believe she will do what she believes is needed to be done".

Damien looked shocked, "That makes her even more dangerous"

"Damien, she can feel emotions, but she cannot forcibly change them, thought I do suspect that she manipulates them through her words, she is someone to look out for" Deaton said slowly.

Damien sighed, "OK"

"Damien I… your mother was not always so cold-hearted, she used to be warm and kind", Deaton said sadly.

Stiles saw the anger building, saw the hate, and the madness that was forming in Damien's eyes when Deaton said it.

Damien laughed, everyone looked at him startled, "warm and kind, those are not the words I would use to describe her".

Deaton looked at him with sorrow, "She was changed before you were born, when I had came to Beacon Hills to take her place I thought-", his sentence was cut off by Damien's angery voice.

"You thought, you thought what? that she was loving and caring, that she tucked me in at night and sung me to sleep, let me tell you how wrong you were to think, when she took me away from the only thing that was family back then, and when we were gone and she homeschooled me, I would have to sit, without dinner hungry, and read every book that she fed me, until I would know every page by heart…"  
Damien screamed.

"Damien I-", Deaton tried to say.

"NO, I'm not finished, let me tell you about the Order training she put me through, when she told me to read up on ghouls the day before and we went on a mission to investigate them, I was caught by surprised and my leg was broken, my chest bleeding from claw marks, when we were done," he walked up to Deaton and looked him in the eyes, "she walked up to me while I was crawling on the forest floor and said, 'remember this pain, remember how broken you are in this moment, because you will learn from it, if you survive', and she walked off while, I crawled to her for help, screaming and she never looked back." Damien finished and saw the sadness that overcame Deaton's eyes.

Damien felt someone's arms circle around his stomach, it was Stiles, he could tell, he looked down ashamed that he lost like that in front of him.

"I'm sorry", Damien whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", Stiles mumbled into his back.

He turned around and everyone averted their gaze, Stiles looked at him and took his hand, "I think we'll be leaving now", looking at Damien when he said it.

Stiles pulled him outside to the truck, opened the passenger door, "I'll drive", Damien just handed him the keys and got in, a few second later Stiles got in.

"I hate them so much", tears were running down his face.

Stiles just grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, he started the car and drove off, but in his mind he thought, 'I hate them too'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

After they went driving for a while and Damien calmed down, Stiles asked him how he survived, and Damien told him he just passed out and woke up in the hospital.

Stiles took him to the Hale house, after a while. The whole pack and for some reason Scott, was outside, Derek was on the steps, looking imitating and brooding as always, Isaac was sitting on the steps was the cutest smile, Erica was standing by Boyd, doing her sexy smirking, and Boyd, had an impartial face, Scott was staring at Stiles.

Stiles laughed guys, "why the comic book team pose, I mean good job, but why?"

Isaac laughed, "Stiles we were already out here training, we were just taking a break when you came", Erica snickered and even Derek, and Boyd, cracked a smile.

"So this is Stiles' friend that I've been hearing about", Erica sauntered towards Damien, and looked him straight in the eyes, "hmmm, he's hot but doesn't seem like much, Derek are you sure you wanna work with him?"

"Erica, stop, he's here to work with us, stop insulting him", Isaac said.

"I can show you my skills if you doubt them, with your permission of course, Alpha Hale", Damien looked at Derek for an answer.

Derek looked at him and nodded, "Isaac, Boyd, join Erica".

Isaac and Boyd sighed they went over to Erica, ready to begin the fight.

"Guys this isn't necessary, we don't need some kind of show down", Stiles protested.

"It's okay Stiles this isn't my first time interaction with a pack, I have to prove that I can fight alongside them, I'll be fine", Damien took off his jacket and handed to Stiles, "I don't wanna get it dirty".

Stiles rolled his eyes and took the jacket, standing next to Derek and Scott.

Erica attacked first, claws swiping at Damien, he ducked and spinned, dodging them, when he ducked under a swipe he kicked the back of her knee and she fell, before he could do anything else, he felt Boyd running towards him from behind him, he quickly dropped to the ground and rolled, he sensed Isaac towering over him, he rolled again dodging the claw that cracked the ground where his face had been.

He quickly stood up and they were all staring at him, they were going to attack together Damien knew he would have to separate them, he ran towards Erica and Isaac, they swiped their claws at him from both sides, he ducked under their swipes and came behind them with a strike to each of their kidneys, when he turned around he barely dodged a swipe from Boyd, he flipped backwards to gain some space but Boyd was on him, he ran into his stomach shoulder first picking him up and slamming him down, he was winded, but quickly recovered.

Boyd was about deliver the final strike, when Stiles yelled "Stop", Damien kicked him in the face, it was enough to stun him, Isaac and Erica both came at him again, Erica swiped at his face, when he bent back to dodge, Isaac swiped down catching his arm, he spun away and Boyd was coming at him again, he turned to face him, that's when Derek yelled, "Stop".

They were all breathing hard and Damien dropped his fist and the pack dropped their claws, Stiles came down to them, "Ok if we're done with the fighting can we please go inside and actually work together".

Then Damien and the pack laughed, he shook hands with Boyd and Isaac patted him on the back, Erica patted him on the arm, and said, "good job", Derek was smirking.

Stiles was lost and Scott looked as lost has he, "for those of us who don't know what the hell just happened, can you try explaining it to us?".

Derek walked up, "He was proving himself to the pack and he did a very good job", he looked at Damien for a minute unnerving him, then held out his hand.

Damien smiled took the hand, shaking for all it was worth, "It was a pleasure to prove myself, you have a very well trained pack Alpha Hale, they work well together".

Derek smirked again, "thank you and call me Derek".

"OK", Damien said.

Stiles looked at Damien's arm it was bleeding, "You're bleeding, ok everyone inside now"

They all followed without making any objections, Stiles took Damien into the kitchen, and he sat him at the table, while he fished out a first aid kit from under the sink and tended to Damien's arm.

"That was dangerous, it could've been worse than this", Stiles whispered.

"Stiles I'm fine and I have done this before", Damien said quietly.

Stiles sighed, finishing wrapping the bandage, "I know, that doesn't mean that I have to like it".

Derek came into the kitchen and handed both Stiles and Damien, water bottles.

Damien took his thanking him, and Stiles snatched his away clearly pissed with him.

He was surprised at how Derek was acting, he was being nice or Derek version of nice, which happens to include hand to claw battles, he didn't know if it was for his sake or Derek just liked Damien.

Damien noticed, "So I was thinking about how we were going to find the box, and I think I have an idea"

The rest of the pack came into the kitchen crowding around Derek.

"Ok go ahead", Derek looked in the eyes paying attention, there rest of the pack was doing the same.

"OK, well the crone's box, should be somewhere near where it killed the girl, now the crone is going to have the box heavily protected, I don't know what kind of protectionss are going to be put into place, but I think we need to locate the box first before worrying about that", Damien explained.

"Ok so how do we go about finding it?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I'll be able to sense it when I'm close enough, I'm guessing that you will be able to smell where the box is located since it will have it's scent".

"That sound like a good plan, when do we get started", Derek asked.

Damien smiled, "how about tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I know this chapter was a lot of Stiles/Damien but I promise Sterek next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my editor, maxydawg, who got this to me super fast

Stiles POV

Stiles was both terrified and pissed during the whole fight. Now that it was over, it seemed that it was just Damien proving that he was capable of fighting alongside the pack. He had thought that Damien would get hurt, but he didn't know it would Damien doing the hurting.

Damien was kicking ass in the beginning, ducking and doing awesome karate moves. Stiles didn't know how, but it looked like his hits were doing some damage too; every time he hit Isaac and Erica, their faces seemed to be contorted in pain. When Boyd started attacking, he got worried. Boyd slammed Damien into the ground, and looked like he was about to kill him.

"Stop!" Stiles cried.

It was enough to distract Boyd and for Damien to get a hit in and get away, but then Erica and Isaac were on him again. It looked like the pack had him on the ropes. Stiles was about the jump in when he heard Derek step forward.

"Stop," he commanded.

When Stiles saw Damien was hurt, he was concerned. Damien didn't make it any better by saying it wasn't the only time something like this happened; it was different to see it happen in front of you than to hear about it.

When he realized the pack was staring at him he shot them his best Derek-infused glare, which was enough to get them to leave him alone. He bandaged Damien's arm while Derek explained the plan.

"How about tomorrow," Damien said through a grin.

Derek nodded. "Okay, we can meet and then travel there. I don't want anyone to face it alone."

Stiles glanced over at Scott. Since he seemed to be interested in the conversation, Stiles figured Isaac must have filled him in, because he sure as hell had been avoiding the 'talk' with Scott for days; he was hoping he could dodge him for a few more.

"Will you be joining us?" Derek said, addressing Scott, at which point the entire group looked to him for his answer.

"Umm, yeah; I will," he said and shyly looked away.

It seemed that the burned out bridge between Derek and Scott was being patched up, and by the smug look on Isaac's face, it was him doing the patching. At least somebody's relationship was getting fixed around here.

Suddenly they heard clapping, and they turned to see Peter coming out of the shadows, a ghoulish grin on his face.

"Well, it seems the little Order boy has grown up," Peter said.

Derek growled. "Peter."

"What, I didn't get to join in on the fun. Besides, I haven't seen him in a long time," Peter added.

Damien stared at him for a while. "I remember you, Peter. You still have the smart-ass comments, I see."

Peter smiled. "I thought you would like my comments; you seem to like Stiles'."

"Hey, I resent that! My smart-ass comments are refreshing and witty!" Stiles couldn't help but exclaim.

Peter looked at Stiles. "Of course they are. But while the conversation of your wit is oh-so-exciting, I would rather converse with the young Damien here; I've heard he has been quite busy, working on taking down the crone, having his falling out with Dr. Deaton. You don't seem to be a very good follower of the Order rules, like your parents were all those years ago."

Stiles felt himself tense up. He didn't know how Damien would react to the taunt, but seemed that the mention of his parents set him off. Damien's eye became cold.

"While I would like to sit here and explain myself to you, I have a meeting with Morrell that I'm hard pressed not to miss," he said tersely before getting up.

Damien was about leave before he turned around one more time to address Derek. "While I may not know too much about what was coming after you're parents, Peter will. He was at all the meetings about it, after all." He then walked to the door and left, Stiles quickly following after him.

"Hey, Damien wait up," Stiles said before catching up to him.

Damien stopped, turning to look at Stiles. "I'm sorry, I really didn't like talking with him and I really do need to update Morrell."

Stiles chuckled. "It's okay, not too many of us like talking to him either. Just drop me off at home before you go?"

"Uh… as much I would like to drop you off, I have a feeling that someone's been waiting to talk to you," Damien said as he nodded towards the house.

Stiles turned around, and lo and behold, he saw Scott standing there with his puppy dog eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Do I really have to?"

Damien laughed. After a hard day, it was good that he got a little laugh out of Stiles' annoyance at the persistence of Scott McCall, werewolf and idiot best friend.

"Yes, you do, and while I may not know what he did, I can still see you care about him. Just talk to him and see what he says," Damien said before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for today: I wouldn't have been able to make it without you," he said, still embracing Stiles.

"Dude, we're bros. We got each other's backs," Stiles whispered, before realizing he didn't like saying that they were brothers. It was fine when they were younger, but now it felt… wrong.

Damien let him go and smiled, before going to his truck and driving off. Stiles waved, and watched him go, then sighed and turned back to the house. Time to face the music, he thought.

He walked to the steps where Scott was sitting and plopped himself down next to him. They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry for...hanging out with Isaac and sort of pushing you away," Scott whispered.

"Why?" Stiles whispered back.

"Because after everything that happened, Isaac was there. And he gets being a werewolf, and he sort of likes me, you know? I was just hanging with Isaac when I kinda…"

"Forgot about me," Stiles murmured.

Stiles was angry. He was pissed. He was tired of making excuses and forgiving Scott for being a shitty best friend. He wanted Scott to apologize for what he did wrong, and the fact that it took him this long to get it was just sad. He needed to become a better friend.

Because Stiles was done enabling him to be a shitty one.

"Yeah," Scott said sadly.

"You did this with Allison you know. You kind of left me in the background. Not to seem like I am an attention-grabbing whore, but I have been dealing with your problems for a while; with Allison, with Derek, with your mom, and I've been there for you. But you haven't been there for me," Stiles said quietly.

"Stiles, I know, I know," Scott tried to say.

Stiles stood up, beginning to pace and gesture. "Do you know, my Dad got fired because of us? He lost his job because of all the murders, and it was my fault for not telling him the truth. I needed someone to talk to but you weren't there, you were in Allison-land, and while I do understand that being a werewolf and having this life isn't easy, it doesn't mean you're not the only one affected by it."

"I'm going do better. I promise, don't count me out yet," Scott pleaded.

"You'd better, because as of right now your best friend status is suspended," Stiles said, before sitting back down with a thud.

Scott turned to him and grinned. "So you and Damien, huh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Me and Damien are…" he said before letting out a frustrated breath. "I don't know what Damien and I are, really. He's interested and all, it's me that hasn't really made a move yet."

Scott looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Stiles took a deep breath, "Because I'm torn. I have feelings for someone else, a crush really; but I don't think his feelings aren't the same."

Scott nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, so you're trying to sort it all out before taking the dive?"

"Yeah. I am," Stiles answered.

"Okay, I know I'm on suspension, but as your friend, I have to show concern." Scott said slowly

Stiles looked at him as his eyes narrowed. "Okay, go ahead."

"From what happened today, it sounds like Damien may have some problems," Scott said.

"Don't start, Scott. I mean it, it's none of your concern," Stiles said in a low tone.

Scott got up, flabbergasted. "You are my concern!"

Stiles followed suit. "So what do you think he's gonna do, hurt me? Because he wouldn't do that."

Scott looked at him, eyes full of concern. "No… Not intentionally."

"How about we don't talk about my maybe, maybe-not relationship for tonight, considering you're on probation," Stiles said decisively.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Look, I gotta go pick up my mom; she gets off of work soon. Do you want me to drop you off?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah. I need to talk to the pack."

Scott nodded his head, and suddenly Stiles was captured by strong werewolf arms.

"Thanks for giving me another chance."

"Don't make me regret it," Stiles said.

Scott let him go and left, and Stiles turned to look at the house. He was going to yell at the pack for being assholes, when he barged through the door and found the pack (minus Peter) in the kitchen, waiting for him.

Derek stood by the counter, arms crossed, looking intimidating and brooding, while the rest sat at the table, with worried eyes looking at him.

Isaac spoke first. "We know what you're going to say."

Erica spoke next. "Sorry, for attacking him without telling you what it was about."

"And sorry for scaring you like that," Boyd finished.

Stiles looked at them for a moment, then at Derek, who had an eyebrow lifted at him expectantly. They didn't do apologies like this, which meant they must have known that he was pissed. But this he couldn't resist; they were all looking at him expectantly.

Stiles sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat. "Okay, I accept; but don't do something like that again, I mean it."

There were smiles all around the table, and Derek even smirked.

"So does that mean you're going to cook now?" Isaac asked and everyone laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles had started cooking. He was surprised when Isaac had asked; he wasn't meaning to cook, but the puppy face got him, and it was nice to spend some down time with the Pack.

Isaac would stay in the kitchen and help sometimes; he was tonight, so he figured this was the perfect time to ask Isaac about Scott.

"So you and Scott, huh?" Stiles asked.

Isaac started to blush. "Yeah but he still has feelings for Allison, so we're kind of taking it slow, I guess."

Stiles grinned. "I knew Scott couldn't resist that face of yours, even though he tries to give the same puppy looks that you do sometimes."

They both laughed for a minute, drawing Erica and Boyd in to come see what the laughter was about.

Erica hopped up on the counter and tried to get pick at some of the food, and before her hand even reached the skillet it was slapped by a spatula. She looked at Stiles, who was waving the spatula as if to say, 'Oh no you don't.' Erica pouted, and Boyd saw the whole thing, and tried to hide his chuckling behind his hand.

"So what are the guys in here laughing about like a couple of girls at a slumber party?" Erica asked with a smile.

Isaac blushed, while Stiles looked at her with a straight face. "Nothing."

Erica laughed. "Okay, whatever. I have to say, Damien was pretty good. I can't wait to see him in action tomorrow." Boyd hummed in agreement.

Now Stiles was blushing. "Yeah, he's something," he said, before adding; "dinner's ready, set the table."

As they got table set, Stiles went to the living room. "Derek, dinner's ready."

When he didn't hear anything he tried to call again. "Derek, I know you can hear me; get your werewolf ass down here." When he didn't hear anything else he sighed in defeat.

"Stiles, I'm behind you," Derek whispered. Stiles almost jumped ten feet in the air, scared for his life. He turned around to see Derek smirking.

"What the hell Derek, you could've said something earlier, instead of going all ninja werewolf on me," he yelled, before going back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Derek came in a few moments later still smirking.

They had the same dinner that they always did on these pack nights; it was filled with laughter, jokes, the occasional Derek comment, and his smirks, that Stiles would try to coax out of him every time they had dinner. After everyone had finished, they went into the living room and began watching whatever movie was on HBO; it seemed tonight's was 'The Dark Knight,' the Batman movie, which was good enough for Stiles.

They watched the movie, and little by little, the pack drifted off. Stiles went to get some water, and when turned around Derek was there; he jumped again. "Derek, stop fucking doing that! You know I hate it."

Derek smirked again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around him lately. He didn't know why but, he couldn't get enough of it; the smirk was just dazzling. He had no idea what would happen if the guy actually smiled.

Derek leaned on the counter. "I know you do. I like your reaction though."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled, moving to stand next to him.

"So what did Peter say?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Derek's expression immediately morphed to annoyance. "He didn't give me any answers, and then he ran off before I could ask him."

"Peter is slippery when it comes to the truth. Maybe we can trick him into telling you," Stiles suggested.

Derek raised one eyebrow, and Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, you're right, he's too smart for that."

"I don't wanna talk about Peter. How are you and Damien?" Derek asked.

Stiles was surprised. Derek didn't ask relationship questions; it was weird hearing him ask, and he really didn't want to talk to his crush about his relationship troubles.

"Umm, fine, I guess, but I don't really want to talk about me and Damien," Stiles said quietly.

Derek nodded. "Okay."

"What is it with you? You don't take well to new people, especially the supernaturally inclined. So why him?" Stiles asked.

Derek gazed at him intensely. "Because you trust him."

"And you trust me?" Stiles questioned.

Derek was closer to him now. Once he'd noticed, he couldn't for the life of him stop his reaction; his breathing sped up; his lips were dry, so he licked them, drawing Derek's eyes went straight to his mouth.

"Of course I trust you; you're pack." Derek said, quietly.

It seemed like Derek was gonna kiss him; he was breathing faster too, he kept staring at his lips like he wanted them. But when Stiles moved closer, Derek took a deep breath and moved away.

Stiles was confused; something was close to happening. "What? Does my breath stink?"

"No; it doesn't," Derek sighed.

"Then what is it, because I could've sworn we were this close…" Stiles trailed off.

Derek's shoulders slumped. "You're too young Stiles. I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean, 'too young'? I'm almost 17. And you should do it, like, right now," Stiles said, gesturing.

Derek shook his head. "I know. But that isn't the only reason this can't happen," he said, gesturing between himself and Stiles.

Stiles eyes got huge. He was kind of annoyed and also kind of desperate.

"Like what? Because I have plenty of reasons why it should and you didn't ask me before you just decided that we shouldn't try, that's not fair!" he exclaimed quietly.

Derek looked frustrated. "No. It's not going to happen, Stiles. Leave it alone."

Stiles bit his lip, annoyed and very frustrated.

"Fine," he said before marching upstairs into the room he usually slept in and slamming the door.

Derek looked up the stairs and sighed, and when he turned around his pack was in the doorway.

"Why are denying yourself? You both want it, and he's pack. He's Stiles," Erica said.

Derek eyes glowed red, signaling any talk about him and Stiles was over.

They pack backed away, disappointment on their faces.

Derek couldn't do it. Stiles needed better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my editor, maxydawg

Stiles woke up, a little drowsy from his sleep. He turned and stared at the ceiling, thinking about last night, and how complicated everything was turning out. Derek actually liked him; but he didn't want to be with him because of his age. Stiles thought it was bullshit, he was going be 17 soon so what the hell was Derek thinking! Sure, the guy's a bit older, but that doesn't really matter with the supernatural shit that seems to happen in this town; if he was old enough to help fight a goddamn were-lizard then he was old enough to be in a relationship with someone older than him.

And Derek couldn't have shown interest at a worse possible time; when his best friend from twelve years ago shows up, (hot as ever, understanding, and basically having the qualities of a good boyfriend,) shows interest in him, and he was slowly trying to get his feelings for Derek to cool down, drift off, but then they heated right back up when Derek looked at him with a look that said, 'I wanna go ten rounds with you and maybe a couple after.'

He slammed his in head into the pillow, frustrated, and then rolled over and screamed into his pillow. After calming down for a while he huffed and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

He smelled breakfast! He slowly crept downstairs and peeked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Derek cooking breakfast, with no shirt, showing off his tattoo and pajama pants that made his ass look amazing. (Not that it didn't normally look amazing in his jeans.)

"Mornin' Stiles", Derek said.

Stiles jumped and sort of fell down. Picking himself up, head held high, he could hear Derek chuckling.

"Good morning, Derek", he said, walking to Derek's side to peek at what he was cooking. There were eggs on one skillet and sausage on the other.

"So what's the occasion?" Stiles asked. "You rarely cook."

Derek looked at him and his eyebrow slowly rose. "Do I need one?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, no, you don't, I mean everyone is entitled to cook their own breakfast, it's not like we're in a totalitarian government, where the first law is 'only the first born of each family can cook breakfast', and that would be a weird law anyway considering it has nothing to do with the nation, really."

Derek shook his head slowly. "Go sit at the table," he said, and Stiles obeyed.

He sat down as he watched Derek's muscles move as he fixed the plates. He knew Derek was built but man, those arms and abs looked like they came from the front cover of a workout magazine, picturing the most beautiful physical form, and an whole article was written about them. He was really getting turned on just staring at them; he had to readjust himself when Derek's back was turned, and when he looked up and saw Derek was glaring at him, one eyebrow raised, he blushed and looked down.

Derek set the plate in front of him and grumbled, "I'll be back; you can eat without me."

Stiles slowly ate while trying to calm down; Derek had caught him ogling him, and could smell his arousal too. God that was embarrassing.

Derek came downstairs a few moments later with his shirt on. He didn't say anything, but just sat down and started eating.

"So, thanks for the breakfast. Does that mean you changed your mind?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"No," Derek simply answered, looking at him and then going back to his food.

Stiles nodded his head and finished his breakfast while silently fuming. "So where are the others?"

"They went to school early," Derek said, not looking at Stiles.

"Ok, you're confusing me. I know you made them leave, and you cooked me this breakfast. I thought it was an apology and I got some sense through to you last night," Stiles stated.

Derek looked him straight in the eyes. "It is an apology for telling you 'no' the way I did yesterday, but it's not apology for saying 'no'. I'm not budging on that, Stiles."

Stiles became even angrier as he took his plate and set it in the sink. He went to the front door, determined to walk to school, because he refused to have the grumpy werewolf, who seemed to love to send him mixed signals, take him to school, but he was surprised to find that his Jeep was sitting outside.

When he turned around Derek was already there, scaring the hell out of him again. "Goddamn Alpha ninja wolf skills", he grumbled angrily. He looked at Derek, who had the keys in his hand, but wasn't paying attention to him; he was oddly sniffing the air. Stiles shook his head, not even trying to find out why.

He tried to make a grab for the keys, but Derek quickly put them out of his reach. There was a concerned look on Derek's face, as he made his way past Stiles and continued sniffing. "There was someone here… but they're gone now." He turned and looked at Stiles for a moment and handed him his keys. "Here, I drove your car down here last night; go to school before you're late."

Stiles started at him in shock. "Don't try to get rid of me; it's not that easy. What if whoever was here is still lurking? I'm not leaving you alone."

Derek looked at Stiles, a single eyebrow raised almost to his hairline. "Stiles, they're long gone by now; the scent, it's just lingering. If they come back I'll call."

Stiles huffed. "Just promise me you won't go looking for them alone," he said, looking at Derek hopefully.

Derek nodded and then went into the house. Stiles sighed and got into the car, driving to school while trying not to let his thoughts consume him, at which he failed completely.

He was driving like usual when he saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. He quickly hit the brakes, but they didn't seem to work. He panicked and swerved to avoid hitting the person when the Jeep started to tip. It flipped and rolled, and the only thing that kept him in his seat was his seatbelt.

His arms were thrown to and fro, as the Jeep flipped, turning over and stopping, leaving it upside down. Stiles took a moment to try and calm himself down, adrenaline still pumping through his body. After he slowed his breath down, he quickly checked himself; he wasn't seriously injured, thank god. His arm was bruised a little, and some blood was seeping from a wound on his head; as he touched it, pain spiked through his skull. He wasn't going to do that again.

He began to try and get himself free, and when he saw a shadow appear by the car, he felt a flash of hope. "Hey, help! I'm stuck! Can you help me?"

He didn't hear a reply, he was going to call for help again, when the shadow became darker and he saw there weren't any feet; only a black cloak billowing around. His heart stopped and realized he should be calling for a different kind of help.

"Derek!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek POV

He was finishing cleaning up the kitchen, when fear arose inside him. He was feeling someone else's fear through the bond. One of his pack; Stiles, he was hurt and in trouble. He quickly ran outside when he heard:

"Derek!" Stiles screamed for him; and he was close.

He pushed himself faster than he ever did in his life before. Pain and worry gripped him, that Stiles was in trouble and he would be too late. He emerged from the woods on the street; Stiles' Jeep was flipped over, but that wasn't what had him frozen; it was the Crone that had a bleeding Stiles by the throat. He shook off the fear and Shifted, roaring to get the Crone's attention.

It turned to him and sneered it, he charged at it but was thrown sideways by an invisible force. He hurriedly got back up, and charged again, while the crone's attention was no longer on him but Stiles.

"Ego pono maledictionem super vos," it whispered. There was a flash of bright light, and when Derek could see again, Stiles was on the ground and the Crone had disappeared.

He was at Stiles' side in a flash; he was lying there like he was sleeping peacefully, and for a moment Derek stopped breathing; he thought Stiles was dead until he heard his heart beating slowly. He let out a sigh of relief and looked over him. There was a gash on his forehead that wasn't too bad, but he might have a concussion.

"Stiles," he whispered. He expected some kind of answer, for Stiles to open his eyes and make some kind of joke. Instead, Stiles stayed silent.

"Stiles, wake up!" he yelled, but still no answer.

He gripped Stiles close to him as he pulled out his phone and called 911. He told them that there had been an accident; he told them where it was, and that he was taking the person to the hospital before quickly hanging up.

He picked Stiles up and ran to his car. He laid Stiles in the back gently, then got into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien POV

He had just gotten to Morrell's; her house was a plain one, white with a blue trim and a garage, a big window downstairs and two for the second story. She really didn't want to draw attention.

He got out of the car and walked to the front door. She knew he was coming, but his senses were setting off alarm bells; she had the whole place spelled, as he expected her to, but the spells he was sensing were lethal.

She hadn't turned them off; he wondered if she had actually wanted to kill him, but he dismissed it when he realized they were only put on the windows and doors.

He rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments later she answered, opening the door slowly and smiling at him. It was the creepy kind of smile that any teenage boy could mistake for a sexy one, but he could see through it.

It was easy enough to peer through those kinds of looks after the succubi he encountered on his last mission had tried to sway him. After they weren't trying to feed off of him and he really got to know them, they were nice and taught him a few things.

He smiled back and nodded his head. "Morrell."

She nodded back in greeting and waved her arm so as to welcome him in.

He walked in and looked around. He wasn't very surprised by the décor because there wasn't too much of it. Some of the other 'agents' he met had their place set up the same way; homey enough to appear moved in, but sparse enough to move out.

When he thought of his place, he cringed a little; it was kind of the same. He was really going to have to change that.

Morrell closed the door and led him to her office. It seemed to have plenty of books along the walls, and he could only guess at what any of them were. There was a lounge and a chair, and a desk by the far wall with folders laid out on top. He wanted a peek at them.

They both sat down, he on the lounge, and her on the chair.

"So I found out that the thing that killed the girl was a Crone. It used a soul sucking ritual to kill her. I haven't found out what it needs the soul for, but I'm working on it," Damien said.

Morrell nodded her head. "Have you had any run in with the wolf pack?"

Damien was surprised by the off-topic question. She didn't seem to be focusing on the case, just on if he was avoiding the Pack. It was a test; the perfect answer would be a piece of the truth, but not the whole truth.

Damien smiled at her. "Yes I have; when I went to class a few of them were there, and when I went to the scene of the crime, the Alpha was there. I got a scratch from the encounter," he said, showing her the bandage.

She smiled again, but this time it was because she knew something. "So it isn't because of Stiles, that you met the wolf pack?"

"No, it isn't; Stiles has only introduced me to Scott, and he doesn't like me very much, so he tends to keep his distance," he answered evenly.

She looked at him intently, perhaps trying to read his emotions, and he was suddenly glad he had the Wolf's Fang; she couldn't sense his emotions because of it, and if she did, she would have known he was lying.

That's when he noticed that he couldn't sense anything from her; he only knew she was a witch from what little his mother had told him, the spells around the house. He didn't know how she was blocking him, but he was going to find out.

"I guess it cannot be avoided. Keep me updated on the Crone." Morrell got up, signaling that their meeting was over.

He nodded, agreeing, and walked to the door with her. When he was close to his truck, he heard his name being called, and he turned and looked at Morrell.

"Be careful of the Crone, they're quite vengeful, and they hate it when people get in their way," she said.

He nodded at her again and got in his truck, and was on edge the whole way home. He thought about checking up on Stiles, but he knew that he was safe with the pack.

He drove home, plans forming in his mind on what he would do tomorrow with the pack.

When he woke up the next morning his phone was ringing. He answered, hearing a voice that sounded like it had been through hell. It started to speak; he knew the voice was Derek, but the way his voice sounded and what he said made him freeze in fear.

"Damien; get to the hospital. It's Stiles."


	9. Chapter 9

Damien arrived at the hospital as soon as he could, when he arrived he rushed to the front desk, there was a nurse there "where is Stiles Stilinski?", asked her in a worried tone.

The nurse looked at him and started typing on her computer, after a minute she answered him "he is in room 204, on level 2".

As soon as the nurse had told, he ran as fast as he could to the elevator, he got in pushed the level 2 button and waited, he was glad that no one was in there with him, he was pretty sure anyone who saw him would've thought he was crazy and on drugs, when he looked at his reflection, he couldn't blame anyone who did.

His eyes were wide, and looked crazed, he couldn't be still for anything, he was constantly tapping his foot.

He didn't know what to think when Derek had told him that Stiles in the hospital because of a car accident, he was frozen for a minute, Stiles was in the hospital possibly dying the sound of Derek's voice wasn't helping because he sounded destroyed, he wanted Stiles safe, not in a hospital bed life bleeding away.

The elevator dinged signaling that he was on the floor, he stopped, he didn't know what type of condition Stiles was in, Derek had cut the call before telling him.

He decided that it didn't matter, that he would be strong for both him and Stiles.

He reached the room and walked in, Stiles was lying in the bed peacefully, a single bandage on his head, and a few scratches on his arms, he slowly walked to the bed and that's when it hit him, the same feeling of the Crone's dark magic that he felt at the place where the girl died was on Stiles.

He walked close and touched his hand, he searched deeper, the magic was clinging to him, he could feel it was like a rash that wouldn't go away, he felt this before and it wasn't good at all.

The Crone had cursed him.

"Damien", he turned and saw it was Stiles' dad, Jed.

He looked broken, his eyes were red and his face looked ten years older than when he last saw him, he looked like he already lost him.

He walked towards him and hugged him tightly "He's gonna be ok, he's gonna be fine, I promise".

Jed hugged him back tightly "He knows not to drive too fast, he knows", Jed let him go and looked down crying.

"when I went to the scene and saw it was his jeep, I couldn't breathe, when my deputy told me that Stiles was already at the hospital, I got here as fast as I could" he said sadly.

The door opened and Derek appeared, he nodded his head signaling Damien to come talk to him.

Damien walked towards the door and looked back, Jed was holding Stiles hand and tears were streaming down his face, he sighed and walked out, closing the door softly.

"What the hell Derek, you happen to forget to mention that the Crone had gotten to him", he asked in a hush tone as soon as he closed the door.

Derek quickly turned around, eyes flaring with red "I was in the room with Stiles' father, it wasn't something I was able to bring up at the time", he said voice full of anger.

They stared each other down for a while before Damien let out a sigh, and turned a sitting down "He's been cursed I don't know what kind and I don't know how to get rid of it", he told Derek in a low voice.

Derek sat down next to him gripping the arms of the arm "I was hoping that I scared it away, that Stiles only had a concussion, I was wrong I should've", he stopped, anger showing on his face and the arms of the chairs slowly bended.

Damien could see that Derek cared about Stiles as much as he did, he wanted Stiles safe, and what was happening to Stiles was tearing him apart too, he took a deep breath, and made a decision.

Falling apart wasn't an option right now, not for him and not for Derek, Stiles needed them.

Damien put his hand on Derek's "But you got him to the hospital as fast as you could, you called me and now we know what happened, you did right, we can still save him, We are going to save him".

Derek's grip loosed and he stared at him for a minute then his eyes became filled with conviction, and he nodded in agreement with what Damien said.

Damien pulled out his phone, and dialed a number he never thought he would call before "Deaton, we need you at the hospital"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After he called Deaton, the rest of the gang showed up, the pack and what Stiles always called the humes.

They kept glancing at the room but they were all scared to see Stiles, they were afraid of what he would look like, Lydia's eyes were watering when she had gotten there, Scott looked like he was about the have a nervous breakdown and Jackson looked stone-faced, not an emotion slipping through.

Derek's pack was worse, Isaac looked as if he had heard the saddest story known to man and Boyd for the first time since he had met him didn't have the face of calm that he usually wore, his face was full of sadness and worry, and as soon they came in they went to Derek, showing him affection and comfort.

He sighed and went to door, and knocked "come in", he heard Jed yell.

He went in, Jed was in the same position as before, but he looked even more tired than earlier.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" Jed looked he wanted to protest, "Don't worry he won't be alone, the rest of his friends are here".

Jed nodded his head looked at Stiles one more time, he kissed his forehead, and walked to Damien.

"I will take care of him while you sleep" Jed let out a sigh of relief than left out of the room.

A few moments later they came in the emotions written on their faces ranging from surprise and fear to sorrow and sadness.

Scott walked to his bed side "What happened?", everyone looked to Derek.

His jaw was clenched and it looked like the words he wanted to say were too hard to say, so Damien spoke.

"The Crone attacked him while he was driving home and cursed him" Damien answered him softly.

The werewolves in the room growled and Lydia's head flew up in anger, she walked over to Stiles closed her eyes and whispered "manfuesto".

Lines of black that were similar to vines began to appear on Stiles, some were on his arms and on his neck, but most of them were centered in his forehead closing around one eye.

Lydia wore a troubled look on her face "this isn't good, I don't know which kind but from the eye, It's a sleeping curse".

Derek looked even more worried than before and Damien looked around at everyone, what Lydia said brought new information to what they were dealing with, he was surprised by her skill, it was only just a few days since she found out that she was a witch and she was already reading curses.

Damien smiled, Stiles was right, he just wished Stiles was awake it see how right he was.

"So we're going after the Crone right, hunting it down and making it reverse the curse, right?", Erica asked.

"Yeah, how come were not doing that right now", Isaac asked just as worried as Erica.

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with, we need more information on the curse before we decide how to act, we wait for Deaton, he can tell us more" Derek answered.

Damien nodded his head in agreement "he's right, I've seen people who have died from curses because we didn't know too much about it, the more information we have the better our chances of saving Stiles are".

A look of understanding crossed everyone's faces, Jackson snorted "figures Stilinski would go and get himself cursed".

There were a few smiles in the room, and for a while no one talked, the pack had started to crowd around Stiles, Isaac even climbed in the bed curling around him, Erica crawled up the other side and Boyd sat at bottom of the bed, Derek had a chair by Stiles bed and was gripping his hand.

Scott even grabbed a chair and sat by Stiles, Jackson and Lydia sat on the floor by the bed and Damien smiled and sat on the other side on the floor making his head resting on whatever piece of Stiles leg he could get, they wanted to be close to him, for him to be safe and comfort him.

They became quiet and they waited for Deaton to come, to give them some kind of good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deaton came in a little while later, not even pausing to notice them crowd upon Stiles like he was a pillow, he sat down his bag and everyone stepped away.

He looked at Stiles and saw the revealing spelling that Lydia had done, and everyone had held their breaths for a moment.

"I have good and bad news", he said after a while.

"Give us the bad new first", Lydia commanded.

Deaton sighed, "Well, I'm sure Lydia has already informed you that it was a sleeping curse that was inflicted upon Stiles", everyone nodded their head and Deaton continued, "well the bad news is that the sleeping curse is making him experience what he wishes for the most and slowly draining away his energy at the same time".

There was a range of emotions showing on everyone's face, Lydia is seemed to be lost in thought, Scott in pain, Jackson wore a face of extreme sadness, the pack was full of concern, and Derek looked somewhat relieved, Damien could understand that feeling, at least Stiles wasn't in any pain while they tried to figure out a way to save him.

"So what's the good news?", Scott asked him.

"The good news is that Stiles seems to have some kind of resistance, the curse's life draining effects are slower than what I have seen from this type of curse before, and I'm sure that I could slow the curse's effects also but I think with my help that he only has three days at the most before it kills him", Deaton told him with a calm expression on his face, Damien hated it but he was helping so he couldn't complain.

He was relieved that they had time also to do what they could for Stiles, "What do we need to do to break it?", he asked, everyone turned to Deaton for answer hanging on to his every word.

Deaton walked to his bag and pulled out a crystal, Damien recognized it instantly and by the look on Lydia's face she did too, it was a quartz crystal and it was expelling some kind of supernatural vibe to him, it seemed like it want to suck all the energy out of the room,

Deaton whispered, "Sigillanda", the draining feeling that was gone and Deaton handed him the crystal, "it drains magic, to activate it say exhaurire and to deactivate it say Sigillanda, I have dealt with this type of curse before, and what I need is the essence of the magic that caused it."

"The Crone's heart, you need the crystal to drain some of its magic so you can break the curse", Lydia clarified.

He looked at Derek and he had the same look of concern on his face, the pack did too.

"What's wrong, you're making that face and it's not a good one", Jackson asked.

Damien sighed, "The heart will be difficult to get to, for the pack because it will be heavily protected by wards and spells, I can go alone or take another person with me, the invisibility to magic I get from the fang I can share with another person through contact, but if I go in alone I might not get to the heart before it takes it away and we still need to find where it's at".

Derek looked deep in thought, probably thinking of another plan, he heard Lydia speak again, "I may be able to do a location spell, to find the heart", and Deaton shook his shook in rejection.

"I have already tried, there are powerful wards that prevent any other magic user for doing that", Deaton said.

Damien looked at Stiles sleeping peacefully, hopes and dreams coming true in his mind while he was slowly dying, he had made his decision, he would do anything for the boy lying in that bed.

"I can find it, we only need to worry about the plan of getting to the heart", Damien said.

It look like the pack wanted to ask him questions, but Deaton's voice roared, "NO!, I know what you plan on doing, there are other ways and you may not come back from it".

Damien looked at him, his eyes cold and face full of indifference, "I don't remember asking you, and it's fine I can handle it".

Deaton looked like he wanted to say more but before he could Derek cut him off, "ok, me and the pack will come up with a plan while you locate the heart, when you locate it call us, Lydia will you stay here and help Deaton slow down the curse"

Everyone popped out of the confused stares that they had adopted from watching Deaton and Damien's arguments, everyone nodded their as if complying with Derek's orders.

Damien gripped the crystal and walked towards the door looking at Stiles form one more time before he left.

After Damien left, the rest crowed out into the lobby, Derek was on his way out before Deaton asked him to stay, Deaton looked at Lydia, "could you give us a moment please", and Lydia nodded and left the room.

Derek stared at Deaton, he sighed and sat down, "This has something to do with Damien doesn't it?"

"Yes it does what Damien intends to do has….", he paused trying to come up with the right words, "consequences"

Derek arched an eyebrow, he wanted to know more, "what is it?"

"He intends to push his sensing abilities to their limits, removing the seal put upon him", Deaton calmly stated, he seemed to regained his composure from before.

"what are the consequences of doing that?", Derek asked.

"He will become unfeeling, focused only on what he most desires at the time, he will destroy anything in his path and though it may not seem like he can do much damage, he can", Deaton answered.

"Why does this happen?", Derek was intrigued and concerned about what Deaton was saying, if what he was saying was true, Damien could jeopardize any plan of getting to the heart and that was a problem because he was the only one he could get through the protections around the heart.

"It runs in the family, their not many in our family that have this infliction and they keep their emotions in check to keep it from happening, Damien doesn't, I'm warning you Derek if you get in his way he may very well kill you".


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles Pov

Stiles' eyes opened slowly, he woke to the feeling of fingertips running across his shoulder touching his skin, he wondered why he didn't have a shirt on but then remembered that there was a party last night and if his shirt was off and only his boxers were on, he didn't remember that must of meant that he had gotten wasted.

He was looking at his own wall, pictures of the family and the batman poster was a big indication of that. There were fingers that seemed to be tracing out the patterns of his moles as if they were constellations, he smiled knowing who it was.

"I know you're awake" Stiles smile got even wider "you know, I gotta say you are hilarious when your drunk and very horny, you couldn't keep your hands off of me", the voice whispered.

Stiles gripped the fingers, intertwining their hands together, he groaned and turned around, "so are you complaining about my horniness when intoxicated", he looked at the face that kept running through his mind every day, even when he wasn't around he thought about him, his eyes his smile, he was perfect.

He laughed and god did Stiles love that laugh he wanted to hear it everytime he saw him, "no, but I would've liked it if you hadn't took off my clothes and then fallen asleep on top of me".

Stiles licked his lips and lifted the covers, "so you've been naked and hard all night, I'm so sorry that I did that to you, maybe I can fix it", Stiles scooted closer and kissed him, it was the slow kiss that he got every day before School and before he went home.

It was a slow sensual kiss, that sped up with more passion, Stiles tossed him on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, both of them were hard and rubbing against each other, breaths picking up, he felt a hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Their breathing sped up and they continued to kissed pushing and pulling each other, Stiles felt a hand reach into the back of his boxers slowly pulling them down, while strong hands gripped his butt, he moaned, a mouth was suddenly at his neck biting him leaving marks.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both stopped, "Stiles, why don't get up and go before school starts, you and your guest" Stiles knew it was his Dad, he sighed annoyed that his Dad just had to cock block him.

"OK, we're coming" he waited until he heard the footsteps walking away from the door.

He looked at his boyfriend, who smiled and shook his head, "We need hurry up before he comes in here with a shot gun" Stiles sighed and climbed of him pouting, he didn't want to look at him while he got dressed, he was a little pissed.

His face was turned and he got a peck on his lips, "cheer up we got tonight", his face was let go of and watched as his boyfriend showed off his impressive muscles, his strong chest and arms, sometimes he wondered what angel blessed him enough to get someone as hot as him.

He got up and got dressed to, they walked downstairs, "Mornin", Stiles mumbled, his mother looked at him and laughed "good morning, Stiles", she said with a cheery smile, his father grumbled the same.

His boyfriend said good morning to them before being dragged off by Stiles. Stiles opened the door and got another kiss, "I'll see you later babe, stop looking so down", He gave him one last smile before he walked out.

"I'll see you at school, Damien", Stiles yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the real world

Damien pov

Damien walked outside of the hospital if he was going to break the seal then he was going to have to be somewhere safe and his home was the safest place he knew.

He walked to his truck and drove home, as soon as he got there he went straight to the basement, he flipped on the lights, he was worried to say the least the he wouldn't be able to control it, his sensing ability as it was now was very limited, with the seal released they would become much more powerful, the only set back was that he had an overwhelming desire to destroy anything in his path, when it came to what he wanted.

The first time he experienced it was when he had been taken from Stiles, they were in Montana and his mother was advising a coven, who's member was turning into a crone, he didn't know what they were at the time but to him it really wouldn't of matter if he did at the time.

He remembers crying the overwhelming feeling to get to Stiles and that he never wanted to go with his mother, he suddenly could sense everything, the magic surrounding the coven and the dark shadows accumulating around the girl, the slight vibration of his mother.

His mother yelled at him, but he couldn't hear her, he had gotten up and started walking towards the door, that's when his mother had gotten in his way that was a big mistake, he remembers telling her that if she got in his way his would destroy her, she made a move to get him but he could sense her movement.

He dodged the hand that tried to grab him, he quickly put space between them and had snatched a dagger from one of the tables, he ran towards her, dagger in his hand and coldness in his eyes.

He knew that she was his mother but she was keeping him from Stiles, she needed to be destroyed.

His mother had pulled out a knife herself, her eyes were just as cold as he always know them to be, he ran closer to her when he felt a wave of something being sent his way, he quickly stopped and turned avoiding the wave that blasted a cabinet of vials destroying it when it missed him.

He turned and saw the women, she wore a red dress and it only seemed to make the dark feeling around her even darker, she had taken advantage of the situation and escaped, knocking out some of the other women.

"You're in my way", he said voice like ice, and the witch regarded him for a second then smiled.

She raised her hand and he could sense the something dark accumulating around it, he quickly ran away and there was an explosion where he had last been, there were vials of liquids of different colors on the ground and papers with writings and symbols he couldn't describe.

He grabbed one of the vials and threw it at her and it broke on her, the green liquid covered her. She began to scream and it bubbled as if melting her, he took the opportunity and stabbed her in the chest, for a minute he thought had he missed no blood had spill, but then the woman fell and her dress turned dark red from when she was stabbed and continued like an infection.

He watched her die, her face melted, eyes pitch black and frozen screaming, he turned away from her and thats when he felt something throughout his body, something was holding him and that's when his mother walked to him, he saw the women in the back whispering something.

"I hoped this wouldn't of been inflicted upon you, that this wasn't reason they killed him, I hoped I was wrong", she whispered and she looked sad, but he didn't care, she was keeping him from Stiles.

"I don't care, I will break every door, I will smash everything and destroy anyone in my way", he screamed and his eyes flashed blue and the feeling around him got even stronger, weighing him down, he struggled, and screamed.

He could feel himself start to move, even if it was slow, even if it was inch by inch, they wouldn't stop him, he would keep moving forward, even if he had to tear himself apart.

"Do it now", his mother scream, the women began to chant louder and his mind began to cloud but whatever was weighing him down lighten and he moved again as if shaking it off, he grabbed the knife ripping it from the woman's chest, he sensed his mother reaching for him.

He turned and slashed her arm and blood spilt spraying him, and he sensed her movement again but his mind was clouding even more and he couldn't stop her from grabbing him by the neck and pushing him down on the floor, he screamed and clawed at her arms, but he couldn't escape her grasp, he soon passed out.

When he awoke he couldn't sense anything and memories of that night were always cloudy, that was until his training started and his sensing abilities came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles Pov

He walked back into the kitchen, his Dad glanced at him from the paper and his mom had just finished breakfast, he sat down and started to eat.

His dad put down the paper, "Stiles, now you know we treat Damien as if he is our own but you know the rules and Damien is no exception", he said

"Dad, it wasn't even like that he just brought me home and he didn't wanna go with it being so late and all", Stiles tried to explain, his Dad just shook his head and got up, getting ready to go to the Station.

"Stiles, you know the rules", his Dad said and left, his mom looked at him and smiled she kissed his head and left for work, he couldn't exactly tell his Sheriff Dad, that he had gotten drunk at a party and his boyfriend had taken him home only to get partially molested and fallen asleep on.

He finished his breakfast, put the dishes in the sink and left for school.

When got there he didn't see Damien, but he did see Scott at his locker," hey bro", he greeted him while he opened his locker.

"hey dude, you were super wasted last night?", Scott asked.

"I have no idea, Damien said I was hilarious", Stiles answered, he got his books from his locker and they started to wall down the hall.

"Yes, you were dude I have never seen you so wasted, you were all over the place dancing and singing songs no one knew and you kept trying to get into Damien's pants, I had to pull you off of him a couple of times", Scott told him.

"man, he didn't tell me it was that bad, did I say anything potentially rep crushing and worth remembering for the rest of my high school career", Stiles asked him.

Scott started to blush, "yeah, not loud enough for everyone to hear but dude I really didn't wanna know about your sex life dude", Stiles stood there mouth hanging open.

"Dude, it couldn't of been that bad", Stiles said.

Stiles couldn't believe it, Scott's face got even redder, "Yes, I don't want to hear anything about you riding him Stiles", Scott whispered.

Stiles blushed a little too, what Scott said was embarrassing and it kinda reminded him of this morning, Stiles rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry but you know you do the same thing with Allison", he stated.

"Dude, no I don't", Stiles gave him the 'yes you do talk about your sex life at the worst possible moment' look, and Scott saw it, "ok, I do sometimes".

They bell rang and they both went to class.

He didn't see Damien until lunch, he was sitting at the table with Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Danny. He and Stiles were just arriving, they sat down him next to Damien and Scott next to Allison.

Damien look at him and smiled, "hey I was looking everywhere for you", he lend in and kiss him it was a soft and quick one, they didn't do too much over the top PDA like Scott and Allison, they didn't have whole make out sessions at the table.

"I want to stab myself just looking at the two of you, making new couples feels and hearing these two", Jackson said as he pointed to Scott and Allison.

Stile rolled his eyes, grabbing Damien's hand under the table, "I kinda wish you would already", Damien heard him and chuckled.

Jackson was about say something else before Lydia interrupted him, "So are you guys, coming to my party?" she asked.

Stiles had totally forgotten about Lydia's party, he was already dealing of last night's he didn't know what would happen if he went to hers, hopeful he wouldn't attack his boyfriend at a party trying to get into his pants again.

"Maybe, Stiles and I are having dinner that night with his parents, so we'll make it if we can", Damien said and Stiles thanked whatever gods were out there for Damien's wonderful evasion tactics.

For a moment he thought Lydia wasn't going to accept that as an answer but she simply held her head up and said, "Ok".

He looked at Damien to see if he was a stunned as his was about Lydia's reaction but he wasn't paying attention to they at all, he was looking at Allison and when he saw the worried expression on his face, he looked at her to see why.

She was silently crying and Scott was holding her, how she went from making out with Scott to crying he didn't know why.

"Sorry guys, she's having a hard time, she just remember it was the anniversary of her Aunt's death", Scott sadly said,

Lydia nodded in understanding and everyone else did too, it seemed like he was the only one that was lost here.

"Umm, what am I missing", he asked Damien.

Damien looked at him in confusion, "she died in the hale fire remember, she was with her boyfriend at the time, Derek Hale, the whole family died in the fire", he whispered back at Stiles.

When Damien had said that name it was like a flip switched in his head, images came pouring out, he saw a dark brooding man with glowing blue eyes and fangs, another image appeared and this time that man had beautiful eyes that were not blue and glowing at all and was smirking, which made him feel happiness for some reason, at seeing him smirk.

The images stopped and he guessed he had his eyes closed, because they slowly open to reveal Damien, worry written on his face.

"Stiles are you alright?", he asked, he was holding Stiles head in his hands.

Stiles nodded yeah, "I just need some water, sorry it's just a headache", he pulled his head away from Damien, got up and walked to the bathroom, he could still see the worry on Damien's face.

He went straight to the sink and splashed some water on his face. he didn't know what the hell just happened but it was freaking him the hell out, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

He looked at the mirror and jumped, there was a shadow behind him in the mirror but when he turned around there was nothing there.

He kind of felt himself going crazy, there was something wrong with him he was seeing things that made no sense at all, he tried to calm down again but it was kind of hard with adrenaline running through his system.

He put his back against the wall and slid down, pulling his head between his knees, he heard the bathroom door opened and he hoped someone was going to be calling bloody murder because he was having a panic attack in the bathroom.

"Stiles", he heard the voice and recognized it as Damien's, he looked up and when he looked at him and it wasn't the Damien that was just in the cafeteria, it was another one he looked darker and his clothes were different, he had scratches on his face and his arm were bleeding.

He only saw it for a moment before the Damien he knew was back and crouching by him asking questions, no bleeding, eyes full of worry, just Damien his boyfriend.

He couldn't answer any of them because he was still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Stiles thinks he going crazy, but we know that he's not. 
> 
> Okay the other characters might not make an appearance until two chapters later
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and following it 
> 
> Don't forget to review, I love feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Damien POV

Damien sat down, he took a deep breath and centered himself, the seal that the witches had put on him all those years ago was powerful, he could feel it confining him. He had learned to access his sensing abilities during his mother's harsh training, they had went to an island that she said was special to their family, it had a lot of tropical plants and sandy beaches but oddly it was completely quiet not a sound.

They had been there a few days and soon enough they reached a temple, it was huge and made of stone if he had anything to compare it to it would have been an Aztec temple, it had ancient hieroglyphics that show many women in different poses and some of lions and men, some dancing and other praying. They came to an altar that showed a woman with wings and birds feet she was standing atop two female lions and owls was on each side of her.

His mother stopped and stared at it for a while and there was intense hatred in her eyes as if it had caused her harm in some way, she then turned to him.

"Our family has always been somewhat special, most of us have the ability to sense what is not known to the outside world, the things that go bump in the night, that hide in the shadows, we have the ability to sense it, some more than others, for instance your ability to sense is more focused than mine," she said staring at him intently.

"I have the ability to sense things," he asked in wonder and confusion because this was the first time that he had ever heard of it, "why didn't it work when I was getting eating by that thing," he asked.

"Wendigo, and that's because you're abilities haven't activated yet, and that why we are here, this place is very special to our family, it is where our ancestor was born and many things have taken place here," she looked as if she were somewhere else and the vacant stare he saw on her face was a new one, it wasn't the cold stare she had given him many times, it held emotion.

This place affected her so much that is made her show emotion, a very rare occurrence, he hated his mother but he didn't want to cause her pain but dwelling on the past, so he took her mind away from it.

"So how do we 'activate' my abilities?" He asked her.

She came back from wherever she had gone, and looked at him and smiled, it was different from the others it was somewhat motherly and it stunned him, "you must sit by the altar, sit and concentrate."

He went over to the altar and sat down, he closed eyes and his mother began to speak, "Our abilities do come from our heritage you could say but it is spiritual in nature," when she said this is confused him, what the hell did she mean by that, "it is not an extension of our five senses but our sixth, though sometimes it can be a combination, my brother Alan has the sight, seeing the differences and the supernatural of our world, though he has always been special."

He was about to ask her questions, he wanted to know more but she quickly spoke before he could, "now go deep into you mind block out the outside world because you are shackled to it," she whispered.

He concentrated again and slowed his breathing, he suddenly felt constricted, chained, a feeling of an intense weight was holding him, he then heard his mother whisper again, "break the chains that shackle you to this world, you may have been born into this world, but a part of you is of the next, that part is not to be shackled, release it," he knew what she meant, he always felt weird and he kind of knew why, he saw the part of him that she meant.

It was a small box that was chained tightly keeping it shut, there were many symbols and sigils on it but on the top of the box was an eight pointed star, he focused on the box, an intense feeling in his gut arose and the chains broke, the box slowly opened an intense blue light shined and he started feeling his whole being with becoming filled warmth. He could suddenly sense everything around him, his mother was like a vibration but she was so small compared to this island, the feeling of it was otherworldly and it was as if it wanted to lift his soul from his very body, and it seemed they weren't the only ones here, he could feel something dark hovering over the island.

He loved this sensation, the feelings of being able to sense everything around him, but he could still feel that something was constricting him, he was about to search out what it was but he heard his mother screaming stop.

He was soon brought out, eyes opening to see his mother's fist coming towards his face and then blacking out.

"So close," a voice whispered in his mind. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles Pov

After a while Stiles calmed down and after a while he calmed down Damien, who was worried about him, he actually wanted to take Stiles home and considering how it was in the middle of the school day he didn't know how but his boyfriend was extremely determined to take care of him.

"Stiles it's okay, we can skip the rest of the day, its fine" Damien said, he was holding his face in his hands, looking at him with concern.

Stiles shook his head and put his hands on Damien's, "no, I'm fine, it was just a panic attack and its over" he laughed but that didn't seem to make Damien any less anxious and the look on his face said he was gonna take Stiles and run school administration and policy be damned.

He looked him in the eyes that usually held happiness, now they were filled with fear, "I'm okay really."

The fear in Damien's eyes lessened a little but it didn't complete go away, it seemed that they were in their own little world, they didn't realize anyone else was in the bathroom with them until they heard the cough, their attention turned Jackson, who looked slightly disgusted.

"Could you two not have your little lover's quarrels in the men's bathroom," Jackson said.

Stiles shook his head, he wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Jackson, "If this is the men's bathroom then why are you in here?"

Jackson opened his mouth to retort but Damien spoke, "not now, Jackson," before dragging Stiles out of the bathroom, Stiles only caught a glimpse of Jackson rolling his eyes before he passed him.

Stiles went to class after the bathroom fiasco, he really didn't know what to call it, he didn't want to call it a nervous breakdown because then he would actually think that he was going crazy and he wasn't having any of that, so he told Damien to go to class and they would talk later.

He went into the classroom and sat down next to Scott, who looked at him with concern, "are you alright buddy?"

Stiles nodded his head, "just a bad lunch you know"

Scott gave him a look of confusion, "but you didn't eat anything"

He really didn't want to tell Scott anything, he would freak out and then Stiles would never hear the end of it, if it turned out to be nothing though he was sure it wouldn't.

"How's Allison?" Stiles asked

Scott completely forgot worrying about Stiles and focused on Allison, Stiles knew that if you brung up Allison that Scott would totally forget what he was talking about before.

"Oh, she is a little better but dude, it was really hard on her when her Aunt died, it killed her that she forgot, you know," Scott said sadly.

Stiles was barely listening to him, he was thinking about how it all began and it started after Scott had said something about Derek Hale, whoever the hell that was, and Scott could know something about him.

"Scott, what do you know about Derek Hale?", Stiles asked

Scott looked at him with a face full of confusion, "Ummm he was Kate's boyfriend, even though she was a little older than him"

Stiles nodded his head in earnest urging Scott to go on.

"He was lived in the Hale manor with his family, and there was some kind of electrical fire that killed the family,"Scott answered.

And the same thing that happened before happened again, he saw an old and burned down house and the same man from before was standing there, he eyes were glowing red and looked to be angry and then the scene changed.

The old burned down house was no longer burnt down, it looked like it was rebuilt and Stiles had to say it look ginormous and like beautiful, he then turned and saw someone.

It was the man with the red eyes, he had some dirt and grime and his face but he was softly smiling, it wasn't a full blown smile, it was just right somehow and then he looked into the man's eyes and they were beautiful, breath taking, they were like a cascade of colors and it actually took his breath away and everything he was feeling, it wasn't what he felt with Damien, it was something stronger, real.

He was then pulled out suddenly and Scott was shaking his shoulder, looking very concerned for his mental health.

"Sorry, I didn't take enough Adderall this morning, my mind is really racing," Stile said.

It eased the look on Scotts face, but from the rest of class, he kept shooting him worried glances, Stiles didn't pay him too much mind though, he had figured out who that man was at first, he thought it was someone connected to him, but now he really knew it was Derek Hale.

The fact that he had never met that man and was having these visions of him scared the hell out of him.

But what scared him more was the fact that he felt more for Derek than he did Damien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien Pov

When he had woke up he wasn't in the temple or even on the island, he was actually in a house in the suburbs, he went to find his mother, and she was waiting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

She knew he was there and all she said was, "you've been asleep too long, training begins tomorrow," in a very calm manner and walked out the kitchen.

They never did talk about the Island again, she didn't seem to want to tell him and a part of him really didn't want to know what the hell happened.

She trained him more after that and things became a little more harsher than they were before, but while they were training he slowly began to remember more and when he remembered everything from that night he made a decision, at first he was going to run away, get away from his mother and her training but when he got back his memories of that night back, he realized that he was dangerous and that he had actually killed someone at the age of five, not much of it made sense but he was determined not to turn into his mother, cold and heartless, so he stayed and learned.

He hated it but he was going to go back to Stiles whole, complete and in control.

He had played with the seal a little slow trying to get the coldness and unfeeling under control, it worked sometimes, he could sense more definitely, but he still lost sight of other things and he had only loosened the seal he never completely broke it until now.

Damien was concentrating, going deeper into himself until he heard a footstep, and hurriedly got up, grabbed a dagger from his table, he turned around and it was Monica, she was standing on the stairs smiling softly.

"How did you get in?" Damien asked, he couldn't sense her and his mother already told him she was a witch but he got no feeling from her, nothing at all, his mother must have had a hand in that.

"I heard about Stiles," she simply said.

He was in such a rush, he forgot about her, she was going to try and to stop him from breaking the seal, she was ordered to supervise him and this was a part of her orders it seemed, she knew he wasn't going to let her stop him with Stiles life hanging in the balance.

"I like him, and I want safe him as much as you do but-,"she said.

"Let's get to the point of the matter because I don't have a lot of time, you're here to stop me, I won't let you, so now here's the part where you try and I kick your ass," Damien said smugly.

The reaction she got wasn't the one he expected at all, she laughed like what he said was funny, "I don't know about the ass kicking, but you're at a disadvantage already, not being able to sense me."

She was right not many humans could go up against a witch, their magic differed between each other and any spell they did was unpredictable, him being able to sense what they were doing was an advantage he had, but she was wrong about one thing.

"I may not be able to sense you, but I'm not at a disadvantage, you are because you're in my house", there was a look of surprise on her face and he whispered, "hostis intravit," the wards on his house activated, a slight glowing shining the basement.

Morrell looked up, suspicion in her eyes, and then her body being to glow, a soft white and she froze, the ward had paralyzed her, he didn't know how powerful of a witch she was so he had to hurry up and break the seal.

He turned his back for a second and he heard it, it was like glass shattering and he knew what it was, she had broken the ward, his mother was smart to cloak her from his sensing, he would of have taken her more seriously if he knew she was this powerful.

He turned and looked at her, she was straightening her leather jacket, and she looked at him, a little bit of anger in her eyes, "now that that's done with, how about I start stopping you."

Damien didn't want to fight her, he didn't have time and with the way she broke that ward, he knew he wasn't prepared, he may be able to run get some distance between them, maybe then he could break the seal, his mother had chosen her well, she knew he would underestimate her, he was never making that mistake again.

She walked closer to him, a look of extreme determination on her face, he backed up closer to the wall, when she got closer it looked like she was going to attack but then she froze and the look on her face changed to acceptance.

"I'm sorry, stopping you will only kill him, I won't get in your way," she said solemnly

Damien was confused, she was just about to kick his ass and suddenly she changed her mind, something wasn't right but he wasn't going to question it for now, he had to hurry up.

He nodded his head in acceptance, a confused look on his face and she just turned around and left.

He shook his head and got back to what he was doing before, he sat down and concentrated, centering himself, he located the seal that was weighing him down all those years ago and he could even feel it now, it was like a blanket of gravity the constantly stayed on him.

He dung deeper and he concentrated even more on the seal, trying to break it instead of loosening it this time, and the seal got stronger and he struggled to breath, it seemed to be multiplying it's effects. He clashed with the seal pushing even more and then suddenly the seal was gone, the weight on him was gone and he felt so free, he could sense everything around him the silent remaining wards around his house, the power from his weapons and he extended his reach, he could feel that something dark, had been lingering around his house and it wasn't the Crone.

He didn't care about it though it wasn't in his way and he extended his reach further, into the forest and that's when he felt it, a barrier of somekind, it held the same rotten feeling of the Crone, he went deeper and recognized all the protections that was guarding the heart, the deeper he went the stronger the rotten feeling became, he had found it.

He opened his eyes and they weren't the same color that he had before they were shining a dark blue.

He got up and pulled out a chest, it was old and wooden, he opened it to reveal, a single hand axe but it wasn't a regular axe, instead of metal there was crystal and the handle was made of mountain ash and symbols were craved into the side.

The axe was the last thing he grabbed before he left the secret treasury of the Order, it was a special axe that had seen much blood, it had the ability to nullify magic and the feeling around it was void-like, nothingness, it was created to kill magic-users and that's what he was going to use it for.

He grabbed the axe and his shotgun filled with anti-dark magic powder bullets and other supplies he felt like he would need including the crystal Deaton had given him.

He left the house and got into his truck to go to Derek's.

He was on a mission, to save Stiles and destroy anything that got in his way.

"Finally," a voice whispered in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Derek POV

"It runs in the family, their haven't been many in our family that have this infliction and they keep their emotions in check to keep it from happening, Damien doesn't, I'm warning you Derek if you get in his way he may very well kill you".

Derek was surprised, what Deaton was telling him was that Damien was going to be turning something akin to a killing machine destroying anything in his path and Derek couldn't be believe it. He had seen Damien and he was dangerous, that he knew but what Deaton was telling him didn't make sense, but he would believe him.

"Ok, so how do I stop him?" Derek asked.

Deaton shaked his head in dismay, "I'm afraid the only thing you can do is to keep him focused and make sure no one on your side will get in his way, if you do that then you will be fine."

"He said that he would be able to control it, is that true?" Derek wanted to know if Damien could be able to control it somewhat then he wouldn't have to worry too much, he could focus on getting to the heart.

Deaton looked to be in deep thought for a moment, "I don't know, in theory, you have to understand our family line is very small, I only know about this because the knowledge was passed down to me, my grandmother had the same infliction, or will you could call it, and she kept her emotions in check, never getting too attached to someone."

Derek, didn't know much about Deaton, he was always mysterious, never giving out too much information and now he was, Derek was going to take in everything he said, an opportunity like that may never come again.

"Because if she didn't then she would even kill us to get to what she wanted, that is why our family does not express emotions freely like most do, even if we do not have the infliction, it is part of how we were taught, Damien was raised differently it seems", Deaton said with a frown on his face.

Derek nodded his head, "so I just have to keep everyone out of his way"

Deaton nodded in agreement, "yourself included"

Derek looked at Stiles one last time, he knew that this was his fault because of his self-hatred and loathing, he had denied Stiles what he both of them wanted, he had been a fool and now Stiles was paying the price, if he never had the argument with Stiles, he wouldn't of been lying in this hospital bed, softly dying.

He went over to the bed and kissed his temple, "everything is going to be different when you wake up, I promise."

He walked to the door then turned around, "One last question?"

Deaton looked at him as if he already knew what the question was, "What were my parents protecting, when they were alive, Peter won't tell me".

Deaton sighed, "It was a family heirloom of the Hales, whatever or whoever was searching for it only knew that it would be in the possession of an old werewolf family, it didn't know your parents had it until it had ripped through most of them."

Derek looked to be in deep thought, he was going to ask Deaton what it was but he spoke again.

"It was a journal, thats all I know, I don't know what it contains and I don't know by who it was written, your mother was never able to open it, she was able to hide it, though I do not know where," Deaton answered."

"Thank you," Derek said before he walked out and went to meet with his pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek arrived at his house to see everyone already there, it was no surprise that Jackson and Scott was there, they cared for Stiles and they were willing to put aside any differences they may have had with him to save him.

Though who did surprise him was Peter, he was sitting at the table, all smiles and wit.

Derek growled, he and Peter had their problems but he was willing to put them aside for Stiles, "So what did we figure out while I was gone?"

The whole table looked at him with troubled faces and the only one who spoke was Isaac, who was biting his lip worriedly.

"We didn't figure out much since we don't know where it is or what protections are there, its like we're flying in blind, we can only wait until Damien comes" Isaac said

Derek knew that Stiles was right, they were flying blind for the moment, only Damien could tell them where the heart was, and Derek didn't know his state of mind, he didn't want to tell the others what Deaton had told him either because then that would only cause distrust within the pack and he wasn't having that.

Erica spoke next, "but we have been telling them what you've been teaching us since you fought it, maybe you could give us some more info," Derek smirked at least they had some information on how the thing fought it was better than nothing.

"From what I've seen if fights from a distance, and use telekinesis to distance it's enemies while it throws around spells, though it may get close when close if it thinks you've been caught," Derek said and them nodded absorbing all the information.

"So, we can hit it right?" Jackson asked and Peter rolled his eyes.

Derek nodded, "yes but if it feels pain, it emits a screech, it is very painful to anyone with range and with us being werewolves that's going to be a problem"

Scott was close to him and looked like he wanted to say something but was scared, Derek looked at him, one eyebrow raised, he was curious to what Scott wanted to say.

Scott sighed, "Okay look, I know that we are all together now but, I think we may need some help here."

Derek's eyebrow rose even higher, telling him to get on with it and Scott sighed again.

"I've been talking to Allison and she said that they could help, her Dad even wants too," Scott said and the pack all had different reactions, the face on Isaac was one of betrayal and hurt, Erica looked furious and so did Boyd, Jackson was a little surprised and Peter looked like he expected it.

Derek wanted to say no, that they were only going to stab them in the back blame them for what was happening and what had happened, but Scott was right, with the Crone being unpredictable, they were going to need all the help they could get.

Derek "Ok," the look on Scott's face was one of joy but Derek quickly squashed it, "but if they make any action against us, I'll kill them," the whole room froze at that statement and Scott's happy demeanor deflated, Peter looked like he agreed with his choice and no one disputed it.

Scott nodded his head, he left out of the room, shoulders tense and cell phone in his hand.

Derek sighed and sat down, no one spoke for a while, just waiting and then they heard cars pull up and doors slamming.

The whole pack stood beside Peter up backs against the kitchen walls and counters, this was the first time in months that they would see the hunters and at a time when tensions were high, they didn't trust them by a long shot and they wanted to on guard.

The first one who walked in was Chris and Allison followed behind, Derek noticed some changes, Chris looked like he aged a bit over the past few months, his wife dying and what happened with Allison had changed him, and Allison looked like a hunter now more than ever, she didn't have that cruel look in her eyes that she had when she was hunting Derek, but it seemed that the she had kept the hunter lifestyle, bow and all.

Chris spoke first "Derek," he said as he nodded, Derek nodded back and the rest of the pack just stared at them, Derek really couldn't expect much.

Allison nodded at them in greeting them also, Erica and Boyd didn't even acknowledge her, it seemed they were still pissed, Derek sighed he would have to talk to them later.

"So, can we get on with the planning, because the awkward silence is just killing me," Peter said out of the blue and Derek growled at him, eyes glowing red with annoyance.

"I have to agree with him, I rather not be standing here all day," Jackson snidely added.

Derek sighed, he swears this pack will be the death of him. "has Scott filled you in?"

"No not much, he just told me that Stiles was in trouble and you needed help," Allison spoke and her voice was one of determination.

"The Crone appeared some time ago, it killed a girl and apparently took her soul for a spell, we haven't figured out what kind yet though," Derek explained.

Chris nodded, "I'm familiar with what a Crone is, though my family hasn't hunted one in over a hundred years and half of my family back then was killed trying to take it down, if what you're saying is true, you were right to call us"

"What did it do to Stiles?" Allison asked

"It cursed him, caught him when he was driving home," Isaac answered his eyes were trained on Scott, he was a little too close to Allison for Isaac's comfort and Scott didn't seem to see what the problem was, Derek really wished Stiles was here to knock some sense into his best friend.

Allison bit her lip and Chris looked to be deep in thought, and then 'Home Soon' by Bruno Merz started playing unexpectedly, everyone turned to Jackson, he hurried up and took his phone out of his pocket and answered it, anger showing on his face.

"Yeah, I'll put you on speaker," Jackson said.

Lydia's voice came through, "Before anyone starts asking me questions, yes Stiles is fine, his resistance to the curse is strong and with our help the curse has slowed, for now," everyone let out a breath of relief, Stiles was safe for now, "tell me about the plan"

"We're still waiting on Damien, he has most of the information we need," Derek answered

"And Allison and Chris are here to help," Scott spoke, Erica and Isaac looked at him in annoyance and Allison laughed, Derek raised an eyebrow at that before she left she wouldn't even smile.

"Hmm, okay that's good, given that we don't have enough information, back-up is good," Lydia's said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze, "Is someone going to get the door or stare at it ominously?" Peter asked.

Derek sighed and went to the door, he opened it and Damien was there but he wasn't the Damien from earlier, it seems what Deaton said from before was true because Damien's eyes were no longer brown they were shining a deep azure blue, his face held no expression and he wore all black, there was a weird crystal axe on his belt and what looked to be a sawed off shotgun strapped to his back.

He looked ready to go to war.

Derek let him in inside, eyes watching his every move, he didn't even say hello, just walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

Derek walked in after him and he heard a gasp, he looked at Isaac, his mouth was wide open, he was staring at Damien and everyone else's was too.

"Dude, what happened to your eyes?",Scott asked and Derek growled, his eyes glowing red, Scott shot him an apologetic look.

Peter raised his finger, "I for one and I'm guessing everyone else, would like to know the answer to that question"

"Guys, what's going on?" Lydia asked.

Jackson put the phone up to his lips, still staring at Damien with surprise on his face, "Damien, just got here and he has major weird eyes going on," he whispered.

Damien looked at Peter and simply said, "No," it was a soft one, but you could tell he was serious, he looked at Chris and Allison, they were staring at him with suspicion, "are you going to get in my way?" he asked them.

Derek stood in front of them blocking Damien's path, he looked at him, azure eyes showing no emotion, "No they won't".

"Derek," Chris said and Derek shook his head as if telling him to back off.

They stared each other down and for a second, he though Damien was going to attack him, but he didn't say a word, just turned towards the table and pulled out a map from his back pocket, there was a circle on it showing where the Crone's heart was.

"This is where the heart is, there are two layers of protections are around it, the first is a combination of a creation/animation spell, what it will bring I don't know, the second is an illusionary spell," Damien spoke, his face was as hard as stone, and his gaze was unnerving, even Peter looked a little bit disturbed.

"Ok that's good, if it was the other way around we would've had a problem but with the first protection we have an opening," Lydia said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Damien can only take one person with him to the heart and with the first protection, the rest of you guys could provide a distraction dealing with whatever appears, I think that the protections activate whenever someone is near, so Damien and the second person should get through the second protection without resistance."

"That will work but we still have to deal with the Crone getting away when the first protection activates," Damien said

Derek nodded his head in understanding, Lydia was right, and what Deaton had given him could come in hand too.

"Lydia, did Deaton tell you what he gave me was?" Derek asked her.

Before he had left Deaton had caught him in the hallway and had given him a stone, said that he would need it and then went back in Stiles' room.

"Yes, he said it was a summoning stone, he imbued it with some of the dark magic on Stiles left by the Crone, and it should draw the Crone to whoever has it after I activate it," Lydia said.

Derek nodded his head, he pulled out the stone, "any takers, I'm going with Damien, I can't take it with me"

Scott was the first one to step up before anyone said anything, he grabbed the stone and Derek didn't let go, he knew Scott was doing it for Stiles but also needed to know what it meant to him, Scott looked him in the eyes and seemed to understand, he nodded his head and Derek let it go.

Damien rolled up the map, he looked like he was ready to go and so was the pack, they knew what the plan was and were ready, Allison and Chris looked ready too.

Derek sighed, got his jacket and put it on, "alright let's go"

They all walked to their cars, Jackson on the phone with Lydia and Scott following behind.

He was looking longingly at Isaac, but his was paying him no mind, ready to get into Derek's car, with the rest of his pack.

Chris and Allison got into their truck and Damien was the last, stone expression still on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

They had parked and got out it looked like Damien had gotten their first, as soon as they pulled up, he had gotten out and was already leading the way.

As soon as Derek had gotten out, Chris was right by him, ready to ask questions, "Scott already told Allison about this Damien, and apparently before tonight his eyes never glowed, is there anything you want to tell me?", Peter walked closer wanting an answer also.

"He's with me, that's all you need to know," Derek said, he knew that Chris was distrustful of Damien, he wasn't going to give him any reason to try and hurt him, nor was he going to let Damien hurt Chris.

He walked ahead not wanting to argue with Chris, and for a while no one spoke, then Damien stopped and there was a clearing, the waxing moon was shining providing some light, there were two statues at the end, one side of the face was that of a beautiful woman eye closed, a serine look on her face and a clean dress, the other side was that of a skull, and her arm was bone, the side with the skull had a cloth that covered that side and connected to the dress on the other side, and in it's bone hand it was carrying a stone scythe.

It was eerie, to see a statue like that, cut down the middle, one side alive, the other dead, life and death in the same body.

"This is where, the first protection is," Damien said softly.

Everyone heard him, and with determination on their faces, they moved forward.

They stopped in the middle of the clearing and Damien spoke, "the statues will come alive first, then the earth and the trees will come together to create something, a golem".

After he said that the statues began to move slowly, you could hear cracking coming from them, they slowly raised their scythes and moved towards the group.

The earth between the statues began to move and shift, it started to form a face, one that screamed in horror and pain, rocks were showing from it's dirt skin and the trees were uprooted from the ground, trunks slowly being overtaken by dirt.

Damien was right it look like a golem from a comic book and if Stiles had ever heard him say that he would never hear the end of it.

The golem's face was huge, it didn't have a neck and it's chest was covered with sharp rocks, it's arms were the trees that it had taken and fingers the branches and it roared, an inhuman sound, everyone covered their ears except for Damien, he was calm the whole time.

Erica smiled ready to finally fight something and Boyd did to, it seemed he was tired of holding back.

Scott had stepped next to Isaac, he had already shifted and was crouched, he was growling and for the moment Isaac smiled then took the same position as Scott.

Peter had an expression that said what the hell and shifted too.

Jackson had shifted also, ready for a fight, Allison bow was ready, her stance tight and Chris had his gun out ready to shoot anything that got near him.

Damien walked forward, determination in his eyes, he pulled the crystal axe from his side, he closed his eyes and ran towards the golem, Derek couldn't believe it.

The statues had made their way towards to group, Allison was shooting arrows at it but they were getting shredded by the scythe the statue was swinging around.

Jackson, Isaac and Scott rushed the statue, claws out and ready to tear it apart, the other statue was being attacked by Chris, he was shooting the statue and it seemed to cause little damage.

Peter, Boyd and Erica ran towards that statue, dodging the scythe that it was swinging around, Erica had swiped at it's side while Peter distracted it, the swipe connected and a crack formed, Boyd came behind and swiped but the scythe had swinged around almost cutting him in half before Peter tackled him to the ground.

It seemed that they were working together but he couldn't stand and look around, Derek rushed over to where Damien was fighting the golem.

Damien's eyes were closed and he was dodging the arm's of the golem, jumping out of the way when it's trunk left gouges in the earth. Derek shifted and jumped into the fray, he had moved and ducked under the tree trunk swinging above him, he swiped at the golem's leg, taking a chunk out dirt out. The golem fell to knee and used it's arms to keep it up right.

Damien moved and with a swing of the axe the arm was cut off and broken, dirt and slivers of wood flew everywhere, the golem roared again and fell on his side.

Derek jumped on top and clawed into it, dirt and rocks flying everywhere, for second he thought he was killing it but then he was tackled to the ground, he looked up to see Damien above him, eyes blazing azure.

The golem suddenly rose up, the attacks they had caused were healing, dirt and rocks' rising from the ground to replace what was gone, the tree wasn't broken any more and it was reattached to it.

Damien stood up, he gripped his axe and, "we have to take out it's heart located on the right side in it's chest, it won't die until then," he held out a hand, Derek took it and stood up ready for another go.

The golem rushed them and they separated, the golems arms came crashing down near him, he dodged backwards, and jumped on top of the trunk, the golem noticed and swung the arm again, Derek held on tightly and the golem suddenly fell backwards, he saw Damien quickly move from behind it, it seems that he had cut the knees of the golem.

Derek quickly got up and jumped on the chest of the golem, he clawed at the stone, tearing it out, his fingers were bleeding, but he didn't care he knew that they would heal. He finally saw something shine through the dirt,but he suddenly thrown off again and hit the ground hard, he shook of the pain and rose up again, the golem was rushing him, he could still see the heart glowing in it's chest,and he roared at it, ready for another chance to rip into it.

Suddenly Damien was in front of him, he pulled the shot gun from his back,and he patiently waited until the golem got closer and when the golem had gotten in front of them, arm raised ready to crush them, Damien shot at the glowing heart.

The golem suddenly exploded, dirt, rocks and pieces of wood flew everywhere, Derek grabbed Damien and covered him, shielding him for the onslaught of debris.

After it stopped, there was darkness and heavy breathing,they were buried benath dirt and rocks, they heard shouting and suddenly a hand burst through moon light shining around it and grapped his shoulder and pulled him out, he dragged Damien along with him.

Everyone was standing around them, relief on their faces, he looked at Damien, he was breathing heavy and his eyes were closed, Derek was still clinging to him, he hurriedly let him go, Damien didn't say anything just pulled himself up.

Derek looked at the statue and they were in pieces, there were a few scratches on everyone and their clothes were torn but they seemed to be okay,

"The trees are next," Damien said and Derek could hear the creaking and groaning of the trees,they were coming alive slowly, branches twisting togther to create arms, he wanted to stay and fight them off but Scott looked at him, trust in his eyes.

"You two go, we got this," he said.

"Yeah, it's just some pansy ass trees and we just took down some crazy statues, we'll be fine," Erica said.

"and the Crone is getting some payback in spades for what he did to Stiles," Boyd said and everyone agreed with him.

Derek nodded, Damien grapped Derek's wrist and pulled him along, Derek looked back one more time, the pack smiled at him, Jackson give him a smirk, Chris and Allison nodded at him and Scott gave him a goofy smile.

"Don't die," he said and turned around, walking into the dragon's den. He didn't know what awaited them there but he had a feeling that it was anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time is Stiles' world
> 
> Hope you like this chapter
> 
> Don't forget to comment


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles wanted to put it out of his mind, he didn't want to think of anything weird and potentially life and relationship ruining, so he focused on the rest of his class and tried to put any thoughts of Derek out of his mind.

Unfortunately it wasn't working, he couldn't get that last look of Derek's face out of his mind, how he was happy, smirking, it was a look of pure joy and Stiles somehow had the feeling that it was the first time in a long time that he felt joy like that, and it made him sad to think that.

It also made him think he was crazy, having all of these visions of a person he had never even met and was already dead, he had wondered if he had some kind of mental disease, but his father had said they didn't have any mental breakdowns in his family and his mom had told him the same thing.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of class, Stiles grabbed his stuff, head still full of thoughts on what was happening to him, when he walked out of the door, he suddenly hit something and fell, he looked up to see it was Damien, his face full of concern, and then it was like a blur the world changed and so did Damien, he was different again, darker like he had had a lot of hardships in his life and too few moments of happiness. But even with that look he seemed happy, he was smiling widely and talking but Stiles couldn't hear any words coming out, it was just silence and when he looked at this Damien, he got the same feeling when he saw Derek, powerful and real, the scene suddenly changed again and his Damien was back, grabbing his arm and picking him up.

"Stiles?", Damien asked in concern.

"Yeah, Yeah", he shook his head trying to dislodge the image of other Damien, "I'm alright, I was thinking and didn't see you sorry about that".

Damien smiled sadly, "Yeah, I could tell, I kept calling your name but I figured you were lost in that head of yours".

Stiles nodded, he kind of hated himself after seeing Derek, he was having these feelings for a dead man, and here was his wonderful, sweet, awesome and ridiculously hot boyfriend who cared about him.

He didn't know what the hell to think about the other Damien, though it seemed he came just like Derek did, like a vision or a dream.

So Stiles made a decision, he was going to focus on Damien, because he was really feeling like a bad boyfriend lately and he didn't Damien to worry about him, he wanted him happy, not constantly worried about his sanity.

Stiles smiled at him, and Damien looked at him with confusion, "how about we go to Lydia's party tonight?"

Damien looked like he wanted to protest but Stiles wasn't having it, "look, I know I've been acting weird lately and I kind of really need a pick me up right now, I promise we can talk about it tomorrow".

Damien looked at him, like he didn't want to let it go right now, but Stiles tried to imitate the puppy dog look Scott would give him sometimes when he wanted to get something from him and it looked like it worked because Damien sighed and nodded his head in defeat, "Ok, but we will talk about it tomorrow, I'm worried about you", he whispered.

Stiles nodded his head, "Ok we will but the rest of the day is just going to be fun, we're going to Lydia's party and I'm staying at your place", Stiles quickly pecked him on the lips and went to class, while Damien stood there looking bewildered at his statement.

The rest of his classes passed in a blur and he quickly walked out of the last class and out into the hallway. He went to his locker playing with the combination and he saw Allison at hers, she looked incredibly sad and considering what Scott hat told him, he would be sad too if he forget about a loved ones death.

He went over to her with caution, she looked miserable and her eyes were teary and she was red faced, "hey" he said with a smile, she looked at him and smiled back, "hey", then looked at a picture on her locker door and suddenly became even more miserable, "you know, she was the coolest aunt ever, she would come over and tell me funny stories about my dad whenever I was mad at him", Stiles nodded, his mom would do the same thing when he was mad at his dad.

He looked at the picture and it was one of Kate and Derek, they were hugging each other, they were all cozy and were sitting on the steps of the same house that he had seen before and it happened again his world shifted, and he turned around, Allison and everyone else had disappeared and Derek was walking down the hallway, an intense look on his face.

He was approaching him and it was like he was staring through him, and Stiles was about to speak when but Derek got closer and just went through him like he wasn't ever there, and when he turned around Derek wasn't there, Allison was and everyone was back in the hallway.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Allison asked him, a concerned look on her face.

Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom, he took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts, every time someone mentioned Derek, he appeared, he needed to know more this was happening, he was having these visions for some reason and it was all connected to Derek.

"Tell me what you know about Derek Hale?", Stiles asked her his voice full of seriousness.

Allison looked stunned and surprised, "Umm, he was a great guy, would come over sometimes with his brother, umm, he was going to college at Santa Barbara, and he really cared a lot for his family and you could tell he was in love with my sister, Kate, he was always starry eyed around her", and what she said, didn't make sense the Derek she was describing was the Derek, he was seeing.

If Stiles had to guess, the Derek who died isn't the Derek he was seeing, it was like Damien, a completely different person, none of it made sense, and this Derek seemed normal, no weirdness at all, the other Derek had glowing blue eyes and fangs sometimes. It seemed as if he was seeing a whole different world with a different Damien and Derek, the question was why?

"Umm, Stiles why do you need to know about Derek?", Allison asked.

Stiles didn't know what to tell her, he didn't want to say that he was seeing her dead aunt's dead boyfriend, who turned out wasn't actually him, but a different him from a completely different world.

He was about to make some awkward excuse, but there was a sudden knock at the door and both of them looked at it. It was Damien, and he had a confused look on his face, he came in and was wearing his gym clothes, which consisted of a skin clinging white-beater and some black shorts and he had backpack on. Stiles really wondered how he had gotten a boyfriend this hot. You could see the outline of his six pack, and his toned arms, they weren't overly large but they were strong, Stiles knew how much from experience.

"What's going on here?", Damien asked in a curious voice.

Allison smiled and Stiles knew it was a fake one, Damien gave him some of the same smiles when he didn't want him to worry about him, "Nothing, Stiles was just consoling me".

Damien face turned apologetic quickly, "I'm sorry".

Allison shook head, waving the sadness off, "thank you", she looked at Stiles one more time with an expression that said, 'this talk isn't over' and left.

"What was all that about", Damien asked Stiles once she was gone.

Stiles shook his head, "nothing", he didn't want to tell Damien anything, he promised him a worry free fun filled day and that was what he was going to give him.

He walked to Damien and grabbed his face, pushing their mouths together, Damien responded, igniting a passionate kiss. Their hands were roaming around each other, pulling and clenching. Stiles slipped his hands under Damien's white-beater and his breath hitched. Stiles knew that Damien was sensitive to his touch.

Damien broke away from the kissing and tilted his head back. Stiles quickly attacked his neck, biting and sucking, he backed Damien into a wall, and slipped Damien's backpack off, then went to the door locked it and pulled the blinds down.

Both of them were breathing heavy, Damien was still glued to the wall, his white-beater pulled up above his glistening stomach. Damien's shorts were also tenting and Stiles bit his lips, he was hard too. He was done with the visions for today, he had a hot-ass boyfriend to take care of and a party to enjoy later.

"Stiles", Damien shook his head and whispered, and Stiles quickly covered him, he attacked his mouth, Damien reluctantly responded but quickly responded when Stiles' tongues slipped into his mouth, he slipped his hands under his shirt caressing Stiles' back and Stiles moaned into his mouth.

They broke away and Damien began panting, "Stiles, we can't last time we almost got caught", and Damien moaned loudly, Stiles was nibbling on his ear.

"If you can be quiet, we won't", Stiles whispered softly.

Stiles attacked Damien's neck, and the sound of moaning filled the air, "Stiles, I'm sweaty and ahhhh…" Damien groaned, when Stiles bit him.

"I don't care, let me take care of you, please", Stiles whispered into his neck.

Stiles had been a horrible boyfriend, Damien was worrying about him while he was off into crazy world, having visions and feelings for other men. He was going to take care of him, because Damien was always taking care of him.

"Ok", Damien whispered and the look on his face was one of understanding.

Stiles smiled and took that as an invitation, he ran his hands up Damien's sculpted stomach. Damien began gasping and trembling reacting to Stiles' touch.

Stiles dropped to his knees, his fore head rested against Damien's abs, his cock had tented his shorts and Stiles hands caressed his thighs. Damien spread his legs and trembled even more, "Stiles", he whispered.

Stiles hands went to the back of his thighs, his hands roamed upward and settled on Damien's ass. He gripped it and Damien moaned.

Stiles travelled downward nosing Damien's covered cock and heard gasps and moaning from above, he pulled down the shorts, exposing Damien's cock.

Stiles swiped his tongue against the head, all the while starting at Damien's face, his head was thrown back and his back arched.

"Ahhh…. please", Damien said as Stiles relentlessly swiped his tongue up and down his cock.

Stiles smiled, pleased that he was getting this reaction from him, "Okay", he whispered.

He grabbed Damien's cock and put the head into just his mouth and he sucked, drawing out more sounds of pleasure from him. Damien's eyes rolled back and he began to tremble.

Stiles hands slid up Damien's trembling stomach and to his chest, grabbing and rubbing his nipples. Stiles took him deeper and Damien grabbed onto Stiles hands watching, him bob up and down on his cock.

Damien put one hand on Stiles' head, gripping his hair, he moved his hips, thrusting slowly in time with Stiles creating a rhythm.

Stiles moaned around Damien, he loved every inch of Damien's body, he could never get enough of it, and while they weren't touchy feely in public, they were when they were alone, and at times like these it helped, because of it he knew want Damien liked.

Damien pulled Stiles off of him and up. He pushed their mouths together, tongues rolling together and hands roaming each other.

"You have too many clothes on", Damien pulled off Stiles button down and pulled his shirt off, he rubbed his hands up Stiles stomach marveling at Stiles own six pack, he kissed Stiles neck eliciting groans and gasps from him.

He went lower and bit one of Stiles nipples, "ahhh…shit", Stiles moaned. He slowly made his way lowered, tracing the outline of Stiles six pack and licked the down the happy trail on his stomach.

Stiles gasped, gripped Damien's shoulder and pulled him up, he pushed him onto a desk, slipping his shorts off and kissed him passionately.

Damien kissed him, all the while he was unbuckling Stiles' belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Damien broke away and lowered Stiles' jean exposing his cock, he grabbed it and slowly caressed it, Stiles gasped into his neck holding onto the desk.

"Fuck, that feels good", Stiles whispered heatedly.

Damien laughed, and continued to rub him, bring him closer to cumming. Stiles knocked Damien's hand away and grabbed his thighs, he walked in between them and brought their cocks together, thrusting.

Damien gripped Stiles waist, trying to bring him closer, "Stiles, feels so good, so fucking good" he moaned.

Stiles thrust faster, their cocks rubbing against each other slick from their pre-come, he was close and he could feel it, he pulled Damien closer and kissed him, it was hot and full of passion.

He felt it then the overwhelming pleasure, Damien was moaning loudly and Stiles captured the sound with his mouth, he gasped and then came thrusting even harder and moaning.

Damien came too, a few moments later, both of them were still gasping and wouldn't stop kissing for the moment. Stiles slowly ended the kiss and stepped back, Damien after sex was a sight to see, his stomach was covered in cum and he was breathing heavy, his skin glistening with sweat and he looked incredibly hot, it made Stiles want to go again, but this time even further, the thought of it made him get hard again.

He suddenly heard a breathless laugh, "Stiles, as much as I want you to fuck me, I think my quota of public school sex has been filled for the day", Damien said smiling.

Stiles chuckled and stepped closer to Damien and softly kissed him, "I know, it's just you look so hot like this", he pecked Damien on his lips and it turned into an even deeper kiss, he could feel Damien getting hard too.

He was suddenly pushed back, he looked at Damien and he was biting his lip, trying to get his breathing under control, "come on, help me get cleaned up, I can't go out there like this".

Stiles chuckled and grabbed Damien's discarded white beater and wiped his stomach off and himself, "you have another shirt right?" Stiles asked.

Damien chuckled, "yes, I do actually", he went to his backpack and pulled on the red-v neck he had on earlier and his shorts.

Stiles got dressed too, and then Damien came up to him, pull him close and whispered, "but that doesn't mean we can't have more hot sex tonight", he pecked on the lips and left leaving his boyfriend standing there in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Stiles went home and got ready, he was really excited to go to this party, Lydia always threw the best ones and it would be a good chance to get his mind off of recent events.

The spontaneous sex he had today definitely helped his mood, Stiles wasn't very aggressive during sex but he kind of was today and he loved it, it felt great.

Stiles walked downstairs and got ready for the party, he put on his best black and white button and the batman shirt that Damien loved so much and walked downstairs and saw his father.

"Hey Dad", his father was sitting at the table when Stiles ran downstairs, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

Stiles didn't want to tell him he was going to a party, or that he was staying at Damien's house. Damien was his best friend before they started dating and his family treated him like another son since he only had his Uncle, Scott's boss Deaton, but that had a limit and Stiles staying at his boyfriend's house and going to a party would hit it.

"Umm, Damien and I were going to Scott's house for a study session", Stiles asked in a rushed voice.

His Dad nodded his head, "So, where's your book bag?", he asked.

Stiles looked around, he had forgotten where he put it but then he looked down at his keys and had an idea, "Umm, it's in the Jeep which I was on my way to right now before Damien came and picked me up".

His Dad then rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Stiles, you wouldn't happen to be lying because your going to that party are you?"

Stiles bit his lip, he knew his father would find out eventually but not before he actually went, maybe after would've been a little better, but Stiles wasn't going to let Dad stop him from having fun tonight.

He let out a sigh and looked down, "No actually, I was going to Damien's house…it's like a little date thing and I was planning on spending the night"

His Dad let out a sigh, "well, at least I know where you are and take some clothes, I don't want your mother waking up and seeing you trying to sneak in like a walk of shame".

Stiles looked up surprised, he was actually letting him stay at his boyfriend's house and happiness burst from him, he hurriedly ran to his Dad and hugged, "Thank you, so much"

"Yeah, just try not to lie, Damien is like family you know, I might not of liked him being here this morning, but that was because I didn't know he was here", he whispered to him.

"Ok, no more, hiding him in my room", Stiles let him go and ran up the stairs getting some clothes for the night, he ran back downstairs, saw his mom, she had just gotten home and was looking at him in surprise.

He pecked her on the cheek, "love you, mom, dad, got go bye" he said as he ran out and hopped into his jeep, driving to his Damien's house, happy with the seal of approval his father had given him.

He arrived at Damien's house and his Uncle seemed to be home, before he got out his phone began to ring, he looked at it and saw that it was his mom.

He answered it, "Hi, mom is everything alright"

His mom laughed, "Yes it is, your father told me where you were going tonight, I just wanted to say be safe".

When his mom said that he had a little freak out, the first time they had tried to educate him on being safe after they had found out him and Damien were dating it didn't go so well, let's just say that the vacuum tube never recovered from the incident with the condom and the banana.

"MOM!, we're not, it's not, why say this now?", he whined.

His mom began to chuckle, "I just want you and Damien to be safe that's all, we love you"

"Okay I'll will be, don't worry", Stiles said.

"Okay that's all I wanted to say, have fun", then she hanged up.

Stiles looked at his phone and shook his head. He would never understand his mother, but he loved and she cared for the both of them, that all he could ask for.

He got his stuff and got out of the car, he pulled out his key that he had made and opened the door, he poked his head inside the living room, and saw Deaton sitting there reading a newspaper, he quietly made his way up the stairs, when it creaked.

"Stiles, I know you there", Deaton said calmly.

Stiles stopped and gestured his annoyance at the stairs and went back down to greet Deaton. It wasn't that he didn't like that man, he did, it was just that he had shown up just two years ago out of the blue to take care of Damien when his parents went on a humanitarian trip, he was nice but he never gave out too much about himself in the two years that he had known him. Damien seemed to get along with him even though he rebelled a bit after his parents left and Stiles had to talk some sense into him.

"Hey Deaton, I was just going upstairs to see Damien", Stiles smiled and rubbed his head shyly.

"I know, Damien told me that you would be staying just wanted to tell you make yourself at home", Deaton said.

"Okay, I will", Stiles answered then he pointed to the stairs as if he needed permission to go.

Deaton nodded his head, and Stiles booked it out of there, making his way to Damien's room, it seemed that Damien was just getting ready, his clothes were on his bed. Stiles sat down on the desk chair and looked at all the pictures of them on Damien's desktop.

There was one of them hugging at a lacrosse game after Stiles scored the winning goal, there was another one, it showed them at Damien's 16th birthday party, it was when Stiles figured out he liked boys but one boy in particular and the boy happened to be his best friend and he was about to tell him when Damien kissed and told him the only gift that he really wanted was Stiles.

Stiles was too happy to notice that his mom had taken a picture when they were kissing, and he was too excited to even worry about it. He heard the door shut and turned around to see Damien with just a towel around his waist, water gleaning on him.

Damien smiled, went over and kissed him, "hey babe"

Stiles smiled back and "hey, how was your shower?", asked awkwardly.

Damien laughed and shook his head, "It was good let me get dressed then we can go", he answered as he took his clothes and walked out of the room.

Stiles was still in awe and astonishment of how he had gotten that, and he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, Damien would kill him if he knew he did, but the thought popped up when realized just how lucky he was.

Damien only took a few minutes, he wore a black v-neck with some black jeans and a leather jacket, and when Stiles saw him, the scene shifted again and this time Damien was standing there his clothes were the same all accept the wolf's fang hanging around his neck and Stiles suddenly realized that it was other Damien, and before he could do anything the scene shifted and his Damien was back.

He wanted to know what the hell was happening to him, why it was happening, why was it he always saw Damien and Derek. He could see why he was visioning about Damien, he was his boyfriend he saw him everyday, but Derek was a complete mystery to him.

"Babe, we don't have to go if you don't want to", Damien said snapping Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles shook his head, he was not going to let this visions ruin today.

"Nope I'm fine, you ready to go?", Stiles asked get up and walking to the door.

Damien looked at him with worry, but nodded his head reluctantly, they walked downstairs. Damien walked passed the dining room, and Deaton took one look at them and smiled softly.

"Hey, we're leaving so don't wait up", Damien said he quickly pulled Stiles out of the house with him.

They got into Stiles' Jeep and Stiles drove all the while babbling about oatmeal and coffee, for some odd reason. Damien was unusually quiet for the ride to Lydia's house.

"How are you okay?", he asked him and Damien chuckled, Stiles didn't know what made Damien get moody at the moment

"I'm fine just a little hungry that's all", Damien answered.

Stiles chuckled and turned to look at him, but Damien wasn't there it was Derek, and his voice was silent this time. Stiles could actually hear him and Derek looked wounded at hurt, there was what looked like to a fever taking over him and the words he said didn't make sense.

"I need to go home, Stiles", Derek said, but it wasn't all he said, it seemed like he was repeating the same thing over and over. Stiles was about to ask what was wrong, but he suddenly heard a car horn blaring and was blinded by a light, his steering wheel was suddenly grabbed and turned making the Jeep avoid the truck.

"Stiles, what the hell?", Damien yelled, he was still taking control of the wheel, Stiles quickly grabbed it before answering, he knew what he needed to do to find out about these visions.

"I'm sorry, I will explain everything once we get there", Stiles answered.

"Where?", Damien asked.

"The Hale house", Stiles whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The car ride to the Hale house was deadly silent, Stiles didn't want to tell Damien until, he got to the house. He felt like he needed to go there, something there was important.

They arrived at the house, but you couldn't really even call it that, it was burnt down, yeah it was still standing, but it looked like it could fall down if a small wind was blowing.

Stiles got out and walked to the house, Damien close by him, but him giving him space all the same, and he was thankful for that.

Stiles went closer to the house and really looked at it, and then he felt something moving in the back of his skull, traveling to front, rushing out and suddenly he was hit with memories.

He saw him and Damien as kids, playing at school and Damien at his house, he remembers Damien leaving and never seeing again him for a long time. He remembers meeting Scott, the small kid that would get picked on by bullies, he remembers sitting by his mother's deathbed, watching as she died slowly and painfully. He sees him and Scott in the woods, and getting separated.

The memory of Scott coming to him saying he was bitten by a werewolf and asking him for help. He remembers seeing Derek Hale for first time, tall, dark and intimidating and all the horrors of his uncle, Peter. He remembers meeting Isaac, Boyd, Erica, the kanima, and Allison going badass hunter. He remembers how it all ended with Jackson turning from Kanima into a werewolf and Gerard dying a well-deserved death. He finally remembers Damien coming back into his life, older, darker and so full of sadness and the Crone that had attacked him.

He remembers it all and he realizes that this world was never really real, the visions were pieces of his real life coming through and that made him incredibly sad and happy.

Stile broke down into tears, he had forgotten his friend and family, he had forgotten everything and he remembers every detail of this life that he wishes was real.

Damien came running and hugged him close, "Stiles, what's wrong, what happened?"

Stiles grabbed him and he didn't want to let him go, "It was you", he whispered.

Damien pulled him back and looked at him, "what?"

Tears were streaming down his face, he was overwhelm with sadness, "This is what I wanted to happen if you didn't leave, if there weren't any werewolves".

"Stiles, what are you talking about?", Damien asked with confusion and worry on his face.

But before Stiles could say anything else, it was like a tear in space appeared behind Damien, it was a blinding white light and he could barely see, he knew it was to get out of here, out of this curse that gave a life he had always wondered what it would've been like.

He walked away from Damien and closer to the light, he could feel warmth emanating from it.

His arm was suddenly grasped and he turned to see Damien, he had fear and despair in his eyes, "please don't leave me"

"Damien", Stiles whispered, this Damien was different it was the one he thought would've been like if he was truly happy and didn't have all the hardships.

"Please, just please don't leave me", he whispered and it broke his heart to see him like this, he was crying and looked like he would've fallen apart if Stiles said no.

Stiles brought him close and hugged him tightly, "I have to", he said sadly and then he broke away from him and went into the light.


	14. Chapter 14

When Damien released the seal, he wasn't thinking about Deaton's warning, he wasn't thinking about the consequences because he thought he already knew what they were and he was ready to take them, but he didn't know everything.

_"I‘ve been waiting a long time to meet you", _the voice spoke.__

He didn't anticipate the female voice that would be whispering in his head, well not whispering just speaking with a conviction that scared him even in the half- emotionless , focused state that he was in.

"Who are you", he asked the voice.

For a moment the voice didn't answer, and he didn't think it would, but it did answer him and when it spoke he was met with surprise, the voice created a feeling that froze his very core, like everything was slowing down, and it was because of the answer.

_"I'm your ancestor of course", _she answered.__

That surprised him, he hadn't heard much about his family line, just that it was incredibly small and that it had a supernatural awareness. Anything that had to do with his ancestors he was pretty much kept in the dark.

_"but that's all you're going to get right now", _she said, toying with him__

He could hear the smile when she said it. It unnerved him that he was hearing voices in his head and as much as he wanted to explore what the hell was happening to him, he had a heart to get to.

He arrived at the Hale residence, he could already sense who was there, it was most of the pack. He could feel that only three of the betas were attached to Derek and the other two, seemed to be loosely connected but it was getting stronger. He could also sense that two humans were there also, why he didn't know.

When he entered the Hale residence, he was met with surprise and really didn't care how they reacted to what had changed about him, and from what he was saying his eyes had changed blue, it was an interesting development that he didn't too much care about.

He heard Peter's question about how his eyes had changed and he simply answered with a no, they did not need to know what happened to him.

_"It's bad enough you wear that thing but why do you surround yourself with these dogs, beast without pride or will", _the disgust in her voice for them was evident.__

"Do not talk about my allies, as if you know them", Damien reprimanded her.

To his surprise he was answered with a chuckle, it echoed in his mind and sent shockwaves through his mind, if he wasn't in this focused state, it would've made him cringe in pain.

_"So defensive of them, fine I won't speak much about them, besides talking about them leaves a bad taste in my mouth". ___

He ignored her and focused on the new faces in the room, they were Allison and Chris Argent, the hunters that had caused so much trouble before he came. He didn't know why they were here, but he considered them a problem, an obstacle in his way and he had to find out if they truly were. He may have released the seal but he was hanging on to a small piece of himself and it was telling him to think before he acted.

He looked straight at them, curiosity and suspicion in their eyes, "are you going to get in my way", he asked.

Before he could say anything else, a huge muscular chest blocked them, he looked up into the owner's eyes and it was Derek, he looked to be filled with determination.

"No", he simply answered conviction in his tone.

Damien could tell that Derek would be able to handle them, if things were get out of hand Derek would cut them down without a second thought, and strangely enough he trusted Derek to do it.

_"How dare this mongrel get in our way", _she said, voice full of anger.__

"Stop, they are not our problem", He told her and she didn't retort, there was only silence in his mind.

He didn't say anything to Derek, his eyes were full of apprehension and he seemed wary of what he might do. He turned around and walked to table where the pack was at started planning their attack.

He informed them of what kind of protections where around the heart and what kind of things they would have to face. Lydia also helped with the plan, informing them that she would help draw out the Crone while they get to the heart.

_"The witch is quite impressive, I can already tell she's going to be powerful", _she said in a quite whisper.__

Damien could already tell that Lydia was a prodigy, he was astounded by her growth in just the days that she had found out that she was a witch, he encountered many different types of witches and it was anyone's guess which type she would become.

They finished with the plan and made their way to the upcoming battle that was ahead of them.

XXX

He didn't know what they were going to encounter with the first protection, a giant golem made up of the surrounding forest wouldn't have been his first guest.

_"I always knew Crones were protective of their hearts, but these protections are more powerful than they should be, even though the golem is small compare to others I've seen", _she said.__

He wasn't really listening to her, he was busy fighting the golem at the moment. Derek had been able to jump into battle with him, face changed with fangs and eyes glowing red. He was able to attack the golem making critical hits with the axe while Derek distracted it. He could sense every move that golem made, he sensed its huge arms swinging and he dodged every strike while making some of his own. The crystal axe was powerful, it was destroying the golem piece by piece, but it wasn't enough.

Damien could also sense Derek was in trouble, he could sense that the golem was about to strike, he quickly tackled Derek to ground. The golem barely missed them.

_"You know what you have to do, you can sense it right", _she whispered, with a smile in her voice.__

He could sense the immense dark magic centered in the right side of its rock covered chest, it could feel the dark magic drawing in its surroundings to heal it's wounds, he knew that they had to take out quickly.

"We have to take out its heart located on the right side in its chest, it won't die until then", Damien told Derek.

He then extended a hand, offering to help him up. Derek took it and pulled himself up, and shook himself off, ready to go take down the golem.

The golem came rushing towards them, him and Derek spilt up, the golem seemed to be focused on Derek for the moment and with that Damien took the opportunity to strike, he gripped the axe and swung with all his might, taking down one leg and he spinned gaining momentum and striked the one making the fall.

Derek was breaking through the rock armor that was protecting the heart, he had exposed it and was about to attack when the golem threw him off. He saw Derek fly through the air and land on the ground, the golems legs where quickly healing and it had its rage focused on Derek. As soon as it had finished healing it rushed Derek again in a blind rage.

Damien quickly got in front of Derek and pull out the saw off shotgun he was carrying on his back. The golem's heart was exposed and with it running straight at them, the shot was clear.

He waited until the golem got close enough, so that he could destroy the heart in one shot, the golem was right in front of them arms raised ready to crush them. Damien took the shot and the golem's heart burst into pieces, he could sense the dark magic dissipating and with the magic no longer holding it together, the golem also exploded.

Pieces of rock, wood and earth flew everywhere, before he could do anything, he felt himself being pull down. Derek was covering him, protecting him while they were buried under the remaining pieces of the golem's body.

_"Well, it seems they are useful for something", _she suddenly said.__

Damien agreed, they were then suddenly pulled out. Derek was still holding on to him then he suddenly let him go like he was infected with the plague. Damien wasn't too much affect by it, he was somewhat glad that they had made it out relatively unharmed. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to catch his breath and calm himself, his senses were going off, the voice was right the protection was more powerful than it should have been. It was even effecting the trees, twisting turning them into foot soldiers determined to destroy any intruders.

He warned them of what was coming next and they took it with ease and confidence, they were prepared and they had gotten through the first battle easily, but what was coming was not just animated trees.

They would have to face the Crone too.

Damien quickly grabbed Derek and walked into the second protection, he knew he would have to hurry, he didn't know how long they would last.

XXX

They walked into the forest and Damien could sense the illusion spell was active, but it hadn't latched onto them. He knew that if it did, they would never make it to the heart.

He suddenly felt a flare of magic behind them and he looked back to see a sudden flash of light from where they left the others.

"What's happening back there", Derek asked.

Damien extended his sense and he could sense the Crone where the others were and he could sense the massive dark energy of the heart. They had summoned the Crone, they were providing the distraction that they needed.

"They just summoned the Crone, we have to hurry", Damien calmly to him.

As they continued to walk, they began to hear noises surrounding them, echoing through the forest. It was the laugh of children and growling of beast that shouldn't be in this forest.

He calmly picked up pace while dragging a confused Derek along, he was focused on hurrying up and getting them out of here.

"I thought we weren't going to be affected by the spell", Derek whispered worriedly.

"we're not, it's just active, if you start seeing people from your past then you should worry, for now let's just focus on getting out of here", Damien hurriedly told him.

He begin running faster, he could already see the small children running alongside them in the shadows, giggling, he feared that if they stayed in the forest any longer than it would affect them, even though the spell didn't know they were there.

_"You have to hurry this spell is stronger than it should be, if you get caught-", _the voice said.__

"I know, I'm hurrying"

He gripped Derek's wrist even harder, and ignored the small children in the forest and beast that were just illusions. He saw the clearing moonlight shining through the small opening.

The closer they came to the opening the more children he could see alongside them.

"Damien, these kids", Derek said.

"Don't worry about them, just keep going", Damien said.

As they came closer, the children jumped in there way, and when they ran into them they just disappear, dissipating like smoke. Soon, they couldn't see anything there vision was just clouded by the huge amount of smoke that had come for the illusions dissipating.

Damien closed his eyes and searched for the huge dark energy surrounding the heart, he found it and something else, something pure. He dismissed it and worried about the situation at hand, he rushed in the direction of the heart, hoping it was where the opening he had saw was.

He pulled Derek along and they soon made it past, breaking through the rest of the illusions and into a clearing, he opened his eyes and saw something that he didn't notice before.

It was a huge house, it was old and wooden, much like those old houses on plantations that the slave owners lived in but Damien could sense what it really was, it was the dark energy molding itself to cover the heart.

Derek looked at the house in awe, he couldn't tell what it really was.

"Is the heart in there?" Derek asked.

"Yes", Damien answered, he pulled his crystal axe from his side, the axe would be able cut through the energy surrounding it with no problem, that was what the axe was for after all.

_"This Crone is being powered by something, it wouldn't be able to accomplish this otherwise", _she whispered.__

They began to walk forward when Damien suddenly sensed something being thrown their way, he pulled Derek back and they narrowly dodged being crushed by a old tree trunk.

They turned to see a huge hulking figure in the shadows, eyes glowing red not like Derek's eyes these were darker and crazed.

He heard Derek growl beside him and he could feel them shift turning towards their unknown attacker, Damien gripped his axe in one hand and pulled the shotgun out, grasping it in his other hand, ready to destroy this new thing in his way.

It started to step out into the moonlight and Damien was surprised, it was an troll. It had grayish-green skin that he could already tell was thick, and its face was ugly. It had a huge nose, and tusks on both sides of its mouth, it had a big belly and a tarzan-like cloth covering itself, and he could sense some type of magic slowly disappearing from it.

"How come you did sense it earlier?", Derek asked.

Damien didn't even know it was here, something was wrong it appeared just when they had gotten to the heart.

"Someone is trying to protect the Crone, this troll was teleported here", She said.

"Then how come I didn't sense the teleportation spell then", Damien asked.

_"The heart it's energy is large enough to hide it", _she answered.__

Damien didn't really like the answer, his sensing abilities were stronger and still he was at a setback, but there wasn't much he could do about that, he could only trudge forward destroying anything in his path and this troll was in his way.

"It doesn't matter now, its in my way", Damien calmly said.

Derek looked at him for a minute then sighed and shook his head, he turned his attention back to the troll that has looked ready to devour and destroy anything in its way.

The troll roared and the very earth shook, the resulting shockwave was so powerful that it made Damien and Derek stumble. The troll then made a mad dash for them, its footsteps creating a small earthquake each time and leaving an impression.

The troll came upon them, raising a foot to crush them, they quickly separated and the troll's foot came crashing down where they once stood, the earth left cracked around it.

Damien rolled away and got up, regaining his stance, he quickly let out a shot and hitting the thigh of the troll. It roared again and turned his way, the shot not having much of an effect at the range he was at, it only served to irritate it. The troll rushed him again and he stood his ground waiting for its attack. The troll aimed its fist for Damien and he dodged it when it came down.

Damien slashed the arm with all his strength, the troll grasped his arm in pain and when it pulled it away there was only a small scratch, oozing green blood. The troll looked at him in anger but then suddenly screamed in pain, clawing at its back. It turned around and there was Derek, hanging on the troll's back with one clawed hand, he slashed with the other creating long gashes.

The troll was able to grab him. The troll had Derek in his grasp and squeezed, the pain was enough to make Derek revert back screaming. Damien ran to him, he grabbed onto the trolls tunic and raised himself up, he planted a foot on the troll's thigh and launched himself up. He grabbed the troll's shoulder and pulled himself up again and ran down the length of its arm, he aimed at the cut he had made earlier and let out a shot, green blood splashed everywhere. The troll's grasp on Derek loosened and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, done aiming at the opening in its thick hide for maximum damage and saving the dog at the same time", the voice said.

"Any ideas on how to take it out, we don't have much time", Damien asked.

_"Well, I've found that trolls can usually be taken out by aiming for the ears or the eyes", _she answered.__

The troll roared and grabbed its arm, putting his hand onto the wound, Damien was thrown off and rolled onto the ground. He looked up and the troll's attention was focused on him, the troll tried to crush him once again with his foot and Damien spinned out of the way while striking with his axe, creating a cut on the back of its foot and then shooting at it with the shotgun.

The troll groaned and fell to one leg, Damien couldn't senses anything because of the heart and Derek seemed to down for the count, he was at a disadvantage but he wouldn't let that stop him, he had to take this troll down getting to the heart depended on it, saving Stiles depended on it.

He quickly used the tunic again to climb the trolls back and get onto the troll's shoulder. He pointed the shotgun at the troll's ear but before he could shoot, he was thrown off by the troll standing back up roaring. He fell to the ground and pain exploded throughout his back.

_"YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!", _she screamed in his mind.__

Before he knew what was has happening the troll had him in its grasp like it had Derek. The troll sneered at him with hatred, and tightened his grasp, trying to crush him. He screamed in pain, he could feel the pressure crushing his ribs and arms, the troll increased his grip and Damien could his arms break, he cried in pain and began to lose consciousness.

The troll released its grasp and let him fall to the ground. Shadows were edging at his sight as he began to fall into unconsciousness, he couldn't let it end like this he couldn't let Stiles die not because he was too weak. He tried to rise up but he couldn't and his eyes closed, the only image left in his mind was the foot of the troll descending to crush him.

_"You have inherited my will, prove that you are stronger than those before you", _she whispered in his mind.__

He felt something take over before he was swallowed by the darkness.

XXX

Derek slowly opened his eyes, he remembered being crushed by the troll's iron grip, if he had been a werewolf then he probably would've been suffering from crushed bones and if Damien wouldn't of saved him he probably would've died. He quickly got up at the thought of Damien, he had been passed out while he fought the troll alone, he looked around and found Damien passed out about to be crushed.

He quickly shifted and roared, gaining the troll's attention. The troll stopped its foot before it crushed Damien and looked at him as if he was something new to destroy. Derek roared again and charged at the troll, he then jumped up onto the troll's arm. He raked his claws upward as he ran up the arm, creating more gashes on the already wounded to troll. The troll tried to smash him, hitting its own arm and Derek quickly jumped off and grabbed one of the tusk, he raised his leg and delivered a swift kick to the troll's face.

The troll made a grab for him while cringing in pain, and Derek quickly dropped down, he turned and was suddenly facing the palm of the troll's hand. He was squatted away and roughly flew across the ground, bones breaking as he went. The troll was still cringing from the pain when Derek was able to look up from the ground as his body healed.

He looked around for Damien but he was nowhere to be found, the only thing left in his place was the sawed off shotgun he was using. Derek looked around again suddenly worried and then he found him on the troll's shoulder. His arms were dangling at his side, Derek could tell that they were broken, how he was still standing he didn't know, but the biggest surprise was that Damien had the axe firmly grasped with his teeth.

Damien twisted his head and bringing the axe back, he then turned his head with all him might, slamming the axe into the eye of the troll. The troll roared in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his face, Damien was thrown off and fell to the ground. Derek felt that his bones were completely healed and he raised himself up. He ran to where Damien was and picked up the shotgun on his way.

Damien was standing when Derek came over to him, he looked to be awake but when Derek looked into his eyes, they were devoid of anything it was like there was no one there and Derek knew what was happening. Damien was running on pure will alone, Damien wasn't there anymore only the drive to destroy the troll was left.

Damien walked past him as if he wasn't there and Derek screamed his name, he knew Damien wouldn't survive if he tried to face the troll in his current state. Derek ran to him and wrapped his arms around him, trapping him from going anywhere, Damien struggled but Derek wouldn't let him go. Damien then put his head forward and then slammed it back into Derek's face. He grasp slipped a little but Derek quickly tightened it, not letting go.

"Damien, wake up", Derek screamed.

Damien stopped moving for a second, and became completely still. He then felt something from Damien, it made him feel uneasy and then the feeling became even larger, he quickly let go of Damien and backed away. Damien just continued to stand still while the feeling became even stronger.

XXX

Damien was in the darkness, he couldn't feel or see anything and his thoughts were of Stiles and Derek, there friends, his hatred of his mother and the loathing of Deaton. He realized that he couldn't let it end here.

"Are you ready to fully accept my will?" the voice asked

Damien knew what she was talking about, but he wouldn't lose himself to his power, it wouldn't have the best outcome in this situation and if he would've he was pretty sure, he would've let Derek die some time ago.

"I need more power, I need to become stronger but not at the expense of my mind" he answered.

_"You have to let it all go, you have to leave it all behind then will you truly reach a height of power that no other of your family has ever seen", _she said.__

Damien wasn't going to be drawn in, he refused and if she didn't like his terms and wouldn't help him then he was going to do it by himself.

He remember every memory that he cherished, memories of Stiles mostly, some of when they were younger and many of them showed him now and Damien was surprised to see some of Derek, the Alpha had grown on him gaining a place in his heart. Derek wasn't the only one he was surprised to see, the pack was there to and many of Stile's friend which he could now his.

He was willing to use every piece of his soul to protect them and that's when he felt it, he felt himself get stronger, it wasn't just his sense it was something else too.

_"Well, I think you've just proven me wrong, I'll help you on your path then", _she said.__

His world then exploded with light and he was suddenly pulled forward and when his vision cleared, he was standing, in the clearing the house full of dark energy still present within his senses but it didn't overwhelm them, he could sense the troll that was blinded now and he could sense Derek behind him worried and afraid. He looked at his arms and they were healed, no longer broken like before, but they were still covered in blood.

"Healing isn't one of the abilities your gain from this new power, I had to use that other side of you unfortunately to do it", she said.

"What other side?", Damien asked.

"Not now, concentrate, the battle isn't over", she answered

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, centering himself and when he did, he could feel the very forest's life energy around some of it was distorted by the Crone's protections and the energy from the heart.

He then suddenly heard a voice that was similar to the one in his head, but seemed completely different.

"Prince of The Night, open your eyes we need to talk", the voice said.

When he opened his eyes what he saw was a woman, she was beautiful and tan skinned. She was also covered in leave and branches that seemed to move around her, creating a dress. Her eyes were a deep green and the very air around seemed to glow, this woman was powerful he could sense it and as he looked around everything was frozen, the troll and Derek.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

She smiled and looked at him as if he was a wide-eyed child asking a question.

"The spirit of this forest, of course", she answered


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Stiles stepped through the bright light, he couldn't see anything for a minute and when he was finally able to see, he wasn't where he thought he would be. It was a white room; everything in the room was white, the sofa, the table and chairs, most of it looked Victorian to him. There were no doors or windows. There was absolutely no way out and for a minute Stiles wondered if he should of stayed in the dream world.

"Where the hell am I?", he whispered.

"In your head, of course", a woman's voice floated through the room.

Stiles jumped and turned around; someone else was in here with him. He looked around the room but could fine nothing, only whiteness.

"Whose there?" Stiles asked.

For a moment there wasn't a sound, and he thought that he was only hearing voices. He shook his head dismissing it, and started to search the walls for some kind of way out.

Then he heard someone laugh, but it sounded more a cackle to him. He froze, he thought this was over and now here he was imaging voices, and it wasn't Damien or Derek.

"I wanted to see for myself what he was fighting so hard for"

He slowly turned around to confront the owner of the voice and he was surprised. Stiles could feel his jaw drop, it was a woman with the same mocha skin as Damien, lying on the sofa as if she owned the place. She was quite beautiful, she had long black hair that lay over her shoulder and she wore a long dark dress that fitted her form very well. He took a good look at her face and her eyes were glowing deep violet with a calculating look that froze him to his core, and for some reason her face was similar to Damien's it has the same strong jaw, but the softest cheeks and the same smile that could sometimes leave him breathless.

"Who are you?", Stiles asked in a quiet voice.

She tilted her head to the side ignoring his question, she was assessing him and for some vision he felt violated.

"What does he see in you because I don't see much?", she said as mostly talking herself and ignoring Stiles.

Stiles was confused, he didn't know this person and whoever she was she had forced her way into his mind. She had pulled him out of the world just so that she could speak to him. He walked to a chair while staring at her, not taking his eyes away from her for a second and she did the same, all the while smiling in a way that made him want to know what she was thinking.

"Well maybe it's because your eyes are doing that", he gestured to his eyes, "I know a couple of Optometrist that could check that out for you".

He was surprised yet again, she didn't get mad like he thought she was, she threw her head back and laughed. It was a laugh that could put Julia Roberts to shame in ever her best movies, it was simply beautiful and he didn't like that he was fawning over her like a fully committed fan.

She stopped laughing and gave him a look full of amusement.

"Well you are amusing I give you that?", she said with a sly smile 

Stiles smiled back at her, "well, I'm glad you're amused but I want answers, who are you?, what do you what and who the hell the are you talking about?".

She lost her smile and gave him a bored and disappointed look. She took her gaze off of him and her nails were suddenly more of an interest to her. Stiles let out a deep sigh of relief, now that she was no longer looking at him, he wasn't filled with that sense of himself being overwhelmed by something greater than he was.

"Well your not bright, I thought the answer would've been obvious considering your dream world seemed to revolve around him", she said while picking her nails.

Stiles eyes almost popped open and he pushed himself up from the chair in a surprising speed.

"Damien! he must be trying to get me out of here, him and the others", Stiles said in a hurry.

Stiles turned to a wall, determination in his eyes and grabbed the chair holding it high, read to try and break the wall down. He was sure everyone was doing everything to safe, he could just sit by and do nothing. He rushed towards the wall and swung the chair, closing his eyes so would get splinters in them. He didn't hear or feel the chair break against the wall.

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting back in his chair and the woman gave a look of anger that was worse than Lydia's enraged face when she couldn't find the answer to a formula fast enough.

"We weren't done talking", she said in a voice that barely contained her anger.

And suddenly he couldn't move a move at all, it was as if he was been gripped by something akin to fear and he realized that it was her, he tried to fight against her push away the feeling, but it seemed all he could gain was an inch and nothing more, he could feel his head slowly being able to move and nothing more.

She looked at him with mild surprise in her eyes and then got up out of the chair. She walked towards him and circled the chair.

"It seems that you are just full of surprises, I can see why he is so fascinated with you"

Stiles grinded his teeth together in frustration, "Who are you to question what Damien feels for me?"

And she was suddenly in his face, he barely blinked and she was there, violet eyes glowing with conviction and hate.

"I am many things to him, I might even say his true mother", she said with a sly smile.

Stiles was just shocked to hear that the woman was probably Damien true mother, a part of him wondered if it was true and another part was convinced that she was lying, he knew Damien already had a mother that he hated very much.

"You're lying", he said.

She simply shrugged and stepped around him, circling his chair again.

"It matters not if you believe me and I may not know what you are, your fate remains the same, though I have to thank you", she put her face next to his and whispered to him, "if he hadn't been so adamant on saving your life he never would've unlocked the power inside of him, releasing me".

She pulled away from him and Stiles sat there in disbelief, Damien had done something to himself to save him and he was sure that Derek and the other were doing the same, risking everything to safe him. She stepped in front of him, she lifted a hand and it glowed a bright violet light.

"You and those dogs can't have him, he was mine since the day he was born"

Stiles looked at her in defiance, "He was never nor will he ever be yours", he said voice full of anger and hate.

She smiled and pointed her hand glowing with violent energy in his face, he could feel the heat from the energy, it was full of heat but he didn't flinch away from it.

"We'll see about that", she whispered.

Her hand began to glow more brightly, blinding him and the heat from the energy was rising, slowly burning him. He tried to break free from the hold she had on him but couldn't and for a second he thought this was his end. He tightly closed his eyes, hoping it was quick.

Then he heard the voice of an angel, "Get the hell away from my son, you bitch".

XXX

Damien didn't know what to think about her, this was the first time he had met any spirit, the last time he had heard about any spirit it was said that powerful ones were sealed in the spirit world by a barrier put up long ago. It seems like that barrier was slowly breaking because here she was talking to him like normal person.

"Spirit of the forest?", he questioned.

She smiled and it was a lovely smile that only the happy young girls had. Her dress continued to move around her vines and flowers, twisting and turning to cover her.

"Yes, well this forest but besides that I have an offer for you?"

Damien immediately put himself on guard, he didn't know what the spirit wanted to offer, he had seen her power she had froze time, and that requires a lot of power, each of the Orders most powerful warlocks and witches, would need a few months at least to build up that much power. If he had to take her on, he didn't know what would happen.

"What is your offer?" he cautiously asked.

She titled her head and gave him another smile that seemed to warm his heart, he didn't know why but she was having an effect on him.

"That disgusting Crone has been infecting my forest with black magic, twisting my trees into her minions and taking my earth from me, you are here to kill her are you not?", she asked.

"If the opportunity presents itself I will, but I have something to do before that", Damien answered.

"Ahh, yes saving the boy who runs with wolves", she said with a knowing smile.

Damien was surprised to that she knew about Stiles, but he also knew he shouldn't be this was her forest after all, Stiles and the pack had been here many times and even lived here.

"Stiles?" Damien said.

Her eyes glowed when he said that, "He is quite funny and a part of my beloved Hale pack".

Damien was confused when she started talking about the Derek's pack.

"Beloved?" he questioned.

She looked at him with surprise, "yes, all forests welcomes the wolves but they all love the Hales above all, which isn't surprising considering its lineage, it is an honor to house them, though I am sad there is only one Hale left".

She looked at Derek, there was an overwhelming sense of sadness coming from her. For a moment he wanted to console her but then she looked at him with ferocity, a conviction in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"But that is not what I wanted to talk about, you don't have much time and while I want the Crone dead, I realize that Stiles is more important, he is the key to the Hale pack becoming what it was, I will deal with the troll, you go deal with the Crone's heart"

Damien didn't know what she meant by Stiles being the key or about Derek's lineage, he wanted to ask after Stiles was saved though. He also was grateful for her help, he had been fearing that they were wasting time battling the troll.

"Thank you but I have one request, the rest of the pack is battling the Crone, are they okay?"

The Spirit's face changed to a troubled one, "They are at their limit, battling the Crone and her minions are becoming a little too much, the one called Scott is barely hanging on to what is keeping the Crone there and the witch connected is also at her limit, as soon as I release time it may start to kill him".

Damien was troubled by that, he knew that the Crone was overwhelmingly powerful now for some reason and that they wouldn't have much time when they summoned her, so he wanted to hurry and get to the heart.

Damien nodded his head, "Okay, could you cut the connection and draw the Crone here"

The Spirit smirked at him, "yes I can, goodbye Prince of The Night, I'm so glad you're on our side" and she was gone.

Damien didn't know what the hell she meant by that title, it was the first he had heard of it. The Troll was still rolling in pain, axe still in its eye and he knew that he would have to get it back.

"Damien?"

He turned around saw Derek, his eyes were full of worry. Damien smiled, Derek was worried about him for no reason.

"I'm fine, I have to go get my axe back but don't worry about the troll, it's gonna be taken care of"

He turned and ran towards the troll, it seemed that he was faster now, it barely took him a second to get to where the troll was. He jumped and he was surprised that it was a lot higher than usual, it seemed that he was stronger also. He wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't of had the increased strength and speed from the First Wolf's fang those first few days that he had worn it. He didn't think he would've been so accustom to it now.

He made it on top of the Troll's shoulder, it was still being able to move and writhing in pain. Damien quickly ran to the Troll's face, the axe had done a lot of damage being able to destroy one of its eyes, green blood was spewing everywhere. He grabbed the axe and lifted, he was surprised that he was able to take it with such ease. The Troll roared in pain and tried to swat Damien away, but he could already sense what it was going to do, he quickly jump off the Troll and walked to Derek, who sat there stunned.

The axe was covered in the Troll's blood and what he guessed were pieces of its eye. Damien swung the axe, throwing the blood and flesh onto ground, trying to somewhat cleaning it. The Troll roared behind getting up, and rushing towards them. Damien could already feel the spirit's power at work, with each step the Troll seemed to take, it was going lower and lower into the earth, as if it was quicksand and swallowing the Troll even more with each movement it made. When it had gotten close enough to them, half of its body was swallowed by the ground.

Damien looked at the Troll with pity, and started to walk away, "Come on, the Crone is on its way", he said to Derek, who stood there stunned at what he was seeing.

Derek looked at him with confusion, Damien sighed, "I'll answer your questions after we save Stiles", Derek looked at him for a moment than conceded, nodding in acceptance of his answer, "Okay" he said.

Suddenly Damien could feel that the Troll was going to make a last grab for them, he quickly got in front of Derek. Damien could feel something inside of him, a certain feeling and he expanded towards the Troll and its hand stopped as if frozen.

He was surprised by what he was doing, he had been able to stop the Troll without even touching it.

"It's one of your abilities of course, marvelous isn't it"

"What is it", Damien asked her in wonder.

"With the force of your will, you were able to stop it, it is similar to stopping time but you haven't reached that level and you can only affect living beings.", She answered and he could feel her smile when she said it.

Whatever he had done, whatever kind of power that he had gained, he liked it and he was going to use every bit of it to safe Stiles.

Vines and roots suddenly emerged from the ground wrapping around the Troll's arm restraining it and bringing it down into the earth-like quicksand that was devouring the Troll. As they walked away and towards the Crone's heart, they heard one last cry from the Troll as it was swallowed.

"Damien, how are we going to get in", Derek asked.

The dark energy had conformed into a house from the 1800's, it was protecting the Crone's heart. They walked to the door, and Damien raised the axe, "this is how were going to get in". The door suddenly disappeared, turning in to vapor. The axe was made for this, neutralizing any magic in its way.

They walked into the house and were surprised by what they saw, it wasn't the inside of a house like that thought it would be it was a wide open space with torches that had lit up when they enter. It in the middle sat a box, it was glowing a deep violet and it seemed to be tethered to a bright blue ball of light, as if it was draining energy from it.

"Hmm, that why its spells were so powerful, it was draining energy from the soul"

Damien was surprised, he didn't know what that was possible. He knew that the soul the Crone was using was that of the young girl it had killed, he could sense her in pain and crying out for help. He pulled out the crystal that Deaton had given to him and quickly went to box, that housed the heart.

When he opened the box, he could feel the dark energy exploding out. Inside the box was the heart, it wasn't flesh like he expected it was crystal and it was beating, all the while glowing with its eerie energy. There was a cord of energy attached to and blue light was slowly being pumped into the heart, making it stronger.

"That's the heart", Derek asked in amazement, one eyebrow raised.

Damien nodded his head, "apparently it is", he lifted the crystal and whispered, "exhaurire".

He could feel the same draining effect that the crystal first had when Deaton used it. The crystal pulsed and with it drew energy from the heart and making it glow with the same eerie energy. He also noticed that it was draining energy from the soul also, the light blue going into the crystal too.

Then Damien's senses went off, and he could hear a huge gust of wind coming in from the outside, the Crone was here. He saw Derek turn around, face shifting and he crouched low claws extended. "Derek, I need you to buy me sometime, the crystal hasn't gotten enough".

Derek growled as if say okay and ran towards the Crone. He put his focus back on the crystal. He could hear the battle behind him, he knew that Derek may be able to buy sometime, the crystal was weaken the Crone as it drained energy from it. More energy began to accumulate inside the crystal, he felt that he had had enough and quickly whispered, "Sigillanda".

The crystal stopped pulsing and with that the energy stopped flowing into, he quickly put the crystal into his pocket and raised his axe, ready to destroy the heart and put an end to everything, but before he could he sensed someone, coming towards him.

He quickly slashed down onto the heart, but it was blocked by a sword. He was then suddenly thrown by a kick to the side and rolled onto the ground. He looked up to see the face of his attacker and was surprised by who he saw.

"Mother", he said with surprise.

XXX

Stiles opened his eyes to see someone standing in front of him, protecting him from the woman who was about to kill him. He looked closely at the person in front of him, she had short brown he and had moles upon her arms and she was wearing a white dress that he recognized immediately because it was the same dress that he last saw his mother in, white light shone from her.

"Mom" he said voice full of surprise and wonder.

She turned around and smiled at him, it was the smile that she had always given when he was younger. She touched his shoulder and he was suddenly able to move again, he quickly got up and stood next to her.

"Who are you to stop me, you are nothing but a lowly spirit, I am a god" the woman roared, her eyes blazed with such anger that he could feel it.

Stiles looked to his mother and she simply smiled, "I'm his mother", she turned to Stiles and put her hand on his shoulder, warmth filled his body, "Stiles this is your mind, you can push her out, I know you can".

Stiles looked at the woman that had invaded his mind, she was blazing with hatred and her dress began to blow around her. He closed his eyes and focused, he wished her gone, he could feel himself pushing her out.

"No!", she roared.

Then there was only silence, "Stiles, open your eyes", he opened them and the woman was gone, the white room had disappeared and they were in his house. He turned to his mother and looked at her, he was stunned she was as beautiful as her remembered.

"Stiles, I know you have a lot of questions, but we don't have much time, you have to wake up"

"No, I just got to see, we just got to see each other", Stiles said with tears running down his eyes.

"I know but we don't have much time", she kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes.

He could feel the dream world fading away, he could feel his mother leaving him but before he completely lost her again, he heard he whisper "I am so proud of you".

His eyes flew open and he gasped.

"Stiles!"

He turned and saw Lydia. She quickly came over and grasped his shoulders, for some reason he couldn't talk, he was choking.

Lydia look exhausted and tried to push him down, he looked around thrashing and saw that he was in a hospital. He felt a hand on his neck and tried to pry it off of him, but he was so weak.

"Stiles stay still, I'm trying to help", he recognized the voice as Deaton's.

He stayed still and felt warmth around his throat, he could suddenly breath and he took a deep breath of air. He slowly took more deep breath and calmed down a little, but he felt so weak he could barely move, he could feel his eyes closing, slowly fading away to darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mother", Damien said his voice full of disbelief.

She looked the same since he had last seen her. Her hair was fizzy, creating a mane like appearance around her. It framed her face, she had sharp cheek bones and full lips, her eyes were as cold as he had ever seen them.

"Damien", she said calmly, it was a tone full of contained hatred, one he rarely ever heard from her.

_"She's behind the troll appearing" _, the voice whispered__

Damien couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense to him, why would she have sent him here to find out what was happening? Why was she protecting the Crone?

"What are you doing?", he asked cautiously. He eyed her studied her movements, his mother was dangerous, years of training with her taught him that. He could sense that there was nothing off about her, she still had the same sense of vibration around as she ever had. She was in her right mind.

She tilted her head, eyeing him with a critical look, "You've changed, I don't need my senses to tell me that", she calmly walked around him, studying his every move.

"Yeah my eyes, I know, now answer the question", he demanded.

She froze and gave him a look of contempt, "I don't like your tone".

Damien sighed, he didn't have time for this, Derek was battling the Crone giving him time to kill it. He could sense that Derek wasn't doing so well, he was taking hits, and his healing slowing. Damien had to act fast or Derek wouldn't make it.

Damien raised his axe at her, sharp edge directed at her face, "get out of my way", he said with determination in his eyes.

She sadly smiled, "you're just like your father, wonderfully naïve, and it makes me hate you all the more for taking him from me".

He was surprised by what she said, he had no idea why she would say that, she then took advantage of him and attacked, slashing at him with swiftness he didn't see coming. He deflected her slashes and returned with some off his own.

_"I see where you get it from, she's good" ___

"Yes, she is"

Her blows weren't very strong though, he didn't feel them as he normally did when he fought her. Damien swiped at her and she bent back barely dodging the axe. She retaliated with the sword, he quickly sidestepped, the sword slicing the air in front of his face. When it did he got a closer look at it. The sword had symbols inscribed on the blade, there was something about it, something special.

He was about to strike her again but then he saw a body flying across the room and crashing against a wall. It was Derek, he was slumped on the floor and no longer shifted.

He was about to run to him, but he sensed his mother, he quickly ducked barely dodging the blade slicing through the air. He quickly turned, sliding behind her and throwing all of his strength into axe, slashing at her. She quickly threw her sword up barely blocking him. He was surprised to see her thrown back, sliding across the floor.

He hurriedly ran to Derek, standing in front of him. The Crone looked wounded, slashes showing on the dark shroud that surrounded. It was slowly making its way towards them.

"Derek, get up", he yelled at him.

He could hear Derek groaning, he quickly peeked behind him. Derek was slowly picking himself up, he had a small gash on his head, leaving a small trail of blood down the side of his face. He was already torn up from the previous battles, his jacket was torn and ripped, his clothes were bloodied from the wounds he had healed from.

Derek was breathing heavily, "I'm fine". He hunched back down and shifted, eyes turning red and fangs coming out. Damien nodded and turned back towards the Crone. He knew that fight the Crone and his mother wouldn't be easy, it would be almost impossible. He took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Derek, with the both of them here, I doubt we'll make to Stiles in time", he whispered.

"Damien", Derek growled as if he knew what he was thinking, warning him not to do it.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal and threw it to Derek, a clawed hand quickly caught it and grasped onto it tightly. Derek looked at the crystal then at Damien, he knew what he needed to do but he didn't want to leave.

"Derek, I can buy you enough time to get out of here and don't argue you know it needs to be done", Damien knew this gonna be a hard battle but it turned out to be full of surprises and obstacles he couldn't foresee, one being his mother, "this is for Stiles".

Derek gripped the crystal harder to the point where blood was down his hands, Damien could tell Derek didn't like his decision, but Damien knew that he would do what needed to be done to save Stiles.

_"What are you doing? Don't sacrifice yourself for these lowly beings". _She said in a harsh tone__

"I will do what needs to be done to make sure Stiles is safe"

_"Then let the dog stay in your place, you're the logical choice, you can't be tracked and he can heal" ___

"No, Stiles isn't the only one I want to protect, Derek is the Alpha. The pack is his family, they can't lose him. I won't let it happen, besides it seems that I maybe the cause of all this".

_"You're making a mistake", _her voice was full of anger.__

"No, I'm not"

He turned to the Crone, rushing towards it. The Crone raised one hand glowing eerie dark light, he extended his will and could feel it taking effect on the Crone, stopping whatever spell it. The Crone was trying to fight against it, but he wasn't going to let it go.

He raised his axe to deal the blow, but before he could strike a sword blocked it. When the two clashed sparks flew, his mother was stopping him again. She then pushed him away, he slid back and tightened his grip on the axe. He couldn't sense Derek, so he must have taken the opportunity to run, Damien let go a sigh of relief, he knew Derek would get the crystal to Stiles.

Damien focused on his mother again, for some reason she was faster than when he last saw her. He knew he couldn't take any chances with her. He centered himself and extended his will again focusing on both the Crone and his mother, he could feel it taking effect but he could also feel the strain it was taking on him. He focused all his strength into his legs, and rushed towards them, he appeared before her in a flash. His mother had a look of surprise on her face, she had raised her sword in front of her before he froze her. He pulled the axe back, aiming low for her center.

Then her look of surprise turned into determination, her sword began to glow the symbols blazing with fire, he could sense that it was overwhelmingly powerful. The sword began to be wrapped in flames and exploded out.

_"No, you have to move now", _her voice full of worry and desperation, echoed in his head.__

He tried to move back, but wasn't quick enough to dodge all of the flames, his arm exploded in blinding pain, burning from the flames that he touched it. He quickly rolled away, the pain spread from his arm into the rest of his body, it felt as if his insides were on fire and his mind was being burned away.

_"I'm going to take some of the pain away", _her voice was one of pain.__

"What….is…..it"?

The pain was so excruciating, he could barely speak inside his own mind, he thought that it would never end then he could feel the pain ebb to a slow burn. The pain was now on a manageable level to where he could feel his body unclenching.

_"I don't know how but she has gotten her hands on an Angel's blade", _her voice was one full of hatred this time.__

"An angel's blade?"

_"Yes, one of a low ranking angel I presume, if it was one of a higher order you would be dead, the fire you were just hit with was holy fire, I was able to take the brunt of it and absorb the flame " ___

"Thank You"

He turned his head to see his mother walking to the Crone's heart. The Crone was following her like an obedient puppy, he didn't know how but she had complete control over it. She grabbed the box containing the heart.

"We have what we came for, let's go", She said in a commanding tone to the Crone.

The Crone began to grow with a bright light, he knew that they were about to get away, but he couldn't let them go without hindering them in some way. Then he saw the cord connecting the two, the souls that was powering the Crone. He then made a grab for his axe, the movement was painful, it seems the effects of the fire hadn't worn off enough.

He grabbed the axe and used all of his strength, tossing it at the cord. It flew through the air spinning and cut through the cut, as the cord was cut a bright blue shining light exploded.

"NOOO!", his mother yelled and in light of the Crone's teleportation spell she disappeared.

The blue light remained and for a moment shined even brighter, the light came together and in the place where the orb had been there was a teenage girl.

She smiled at him with tears streaming down her face, "thank you", and then the light dissipated, fading away into nothing. The structure that had been created by the heart faded also, disappearing until all that was left was the soft ground and the wild trees.

He tried to get up but he couldn't move, holy fire was powerful to say the least, it had only reached his arm and for all of his newfound abilities and strength, he was helpless against it. His mother still was able to best him, but that wasn't what angered him the most. She went after Stiles tried to kill him, she knew he mattered most to him and she still tried to kill him, Damien was gonna make her pay, he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

He was still in pain and felt exhausted, he could barely move and he resigned himself to lying there until he could. He closed his eyes, falling into the darkness that was sleep that was until he sensed someone approaching him. He opened his eyes to hazel and found Derek looking down at him, axe in hand.

"You were supposed to get the crystal to Stiles", he said with anger, but it came out weak and tired.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, and Deaton has the stone, when the forest returned to normal, it just disappeared Deaton called and said he had it", Derek then turned around and picked him up, it took him a moment to realize that Derek was carrying him piggyback.

Damien chuckled, "must had a teleportation spell on it, thanks, you look like hell by the way".

Derek actually cracked a smile, "so do you".

In the distance he could see the others. Their clothes were torn and they were bloodied, Isaac and Allison were carrying Scott, he looked to be the worst. Damien wasn't that far away, so he could tell that Scott had taken a beating, the forest spirit wasn't lying when she said he was on the verge of dying.

Before they made it to them, he could feel himself falling unconscious; his whole world began to be swallowed by darkness and the last thing he saw was the sun rising.

XXX

Stiles woke up with a start, he flew himself upright in the bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital suite, the sun was just barely up which meant it was morning time. He looked around and saw two cots, they held Damien and Scott. They looked to be sleeping peacefully. He could tell they had been in a fight, they were bandaged, Scott more than Damien. Damien had a single bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief that they were alright, just then the door opened and out emerged Lydia. She looked like she normally did, in the fact that she was always decked out in the most expensive things, but she had the look of exhaustion that even makeup couldn't hide. She had a brown paper bag that seemed to be leaking with grease. She came upon him, heels clicking on the tile floor and she gave him a look that scared him to his core, it was one that promised death.

"Stiles", if anyone asked he would totally deny that he flinched when she spoke, "if you ever do something as stupid as getting cursed again, I will personally skin you myself do you understand?'

Stiles cringed, he wanted to say it wasn't his fault that the stupid black floating dementor look alike cursed him, but he actually valued his life, so he simply said with a little fear added in, "I promise it won't happen again".

She simply nodded and dropped the bag into his lap. He opened the bag to find it full of curly fries, he looked at Lydia and grinned widely, "You are the best friend, person, being in the entire universe".

He began to stuff his face with curly fries, he didn't know that being cursed could make someone, so hungry. Lydia only smiled at him, while lying out the small couch that his totally huge suite had. He heard the door open and looked up to find the pack; Isaac, Erica and Boyd grinning widely at him. What happened next he didn't expect and he really didn't care. The pack jumped on him all trying to hug him at once.

They all laughed and he tried to hug them all back as best he could. He was really happy that they were safe, he would've been lying if he said he wasn't worried. Isaac was the only that didn't let go, and Stiles really didn't mind.

Erica smiled at him, "It's nice to have you back, Batman"

Stiles chuckled, "It's nice to be back, Catwoman".

Isaac hugged him even tighter and Stiles looked down to see him, hiding in his stomach, he felt his gown get wet so he knew Isaac was crying.

He put his hand on Isaac's head, "Hey, I'm okay".

Isaac let him go and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Yeah I know, I just missed you and Scott was hurt"

"But, we're all okay, everybody survived", Stiles said with smile.

Before Isaac could say anything else, Derek came in with Jackson on his heels. Jackson looked at him and kind of smiled, "Hey Dweeb", Stiles knew that was 'glad to see you awake' in Jackson speak.

"Jackson, nice to see you too"

But Stiles attention wasn't really focused on Jackson, it was focused on Derek. He looked hesitant like he wanted to say something but not with everyone in the room. Lydia seemed to pick up on it, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "alright everyone, let's go". Everybody seemed a little confused but when Lydia made eye contact with Erica, doing some type of silent communication, then Erica rushed everybody of the room too. Erica gave him a wink before she went out of the door.

There was only him and Derek left and it was deathly silent.

"I'm glad to see you awake", Derek said gruffly.

"Yeah thanks, ummm, you look like you had something to say", Stiles said awkwardly.

Derek face scrunched up and little and he looked to be deep in thought, before Stiles knew it he was sitting on the bed closer than he expected.

"Before you", Derek paused like he was contemplating what he was going to say, "Before you where cursed, when we had our fight-"

"Look, we don't have to talk about-"

Derek shook his head in defiance, "No, I want to talk about it", he sighed, "you were right, I wasn't letting you choose what you wanted I made the choice for you, it wasn't fair".

Stiles mouth dropped in shock, Derek was admitting he was wrong and he was letting him choose if he wanted to be in a relationship. Derek was willing to try. Stiles smiled at Derek, his body vibrating with excitement.

Derek softly smiled at him, "so if you want, I'm willing to try"

Stiles laughed, "yes, yes, absolutely, surely, si, and every yes in a different language and-"

Before he knew it Derek was kissing him, it was a soft kiss, one that involved tongue and Stiles was too happy to use tongue technique so Derek to the lead. He didn't know how long they were kissing but he didn't really care, he wanted this for some time and now he could have it, he could have him.

Stiles was running out of breath but he really didn't want to stop kissing, "wow, that was amazing, awesome, spectacular, I just….wow"

Derek chuckled. "yes it was"

Before they could get to more kissing, Deaton came into and the whole crew with him, Stiles groaned and put up his hands in defeat, "does anyone know how to knock?"

"Sorry if we are intruding, but I need to check over you one more time", Deaton calmly said.

Stiles was little apphrensive, last time Deaton was helping him; he was forced to go back to sleep which he really had enough of.

"Hey Doc not too sure, I want your healing touch, last time you put me back to sleep"

Deaton chuckled, "I'm sorry about that, even though you woke up the spell was still draining your life, I had to put you back to sleep".

"Wait, you woke up before you were cured?" Derek asked.

"Uhh yeah, my mom woke me up actually, saved me too", Stiles said softly.

Everyone in the room looked at him with confusion and worry. They doubted Stiles came back whole if he was all there. Lydia seemed very worried and looked at everyone else.

Lydia slowly approached him, "Stiles, you know that she's-"

Stiles sighed, "Dead, yeah I know, it was her spirit or whatever, if she hadn't saved me from the purple eyed she-witch I would probably be dead".

Deaton froze when Stiles said that and turned to Damien's sleeping form and had an intense expression on his face.

"Hey Doc, she said some stuff about Damien too"

Deaton turn to him and he looked worried, "Stiles what did she say exactly"

Stiles had always seen Deaton being calm, but right now he looked like he was actually worried, something was wrong, really wrong.

"She said that we were in her way and that Damien was her's, that she was his….. mother", Stiles said softly

Deaton sighed and at that moment he looked tired, like the years had weighed him down. Stiles narrowed his eyes, he knew Deaton was hiding something, "You know her don't you?"

Deaton looked at him with sadness in his eyes, "yes she is our ancestor, the one who began our family line, you may know her as the goddess, Ishtar"

After Deaton made his statement, everyone froze disbelief written on all their faces. Stiles couldn't believe it either Damien was descended from a goddess, an actual goddess.

"Ishtar is the Babylonian goddess of the war, magic, and sex", Lydia told everyone snapping them out of shock.

"So I was being threatened by an actual goddess?" Stiles asked Deaton.

"Yes, She has a peculiar interest in Damien, as he is the current inheritor of her will", Deaton answered.

Derek nodded, "Yeah but when you told me about it, it seemed like you expected him to destroy everything in his path, friend of foe, but it seemed like he was in control the entire time, although he was very cold and calculating"

Stiles looked at Derek, "Wait what, Damien went all terminator?"

Jackson laughed, "Yeah and his eyes are blue now, kinda cool actually"

Stiles couldn't believe what he was saying, he couldn't see Damien like that but then he remembered what the goddess had said, that in order to save him, he gained more power and released her.

"So what is this will thing?", Stiles asked.

"Well, it's connected to the story, the descent of Ishtar-", Deaton was saying but then Lydia continued for him.

"The descent of Ishtar tells the story of her descent into the underworld in order to save her lover, Tammuz, the god of harvest, for each gate that she tore down she had to remove an article of clothing, when she arrived at her sister's throne she sat upon it and released Tammuz from the underworld but Tammuz wouldn't allow her to stay so he took her place in order for her to go free", everyone looked at Lydia in wonder, "What, I was tired of studying Greek myths and Babylonian ones caught my eye".

Stiles shook of the wonder of the genius that was Lydia Martin and looked at Damien, "Okay, so Damien inherited that?"

Deaton sighed, "Yes in a sense, there a few in our family and even fewer who inherit it, the will to push our abilities to the limit to get to our goal and destroy anything in our path, though from what I have heard it was never calm when someone went into that state it was always full of anger, Damien is special in that he was able to control it".

"So why does she want him?" Derek asked.

"Well, it all began we she first start our line, she had inhibited a body of a young princess and bared a child, that child was her way of escaping the spirit world and coming to earth, see the body of the child was suited to be a vessel for her, normal humans cannot hold the essence of a god", Deaton paused and saw that everyone was intensely interested in the story, "she had obtained the body she needed and for a time she ruled, there is not much written on when she did just that it was a time full of chaos, she had more children wanting to create a more powerful type of human race, one subservient to her though they were nowhere near as powerful as she hoped, her children did not like her ruling and chose to oppose her, after a great and long war they were able to send her back to the spirit world and sealing her there but it came with a price, with sealing her they also sealed away most of the spirits of the world".

"But what's so bad about that?" Isaac asked

"It means that they also sealed away the good spirits, like those that protect specific places and provide power to witches for certain spells", Lydia answered.

"So you're saying that she wants Damien as a vessel?" Derek asked.

Deaton shook his head, "I don't think so, something changed within Damien, something that allowed the seal in the spirit world to weaken, allowing certain spirits to come back, I'm sure that every supernatural being felt it".

Lydia nodded, "I felt it too"

Derek looked concerned and deep in thought, "When we were fighting, Damien was hurt really hurt and he fell unconscious but his body kept fighting and when I tried to stop him, he just kept going, I don't know what happened but he just stopped, his wounds healed and there was this feeling, I can't describe just froze me, I couldn't move a muscle"

Deaton nodded, "that would explain it, the reason she didn't want Stiles in the way or any of us, it's because she is trying to make Damien ascend".

Stiles shook his head in confusion, "wait ascend, ascend as in go to another plane and become super powerful ascend?"

Deaton nodded, "yes and for that to happen he has to let go of all earthly connections, the way he is now I would say he may be what she had in mind when she started our family line"

Jackson seemed confused, "so what is he?"

Deaton sighed, "Half man and half god, a demi-god"

They all suddenly heard groaning and looked to see Damien slowly sitting up rubbing his head. He opened his eyes to a whole crowed room staring at him.

"Umm, hi?", he said in a confused voice.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock a door, Stile was surprised to see Peter of all people enter the room, he had a look of pure anger and worry.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but we have a problem, someone stole the journal"


	17. Chapter 17

When Damien passed out, he didn't get the usual darkness that sleep afforded. What he got was a white room, in which even the furniture was white. There was a couch, a chair and a table in between, he could describe the room as having a Victorian style, something similar to the house that he had stayed in London when he was child. He turned around looking to see if there was any way out, it looked like the room was sealed though, no way in or out.

He looked down at himself and he wasn't in the clothes that he had on when he passed out, but since he was in the dream world what did he really expect. The clothes that he had on was a plain v neck t-shirt and lounging pants and he didn't have any shoes on.

This was the weirdest dream that he had ever had to say the least, he turned around and was stunned by what he saw.

It was a woman, she was beautiful and she had violet eyes and the softest smile on her face. She had the same mocha skin as Stiles would call it as he did, but the thing that shocked him most was that she looked somewhat like him in the face. She had the same soft cheeks, strong jawline and long black hair. She had on a gentle white dress and was sitting on the couch, hands folded in her lap.

"Hello, Damien", she said softly.

"Umm, hi", he didn't know what to really say; he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Come sit with me"

"Ok", he didn't know why he was agreeing with this person or why he felt like he could trust her. Something about her voice was oddly familiar, like he knew it but he couldn't remember who it was from.

He sat down next to her and she smiled widely at him, she carefully studied his face like she wanted to etch every single detail into memory. He shyly smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to meet you in person for so long and this the best way I could do it"

Damien as surprised by that, she wanted to meet him and for some reason it made him happy to hear that, "I'm sorry, I can't….I don't know who you are".

She softly smiled and laughed, Damien was even more stunned this woman laughed just like he did, but it seemed better in some ways. Her laugh trickled to a small chuckle and her eyes lit up, "Well, I thought you would know my voice, we have been speaking for a sometime, I have been guiding you, you could say"

Then Damien realized who she was, why they look so much alike and why he felt like her could trust her, she was the voice in his mind, the one that appeared after he released the seal on him. She was his ancestor.

Damien shyly ducked his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize who you were, I was just surprised about this dream".

She softly smiled at him again and he couldn't help but to smile back. She made him feel something that he really never felt before and he didn't know what it was.

"It's ok, we haven't been talking long and this was the only way for you to see me, so to speak"

"I have to thank you for helping me, when I was trying to saving Stiles, if it hadn't been for you-"

"You would' been fine and you never have to thank me"

Damien was confused, she was saying that she wasn't any help at all but she was, if it hadn't been for her then he would'nt of known the troll's weak spots or how the Crone had gotten so powerful. She helped him without even asking or expecting anything in return and she was family. She was family and she cared for him, helped him when he needed, she didn't use him like his mother

Damien got up, "No, I have to, you helped me and you don't use me", Damien looked at her and she looked at him as if he were a child that she wanted to hold, "you're the only family that actually cares", he whispered.

He sighed and plopped down the couch, he was a little saddened about his mother, he did hate her but he thought that she cared for him a little at least but when he found out she was the one behind the Crone, that she attacked Stiles. He knew that she only used him for the Order and now she didn't need him anymore, she probably wanted him to suffer before she cut him off. She wanted him to suffer for something that he didn't do; she thought he caused the death of his own father.

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards the woman's face. He looked into her eyes and only saw kindness and understanding, "I have always cared and you have never been alone, since the day you were born I watched over you".

Damien was surprised, she was a spirit and he was of her bloodline but that she watched over him and saw the way his mother was with him. It didn't feel any better having her know that.

"And I have been amazed by your strength, courageous spirit and gentle heart", she said softly 

Damien was surprised and very pleased to hear her say that, it was the words that he had wanted to hear from his mother when he was younger.

"Thank you", he shyly said to her and then something weird happened the white room began to flicker like an image losing its signal, it was so quickly he almost missed because as happened it fixed itself and the white room was back.

"I thought I told you to stop thanking me", she said in a playful voice and then she looked at him with sadness in her eyes "I wish we had more time".

Damien looked at her with confusion, "what do you mean?"

She looked down and sighed, "Heaven's flame caused more damage than I anticipated, in my current state I am not able to recover as quickly"

"In your current state?"

"Yes, see this is only the part of me that is connected to your mind, the damaged cause by the fire is too much and so I must return to my main body for a while"

Damien was saddened to hear that, he was only just getting to know her, "When will you be back?"

She didn't answer him when he asked only cupped his cheek as if for the last time, "I don't know but what I do know is what you plan to do".

Damien let out a breath, "If you know then do you think it is the best way?"

She looked to be in deep thought for a moment before she answered, "The best way would be for you to wait, but I know you are stubborn so I would say yes it is".

Damien smiled "Okay, good".

"There is the subject of your powers also"

Damien didn't know what she was going to tell him so it kind made him anxious, "powers?"

She softly smiled at him, "yes, in addition to your strength, speed and the nifty freezing power there are also two powers that I know that you will have"

Damien was happy to hear that, with what he needed to do, he would need all the power he could get. He nodded for her to continue.

"One is called social magnetism, it allows you to target people change the way they feel about you, targets feel a magnetic pull towards you, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded."

Damien didn't quite know what to say when it came to this power but it seemed powerful a way to gain allies without doing anything, if used in the right way it could extremely powerful.

"Its magnetism right, so I would be able to repulse as well?"

She nodded in confirmation," yes, the effect can also be used in reverse, so that those who fall in range of your powers feel repelled and distance themselves from you, with this enemies, even armies could bow before you or become your worst enemies".

"Okay you said two, what's the other one?"

Before she said anything she blushed, "This one is for a more….. personal use you could say"

Damien blushed when she said that, it made him wonder what kind of power it would be, "Umm, okay"

"You could say it is a more powerful version of the attraction side of your magnetism power, this one is called sexual inducement"

"Sexual inducement?", if the name was anything to go by then he had already had an encounter with the power, a certain sex demon came to mind.

"Yes, you can control others sexual needs to make them essentially lustful and instantly crave sexual interaction"

This made Damien blush ever harder, "umm, where do these powers come from?"

She then started laughing hysterically like in one those Japanese cartoons when a character was embrassed, "umm, don't worry about that"

Damien chuckled, "okay, I won't for now"

"But there is something else that I want to talk to you about".

"What is it?"

"Stiles"

Damien was cautious about where she was going with this. He knew that she was the only family that he felt like he could trust but if she was going to be an enemy of Stiles, he would let her go no matter how much it would've hurt him. He nodded for her to go on.

"I know you feel….strongly about him and he feels for you too but you have to know that he will never care for you like he does the wolf", she whispered to him.

Damien got off the couch and stepped away from her. He didn't want to hear it, he knew that Stiles and Derek were close, he could see it in the way that Derek looked at him when Stiles attention was somewhere else. It was like a look of longing in his eyes, like Stiles is so close but so far away. Stiles looked at Derek the same way, a part of him knew that Stiles would never look at him that way, but he didn't want to listen.

He wanted to ignore that part of him, he wanted to listen to the part that made Stiles smile at him like he was the only person in the world.

"I don't….care, it doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same as I do because I will always love him and that will have to be enough"

She looked at him with extreme sadness, "Oh my little Prince, love is many things and blindness is one of them, he will destroy you if let him."

Damien laughed with tears rolling down his face, "I know so I'll be blind and I'll let him"

The room then began to flicker violently around them and he knew that their time together was coming to a close. He suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around him hugging him closely.

"It seems like our time is up"

He hugged her back tightly, "yeah it does", he could feel himself being pulled away to the real world, "wait before I go what's your name?"

"Ishtar", she whispered.

Before he could say anything he was pulled away, it was like being sucked through a tube and being spit back out and he opened his eyes to a tiled ceiling and a slight headache.

He pulled himself up and found himself staring at everyone, the pack, Deaton, Derek and Stiles.

XXX

"Umm, hi?", he said in a confused voice.

Before anyone could say anything Peter entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but we have a problem, someone stole the journal".

When Damien heard that he instantly knew what his mother had planned, he sighed and got of the cot, "I know who stole the journal"

Everyone looked to him, but he wasn't looking at everyone else, he was looking at Stiles. Stiles was sitting up in the bed and Derek was sitting right next to him, grasping his hand tightly, both of their lips were red. He could tell it was from kissing, Stiles had made his choice and he was hurt by it much more then he thought he would be.

"Who stoles it?"

He took his eyes off of them and looked at Lydia, "my mother, she was controlling the Crone the whole time".

Everyone wore a look of surprise, even Deaton.

Lydia looked at him with suspicion, "Your mother or do you mean your boss, the current head of operations in the Americas of the Order"

Everyone looked at him with suspicion then and he couldn't blame them if he hadn't come then they still would've had the journal and Stiles would've never been cursed.

Stiles looked at her with disgust and confusion, "What the hell Lydia, this is Damien-"

"Right, this is Damien Deaton, who despite being so nice to us, is still an agent of the Order and the Crone appeared around the same time that he came to town".

"SO, that doesn't mean anything", Stiles yelled at her in anger.

"Yes it does", everyone turned to see Scott rising out of the cot, Isaac hurried and ran over to him picking him up and kissing him.

After their small make-out session, Scott broke away, "It means that the Damien could have been working with his mother all along, he told us about the Crone, how to beat it and he was the only one that could find it".

"No, I don't believe it", Stiles said.

"He was also there in the beginning, when his mother helped us hide the journal, she could've told him where it was hidden", everyone looked to Peter and one by one realization crossed their faces, the only ones who didn't say anything were Derek and Deaton.

He could feel something emanating for himself in small waves, it was like a feeling of pushing everything away, it was the repulsion part of his social magnetism power and it was affecting everyone around him turning all their thoughts against him.

Stiles was still shaking his head in denial, "Damien tell them their wrong"

Damien looked away in shame, "I…can't"

Stiles looked at him with anger, "Damien, it's not true is it?"

"It is, I was a part of her plan the whole time though it was unintentionally, I still knew she sent me here for another reason, that she was planning something but I ignored it because I so happy to be back, to see you", Damien whispered.

Everyone looked at him with hate, like they wanted every single piece of his being to be destroyed. He hated himself for not saying anything for not knocking down all theories and telling them it wasn't true but most of all he hated the look Stiles gave him, it was like his whole world was falling apart and Damien was the reason for it. But this was for the best if he was going to do what he needed to do.

Damien walked closer to the bed, wanting to console Stiles and everyone in the blocked his path, even Derek stood up, blocking him from Stiles as if he was a threat.

He stopped in his path and looked down tears trailing down his face, "I'm so sorry Stiles, I won't let her get away with it, I promise".

He walked out of the door and wiping the tears from his face. That when he ran into Stiles's father.

"Hey Damien, is Stiles awake?"

"Yeah, he is, umm you can just go in", he said wiping his eyes.

"He must've really worried you if you're crying", he said softly.

"Yeah he did" he sniffled and then he felt arms encircle him and took a moment to hug him back.

They broke away after a moment, "I'm gonna go see him now"

Damien nodded and watched him walk away into Stiles room, after he went in everyone else in the room left out, piling into the hallway. Damien quickly tried to leave without them noticing but he could feel someone close behind him.

He quickly turned and was surprised to see Derek.

He looked ashamed and sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't come to your defense, I just….felt off like I couldn't stand to be around you, and I didn't say anything because I didn't trust myself".

Damien was surprised that he had that much self-control, that he was able to sense what was happening and stop himself from acting, "It's okay, I'm glad you didn't"

A look of confusion crossed Derek's face, "why?"

"He plans on leaving", they both turned around to Deaton.

Damien rolled his eyes, if more people came he would never be able to get away, "Yes, I am"

Derek looked at him intent on knowing his answer, "why are you leaving?"

Damien sighed, "I'm going to war with my mother"

Derek looked shocked to hear this, "what, so you told everyone in there a lie, you let Stiles believe that you were a part of it?", he asked in anger.

"Yes, she hurt Stiles once because of me, because I care for him, so if I break all contact he'll be safe, you'll all be safe"

"But you won't be, it will be only you against the Order itself", Deaton calmly said.

"I know and I'll be fine, I use to work for them remember", Damien said with a smile on his face.

Deaton shook his head, "one man versus the Order, you won't win".

Damien wasn't paying attention to Deaton, he was looking at Derek, thinking about how lucky he was and how he knew that he could trust him, "I know that while I'm gone you'll take care of him"

Derek looked surprised by his words, "Damien, I know you-"

Damien shook his head, "If it was anyone else I wouldn't be saying this, you'll protect him, keep him safe, love him," he whispered.

Derek nodded his head, "you have to tell him the truth before you leave"

Damien softly smiled and walked away, leaving the both of them to their thoughts.

XXX

When Damien got home, he sat down exhausted mentally. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, he didn't make the phone call yet, he promised himself he wouldn't but he was going to be going through desperate times. He was going to need help, he made the call and it ringed for a while, then the line picked up.

"I thought you'd never call after the last time," a soft alluring voice said.

Damien sighed, "I need your help"

"I know what you need and information on the Order isn't cheap, especially if it's about your mother"

"I know"

"Then you know my price," she said softly.

"Yes and I'm willing to go all the way"

She laughed and it still shook him to his core like it did back then, "I can't wait, its been too long love"


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles didn't know what to feel, he was feeling so much all at once betrayal, anger and sadness. Damien had betrayed him, Derek, the Pack and didn't' know why he was feeling this why for some reason it just seemed like from the moment Damien had started speaking, he was against him.

He tried to fight the feeling, but it seemed to get the best of him when Damien admitted to knowing his mother was up to something.

He sighed and laid back down.

There was a knock at the door, "come in"

The door slowly opened to reveal his father; he looked like he had been through hell. Stiles could tell that he hadn't changed out of his clothes and that he'd barely slept.

"Dad!" Stiles said in surprise.

His dad didn't say a word just rushed to him and hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever scare me like that again"

"I won't, I promise"

They held on to each other tightly for a while. Stiles was happy to see his Dad, happy to be alive really. The sheriff let him go while wiping a few tears. Stiles smiled and looked away wiping some tears of his own.

What happened next he didn't expect, he felt a hand smack the back of his head, "ouch!" he screamed, "what was that for?"

The sheriff raised one eyebrow and gave him a face that said 'you why'. Stiles began to chuckle and his Dad began to laugh with him. Anyone outside of the room, would've wondered what was going on from all the laughing they were doing.

After the laugher died there was only silence for a while.

"I saw all of your friends outside, they seemed pretty worried earlier", his Dad said.

"Umm, yeah they were here when I woke up so, it was… really good to see them here" Stiles whispered.

His Dad shook his head, "I saw Damien too, the poor boy was so happy he was crying"

Stiles looked at him with surprise. Damien was crying, that meant that the conversation they must've really affected him. He must've really hurt his feelings if he was crying and no matter how much Stiles felt betrayed he didn't want to see Damien hurt ever.

"He really cares even after all this time" The sheriff said.

Stiles nodded and smiled, "yeah, he does".

"Now, what's going on with you and Derek Hale, he was outside too" he said with one questioning eyebrow raised.

Stiles didn't really know how to answer that question, they had just gotten to a point where they could be in a relationship. He didn't want to tell his Dad that the ex-accused murderer was his boyfriend, not after everything and not with their relationship being so new.

Stiles chuckled awkwardly "He's a….friend"

The questioning eyebrow that Stiles always like to think his Dad used when he was interrogating drunk drivers trying to convince him they were totally sober was highly raised then.

"Right, I'm not going to question you now but I expect you tell me how you became friends later", his father demanded.

Stiles sighed, he was glad that he wouldn't be going through an interrogation, that meant that he could have time to come up with a believable lie and that was easier said than done, his Dad a knack for knowing when he was lying.

They heard a knock at the door and turned around to see a few doctors entering, Stiles sighed, how was he going to explain his miraculous recovery? He knew it was going to be a very long night.

XXX

Stiles plopped himself down at the table, annoyed with how Mr. Harris, ass-hole extraordinaire had given him a ton of homework for his absence. It wasn't his fault that an evil dark witch led by his best friend's mother attacked him and put him into a coma, making him imagine he was in an alternate reality.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Allison asked.

After Stiles had gotten back to school after his few days of Doctor (and his Dad) ordered bed rest, he came back to find the two tables had come together there was no longer the hume and the pack tables. It made him happy to see it and even more surprising to see Allison at the new table, but it seemed like what ever happened during his black-magic induced coma, had gotten her back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles moaned in annoyance "what isn't wrong, I'm grounded, just got a ton of homework and Damien's missing".

After he came back he expected to see Damien, his feelings of anger and betrayal had went away after he had enough time to thinking about the whole thing, it didn't make sense, the fact that Damien admitted to knowing his mother was up to something didn't make sense. He knew that something was going on he just didn't know what.

He was worried Damien, he knew he was tough but last he saw him, he was running out of the hospital crying.

"I'm sure Damien's fine, sweetie" Lydia said in a soft tone.

Scott nodded his head in earnest while wolfing down his food "yeah, he's probably off somewhere fighting goblins or something, don't worry"

After a few days it seemed like their anger at Damien had worn off too. Whatever had made them feel that anger was gone and a part of him felt like it was Damien that was doing it.

"So, instead of worrying over him, tell us how you and Derek are doing" Erica asked.

Stiles started to blush with the mention of Derek, they were taking it slow considering this was his first real relationship and this was Derek's after Kate.

"We're taking it slow" Stiles chuckled.

The whole table laughed "That's not what we heard the other night" Jackson said while wagging his eyebrows.

Stiles blushed even harder, when Derek and the pack had given some company other night, he couldn't help but drag Derek upstairs for a little make-out session. Stiles knew Derek would agree to it partly because it would cheer him up and partly because he wanted it too, but what happened during said make-out session kind of surprised him.

XXX

Stiles gripped Derek's hair tighter, pulling him closer. In a rush to get closer to him, Stiles had pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He could feel Derek's hands on his waist as they kissed.

Derek suddenly pulled back and Stiles attacked him again, kissing his neck "ahh, Stiles, slowdown"

Stiles continued despite Derek's protests "Why?"

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles away "Because everyone is downstairs and they can hear everything"

Stiles groaned in annoyance "Well, they can leave"

Derek shook his head and cradled Stiles face in his hands "Stiles, I want your first time to be special"

Stiles sighed and grabbed Derek's hands "If it's with you, it will be"

Derek just stared at him for a moment and Stiles though he said something wrong but when a wide grin came upon Derek's face he knew he didn't. Derek pulled Stiles towards him and gently kissed him.

"I promise that we will, just not now ok", Derek said.

Stiles smiled softly "Ok"

Derek then pulled Stiles up off the bed, "Come on, let's go back down".

XXX

Stiles was smiled at the memory, Derek wanted his first time to be special and he kinda wanted to do it already, he had been alone way too long and he wanted to jump his hot boyfriend. A part of him hated that Derek was being considerate, but the other part loved it. Derek was exactly the kind of boyfriend he wanted.

"Well, what happened is none of your business", Stiles said.

Jackson laughed, "Ok but, I don't think that you going to be a virgin for long"

Stiles looked at him with an expression of horror, "How do you know Im a virgin?"

Every werewolf at the table looked away as if the hadn't heard him. Stile immediately focused on the weakest link, Scott.

"Scott, what haven't you been telling me?"

Scott looked nervous, "Well, Stiles…"

Erica groaned, "Oh my god, we can smell it on you"

Stiles looked at her in shock and quickly sniffed himself, not smelling anything but his own deodorant, he looked at her in confusion.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "werewolves remember, they can smell that kind of thing"

Stiles hit himself over the head for not realizing that earlier "well, stop smelling"

"Well then get laid", Jackson said.

Lydia smacked him over the head and Jackson looked at her in anger. She didn't look worried at all and just ate her lunch.

"Hey, can the werewolf talk, Danny's coming over", Isaac said.

XXX

Stiles wasn't exactly thrilled he had to wait for a ride, his precious jeep had been wrecked in the accident and it was gonna take some time to get fixed. In the meantime he had set up an elaborate system in which he would be riding home with either Jackson or Danny, and if either of them got pulled over by his Dad for some reason then they would say that he was with the other. This system was set up to protect the identity of his main driver who just happened to be pulling up in the black Camaro.

The Camaro pulled up to the front steps and the side window slowly lowered to show Derek Hale looking at him with eyes that beckoned him to the car.

Stiles rushed to the car like every teenager ready to get out of school but with a little more enthusiasm.

Stiles got into the car and greeted him like he did every day with a kiss. Stiles couldn't get enough of him, every time they kissed it was like he craved it even more and Derek was the same way.

After a few minutes of tongue action they stopped but didn't completely pull away, they were breathing heavy and their foreheads were still touching.

"How was your day?" Derek asked while still breathing heavy.

"It's better now", Stiles said back.

They suddenly heard a honking behind them and turned around to see Jackson's car. Derek rolled his eyes and started driving and Stiles flicked him off for interrupting his make-out session.

The drive to Stile's house was quite for a while.

"Have you talked to Damien?" Derek asked suddenly

Stiles looked at him with confusion and shook his head, "No I haven't, I'm still worried, he hasn't answered any of my calls either"

Stiles continued to look at Derek and he saw his jaw tense and an expression of anger come over him.

"It's been a week, he should have talked to you by now"

Stiles was even more confused by that, "Wait, what does that mean, maybe I should've been asking you if you talked to him"

Derek sighed and began to pull over to the side of the road "The last time, I talked with him was at hospital"

Stiles nodded his head, prompting him to go on.

"He said that the reason everyone was mad at him was because he caused it"

The confusion that caught Stiles still wouldn't go away. Why would Damien make everyone turn on him? It didn't make sense.

"Why?" Stiles said voice full of tension.

Derek sighed and looked away from him "He did it so that we wouldn't get involved…when he went to war with his mother".

Stiles could begin to explain the anger he felt not just Derek for not telling him but at Damien for being so damn stupid. Why would he take on his my mother who was the head of an organization that dealt with the supernatural and must be insanely powerful, all by himself.

"Stiles-"Derek began to say.

"A week, Derek, a week went by where you said nothing, a week where I could've talked some sense into him, he's been gone for a week and I don't if he's dead or not because he's so goddamn stupid, to do something like this alone" Stiles yelled.

They only sound within the car was from Stiles breathing heavy.

"I wanted him to tell you so that he could say goodbye" Derek said softly.

Derek then started the car and drove to Stiles house, not a word said between them the whole way.

When Derek stopped at Stiles house, he cut off the engine and both of them sat there in silence of a moment.

"I gotta cook dinner for my Dad or he'll order pizza", Stiles said softly.

Stiles opened the door and was about to get out but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm, he turned and saw the regret in Derek's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Derek said.

Stiles took Derek's hand and put their foreheads together, it was something they had come to do in in the few days they were dating. It made them feel closer somehow.

"I know" Stiles said then he got out of the car and went into the house. He closed the door and put his back to it, he waited until he heard Derek drive away to move.

Stiles was angry at Derek, at Damien, at himself. He knew something was up but he didn't wanna be right if there was a problem then it would fix itself. He shouldn't have been so blind; he should've forced Damien to talk to him.

Stiles shook his head and got started cooking dinner before his father got home.

XXX

Stiles pulled out the baked chicken out of the oven and sat it on the stove, he looked at the clock and wondered when his Dad would get home it was a little late.

The door rang and Stiles poked his head out of the door, wondering how it might be. Stiles cautiously approached the door, he didn't know who it was and he didn't want to take any chances. He grabbed the baseball bat sitting next to the door, one hand gripping the bat tightly and the other on the door handle.

Stiles took a deep breath and pulling the door open, raising the bat high but when he saw who it was his grip on the bat became so loose that it fell to the ground.

"Damien" Stiles said with surprise.

Damien was standing at door, he had on a blue blazer and blacks jeans. His eyes were still blue but they weren't glowing like when he had awakened at the hospital. He looked gorgeous, like a model from a catalogue.

Damien's face full of surprise "Hey why did you have a bat-"

Stiles didn't expect the punch to actually hit but it did. He was just so angry at him for leaving, not calling back for a week and just letting him worry.

"Oww" Damien was grasping his jaw moving it to make sure it wasn't broken "Ok, I guess I deserve that"

Stiles threw his arms around Damien and hugged him tightly "You did"

He felt Damien wrap his arms around his waist, squeezing lightly. They didn't let go of each other for a few minutes then they pulled apart.

"So where have you been?" Stiles asked.

Damien lightly chuckled, "Well I've been here the whole time, putting some things in place "

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls", Stiles asked

Damien put his hands up in defense "Can I at least come inside; I don't want to have this conversation out in the cold"

Stiles sighed and waved him in then quietly shut the door behind him.

"Hmm, smells good what are cooking?" Damien asked.

Stiles shook his head, "Nope, no deflecting, Derek spilled, he told me everything"

Damien rolled his eyes and looked displeased at what he had heard, "Well, I guess I didn't the chance to tell you I was leaving"

"Why the hell would you do that, manipulate our emotions to turn on you just so you go off by yourself and do something incredibly stupid." Stiles yelled.

"It's not stupid and I know what I'm doing, this isn't the first time I've been involved in a fight like this" Damien yelled back.

"Oh, so you going to war by yourself, is not incredibly stupid" Stiles yelled.

"Not if it means protecting you" Damien softly.

Stiles looked at Damien, really looked at him and he didn't look like someone ready to go, he looked like he was dreading it, dreading this moment.

"Stiles, you're not changing my mind, I came over here to stay goodbye, can we not argue, please"

From the pure look of determination on Damien's face Stiles knew he meant what he said. Stiles groaned in frustration and walked into the kitchen, Damien quietly followed behind him.

"Fine" Stiles said.

Damien smiled softly "I've got good news"

Stiles scoffed, "My best friend who disappeared for twelve years and finally came back is leaving again to go to war with his mother, what good news can you possibly have that can cheer me up"

Damien made his way over to where Stiles was leaning on the counter, "I met my ancestor"

Stiles froze, he knew who Damien was talking about, Ishtar, the goddess that was trying to kill him because she thought that he was taking Damien away from her. Stiles wanted to say something but Deaton had warned against it, he said that Ishtar would already tell Damien about herself before Stiles could tell him anything.

Stiles swallowed "What do you mean by ancestor?"

Damien chuckled at that, "Well, when I when all Terminator I guess, I could hear this voice in my head that would guide me you know and she helped me get to you"

Stiles nodded, showing his understanding of what he was hearing.

Damien had a look of pure wonder on his face "Yeah, well when I passed out, I like actually met her and she said she was watching over since I was like born and that I got all these new powers and …..She was just amazing Stiles"

From what Damien had just told him, Deaton was right about Ishtar getting to him first, she did. The look of amazement of Damien's face said it all. He would have to find some other way of revealing who she was and what he was to him.

Their talk was cut short when they heard the front door open, they both looked out of the Kitchen doorway to see the Sheriff come in.

"Hey, Damien I didn't expect you to come by", he said.

Damien smiled "Hey, Jed yeah I was just coming by to talk to Stiles"

Stiles scoffed "more like say goodbye" he whispered.

"By the way what's with the eyes" Jed asked

Stiles and Damien looked at each other, not knowing of an excuse to come up with right away, "umm… it some weird type of heterochromia, it changed his eyes" Stiles blurted.

Damien looked at him in confusion for a second and then readily agreed with him.

His Dad seemed to have bought it for the moment, he nodded his head looked at Damien for a second then went to the kitchen "Okay, your joining us for dinner aren't you, Damien?"

Stiles really wished he would, he wasn't done trying to talk some sense into Damien.

"Umm, yes, yes I will", Damien said in surprise.

Stiles jumped up and pulled Damien to the kitchen but then Damien stopped. Stiles turned around and Damien stood there frozen as if he had just realized something.

"What the hell…." Damien whispered.

He then turned and ran to the door throwing it open. Stiles ran right behind him and was shocked at what he was seeing to.

Standing at the door was Damien's mother.

XXX

Stiles was more than surprised and actually shocked to see her here, at his house and he was really afraid of what she might do, she had ordered the Crone to kill him.

She looked a little like Damien, not like the similarities that Damien and Ishtar shared, but if you looked closely you could see it. This woman was Damien's mother.

She smiled softly and it was the type of smile that made him tremble a little "Hello, mind if I come in?"

Before Stiles could say anything Damien blocked him from view as if shielding him from her malicious intent.

"Actually, I do mind" Damien answered voice full of contempt.

Stiles peek over Damien's shoulder and he saw her eyes focused on Damien as if willing him to disappear.

"I know, I taught you manners, boy", She said slyly.

Stiles could fell the anger wafting from Damien and for a moment it looked like he was going to attack her but before he could take a step, Stiles's father's voice waded through the air.

"Who's at the door?"

Stiles turned around to see his father already behind him and staring with shock at the same person that they were moments ago.

"Gina is that you?" he said, voice full of astonishment.

She moved straight past him and Damien and in front of him "Jed, it's so good to see you"

Surprisingly enough she gave him a hug. Stiles wasn't the only one surprised by this show of affection, his Dad was too but he still hugged her back if a little awkwardly.

They pulled apart and before Stiles could blink, Damien had his mother by the shoulders, looking ready to drag her out.

"Sorry, Jed but we have to go", Damien said.

A look of confusion came over Jed's face "But I thought you were staying for dinner, your mother is more than welcome and I'm sure Stiles cooked enough"

Jed looked to Stiles for conformation and Stiles didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was really going on.

So he did the only thing he could do at that moment which was nodded his head to answer his Dad's question.

Damien's mother eased her way out of his grasp and took Jed by the arm "Oh, thank you I am quite hungry from the flight " They both walked into the kitchen leaving Damien and Stiles standing there in wonder of what was happening.

Stiles looked at Damien and he seemed to be boiling with anger.

"Hey, what are we going to do, if you mom goes all psycho on my Dad?" Stiles whispered.

Damien shook his head, "No, she's a tactician, she's here for a different reason and I'm pretty sure it's not to kill your Dad"

Stiles sighed and pulled Damien into the kitchen, neither of them not quite ready to face what awaited them.

XXX

Stiles didn't know what quite happened but they were all sitting at the table in silence, eating their food awkwardly while Damien continued to stare his mother down.

"So Gina, Damien told me that you're the head of a company now?" Jed asked.

She looked at Damien as if he revealed some kind of secret and then turned her eyes to Jed "Yes, it was a company that was started by my family but we lost it some years ago, I just recently got it back"

Damien looked surprised to hear the information and Stiles knew that company was code word for Order but he didn't know if what she was just saying was a cover story or the truth.

"Really, that news to me" Damien said.

She only chuckled at his suggestion, "Well I did send you to bordering school for some time, so you wouldn't have known that"

Stiles got the feeling that the conversation wasn't going to go in a good direction and by the way Damien was gripping that knife any more jabs by his mother and he would jump up and stab her.

"My Dad and I just love baseball, we really just love it right Dad?" Stiles urged his father to agree with him.

Jed wore a look of confusion for a moment but then he caught on and shook his head in agreement, "yeah we do".

Gina broke that death glare she was giving and receiving from her son, then looked straight at Stiles. "Stiles, you really have grown up"

Stiles was confused about why she focused on him "Umm yeah that's a part of getting older"

She laughed at his statement "You're special too, I can see why Damien likes you so much"

Stiles couldn't see it now but the person Damien had been describing to him wasn't here right now, it was a completely different person. It was the typical mother that embarrassed you at family dinners.

She sighed "but while I am enjoying this dinner, the real reason I'm here is to ask for your help, sheriff"

Jed looked at her and changed from his Dad mode to Sheriff mode in a flash, "Yes"

"It's about Damien, it seems that I made some enemies while obtaining the company and they would use him to get to me" she said.

Stiles didn't know what was going on but from the look on Damien's face it wasn't good.

The Sheriff nodded face full of understanding, "Ok, what would you like me to do?"

She smiled softly at him, "I was wondering if you would keep him here, there are not many people that know that we used to live here, here he can be completely safe"

"No!" Damien yelled.

"Yes, this is for your protection and it isn't up for debate" she said.

Damien looked like he wanted to argue but before he could his father spoke "I'll do it, Damien is like family to us"

Gina smiled and touched his hand, "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me"

Stiles didn't expect what happened to happen, without a single use of force she cancelled Damien's plans of going to fight her, to make him stay here. Stiles would be lying if he didn't say that he was happy that Damien was forced to stay because that would've meant that he would be safe here.

Damien however looked devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles didn't realized what happened next, one second Damien's mom was thanking his Dad for agreeing to the fake protection duty from imaginary people for Damien, then a slight green light shined from the ring of her hand and his father was sleep.

Damien was the first to react jumping up with the knife in his hand, but then his body locked up as if caught in some type of web.

Stiles quickly moved to get out of his chair but was pushed back down by an invisible force "What the hell…"

As his father slumped over, face hitting the table first a slight snoring came from him. Gina rolled her eyes and then looked at Damien, who was trapped still trying to break free.

She smiled at him "Damien, you didn't think I was coming alone did you?"

As soon as she finished the sentence, Stiles saw what had trapped Damien, a single man was behind him. He had on a pin stripped suit with a red tie, but the most ominous thing about him was that he had no face, eyes or mouth.

Stiles looked at the two hands that kept him down; they were a pale pasty color. He looked up and saw that same thing that was holding Damien, a man with no face at all.

Stiles looked back at Gina, who was steadily staring at Damien "What the hell did you do to my Dad?"

Her eyes turned to him and Stiles felt a tremor go through his body, "Nothing, just a little sleep spell, I had to be sure that he was going to kept Damien here, I very well couldn't have him running around ruining my plans, now could I?"

"Then why not just leave, you got what you wanted I can't leave without him starting a country wide search in an attempt to find me" Damien snarled.

She only chuckled at his comment, "Yes but you're not the only reason I'm here," then she turned to Stiles and terror filled. She was here to finish what here lackey couldn't.

"Don't you fucking touch him," Damien yelled as he struggled to get out of the grasp of his captor.

Gina reached into her pocket and pulled out something unexpected, it wasn't a knife or a dagger, it was eyeballs and for a moment Stiles was confused until he remembered the girl that the Crone killed. It had taken her eyes when it took her soul.

Stiles didn't know what they would but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He tried to get away but was held to the chair by the monstrous strength of the thing behind him.

She slowly crept towards him, each step making his heart beat faster than the last and for a moment, he thought he was gonna die. He closed his eyes in anticipation and when nothing happened for a moment, he opened one only to see her frozen while still cradling the eyes.

"Damien, your beginning to be a nuisance," she struggled to say.

Stiles looked over at Damien, who had an intense look on his face. That's when Stiles realized that Damien was the one stopping her. It must've been one of the new powers he got.

"I won't let you, touch him," Damien gasped out.

She laughed, "I don't need to touch him for what I'm doing," then she looked down at the eyes "veritatem revelare"

The eyes then began to move as if searching for something and then they focused in on Stiles. When they did Stiles felt like they were looking into his very soul and inspecting each inch of it. The green eye searching his soul then began to glow a soft white and it continued to grow until the light became blinding.

"Yes, Yes, he's the one," Gina roared with glee.

"Derek, now!" Damien yelled.

Suddenly the hands that were on his shoulders were lifted off of him and he turned just and time to see a pair of claws twist the head of the faceless man around, snapping its neck. The body fell down to reveal a fully turned Derek, red eyes blazing and fangs out.

"Incendite" 

He turned around to see the thing holding Damien set on fire, it quickly let go while silently screaming in pain. As soon as Damien was let go he jump over the table over the sleep body of Jed and grabbed his mother, the eyes fell from her grasp and the bright light extinguished.

He threw her against the wall, and with a quick flash of his hand, stabbed her. She gasped in pain for a second and then laughed. It was so surprising that she was, she was about encounter death and all she was laughing.

"Stiles", he turned around to see Lydia, Allison and the Pack. Lydia ran up to and hugged him squeezing the life out of him.

"Oww… I'm ok Lyds, nice spell by the way", Stiles whispered

She pulled away and let out a sigh of relief "Thanks, how do you get in these situations?"

Stiles shrugged "I don't really know".

They both turned their attention to Damien, he stilled had his mother pinned to the wall, knife in her gut.

"This isn't enough to kill me" she whispered.

Damien nodded "I know," he didn't let go of the grasp he had on her neck, for a moment Stiles thought he saw him squeeze tighter.

"I hate you so much," she said quietly, Stiles barely heard her.

"I know now," Damien said back, he increased the pressure on her windpipe and with a flick of his wrist there was snap and everyone froze. He let her go and her body dropped to the ground, brown eyes lifeless.

Stiles couldn't believe it; the wicked witch was dead so to speak. It was over, there would no fighting Damien didn't have to worry about anything and he didn't either.

"It's over," Stiles whispered.

Damien looked at him and it wasn't the happiness that Stiles imagined that he would've had. His eyes were full of sadness and weariness.

"No, it's not" Damien said.

He shook his head and walked over to the table. He plopped down into the chair, letting out a deep breath and throwing his head back.

"Damien, she's dead, we don't have to worry about anything," Stiles said.

Damien sighed, "look at her body"

Everyone's one focused on the body and they were surprised by what they saw. The body morphed, no longer was it, Gina Deaton lying on the floor dead. It was one of the no-faced men from earlier.

As she as it did turn back, it became dust

"What the hell…" Derek said.

Damien chuckled, "It's called a homunculus and she has an army of them, what you just saw is one of their abilities, imprinting the very being of a person, making it seem as if it is them"

"Well they seem easy enough to kill," Lydia whispered.

Damien shook his head, "These were new, the older ones are more powerful"

Everyone became silent, light snoring was the only thing sounding through the house. Stiles was devastated, it wasn't over, far from it, it seemed.

"Derek, can you help me get him to his room?" Damien nodded over to Jed.

Derek snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having and went over to Jed. Damien got up and did the same, the lift him up and took him up stairs.

"Stiles…what happened?" Allison asked.

"Damien came over first to tell me he was leaving and then Dad came home and asked him to stay for dinner, It was a total surprise when Damien answers the door and she's standing right there," Stiles answered.

"At the door…she didn't like just outright attack?", Scott asked

"No She didn't…She just asked to come in and Dad came by and let her in, when we were having dinner she just put my Dad to sleep and attacked….How did you guys know to get here anyway?"

"Oh, Damien texted Derek, said you were in trouble and to get over here, then he called us, so we rushed over here," Erica answered

Stiles was glad they did, he didn't really know what she was doing but she found whatever she needed from him.

Whatever the hell it was, it wasn't good.

XXX

Damien wasn't in the best of moods right now. Saying you were going to kill your mother is one thing but actually doing it even if it was a fake, was something totally different.

He didn't feel relieved or happy, he didn't know what the hell he felt. He just knew it hurt, even though he hated her for how she treated him during his childhood, some part of him still loved her. It really hurt to see that hate in her eyes, it pierced him, made his heart hurt to see it.

He thought himself pathetic to feel anything for her, when she was trying to kill the man that he loved but he would choose Stiles over her, always.

Damien and Derek laid Jed on the bed. Damien sighed and put on a blanket on him.

"I know what you did wasn't easy," Derek whispered.

Damien turned to him, surprised by his statement "I don't know what you mean."

Derek continued to look at him and it unnerved him, made him feel exposed, raw. Damien knew that Derek had already done what he did, he remembered Stiles tell him that Derek had to kill Peter.

"I know how it feels, I've done it before, I know doesn't make you feel any better… you know it's the logical choice when they threaten the people you care about, but it still hurts" Derek slowly approached him.

Damien took a step back, he didn't want to feel anything right now "Why do I feel so weak, like I'm betraying you, Stiles, everyone for caring"

Derek shook his head "That's because your human if you didn't care, if you didn't feel something than you wouldn't be."

Damien laughed and it was one full of anger "Then I don't want to be human…I didn't even really kill her and I feel this way, what the hell I'm going to feel after I really do it."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Derek stepped closer and put his hand on Damien shoulder "I know you say that now but I also know you don't really mean it"

Damien was about to say something when his phone ranged. Damien let out a sigh of relief, thank for the interruption. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

Let's meet

He knew how it was. He wasn't ready for her but he also knew that he couldn't avoid her, if his mother was after Stiles then he was going to need her more than ever.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Damien looked at Derek, his eyes conveying how much he meant it.

Derek stepped away and nodded "Ok"

Damien walked away but then he paused by the door "Thanks."

Derek nodded and watched as he walked away.

XXX

Damien walked down and stairs and when he reached the bottom of the steps, everyone stopped and turned to him.

He sighed and then went into the room, everyones eyes still focused on him "Stiles, your Dad is going to be ok, he's just sleeping," Stiles nodded in acceptance.

"You going somewhere?" Isaac asked.

"Umm, yeah I gotta meet someone but I have to do something first" Damien said.

Everyone in the room looked confused, they didn't know what he was going to do.

"I want to apologize for using my powers to push you guys away, I'm sorry for the things that I said, I just let these things get to my head," Damien tried to avoided eye contact, so that he wouldn't see the criticizing looks that they should be giving him.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Jackson said.

Boyd walked next him, nodding his head in agreement, "yeah, we have no idea what you're talking about."

Stiles smiled, he saw what they were doing, they were forgiving him by not acknowledging he did anything wrong at all.

Damien chuckled "Thank you and while I would stay, I gotta go," he quickly walked to the door but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Stiles "Hey, who are you meeting up with?"

Damien licked his lips and Stiles followed the movement, "A possible ally…are you ok, I know this wasn't the kind of night you expected?"

Stiles shook his head as if coming out of a daze "Oh, I'm fine, my Dads fine, your fine, everything is fine"

Damien chuckled at Stiles's answer, "Ok, but you don't have to be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you and Derek won't let anything happen to you either."

"Yeah, I know" Stiles replied.

Damien nodded and then grabbed Stiles, he brought him close and hugged him, arms squeezing Stiles shoulders making sure he couldn't get away. Stiles hugged him back as best he could.

Then Damien let him let go and walked away, leaving Stiles looking after him.

XXX

When Damien arrived, he knew it was the right place. He knew her MO, he didn't exactly think a club was the right place to meet up though, not for the kind of conversation they were going to be having.

He got out of the truck and walked up to front door, pass the line of people waiting to enter. The club lights blazing through the windows, with the bright neon sign of the club blazing, Wonderland. The bouncer was the typical type, tall and powerful, dressing in only a black shirt and pants.

"Are you on the list?" he asked.

Damien knew that he wasn't, that never stopped him before "no, do I need to be?"

The bouncer stared at him for a minute as if sizing him up "No, go on in"

Damien nodded and walked pass him, a flurry of objections sounding form the line as he did. As he went in he was blinded by the club lights shining on the patrons. David Guetta's Titanium was blaring through the speakers. The dance floor was a mass of writhing bodies, there were a few dancers on pedestals and cages, and they were both men and women dressed in skimpy shorts or bras.

He moved his way through the crowd, hands and chest rubbing against him as he went. This wasn't Damien's first time in a nightclub, but he was always annoyed when he tried to make his way to the bar, he was almost always groped in some way. Damien wasn't in the mood to be groped today and so he used his power, he could feel it, a wave of negative emotion emanating from him. As soon as he released everyone moved away from him and a path to the bar was made, it was like the parting of the red sea.

He calmly walked to the bar and sat down; the bartender quickly came to him asking what he wanted to drink.

"Coke on the rocks," Damien said.

His drink was quickly served and Damien looked at it with distaste, he didn't particularly like alcohol but he knew he needed some kind of drink to get through this meeting.

He took a sip and the burning sensation that came with it immediately hit him. He sat the drink back down, his face showing his disgust with the sensation.

He then heard a chuckle "I see you still don't like alcohol," Damien turned to voice knowing instantly who it was.

She was beautiful, her long black hair flowing down her back, her fair skin shining in the red club light. She had bright brown eyes but he knew what he true eyes looked like. She was also tall and statuesque, emanating a type of presence that could make any man bow down to her, he had seen her do it.

She had on a tight black dress that showed off everything and still leaved much to the imagination at the same time.

"Mila, it's good to see you again" Damien said.

She chuckled and then stared intensely at his face, "I know your lying when you say that" she sat down next to him, crossing her legs and making every man in there look at her with desire.

Damien looked away from her, "Did you get the information I asked for?

She did answer his question, she was focusing on the wolf's fang around his neck, "That damn fang irritates me so much, I can't sense anything from you at all"

Damien scoffed, he knew she was talking about his chi, his life force, the very thing she fed off of. She was a sex demon, a very old and powerful one. When he had met her and her sisters sometime ago, in New York he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"That's not what I asked you"

She rolled her eyes "I have some of it but I need time for everything else you asked for."

Damien nodded "Thank you, can I have it?"

She laughed and it was a vicious one "Damien, you know that wasn't the agreement"

Damien sighed, he didn't want to be reminded of the agreement. He knew he needed to do it but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "Yes, I know"

She smiled and it was the one that had brought most men to their deaths "Good, now let's dance, I love this song" Rihanna's Where have you been started to play, the whole club seemed to come alive. She grabbed his hand and pulled to him the dance floor.

She pulled him into the middle and stopped turning around swaying her hips. She beckoned him to come to her and he couldn't help to, she always had a way of pulling him in.

He moved with, step forward when she stepped back. They began to circle each, eyes locked and he began to notice everyone fade away. When the beat changed she changed with showing moves that would make even the best dancer sweat.

She thought that he couldn't keep up but he did, matching her for every move she made. She pulled him close, their bodies were together grinding, "Remember this, remember how fun it was," she whispered in his ears. The beat changed again and they separated, the people around them started to move in tune with them but Damien barely noticed them, he stayed focused on her.

The beat became fast and they began to move closer to each other, they came together and slowly the song ended, both of them where breathing heavy.

"You've changed, your eyes weren't shining blue before and you hadn't been able to do this," She whispered.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

She smiled softly and turned his head with a finger. He was shocked at what he was seeing, everyone in the club was on each other, much more sexual than earlier. Some were on the floor, groping each other. Others had either taken to the walls or thrown themselves on the tables and bars. The dancers were no longer dancing, instead they had begun kissing each other forgetting their jobs for lust.

"I didn't…" She turned his face back to her, her eyes glowing green. "Yes, you did if I was two hundred years younger I probably would've been overcome with lust too."

Damien shook his head and quickly went for the exit pulling her along with him. He didn't expect that particular power to come out, not how it did.

They dodged the clothes that were being thrown everywhere. When they made it outside, Damien didn't stop until he made it to truck. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. This why he left, she made him loose control and she relished in it, he turned around to find her leaning against the truck.

"A year, you've been gone and you can do this" She said.

Damien shook his head, "I can't control it, I'm sorry"

She laughed and stepped away from the truck, moving towards him "There's nothing to be sorry for"

She pulled him close and kissed him. It was full of lust and passion, their tongues clashed and Damien picked her up clashing into the side of the truck and that's when he felt it. He knew this feeling all too well, it was draining but he could barely feel it now, she was sucking out his life force. It was payment for her services.

When the feeling died down he knew she was done. They pulled away, both of them breathing heavy, her eyes were glowing a bright green, showing that she was energized from the feeding. "You taste soo good," she laughed and it was full of ecstasy "I didn't think you could taste better than before, what have you been doing?"

"A lot happened," he answered.

He knew that this wasn't over that he would have to get used to this from now on.

She grabbed him around the waist, hugging him tight "Let's go to your place"

Damien nodded "Ok".

XXX

They were so tangled, he could barely get the door open. She was ripping off his clothes and he had torn he shirt open, when they made it to the bed, she had thrown him down. She kissed him, softly and slow. He remembered that she also teased him this way.

He pushed her away, breaking the kiss "I need you to make me forget for a while," he whispered.

He hadn't had the best day and his mother's face full of hate was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to think about Stiles, how he had Derek. How he chosen Derek over him and Damien knew it was because he was broken, he wasn't good enough for him. So he wanted to forget all of it for a while and just become lost, if it was in a moment of passion then so be it.

She nodded "Ok", she bent down to kiss him again but Damien turned away.

"This doesn't mean anything and it never will," he said.

She chuckled softly "I know you're still in love with him and you always will be"

"OK"

"OK"

He pulled her to him and kissed her and they became lost in anger and passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm really anxious about this chapter
> 
> So tell me what you really think about the whole Mila and Damien situation.


	20. Chapter 20

When Derek dropped off Stiles he was angry, pissed, not just at Damien but at himself. He knew that Damien leaving was something that Stiles should've known. He just wanted to give Damien time.

Derek got home and was blessed with the site of his pack on the couch, lounging. They were all watching TV, Isaac's head was in Erica's lap and Boyd was sitting on the floor by her legs. A bag of chips in each of their hands, they greeted him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Alpha" Erica greeted.

Derek wasn't particularly in the mood to talk, so he settled for the silent and made his way to the basement. He calmly shut the door and made way down stairs, each step creaking. When they were renovating the house, Stiles wanted to him to make a workout room, something that he felt Derek needed to blow off steam. Derek wasn't receptive to the idea at first but now he could see the appeal.

He approached the punching bag, intent on doing the most damage he could. He sent jab after jab into it, imaging it was an enemy that needed to be destroyed. He thought about the way Stiles looked at him with anger and disappointment, like he had made the wrong choice.

The thought made Derek even angrier, the strength he put into his jabs increased.

"Umm…who pissed Derek off?"

He turned around to find his pack on the steps each one looking at him with curiosity; they were no longer scared of his temper tantrums. They knew he would never hurt them if it wasn't for training.

"Nobody," Derek growled and continued with his destructive punches.

"Really because you seem pretty mad to me," Erica supplied

Derek sighed and looked at his pack again, sending an angry glare their way. Boyd rolled his eyes "Look, obviously something is bothering you; we're your pack so tell us".

Derek nodded his head, he knew they were right he just wasn't big on sharing his feelings.

"Ok…I messed up with Stiles," Derek said.

Isaac looked big-eyed at the news, Erica looked somewhat annoyed and most times he could see through the mask of calm Boyd always had.

"It's only been a week, what did you do?" Isaac asked.

Derek threw his hands up in frustration, "I…didn't tell him Damien was leaving until today and I've known for a while."

"Oh," Isaac said.

Erica nodded "Yeah, I'm with Stiles, you should've told him." Boyd and Isaac nodded in agreement.

Derek scoffed "Yeah I know that now, I just wanted Damien to tell him himself."

"OK but after a few days, you knew it wasn't likely to happen you should've told him," Boyd said.

Derek growled at them anger quickly becoming obvious, "Ok, we've establish that I should've told him, what am I supposed to do now?"

They all looked thoughtful for a minute thinking of possible ways he could get into good grace.

Isaac presented first "Umm, how about flowers?" Derek responded with a snarl.

"He's not a girl, how about a game, he's a super geek for those," Erica said.

Derek considered for a moment, a game wouldn't Stiles didn't play them all the time and talk about them to. It wouldn't be a bad thing to get him and if it got Stiles to stop being mad at him then that was a good thing.

"How about you just apologize," Boyd said

Isaac and Erica nodded in agreement "yeah but with the game," she said.

Derek rolled his eyes "Ok, but I don't know what he plays"

Erica smiled and it was a devilish one "Oh, but we do." Erica and Isaac smiled at each other, glee written on their faces.

"You know what that means "Isaac said, Erica yelped with joy "Shopping!" they yelled at the same time.

Derek shook his head "My pack is full of kids"

XXX

Derek clearly stated that they were just going to run in get a game and run but as soon as they got into the mall, Erica and Isaac quickly ditched them in favor of a clothing store.

Derek sighed at there antics and turned to Boyd who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on" Derek growled.

They quickly made it to BestBuy, only to be clearly lost on wear to go. They looked around for a minutes, seeing IPods, flat screen TVs and other electronics but still completely missing the game section.

While looking around Derek could feel someone eyes on him and turn to find a tall, blond girl hiding behind a stack of CDs staring at him.

He looked at Boyd, who just shrugged, which seem to be his usual reply when Derek though something was weird.

"She's an employee, ask where the games are at so maybe we can go," Boyd said.

Derek was stumped at Boyd suggestion. He wasn't the best at communication especially when it was someone completely unknown.

Derek groaned, he turned around flashing his best smile "Hi, miss I'm looking for the game section, do you know where it's at?"

She only stared at him in shock, mouth open. For a moment Derek thought he over did it but she quickly shook of whatever stupor that had taken over her.

She came from behind the stack of CDs, blue employee shirt loosely on her. She had a few ring through the top of her ear and she had a sweet smile "Yes, yes I do know where it's at, umm follow me…um sir"

Derek slyly smiled at her one more time, making her heart beat faster. He heard a chuckle and shot a glare towards Boyd.

The game section wasn't very far from where they were just a few aisles over. The girl turned around, her hand twitching. Derek could tell that she was nervous, he looked at her nametag "Umm Brianna, I'm looking for something called a MMORPG, I think it's called"

He turned to Boyd for confirmation, and he nodded his head. Derek was just glad it wasn't shrug because he would've been screwed then. He turned back to Brianna and she was twirling her hair, Derek had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, you mean massively multiplayer online role-playing game, well I play them myself so I know them well," she nervously chuckled.

Derek nodded, just slightly interested in what she was saying. He had the same reaction when Stiles went off about something called World of Warcraft, he barely paid attention. Sometimes it was because he was just watching Stiles, the way he constantly gestured and spoke with joy. It was sight to see, his brown eyes lighting up when talking about it.

"So we have, three really good ones, there Guild Wars 2, Secret World and Aion, personally I think that Guild Wars 2 is like the best one but…" She turned to him, quickly realizing the she was ranting "Sorry"

Derek shook his head and chuckled "No, it's ok I'm used to it, I'll take all three"

Her face was full of shock "Oh, really umm ok let me just get these for you and ring you up," she nervously picked up all three and turned around walking to the register.

Derek followed behind, waiting as she anxiously ringed up the games "OK, it's uh $153.26"

Derek nodded his head and pulled out his card, handing it to her, she anxiously took the card, taking a peek at his name.

"Derek Hale, huh that's a nice name," she said slightly blushing.

He softly smiled and her face got even redder "Thank you," Boyd was standing next to him and started chuckling at the sight.

"I don't really see you as the gamer type," She said.

Derek chuckled "I'm not, I don't get the appeal at all, my-"

"His boyfriend is the gamer actually," Derek sighed knowing exactly who cut him off. He turned to find Erica and Isaac, they had seemed to go on a shopping spree during their disappearance. Erica had on a new pair of glasses and brown leather coat and Isaac's arms were filled with shopping bags.

"Erica, babe we were just ringing up Stiles gifts," Boyd grabbed her waist, pecking her cheek. Erica wasn't focusing on Him though she was focused, on the girl, Brianna.

Derek shook his head knowing that this shopping trip was going to quickly be put to an end, before Derek ripped the poor girl apart. Derek could tell she was attracted to him, hell he could smell but he needed help finding out right games and she did, being polite can take anyone along way.

The girl started blushing even harder "Oh, I didn't know umm it's really sweet that you're buying all this for him," she smiled softly embarrassed by what just happened.

"Yes, it is and that's because he loves him very much" Erica sneered out.

Derek growled at with anger "Erica, stop"

She looked at him eyes full of defiance and for a second Derek thought that she was going to challenge him but she backed down, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Derek sighed, turned back towards Brianna "Sorry about her, that's my little sister, she has a bit of temper"

Isaac snorted "pot calling the kettle black"

Derek jaw tightened, already irritated with Erica, he didn't want any of Isaac's sly comments. Brianna quickly handed him the card back and put his gifts into the sack.

Derek to it, giving one more soft smile "Thank you," He turned to the three werewolves he called his pack, anger apparent on his face "You three, let's go now"

XXX

When they got into the car Derek was about ready to explode "What the hell was that?"

Erica was silently picking at her nails, uninterested in the conversation "I don't know what you're talking about"

Derek growled at her "You know what I mean"

Erica rolled her eyes "That girl was all over you, I could practically smell her half-way across the damn mall, why where you flirting with her anyway?"

Derek scoffed "I wasn't flirting and I needed help finding the games, since you two left," Isaac and Erica looked away guilt on their faces.

Derek sighed, not liking the way the conversation went, "Just…don't do it again." He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone seeing that he had a message from Damien. He opened it, surprised at what it contained:

_Stiles in trouble, the Order attacking his house ___

Rage and fear filled Derek, he didn't know what was happening. He just knew he had to get to Stiles fast. He was surprised that Damien was their but thankful he was there when they did. If anyone could protect Stiles it was him.

Derek threw the phone to Erica, who quickly caught it

"Call Lydia, tell her Stiles is in trouble and to meet us at his house"

A look of confusion covered Erica's face "What…is he okay?"

"What's happening?" Isaac asked.

"Did someone hurt him?" Boyd asked.

"I don't know, Damien texted me and told me they were being attacked," Derek yelled.

He revved up the engine and sped to Stiles house, mind full of worry.

XXX

When Derek got there, the house was totally quiet he didn't see anything at all. Jackson's sport car pulled up next to them, the window slowly slid down to reveal to Allison. He didn't know why she was there but any help was welcome.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Derek shook his head "I don't know, let's see."

They both pulled over and everyone got out of the car. Derek saw Damien's trunk and he could tell that something was wrong.

Scott, Jackson and Lydia all looked worried. His pack was anxious to break and see what he was happening "Ok everyone, stay calm and low, I'm pretty sure Damien can sense us, we just need to know what the situation is like" Derek said.

Derek looked around the house and saw the window that Stiles always left open for him. He pointed it at signaling the others. They nodded catching his drift. Lydia shook her head and walked towards the front door.

"What are you doing" Jackson whispered harshly.

"I don't have acrobatic abilities like you werewolves and I have a key to unlock the front door, so you, Scott and Allison should come with me" she whispered back.

Derek nodded, the element of surprise was with them and it was better to split up. They climbed the house and silently slipped in. Derek shifted and they followed his direction, shifting also. They slowly crept down, he focused his hearing and could hear Damien screaming that he wouldn't let her touch.

They increased their pace, he came down the stairs to see a blinding white light being held by a woman, he knew to be Damien's mother. She was standing in front of Stiles, who had a man behind him holding him down. He could see was being held too.

"Derek now!" Damien yelled.

Derek let the anger at seeing Stiles being held fill him, he ran towards the man, quickly grabbing his head and twisting it to the point where the man's head was backwards. The man was a man at all he didn't know what it was, it didn't have a face at all.

The one holding Damien quickly caught on fire and Derek knew that the others had made it. He was thankful for Lydia's spell, he didn't know if he could get Damien before he got hurt.

Damien quickly jumped over the table, where the sheriff lay sleeping and grabbed his mother, stabbing her in the gut and twisting it. He could hear everything they said, the whole conversation and he knew exactly what Damien was feeling in that moment. Peter looked at him the same way, he blamed him for the destruction of their family and he couldn't blame him because it was true.

He silently watched with everyone else when he snapped her neck. The body slumped to the floor and Derek thought it was over, the reason for Damien leaving and the one who had cursed Stiles was dead. He was surprised to learn that it wasn't, the Order leader was a fake and with seeing the way this Homunculus could copy anybody, he knew that it was going to be a long and hard fight for Damien if he was going to go at it alone.

XXX

Derek sighed, emotionally exhausted from his talk with Damien. He could tell that he was hurting and he didn't want Damien to go through the pain and guilt that he went through when he killed Peter.

He went down stairs and seeing everyone sitting in the living room. Stiles was pacing around and everyone's eyes were watching him. Derek slowly approached Stiles and waited till he turned around, he caught him, hugging him close and glad that he as okay.

"You keep scaring me, you gotta stop doing that," Derek whispered.

Stiles gripped him tighter "I wish I could promise that I won't but we both know that I will"

"Umm…guys these bodies are like disappearing," Scott said.

They let go of each other and everyone ran to the kitchen, watching as the homunculus started to dissolve into vapor until everything was gone. There was silence for a moment, nobody knew how to respond to what happened.

Stiles sighed "Well, at like we don't have to clean up the bodies"

Everyone laughed but it wasn't a joyous one, it was one full of anxiety and worry. "Okay, now that I know that you're ok, we will be leaving now and I will look up everything about homunculus' tonight" Lydia said kissing Stiles on the cheek and walking towards the front door. Jackson and Allison said their goodbyes and followed after her.

Scott grabbed Stiles and hugged him close "I'm glad you're alright." They let go of each other and then Isaac went to Scott and kissed him before he left.

The pack smiled at him and Stiles already knew what was coming, they all jumped on him making a puppy pile. They all laughed and Derek watched them, happy that Stiles was alright and his pack being happy too. The pack left soon after, Derek telling them he wanted to stay with Stiles. They understood that he wanted to make sure Stiles was safe and that he didn't want to leave him alone for a while.

"So, all alone, Dad is knocked out by a sleeping spell so we practically have the whole house to ourselves," Stiles said.

Derek chuckled and took Stiles upstairs into his room. He closed the window and turned to Stiles, who looked exhausted. He wanted Stiles to be happy and safe, and he was going to give that to Stiles tonight.

He pulled Stiles to him, slid his hand under his shirt. Stiles breathing and heartbeat sped up. He could feel the warmth of his skin and he wanted to bury his nose into it and take in Stiles' scent. He pulled the shirt up and off of him, revealing Stiles' body. Stiles started to blush and began to cover himself, Derek caught his hands and shook his head "No, you're perfect". Stiles looked at him with awe and surprise.

Derek grabbed Stiles' face pulling him towards him. He kissed him and it was full of passion, their tongues rolling together, each one searching for dominance over the other. Derek bent down and grabbed Stiles' thighs, picking him and putting them around his waist.

Derek laid him down on the bed; he bit Stiles bottom lip making him groan in pleasure. Stiles grabbed at his shirt and they pulled away, Derek pulled it off and threw it on the floor. They kissed again and Derek pulled away pecking Stiles on forehead, he slowly trailed his fingers down Stiles' body, making him moan and tremble. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, laying them on the floor.

"Ok, now take off your clothes," Stiles said panting.

Derek chuckled "I was only undressing you for bed, I'm sorry I got a little carried away"

Stiles mouth dropped in shock "But you…and we were…why" he threw his hand up in frustration "You are like the biggest tease ever"

Derek slowly bent down, trailing kisses up to Stiles ear making him gasp "I'm promise it's going to be worth it" He pulled away laughing at Stiles shocked expression, and got his shirt.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I'm leaving I just-"

Stiles quickly got off the bed and grabbed his hand. Derek looked at him, eyebrow raised. Stiles shook his head "Don't look at me like that and don't get me all riled up and just up and leave"

Derek laughed softly "Stiles-"

"I want you to stay, Derek with me, please"

Derek couldn't say no to him, not with his brown eyes pleading with him. He nodded and Stiles pulled him back to bed, pulling the covers over them. Stiles laid his head on his chest and Derek pulled him closer, arm around his shoulder and waist.

He quickly fell asleep with Stiles safe in his arms.

XXX

When they had gotten up that morning it wasn't awkward at all. They both slowly awoke and each took a shower, Stiles wanted to take on together but Derek knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did.

The sheriff was still sleep, so they had ample time to get dressed and eat breakfast in comfortable silence.

"I need to go see Damien," Stiles said.

Derek nodded "OK" he had questions that he wanted to ask him too.

They got into Derek's car and the first thing that Stiles noticed was the bag "You went to BestBuy?"

Derek sighed and grabbed the bag handing it to Stiles. He took look inside that bag and his eyes suddenly got big "Why would you…oh my god are these for me?"

Derek nodded, softly smiling at the happiness that Stiles was radiating. Stiles jumped up and suddenly pulled him to him, kissing him.

They pulled away after a while "Im saying sorry for the whole Damien situation"

"And you bought me three of the best MMORPG's to back it up, best boyfriend ever" Stiles said smiling softly.

The whole ride to Damien's house, Stiles was talking about what type of character he would play and which one he should play first. Derek was just happy to see him happy.

XXX

They made it to his house and Derek was surprised to see that the house was small, well smaller than he thought it would be considering the Order money Damien said he had saved up. They came up towards the front door and Stiles began to ring the doorbell.

Who opened the door was not Damien but a tall, beautiful green-eyed woman, who only wore a button-up shirt that wasn't buttoned and barely covered her breast.

She smiled and somehow it reminded him of Kate "Oh, Hi you must be Stiles and you must be the Alpha, Derek"

When Stiles got his jaw off the floor, he was able to speak "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey Mila, who's at the door?" Damien came up behind, wearing nothing but black briefs.

Stiles eyes went wide "Did you sleep with her?" He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Mila butt heads and we find out what informations she has for Damien
> 
> Ok thoughts comments?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the messed up update, for some reason I cant fix a chapter without having to reposting it.

Stiles wasn't expecting to see what he saw when Damien's door opened. It was a beautiful woman like beyond supermodel model beautiful, what really surprised him was that she was wearing nothing but a button-up shirt that barely covered her breast and some panties.

She smiled, showing off a pair of shining bright teeth that somehow pissed Stiles off even more "Oh, Hi you must be Stiles and you must be the Alpha, Derek"

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked.

"Hey Mila, who's at the door?" Damien came up behind, wearing nothing but black briefs. Stiles was quick enough to put two and two together. Two barely dressed beautiful people, who looked like they just woke up, the answer was obvious. He just couldn't stop his response.

Stiles eyes got big "Did you with sleep her?" He yelled.

Damien wore a shocked face, who he saw Stiles and Derek. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He quickly came up behind the 'Mila' and closed the shirt, covering her up.

Stiles nodded and noticed how close they were "Just meeting, Mila apparently, are you going to let us let in?"

Damien nodded "Um, um, yeah come in" He moved, dragging 'Mila' along against the door when they came in. Stiles passed her by giving her the mean eye.

Stiles wasn't too interested in taking a tour of the house, he wanted to know what the Bimbo Damien was currently touching was doing there.

"We're going to go put some clothes on, we'll be right back," Damien smiled sweetly and pulled the girl with him to the back room all the while avoiding Stiles' evil gaze.

As soon as the door close shut Stiles turned to Derek. "WHAT. THE. HELL?" he whispered. Derek looked at him one eyebrow rose.

"Did you see her, like what the hell, he said he was going to meet with a possible ally, not some slutty albeit beautiful whore," Stiles whispered.

Derek sighed "Stiles you just met her"

"Yeah, and you can tell that I don't like her, I mean what the hell is Damien thinking, what the hell is he doing?"

Derek slowly walked to him and put his hands on Stiles neck, carefully looking him in the eye "Stiles, you trust him, right?"

Stiles shook his head, but Derek kept his grasp firm "Yes but-"

Derek shook his head cutting Stiles off "No buts we have to trust that Damien knows what he's doing even if we don't like it"

Stiles got a calculating look on his face, thinking about what Derek had just said "Wait 'even if we don't like it', so that means you don't like her either right!"

Derek rolled his eyes then sighed "I just get a bad vibe off her, she reminds me of Kate a little"

"Then we, definitely need to get-" Stiles was cut by the sound of Damien's bedroom door opening. Mila came out in a pair of jeans and a regular red shirt he knew they couldn't have been hers. Damien came out in a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt, Stiles kind of wish he hadn't gotten dressed, a part oh him, a very big part was enjoying the view and knew that was as much that he was ever going to see of Damien naked.

"Hey, um…sorry about earlier we were just getting up," Damien said politely.

Derek and Stiles stepped away from each other "So, who's this?" Derek nodded towards Mila.

"This is Mila, she's going to be helping us fight against my mother" Damien answered.

Every looked towards her and she smiled, waving her hand in greeting "Hello, I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time, Stiles"

Stiles ignored her comment, he was intensely focused on Damien "Do you sleep with all you allies or just the slutty ones, just so we know"

Damien looked outraged but before he could say anything Mila quickly stepped in front of him "No, just me who he owes for the information I give him"

"Bullshit, you pay for information, anyone watching a goddamn spy movie knows that," Stiles replied.

Mila scoffed not impressed by Stiles at all "Only idiots believe that and this is the real supernatural world so things like that don't apply and for Damien to speak so highly of you all I see is a cute face and nothing more," Derek growled at her insult and Stiles jaw clenched in anger.

Stiles was about to fire back a comment of his own, stepping closer to Mila but Damien quickly stepped between both of them "Okay, stop". He didn't know why Damien would block him from her and for some reason that made him even angrier.

Damien turned to Stiles with anger in his eyes "Stiles, that comment was totally uncalled for and yes I'm sleeping with her because that's payment for the information, I know what I'm getting into trust me," he didn't wait for Stiles reply he just turned around facing Mila "and you, don't insult him, even if he's acting like an asshole right now"

"Why do you need to sleep with her for payment, it doesn't make sense" Derek asked.

Damien sighed and Mila chuckled "It's because I'm a sex demon and Damien has the best chi I have ever tasted" She grabbed him by his neck and kissed him.

Stiles was surprised by what he was seeing, but even more surprised at what happened next. Slowly, a trail of blue light traveled from Damien's mouth into hers and that's when Stiles realized she was feeding off of him, right in front of them. He moved to break them apart, to stop whatever the hell she was doing to him, but Derek grabbed him by the arm stopping him from advancing.

Damien pushed her away, the trail of blue light stopped also "No more, you promised me information, now pay up"

Mila chuckled and walked away, sitting on the couch "Fine, the man you're looking for happens to be going to a party in Las Vegas"

Damien walked towards, sitting next to her completely focused on the information she was giving him "When and where?"

Stiles didn't know what the information was about, but he knew he didn't like the deal he made for it. It felt wrong and as his best friend, he wasn't going to let it continue, "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Damien sighed "I give her energy in exchange for information regarding my mother and her various associates"

"Who's the man you're searching for?" Derek asked.

"Michal Shaw, a very smart and elusive alchemist," Damien answered

Mila rolled her eyes annoyed with how the conversation was going "As I was saying, my contacts tell me that he's going to be a the MGM grand hotel, he's hosting a party there in tomorrow"

"Damn it" Damien rose anger radiating from him.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Damien turned, frustration apparent "I can't leave and this isn't enough time to come up with a plan"

Mila laughed at his statement and every turned to her, confused "Really, you can leave whenever you want too, the situation you're mother put you in was genius but it has a fatal flaw, the fang and you've been in the Order long enough to know how to hide from sight and carry out any plans"

Damien shook his head rejecting whatever she was saying "No, she knows I'm not going anywhere now that she's interested in Stiles and leaving would make carrying out any plans that I had a great deal difficult with the authorities searching for me"

Stiles nodded his head agreeing with Damien, he wanted him to stay and if his Dad under the impression that he was in danger, which he was, was the only thing making him stay then so be it. Stiles would take whatever he could get. He looked to Derek to see his reaction and he looked deep in thought.

"Okay, so why is this dude so important and how are going to get him?" Stiles asked.

"You know the homunculus's that attacked us yesterday?" Damien asked.

Stiles nodded his head, remember the ominous men with no faces that held Damien and him captive while his mother pointed some glowing eyeballs at him.

"Well, there's an army of them and they're all controlled by the hive mind, which Michal knows the location of and if we get to the hive mind we can control them taking out the strongest part of my mother's power" Damien answered.

"Ok so how are we going to get him?" Derek asked.

At that moment an idea, popped into Stiles mind "Why don't I go?"

"No," Damien and Derek said at the same time, the way they said it was so effortlessly that Stiles was a little hurt by it. Derek looked at for a moment and looked like he understood "Stiles, you're not trained and we don't know how dangerous this guy is, I don't want you going out there at all"

Mila suddenly went into a hysterical fit of laughter "What, I can't believe your contributing to the conversation at all, never mind actually going to retrieve someone like Michal."

Derek growled at the insult and Mila didn't look appalled at all "What can a human like you do, do you ever know what or who Damien is going against?"

"Mila! Stop" Damien said.

Stiles was irritated by her comment, he knew he didn't contribute much and Damien was going up against his mother for him, but he wasn't going to sit by and let some bimbo insult him. "Hey, I can do plenty and you've only been here what, five minutes, so you don't know anything about me or what I can do"

Mila scoffed "Please, Damien's mother is the first human to become part of the four ruling the Order, the most powerful organization on the planet and she didn't get that title by being powerful like the others, she got it because she's the most talented tactician there is"

Damien sighed and a sad look came upon his face "She's right and going after my mother there a guarantee that we'll run into the other Order heads that she's currently at war with"

"Wait, there's a secret civil war going on" Stiles asked in astonishment.

Mila scoffed "if you can call it that, the Great War between the four leaders, the great Tactician, Damien's mother who rules the Americas, The sun witch Medea who rules Western Europe, The trickster Anansi who rule Africa and The thunderer Colt Zinoviev who rules Russia and Central Europe"

Stiles was surprised by this information, Damien never said he was involved in something that sounded like Secret War World 4. He looked to Derek and he had the same surprised face as him.

"Okay, that's good to know if we'll be facing them it's something we need to know" Stiles said unsurely. He looked at Mila and she smiled slyly at him, like she had just won the battle, he knew there would be many of.

"And as to your problem, I guess I can go pick him up, you know he's something of a womanizer so my particular abilities should come in handy," Mila declared.

Stiles scoffed "Yeah, I'm sure your 'whoremones' would come in handy" he whispered.

Damien looked unsure like he didn't want to take her up on her offer "I don't feel comfortable sending you in alone"

Mila looked at him, with a look that said she could take care of herself and Stile really wished she would, somewhere far away Damien.

"I'll go too," Derek suddenly declared.

Stiles looked at him, surprised by his announcement and wondering what brought it all on. "What?" Stiles yelled.

Derek looked at him like he knew this was going to be his reaction. He sighed "Stiles, if I'm there there's a greater chance that we'll get him"

Stiles shook his head not accepting his reason "No, bullshit you're not going alone with her" he pointed at Mila.

Derek shook his head and grabbed Stiles hand "You just heard what we're up against, who we're going up against, if we get him we can have a leg up on them" Stiles softly shook his not wanting to accept the truth. Derek grabbed his chin softly and looked into his eyes "You know it's what we have to do and I'll be fine"

Stiles sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like it but Derek was right, if this guy could get them to the hive mind then they could control the homunculi and it would give them the upper hand on Damien's mom.

He looked at Mila, hate and determination in his eyes "Don't you even think about touching him if you do-"

"She won't" Damien suddenly said. He then turned towards Mila, a little bit dejected. She smiled and grabbed his face "No, because I have you right" she said.

Damien nodded "I'll give you what you need, so that you don't have to feed while there"

It made Stiles angry to see Damien like that, like a slave to her and she knew he hated it by the way she smiled at him.

Stiles suddenly got up "I have to the bathroom" he quickly left and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and turning on the water.

He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial button, knowing exactly who he was calling. She picked and Stiles could already tell she was working on something.

He sighed "Lydia, I need your help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is we find out what Stiles wanted from Lydia and we find out what Damien was doing while he was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was trying to update the chapter

After he talked to Lydia, they left and Stiles avoided all eye contact with Damien when they said goodbye. When Derek dropped Stiles off at home, he didn't say much, his mind focused on the impending mission that he was set to go on.

"Goodnight, Stiles" he pecked Stiles on the head and looked away.

Stiles shook his head and grabbed Derek by the back of the neck bringing him close "If you're going to say goodnight, you're going to have to do better than that," he whispered. He kissed him softly, starting off slow at first and then it picked up. Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck, putting more force and passion into the kiss, their tongues twirling together.

Stiles moaned, they broke apart both of them breathing heavy "Yeah, yep I'm going now" He opened the door, and was about to get out when he felt a hand on his am, he turned around to see Derek staring at him with an intense look on his face.

"Stiles…I'll see you tomorrow" He said and let him go. Stiles nodded and got out, closing the door watching him leave. He sighed and looked at the half-moon hanging the sky "What the hell am I doing?"

He shook his head and walked into the house, hoping that tomorrow would be a lot better.

XXX

Derek pulled in front of Damien's house, they were going to meet up before they left. Damien called and said he had some transport to the airport, Stiles didn't really want to see Derek go but he knew that he had to in order for them to get anything on Gina. He also wasn't in the mood to see Mila, he really didn't like her.

Derek cut off the engine and looked at Stiles "I'm only going to be gone a day, two at the most"

Stiles nodded "I know, the party is today and you still have to get him and bring him back, which isn't as easy as it sound which in case the only way I could think of is if you stuff him in a big ass suitcase past…"

"Stiles", he grabbed Stiles hand stopping his ranting "It's going to be okay"

Stiles nodded "I know, I know I just can't help but worry a bit, you know"

Derek chuckled "Yeah, I know" He kissed his forehead and got out of the car. Stiles got out following him to the trunk and while he got out his bag. Damien came out of the house, dressed in black jeans and red shirt, the fang hanging around his neck.

"Hey guys, I wanted to talk to you before you left and give you something" he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Stiles asked anxious to find out what was important.

Damien looked worried, and kept searching the street as if looking for someone. Stiles scoffed he already figured Damien was looking for the super-bimbo that had snaked her way into his bed. "Well, I wanted to wait for…" Damien voiced drifted off as if anticipating the loud roar of the engine that Stiles easily recognized.

They turned to see Jackson's ego mobile pull up and stop behind Derek's car, the engine cut off and Stiles was surprised to see Lydia get out first. "Your waiting for me right" she asked as Jackson unloaded luggage out of the car.

Derek turned to Damien, eyes full of suspicion "You didn't say Lydia was coming?" Damien shrugged, avoiding his gaze "What, you need some help chasing after the alchemist so I called Lydia and she agreed"

Stiles shook his head, silently thanking Damien for covering him. He had called Lydia explaining the situation, Mila, the mission and his worries about it. She agreed to go with Derek to watch his back.

"Hey Lydia," he ran to her hugging her for fear life. "Thank you for doing this, I am forever in your debt" he whispered

She sighed, hugging him back "Stiles, you've been in my debt for a long time"

They broke away and walked over to Damien and Derek, "Alright now that you're both here, come inside we have a lot to talk about."

They walked into the house, Jackson and Lydia surveying it. "Dude, aren't you supposed to be evil organization rich?"

Stiles also wondered why the house was so small, there weren't many houses that were big in Beacon Hills to begin with but they were bigger than this.

Damien chuckled "I am and I didn't want a huge house, I bought this one for the basement" he walked to a closed door by the kitchen and opened it turning on the light and walking down stairs.

Everyone one followed him, walking down the wooden stairs. When Stiles was able to see the whole basement, he was surprised with how big it was. There were rows of books lining the walls with various weird weapons on a far desk, even a large trunk hidden in the corner.

"Wow, wait how did you get it unpacked if you were leaving?" Stiles asked.

Damien was surprised by the question, his mouth was open and he looked like he was still trying to come up with an answer "Well, umm I didn't unpack it because I was leaving for you guys."

Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces "What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Well, I wasn't going to use, the place is already paid for and if you wanted to hide out here, you could or whatever" Damien said shyly.

"Thank you" Derek said, he walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. Stiles was both surprised and confused as to why Derek was being so nice, it wasn't much of a thank you but it was something if it was coming from Derek.

"Yeah, Thank you it would have made and awesome hideout" Stiles said.

Damien shook his head, he was blushing from all the attention "Umm, yeah the reason I brought you down here was to give you these" He pulled out to two small packages and gave them to Derek and Lydia.

Stiles went over to Derek looking over his shoulder while he opened the package. What turned out to be in it was a Montana driver's license with Derek's picture and a black ATM card. "Huh, you don't look like William Burns" Stiles said.

Derek shot him a glare and went back to look at the contents of the package. "Emilia Burns?" Stiles turned around to see Lydia looking at the driver's license with something akin to awe.

"Well when you called me last night to tell me you were coming, I also had to get a fake for you too in short notice and the card is if you need money don't worry about the limit, I already had some funds moved around when I was leaving" Damien explained.

Lydia and Jackson looked flabbergasted "Ok, thanks"

Damien smiled "And yes you can go shopping with it too" Lydia jumped up and down like a little girl who just go her first pony, she ran to Damien and hugged him "thank you"

He laughed "Its problem, the least I can do since you're going on a dangerous mission like this"

Jackson scoffed "Yeah it is, what the hell kind of mission is she going on?" Stiles could tell that Jackson that he was irritated that he couldn't go with here, hell he was feeling the same way it just wasn't towards Damien, he didn't think it was his fault.

Damien looked away in shame "Michal Shaw, he's an alchemist that created the homunculi and the central control unit, the hive mind"

Lydia nodded "Yeah, when I was researching them his name came up, I asked Deaton about and it turns out he worked with him to create it. He said it was the perfect mix of technology and magic"

Derek looked to be deep in thought and Jackson looked confused "Ok, so what he knows how to defeat them?"

Damien shook his head "Not, just that he know where the hive mind is, if we get that a lot of my mother's power would be cut down in half, we wouldn't have to worry about them"

Derek nodded in agreement "Yeah, he's right, if we get to that it could make a major difference in how she would approach us to, she won't be able to sneak up on us like she did last time."

Jackson looked even more annoyed "Fine, but if she gets hurt it's on you"

Damien nodded accepting it. Stiles didn't think it was right to put all the blame on Damien's shoulder, he was just doing what he thought was best "Jackson, dude stop, he's trying his best putting blame on him, isn't going to help"

Jackson was about to reply if not for the honks outside. Damien sighed "It looks like you're ride is here" he went upstairs and everyone followed him outside. Stiles jaw dropped at what he was seeing. Mila was standing outside, wearing dark blue jeans, black heels and blue blouse, dark shades covering her eyes. She was leaning against a limo that appeared to be their ride to the airport.

"Mila, about time you came" said Damien. She only smiled and got off the limo, going to Damien as if she was on a runway. When she got chose, she pecked his cheek and Stiles could've sworn he saw her wink at him through those think frames. He gritted his teeth feeling anger coming over him.

"Hmm, she has nice taste" Lydia said. Stiles looked at her with betrayal "You're supposed to be on my side" he whispered to her.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him "I am, all I said was that she had nice taste, don't get mad at me because you're" She mouthed 'jealous' at the end knowing that Derek would hear them. He rolled his eyes "I so am not", she gave him an unconvinced face and even to him it didn't sound true.

They turned their attention back to Mila. They were walked towards them and as Mila get closer, Stiles got more irritated. "Lydia, Jackson this is my friend, Mila, she'll be going on the mission with you" Damien said. Mila extended her hand and Jackson readily shook it, with a big grin on his face "Nice to meet you"

Lydia kicked him "ouch, what was that for!" he yelled. She ignored him going to shaking Mila hand "Nice to meet you, I like you shoes"

Mila smiled and looked down at her heels showing them off "Oh, thank you they cost a fortune for someone else." They both laughed at the joke that Stiles didn't get at all.

Mila then sighed "Well I guess we should get going, they private plane is just waiting for us." Stiles saw Lydia's eyes light up at the mention of a private plane and he knew that he had lost her, she had fell to the temptations of the evil temptress in their midst.

"Umm, yeah you should, the party is today and you still got some planning to do" Damien said. Stiles turned around and went to Derek, not really wanting to say goodbye. Derek grabbed his hand and kissed his temple, lingering for a few seconds and when stepped away Stiles could still feel it, in fact he didn't want it to go away.

"I'm going to be fine, I'll be back before you know it" Derek whispered. Stiles nodded and grasping his hand even harder "I know but that doesn't make it feel any better" he whispered back and when he looked into Derek eyes he could tell he felt the same way, but they both knew that he had to go.

Derek stepped away and went towards the limo, putting his bags in the back and getting in. "Don't worry, I'll be looking after him remember" he turned to Lydia and smiled, that was the whole reason why he called her after all, to watch over Derek for him. "Thanks", he whispered. She shrugged and smiled "No, prob" she said as she walked to the limo, Jackson following closely behind her to put the bags in the car.

Stiles looked back at Mila and Damien, standing so close together "Mila, they are…important to me, so could you…"Damien started to say but cut him off by putting a finger to lips. She shook her "such a big heart, of course I'll protect them." She patted his cheek and turned to limo leaving before she got in she looked straight at Stiles "Bye, Stilinski." Stiles wanted to flicker her off but instead waved as she got in.

He and Damien watched as the limo drove away into the distance. "If Derek found out you sent Lydia along just to protect him from Mila…" Damien whispered. Stiles shook his head "I know, he would feel like I didn't trust him." He trust Derek completely, the one he didn't trust was Mila, and he didn't know her well enough to put his life into his hands, to watch his back.

Damien sighed and went to the house and Stiles quickly followed behind him. "Hey, there's something I want to talk to you about" He said. Damien turned around, looking open to whatever Stiles was going to proposition. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I want you to train me…to teach me how to fight" Stiles said and at that moment Damien's face shut down completely "No" he whispered and without a word he turned around and walked into the basement.

Stiles didn't know why Damien just shut down like that, it wasn't a bad request by any means and it wasn't like he asking him to kill someone. "What…why not?" He yelled while following him down stairs.

When Stiles he immediately froze, standing next to Damien was a tall, very pale man. He wore dark circular glasses and top hot, a black and red suit. He smiled creepily while all the while leaning on a cane.

"Umm…who is this?" He asked. Damien turned around a rectangular package in his hand "Umm… this is Mr. Rollins, a demon that Ishtar sent to help me apparently, he just appeared when I was about to leave." He stated.

Stiles immediately went into suspicion mode, he really didn't trust the goddess that was about to kill him. He sure as hell wasn't going to trust her lackey. "Uh... the ancestor that you meet in your sleep right?" he asked feigning ignorance.

Damien nodded "Yeah, he was just giving me some information I need." Stiles eyes narrowed his eyes, he knew Damien wasn't telling him something. "Ok so what's that package for?"

Damien slyly smiled "A certain acquaintance" he then turned back to Rollins focusing his attention on him "Is there anything else he said?"

The demon sighed "Just, that he was looking forward to meeting you again, master" the smile the demon majorly creeped Stiles out. Damien nodded accept the information, it had given him "Ok, you may leave"

It smiled and set its sights on Stiles "nice meeting you, " and he tapped his cane making black smoke appear around him, covering every inch of his body. The smoke soon dissipated leaving nothing behind. Stiles was impressed by the magic trick but he still wanted answers from Damien "So, are you going to explain?"

Damien sighed "yes, I will, when I was about to leave he just showed up and I already knew who he was…" Stiles stopped him, wondering what he meant by already knew him "What do you mean by that?"

Damien looked hesitant to answer for a moment "Well, you remember how I told you that when my mother was training me, she left me in very sticky situations right?"

Stiles nodded, feeling anger creep into every pore on his body. He remembered that she left him to die when training got bad, he really wanted to strangle her when Damien told him that.'

"Well, the only reason I survived was because of him, and he explained that Ishtar had sent him to protect me when I did get badly hit" Damien explained.

Stiles shook his head, not liking the good points that Ishtar was getting "So, what his some kind of servant demon?"

Damien winced, not liking the way he put it "Well you can call it that and during my absence, I visited Ms. Morrell and you would be pleased to know that she is on our side now."

Stiles was confused on how that happened last time he heard about here she was trying to stop Damien from saving his life and still working for his mother. "Umm, how did you do that?" he asked.

Damien scratched his head "well, it's one of my abilities actually, you know that feeling of distrust you felt for me back at the hospital?"

Stiles nodded, shuddering from remembering how he could control how he felt, how overwhelming it was to hate Damien. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"Well, it's that opposite of that really and this time it was much more focused, thanks to Rollins I learned how to use it" he answered

"Wait, the demon butler guy taught you how to use it, how?" Stiles asked not understanding it. Damien sighed, while going around the room and putting weapons and things into a bag, getting ready to go somewhere.

"He has an ability close to mine, he can manipulate the emotions of whoever he chooses, it's how he was able to stop Morrell from stopping me from trying to safe you, I didn't know until he was teaching me how to use my ability though. I was really surprised when I found out" Damien replied.

Stiles was kind of thankful for the creepy butler but that didn't mean he trusted him, it just meant he was a little thankful that he was there. "Huh, so where are you going and what's in the box?"

Damien chuckled and pulled the bag over his shoulder and taking Stiles out of the basement, until they were outside. Damien turned to him with a smile on his face "I'm taking you to Scott's house and what's in the box isn't important"

Stiles froze while Damien walked away to his truck, realizing what he was saying. He was going to leave him and go on some super dangerous mission. "Wait, what do you mean drop me off?" Stiles demanded.

Damien was already in the truck, starting it. Stiles quickly got in turning his furious gaze on him "What are you doing and Why can't go on this dangerous mission?"

Damien sighed as if tired of the questions "Stiles, you're not trained and I won't have you anywhere near the people I'm going to meet"

Stiles threw his hands up into the air, frustrated "well then teach me" he yelled. Damien shook his head, rejecting Stiles demand "No, I can't, I won't" he whispered.

"Why?"

In that instant Damien looked tired, weary of everything and Stiles wanted to make him happy, to never she that gloomy haunted face. "Because, my mother trained me in the worst way possible and that's with battle experience. I was thrown into the fray and then learned how to fight after, along the way and when I messed up and got hurt, badly hurt she would leave me to teach me a lesson."

Stiles clenched his hands in anger, he really wanted to give that woman a thousand lessons she would never forget.

Damien laughed softly and it was a sad one. "There was one time, when I was injured badly by a rogue fae and she left me. I was just so tired of it then, so tired and alone, I didn't want to fight anymore, I just want to sleep and hope I never woke up again."

Stiles sat still, processing what he was hearing. Damien was telling him that he wanted to die, that he was going to let himself die because of her. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"But then Rollins should up like he always did and he healed me, I went on my next mission after that hoping it would be my last and that's when I met Mila, she was a girl of different kind and when I was with her I wasn't alone" Damien explained, all the while keeping his hands steady on the wheel as he drove.

Stiles grabbed Damien's hand clenching it tightly. "You're not alone now, you got me, Derek, the pack, hell my dad even. So…" Stiles closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions in, trying to stop himself from thinking about how close he had been to never seeing Damien again. "So just remember that whenever, you feel that way"

Damien smiled at him, eyes twinkling "thank you I know, but that's the reason I can't train you because the way I was trained is that only way I know how and I will never put you through what I went through" He clenched Stiles hand tight and then let go, focusing on the drive.

Stiles couldn't really argue with not at that moment, not after he had told him that. So he just stayed quiet the rest of the drive, letting comfortable silence fill the car.

XXX

They soon reached Scotts house and Stiles recognized that Allison was there. They both got out and Damien went to knock on the door but Stiles stopped him "hey, I got a key." He opened the door slowly, hoping not to find Scott and Allison making out, because if he did he would kick Scott's ass for betraying Isaac.

He was surprised to find them in the living room, watching Tv. "Hey, guys" Stiles announced. Scott turned around, mouth gaping and surprise showing on his face. "What are you guys, doing here?" he asked. Allison turned around too but didn't seem to be surprised. She waved at Damien, who nodded at the door signaling that he wanted to speak with her.

"Umm, well I guess your babysitting me" Stiles answered. Allison got up and she and Damien went outside. Scott looked even more confused than before "My shift wasn't until tomorrow" he whined. Stiles wondered what the hell he meant by that. "Umm, shift, what aren't you telling me?"

Scott looking away, trying to feign ignorance way too late, "Well, Derek told the pack to look after you while he was gone."

Stiles already knew that, it was the whole reason the pack didn't go with him. He wanted them to be here just in case she decided to show up again. "I already knew that, I just didn't know that shift was assigned, wait how is supposed to be on watching me today then?"

"Um, Derek said you would be with Damien for the day, so I didn't know this was happening" Scott answered.

"Huh, so what were you and Allison talking about?" When he asked the question, Scott blushed, a little and he really hoped he wasn't right about before because that we really suck.

"You didn't-"Stiles implied and Scott looked scandalized when he did "no, dude, we were just talking about me and Isaac I can't even believe…"

Stiles shrugged, not ashamed in at least "Well, you do have history you know". Scott rolled his eyes, annoyed with the implication. So Damien and Allison came back into the house, Stiles really wanted to know what was going on the why did he have to speak with Allison.

"We have to go but we'll see you tomorrow at school" Allison announced. Scott looked confused for a little bit but then nodded accepting her statement. "Okay, I see you guys tomorrow then, I guess"

Damien smiled and pushed Allison towards "Alright bye, Stiles tell your Dad I said hi" the door was quickly opened and then they were gone. Stiles waited until he heard the cars pull off until he picked up Scott's phone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm tracking my phone I left it in Damien's car, you're mom's car is here right?" Stiles replied.

Scott looked even more confused by his explanation "Yeah, why?" Stiles smiled looking at the glowing blue dot that indicated his phone "Because we're going to follow them"

XXX

Damien didn't like leaving Stiles like that but this meeting wasn't one that he could put off. He was glad the Rollins came through with the meeting in was just in time, since his mother activities he been on a rise. He pulled up into the dark alley, sensing the people currently waiting for him.

He pulled out his phone dialing Allison's number she soon picked up "Hey, are you all set?" he heard he grunt and he could tell that she was setting up "Yeah, I got them in my sights, I'm ready when you're ready". He was lucky the she accepted to be his cover if anything when down, then she would waiting with the sniper rifle.

"Okay, thanks" He hung up and pulled a bag out of the back seat. He pulled out the package along with some daggers and small pistol, these people we're dangerous he didn't want to come in unprepared.

He got out and approaching the large man slowly. The man was wearing a rather fitting business suit, small bald spot showing in his grey head. Damien could sense the two guards standing behind him and he could tell that we're armed.

"Williams, thank you for meeting me" Damien said. The small man smiled and it set Damien on edge immediately "Well, your associate Rollins made it abundantly clear this meeting is supposed to happen, you have what we agree upon of course?"

Damien nodded, holding up the brown package "Yes, I do they are well preserve and just waiting for you to fence, do you have what we agreed upon?"

The man nodded and snapped his fingers, one of the guards walking up, silver brief case in his hands, the man opened it and it showed an old stone pendant, now bigger than his finger. It was surprising that such a small thing had the power that it did, if it really did work then he wouldn't have to worry about his mother's sword too much. He could sense it power, he could tell that it was real.

Damien nodded and stepped closer, he pause when he sense who he knew to be Stiles and Scott, they had followed him he didn't know why or how but he knew that he had to finish this deal quickly before the do something stupid.

He handed the package to the guard in exchange for the brief case. They stepped away from each other each examining their prize. Damien smiled "Thank you for your business, I hope you enjoy the golden scarabs, I know they will fetch a high price on the black market."

He turned away, want to quickly get away without the two of them getting noticed. "Well, it does conclude our business but there is someone else that I have a deal with." Damien froze he could sense a small group closing in on them, he looked towards Allison's location and she signaled that she had him cover. He shook his head nodded towards the corner, where Stiles and Scott were hiding.

He turned around meeting the eyes of the small man that had betrayed him "I was hoping that you were just going to let me go without any problems"

"Oh I don't have a problem with you, he does however" Damien turned to the direction the man had pointed and it was shocked. It was someone that he thought he would never see again.

The man was tall, dull blonde hair cropped on his head. He had a pressing presence that Damien still remembered to this day. His face was hard and the eye patch covering his left eye only made him seem ever harder. He was dressed in all black military clothes and Damien could tell that he was here to kill him.

"Damien, you are a hard man to find" he said, voice grating Damien's ears.

"Well that is the point after all, John" Damien replied. He pulled the dagger out, ready to use to defend himself. The man smiled and out of the shadows came several men, dressed in the small military clothing, gas mask covering their faces, one of them had Stiles and Scott at gun point.

John approach them touching Stiles face and Damien tensed. "These are yours I presume?" he asked and Damien nodded.

John laughed "Well, I didn't think this day could get any better, now I get to make you suffer like you did to me that fateful day" He punched both of them in the gut and they fell to the ground.

Damien signaled for Allison to go now, soon a signal shot echoed through the warehouse, hitting the man at gunpoint. Damien quickly reacted throwing down a smoke bomb, he had concealed, smoke quickly filled the air and shot ringed out, bullets flying in different places.

He threw the knife at the solider nearest to him, he could tell it made it's mark, the man groaning in pain. He quickly went for the next solider grapping his gun and kneeing him in the stomach, he crouched ducking the blow the solider sent towards him and then pulled out another dagger stabbing him in the chest. He could sense the other solider fall, Allison hitting them one by one with a marksmanship he had rarely seen before.

He came upon Stiles lying on the ground, coughing. He pulled him by the arm taking him out of the smoke, he could sense Scott a little far off. "Are you okay?" Damien asked

Stiles nodded "yeah you got to get to Scott, though that dude grabbed him"

Damien nodded and turned around, sensing that Scott was taken outside, he turned and saw Scott clawing his way through the soldiers but John quickly came upon him, stabbing him in the neck with a syringe.

Damien threw his daggers at the nearest the soldiers, hitting them in the neck. He looked at Scott, he was passed out and John had grabbed him, throwing him into a black Suv. Damien ran as fast as he could but he knew he wasn't going to reach it. John turned smiling at the small victory the he knew he had acquired.

The Suv drove away into the distance taking Scott with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, next chapter will be Derek and his mission mainly and we get to see what Stiles reaction to the packs reaction to Scotts abduction.  
> And Rollins appears eariler in the chapters, he's the man with the chiling smile.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Damien couldn't believe that John had captured Scott, he couldn't believe that he had found him. He had gotten too careless. This was his fault, he should had been more careful covered him tracks.

He slowly walked back to Stiles, passing the bodies of the dead soldiers, whose blood was currently staining the ground. He found Stiles pacing next to Allison, who had her rifle carefully cradled in her hand. Stiles looked at him, hope filling his eyes "Where is he?"

Damien looked away in shame "I…he got captured", he said sadly. Stiles and Allison looked shocked, but he could tell that Allison was going to be processing the information, finding out ways to get him back. The one he was worried about was Stiles, the utter shock, despair and guilt was written all over his face.

Damien carefully approached him, he shut off his own guilt knowing it wasn't going to help the situation. That it wasn't going to help Stiles. "It my fault, it's all my fault" he heard him whisper softly. Damien shook his head rejecting the notion, "no, its not and if you blame yourself now, if break down because of the guilt it won't help him".

Stiles nodded, not looking at him. Damien sighed and softly grabbed Stiles chin, he saw sadness in his eyes "We will get him, I promise". He saw something in his eyes change; it was hope and belief in him.

"Okay" Stiles said softly. Damien stepped away, looking at soldiers lying on the ground. He looked at Allison and seemed to catch on to what he was thinking. They began looking through the bodies; he slowly approached one, examining the black gear the he had on. The gas mask hid his face. The black bullet proof vest had a hole in the left side that was clearly leaking blood, Allison was a good shot she went through the Kevlar and hit the heart. His gun was lying next him on the ground.

Damien checked another one and he was dead also, dagger still in his throat. He pulled it out and blood spewed all over his clothes, spraying his arms and some of his face, he hadn't realized that he had hit an artery. He wiped his face and went to the next body in the same condition dead. "Hey, I found one" he turned to see Allison holding up a solider that was unconscious, limply hanging from her grasp on his vest.

Damien approached her and ripped off the mask, revealing a normal looking guy. Damien could tell he was older experienced, his graying hair being was a tell. "Ok, let's get him back to my house" Damien said. Allison nodded "Ok, you got any restraints in your car?"

Damien nodded "Yeah, Stiles there in the back seat is a bag, it should have some ropes in it can you hand it to me?" Stiles shook of the shock and grabbed the keys from Damien, running to the car.

He soon came back, black rope in his hands and keys jingling loudly. Damien grabbed the rope from him "Thanks", he began to wrap the man's hands and legs. Damien pulled him up and draped on his over his shoulders, the man wasn't heavy to him, he was light almost. Putting him in the back seat was easy; he could tell he didn't need to worry about him waking up because he would be knocked out for a while.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Stiles asked. Damien and Allison shared knowing looks, he didn't want to tell actually what was going to happen to the man both of them knew it was going to pleasant. "We're just going to talk to him, see if he knows anything" Allison reassured him.

Damien sighed and turned around looking at the mess he had made, if he had his position in the Order it wouldn't have mattered. No matter what situation they were involved in, they were exempt for the laws of any nation, though the heads of the human world knew about the supernatural. The Order quickly showed them who was on top and to not involve themselves in what wasn't their business. If they didn't then the Order could make the governments crumble without exposing the supernatural, when they had found out that the government was experimenting on some of the supernaturals. The Order proved they weren't playing, destroying the holding facilities around the world and making the stock market crash. That taught them to never do something that stupid again.

He would need to get this mess cleaned up quickly; they had wasted enough time already. "Rollins" he whispered. He could feel him coming, the dark feeling he felt outside his house after the weird occurrence with Morrell. Blake smoke appeared from the ground, circling and twirling. Allison raised her rifled in defense but Damien warned her not too, she lowered her guard with Stiles standing closer to him.

Rollins stepped out of the smoke his cane tapping the ground and black glasses obscuring his eyes. He was wearing a black and red suit that seemed to match his almost white skin. He clicked his tongue when he examined his surroundings "Well, it does seem like you have a mess on your hands" he said, his voice sly and smooth.

"Yes, they attacked me after the trade, their leader is an old acquaintance of mine" Damien said. Rollins looked at him for a second, then turned his back on them walking through the warehouse examining the soldiers. "You want me to fix this right?" he asked quietly.

Damien nodded, knowing he could clean up this mess faster than any of them, Rollins then smiled. It was the smile that he had saw as a child that chilled him to his very core. Damien could still remember the day, when Rollins truly made himself known.

XXX

Damien was just getting ready to leave, he was packing up everything that he needed. He was taking one last look at his home that he didn't think he would ever see again but before he walked out he sensed a dark presence, one that seemed familiar. He took out his axe from his bag, the crystal gleamed for a second and continued farther into the house, sensing the presence in the basement.

He went into the basement quickly turning on the lights and revealing someone he thought he would never see again. It was the man will the creepy smile that he had saw as a child. The same one that had saved him from the Wendigo, the first encounter he had when training.

Damien raised the axe in defense, ready to use it if he needed "What are you doing here?"

The man kept smiling and walked around examining the basement. He went to the bookcase examining them, running his gloved hands along the spines. "This is quite a collection you have here, though I must say I'm curious about the amount of spell books here considering you yourself cannot practice magic."

Damien narrowed his eyes "Magic pop ups a lot considering what I did, best to know what I'm dealing with, now tell me what you're doing here" he slowly moved closer, watching every movement and keeping his senses alert. The man sighed and turned to him, dark glasses obstructing his view of him, "Your…ancestor sent me here to help with your various shall we say…activities."

Damien slowly lowered the axe and softly smiled. She was helping him, even when she wasn't here. She was protecting him and something occurred to him in that moment, "Why did you save me when I was younger?"

The man slowly bent his neck to the side, it was an awkward pose to adopt. While he was leaning on the staff, he slowly smiled "Yes, though I must say I was tempted to let you be, a little longer and I'm sure you could've handled it yourself. Though if you were killed, my master would've killed me."

Damien nodded taking in the information in. If what he was saying is true then, then Ishtar was telling the truth about watching over him though it wasn't the best person in his opinion. It made him happy to know he had family that cared about him that much.

"I also was the one to safe you when passed out from pain that time." He said slyly.

"Thank you, for doing that" Damien replied. He knew that what he had to do he was going to need help, if things got bad then he would need someone like him.

"I did what my master commands me to, no more, no less that is what an Alu does" He said, still examining the basement.

Damien knew that an Alu was a Babylonian demon, he didn't know much about his heritage, just about the abilities his family inherited. To find out that his family line went all the way back to Babylonians was new information. He would have to look into it later.

"Okay and what did she command you to do for me" He asked.

The man cracked his neck, showing that he was irritated about something. "She has…given me over to you, now I am to do whatever you command"

Damien didn't expect that, commanding a demon, an Alu at that was not something he knew anything about. What he knew about Alu was very little, just that they were powerful demons that did the biddings of incredibly powerful masters. Whoever Ishtar was, she must've been incredibly important.

"I…have no idea, what to do now" Damien admitted. He knew that he needed the help and any help was welcomed. Help from here was welcomed, no matter how unorthodox.

The demon smiled at reaction. "Well, fortunate for you she knew that and gave me her last orders to go by". Damien blinked and he disappeared, he was gone for one minute and he couldn't sense him anywhere. Then he sensed he behind him, he quickly turned swing the axe. His arm was caught in the demon's fierce grasp.

"My name is Rollins by the way" he said.

Suddenly there was an intense pulling in his stomach and the space around Rollins began to crumble on in itself. He recognized what this was, he was being transported somewhere, he knew he would be able to stop it in time. He quickly closed eyes, when the pulling feeling traveled throughout his body.

He felt the hand on his arm let go and opened his eyes to a brick wall "what the hell am I doing here". He turned around and was surprised at what he saw. It was Morrell was tied to a chair, her mouth was gagged and her eyes held fear.

"What are you doing with her" Damien asked eyes narrowed.

Rollins chuckled, standing behind the gagged Morrell. "This is the last order from her, for you to use that ability of yours to gain her to your side, to have someone on the inside of your mother's organization of course"

Damien knew that he was right, he couldn't leave her with Stiles and the others. If she acted in the right way she could put them in danger just to lure him out. Damien sighed he knew that he would have to use the social magnetism power to get him on their side. The ability to make someone feel incredibly bonded to you or feel utterly disgusted.

"Okay but I don't know how to control it" Damien answered.

Rollins nodded taking in the information but Damien already knew that he had just acquired this powers. "That's what I'm here for, I am a specialist when it comes to this type of thing" He said.

Just at that moment Damien realized something. "You made here change her mind when I was trying to save Stiles, you were the darkness I felt outside my home"

Rollins simply smiled and tilted his head in acceptance of the accusation. "Yes, It was very good work if I do say so myself" He tapped his cane on the floor and started to circle Morrell "Though it was bothersome that she is an empath, it made it a little more difficult to manipulate hers."

If her was manipulating her emotions before he even met Ishtar and he was her servant then that meant the she had planned to meet him all along. He would have to ask her about when he talked to her next time.

"Okay so teach me if I'm going to do this, I want to do it right" Damien said.

Rollins nodded and stepped away from her, beckoning him over. Damien hesitantly moved in front of her and he could feel Rollins moving behind him, "Okay, he just have to feel yourself wanting her to trust you, to have total faith in you and you have to project that onto her" Rollins whispered.

Damien took a deep breath and tried what he suggested. He wanted her to trust him, to make her believe that he had her best interest at heart, to see him as someone that would never betray her. He then project those feelings on to her, to make her feel what he felt and he could feel her fighting him, resist his power.

"Don't fight, it's ok, everything is going to be okay" He whispered. He grabbed her bound hand and could feel it getting stronger, taking affect.

"Good, you're a natural, now just imagine how she would see you through her eyes" Rollins said.

Damien did, he imagined how see would see him, but it wasn't what he expected. He saw her seeing him in an outline of bright light, as if he was above her and he felt something thing that terrified him. He wanted her to see him as a god, to bow down to him, to worship him.

He quickly pulled away, not believing what he just thought, the feelings that he just had. "It worked, I knew you could do it" Rollins grabbed his shoulder and he smiled at him. It did make him feel better at all it made him feel worse.

The look in her eyes was not how you would look at a friend. There was not that type of bond there. The only thing that he could see was devotion, to do anything that he willed. He looked at the mirror in the basement and it terrified him, he wasn't what he used to be not any more. He did have blue azure eyes before and he certainly wouldn't have made people become devoted to him.

He removed the gag from her mouth, "Are you okay?"

She smiled as if in ecstasy "I'm fine as long as I can hear your voice"

Damien looked away from her, ashamed of what he was doing. IF this was the price, if this is what he needed to do to protect the people then he would do it. He knew that he was capable of worse, when push came to shove.

"Tell me everything you know about my mother's plans" Damien demanded.

XXX

Damien turned away from Rollins and walked to Allison, her gave his keys. "I'm going to take Stiles home, do you think you could put in my basement tie him up"

Allison nodded, she quickly looked at Stiles seeing how dejected he was "Yeah sure"

Damien took Stiles by the hand and led him over to Scott's car. "I'm taking you home" He got into the front seat and waited for Stiles to get in. He got in and didn't look at Damien at all he just stared outside the window.

Damien sighed and started the car up driving away from the scene they both wanted to forget. "Who was that guy, he knew you didn't he?" Stiles asked.

"John Blackwell, he used to work for my mother, we went on a few mission together" Damien admitted.

Stiles turned to him interested in the story "So why does he want to kill you?"

Damien didn't want to tell him. It was not something that he proud of nor was he ashamed, it was just something that about his past that seemed to bite him in the ass.

"His brother did something unforgivable, something that should never happen" Damien whispered.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked in confusion.

Damien took a moment to answer, "He murdered a whole family of innocent Sirens, even the kids so I killed him and John watched as I did it"

Stiles sat then stunned, Damien knew that he was doing his best to process what he just told him. He didn't want him to think that he was cold, heartless and a monster.

"Why did he do it?" Stiles asked.

Damien shrugged "Fear, hate, when I think about it now it seems so stupid, it was something that I never should've let happen, I should've stopped him when I had the chance."

He felt a hand grab his and he looked over to see Stiles looking at him with an expression that he could not comprehend, that he couldn't understand. "I sure you did everything you could and this Blackwell guy is going to get his ass kicked if he thinks he could get away with hurt Scott, hurting you."

Damien chuckled "Thank you, you're amazing you know". He couldn't believe that Stiles trusted this much, that he didn't shy away from him or look at him any differently.

Stiles laughed "Yeah I know, I think it's a common trait within all Stilinski's though"

Damien pulled up to the Stilinski house and Jed's cruiser was outside. "Your dad is home" he said. Stiles sighed, not wanting to deal with him and knowing that he was going to say something.

They both got out of the car and quickly made their way into the house. Jed was sitting at the kitchen table supporting a drink that Damien knew to be whiskey.

"Hey Dad your home early" Stiles said awkwardly.

Jed sighed and set down the glass "It's been a rough day, but I want to talk to you guys about something"

Damien and Stiles shared a look wondering what it about. Damien sat down "sure go ahead" he said watching as Stiles sat next to his father.

"Well, it's about you moving in Damien" He said softly

"Whaaaaaa" Stiles replied the disbelief.

"Huh?" Damien asked.

XXX

Derek didn't really want to leave home but he knew this was the right thing to do. It was even worse the Mila wanted to know more about Stiles, if it wasn't for Lydia he was sure he would've ripped her throat out.

"So, here is the picture of Michal" Mila said. She headed them a headshot, the man was not what Derek thought that he would look like he was actually pretty young looking. He had short black hair and steel grey eyes, a face that you couldn't be afraid of.

"Hmm, kind of cute really" Lydia said examining the picture. Derek raised an eyebrow at that, he knew not question Lydia's motives, he trusted her but comments like that make him do a double=take sometimes.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Derek asked wanting to get to the actually plan. Mila chuckled at his question, "Well, we'll have to split up if we're going to get to him."

Derek didn't understand he was one person, why would they have to split up to get to him. "Why?"

"Because of his bodyguard, Deaton informed me that Michal had taken the first homunculus that they made and he said the older they are the more powerful, also considering that we don't know what he's done to it since he's disappeared" Lydia answered.

Derek understood that, it would be troublesome to fight both at once. If you split them up it was more of a chance that they could capture Michal and he could get back home even faster.

"I don't know too much about his bodyguard, just that he assumes his form now and then while Michal sits in the driver seat in a different location" Mila answered while picking at her nails

"Like Damien's mother when she attacked us, if that's the case then you could distract him while we get the jump on the real one" Derek said.

Mila looked at him and smiled "well, not just hot but cute also I can see why he is so interested in you."

Lydia rolled her eyes not liking the route the discussion was taking "Anyway, how are we supposed to where he is, if he is as skilled as Deaton claims then he'll cover his tracks and I won't be able to track him using magic."

"Well we won't be finding him using magic, we'll just use our resources well one in particular" Mila replied.

"What is it?" Derek asked and Lydia looked interested to know what it was too.

"One of my thralls is the head hotel manager, he comes in handy when I stay" Mila said seductively. Derek knew what a thrall was, a love slave, so devoted and overcome with lust that they would do anything for their master. He had seen enough of them while he was in New York.

"Ok nice plan, He could get us card keys and tell us what room he's staying in" Lydia deduced.

"So Derek, I know you didn't come on this trip just for Stiles safety" Mila said.

Derek knew what she was getting at, he didn't trust. The way she moved, the way she talked almost everything about her reminded him of Kate and how she used him. He was afraid that she was using Damien in this same way and he wanted to know why.

"No I didn't, what do you want from Damien" Derek asked.

Mila chuckled "Ah so that's what it is" she then grabbed a glass from the mini bar that the limo held and poured a drink. "Well besides his amazing life force…something else, I'm not giving any information unless you give up some."

Derek didn't know what she wanted. "What?"

Mila sipped some of her drink, while staring Derek in the eyes. "Stiles of course, Damien won't tell me much about him, so why don't you"

"Hmm, seems like a fair deal" Lydia replied hesitantly.

Derek didn't like it at all but he knew he wouldn't find out much without her offering up the information herself. "Okay, I tell you something and you tell me something"

"Okay, what I want from Damien is for him to forgive me" Mila answered.

Derek knew that the two of them had a past but what she said surprised him, he didn't get why. The question was what did she do that needed for her to be forgiven?

"Okay my turn, what's Stiles connection to Damien?" She asked.

That one was easy, he knew it since Damien came back into town, when Stiles was worried about him. "They were best friends when they were younger" He answered.

"Well that explains some things" Mila replied.

"My turn, why so interested in Damien's life force?" He asked. He knew why Damien's life force was powerful. It was because he was descended from a goddess and that must've afforded him a pretty strong and powerful life force. He just wanted to know what she knew about it.

Mila smiled and looked out the window for a moment as if in a daze "When I met him, he was so…naïve and we were from two different sides but we were drawn to each other and when I feed off of him. It was like heaven after him I didn't need to feed for weeks, it was just that powerful."

Derek understood that. She was a sex demon and the more they fed the stronger they would become. With her feeding off of Damien, she had an incredible source of power, maybe the only reason she wanted to get back into Damien's good graces was to just feed off of him.

"Now when I feed off of him, I feel like I could go for months" Mila finished.

Derek nodded "Okay, your turn"

"What happened to Damien? He's different, stronger, so how is that possible and I get the feeling that's it's because he came here" Mila asked.

Derek and Lydia shared a look, they didn't want to answer her. They wanted to keep any information about Damien a secret it could cause even more trouble for them.

Suddenly the car stop and Mila looked out the window "Well you don't have to answer now, we have plenty of time for it later"

They all got out and Derek was surprised to see a private jet waiting from. The crew buzzed around getting it ready to take off and even taking the bags out of the car.

"Welcome to the Madam, my private jet, please come aboard "Mila announced.

Lydia squealed and ran up the steps. Derek sighed and slowly followed after her wishing that it would be a smooth plan ride.

XXX

The plane ride was fine, there wasn't much turbulence and it. They didn't speak much, just resting up for what they knew might be a dangerous mission. They soon landed and got into another limo to get to the hotel.

It was his first time ever coming to Las Vegas, he could tell it was a playground for adults. The bikini wearing women on the corners selling merchandise and the many building advertising shows, he knew he would hate the crowded streets and the smell of vomit and liquor that he could smell through the car.

They arrived at the hotel, its bright green lights covering the whole building and the large crowds enter and exiting the building.

A small man went up to them "Mrs. Valentine, your room is ready for you with everything that you asked for"

Mila smiled and caressed his face, from the slight glow coming from her hand and the look of ecstasy on the man's face he could tell that she was doing something to hi.

"Thank you, Walter, if I need anything I will tell you" Mila whispered to him as she took the key cards.

They took the elevator and quickly rode up to the top floor. The penthouse was lavishing, it was decorated with white and black furniture that didn't suit Derek's taste. There was a large window of the far wall that did catch his interest. It showed an excellent view of the city, the bright lights sparkling and gleaming in the distance. For a moment he wished Stiles was there with him and oddly enough Damien too.

"Derek, look what I found in your room" Lydia said.

He turned around to her holding a black and white tuxedo, with the tie hanging off of the collar. He silently growled, hating the suit. The only time that he had worn one was when he went to prom. He had a date but later into the night he ditched her to meet up with Kate, now he regretted that choice even more.

"Fine, but you're not touching my hair or anything else" Derek said as he took the suit from her.

Lydia shoulders dropped in disappointment. Derek could tell that she wanted to dress him up but he crossed the line at the suit, the faster they get the Michal the better. He left her silently fuming over the rejecting and out dressed himself.

After he got dressed and tied the skinny tie. He did admit that the suit made him look. If Stiles could see him now that he would be climbing all over him, he chuckled at the thought.

He went into the living room to find Lydia and Mila. Lydia was dressed in a purple cocktail dress with golden earrings and black heels. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you we're checking me out" She said smiling.

Derek laughed "You look beautiful"

Mila was dressed in a back-less red short dress that showed of her cleavage and her long tan legs. Derek didn't doubt that she couldn't lure any man into her charm.

"Alright, Lydia could you link our minds so that we can speak telepathically?" She asked.

Lydia nodded and then closed her eyes, focusing on her magic "Atque cogitationes, unum faciunt"she whispered. Derek suddenly felt something in his mind, a feeling he couldn't describe.

"Can you hear me" Lydia's voice echoed in his head.

He nodded and look to Mila, who nodded too. They then walked out the door ready to carry out the mission.

XXX

Next Chapter has a lot of action, Derek and Lydia run into a some powerful people and Damien and the pack go after Scott.

Sorry I'm a little late with the update, I had a lot of school work and my birthday is today, so as a gift review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you keep reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stiles didn't know what to think when he was father asked Damien to move in with them, it hadn't even cross his mind. Damien looked just as shocked as he did when his father asked. He knew his father was probably taking the whole 'protect Damien' thing out of hand, he really didn't think Damien's psychopathic mother had this in mind when she planned out her elaborate scam.

"Umm Dad are you sure. I mean, I don't have anything against it, it's just a surprise" Stiles said.

His Dad sighed "I've been thinking about it since your mom came by, Damien and I would feel better if you stayed with us, I don't think it's the best idea if you stay by yourself"

Stiles turned to Damien anxious to hear his answer. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment, "Your right and with me being a minor, I can't really live on my own without my mother, now can I?"

Jed smiled happy to hear Damien accept his proposal. He got up and put his glass into the sink, walking over to Stiles and kissing his head. He grabbed Damien's shoulder clutching it tightly, showing how much his yes meant to him. He was about walk up to bed when Damien called out his name "Jed?"

He turned around, questioning eyebrow raised. "I do want to go back tonight, spend one night there, Stiles can keep me company and help me pack?" Damien asked hopefully.

Jed looked apprehensive at the idea and Stiles knew what he was doing. He was trying to give them an alibi for being out all night, he knew that if his Dad said no, then it would mean a higher risk of not saving Scott tonight. "Yeah, I've been over there Dad and he really needs the help"

"Ok, just for tonight I do want you to be moved in tomorrow, you can skip school tomorrow just this once to try and get you settled in, okay?" Jed answered.

Stiles got up and hugged his Dad close, happy that he agreed and that he thought of Damien moving in. He was worried about him and though this may pull a wrench in any future secret mission plans. It still made him feel safer having Damien there with they, he didn't really want to know what would've happened if he was here when his mom came for that terrible visit.

"Thanks, Dad" Stiles whispered and let him go, quickly dragging Damien out of the house and back to Scott's car. When they got into the car, Stiles turned to Damien, he knew that he just agreed to make his father happy. He didn't know if Damien wanted it or not.

"So, what are you thinking?" He asked.

Damien took a while to answer "Hmm, I think it's going to be easily the worst experience of my life, worst then when I had to face those spider warriors for Anaszi" he shuddered at the thought.

Stiles mouth dropped open. Shocked that Damien was saying living at his house would be horrible. He didn't think that it would be that bad. It was clean like super clean, well accept for his room and his Dad was rarely home but he had like the best job ever trying to solve supernatural murders when he wasn't in on the supernatural secret. He was drawn out of his crazy thoughts by Damien's chuckling.

He narrowed his eyes, figuring out that Damien was just playing. Stiles punched him in arm, laughing with him at the trick he had played.

"Dude, your face" Damien snickered.

Stiles rolled his eyes "ok, good one but really how do you fell about it?"

"Well, It's not a bad thought you know…It could be fun" Damien said hesitantly.

Stiles noticed the way he said it, he was hesitant to say what he really felt. He didn't know if it was because he didn't want to hurt his feelings or if it was of because something else. Damien then started the car, driving to undisclosed location.

"Okay you don't sound too enthusiastic about living with us…is it that you don't want too?"

Damien didn't look at him, he seemed like he was trying to avoid the question. "Stiles…it's just…I have feelings for you, intense feelings that I am trying to lessen" He shook his head, not really liking what he was saying "I just…you're with Derek and I can't, I have to stop myself from getting in-between the two of you"

Stiles wasn't expecting that answer, he wasn't expecting any of it. He knew that Damien had feelings for him and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the connection that they had. And he loved Derek, he was his boyfriend, they had been through a lot over the years from facing off with Peter to building the house. He didn't know what to say, how to answer to it.

"And I see the way you look at each other… the way you touch" Damien whispered. Stiles could hear the longing in his voice, the pain and he wanted to make it all go away "You love each other and I see that… so when I move in…I'll keep my distance"

Stiles snorted "I'll be right down the hall from you, how will you do that?"

Damien sighed "I don't mean it in that way"

He meant that he was going to stop talking to him. Stop the friendship that they have. Stiles didn't even know if he could call it a friendship, he had noticed that they didn't even call each other bros any more, their relationship had changed and he didn't even notice.

"You can't…It's not…You don't have to keep your distance" Stiles said weakly.

"I think I do" Damien whispered.

Stiles was about to say something be then his phone ranged, he looked at the caller I.D. and it was Isaac. He knew that he was calling about Scott, about not talking to him.

"Hello?"

He could tell that something had happened, Isaac's voice was hysteric "Stiles, I called Scott's phone and some dude picked up, said he had him and if we didn't deliver Damien that he was going to kill him, what the hell is going on?"

Stiles froze Scott, his best friend was in trouble and the guy who had him had seem like the kill now and question later type. He didn't know if the guy had already done something to him. The whole thing was his fault if he didn't follow Damien, then Scott would be at home cuddling on the phone and Isaac.

He felt the phone being grabbed from his hand and Damien started talking on it "I know that you're scared, Isaac but I need you and the pack to meet at my house and I'll explain everything, we're going to get him back."

The car stopped and they were at Damien's house. He hung up the phone and got out of the car. Stiles quickly followed him, close on his heels. "What are we going to do?" He asked as they walked into the house.

The lights were already on, Stiles remembered that Allison was here, that Damien had told her to tie up the guy that guy in the basement. Damien stopped and turned around "Stiles, listen I'm going to go down there and I don't want you to follow me, I want you to wait up here, wait for the pack to come and for me and Allison to come back up"

Stiles could feel that something was off, that Damien wasn't going to tell him what he was going to do the man but he didn't need to he could already guess. "You're not just going to talk to him, are you?"

Damien looked away, keeping silent about his activities. Stiles sighed "I trust you, do whatever you have to get him back"

Damien looked at him, blue eyes shining with conviction. Stiles knew in that moment that Damien no longer doubted what he was about to do that he gave him, the confidence to do it. It made him happy to know that he could do that for him.

Damien nodded and opened the basement door, walking to what Stiles knew was the beginning of a rough night.

XXX

Damien closed the door behind, knowing that Stiles was still standing there looking after him. He shook his head at his foolishness. He shouldn't have told Stiles his feelings, he saw the way he looked at him some times, that desire and the longing. During those moments he has to stop himself from acting, from destroying what Stiles has with Derek, because if he did. He didn't think Stiles would forgive himself and he liked Derek, he was strong and caring, he wasn't lying that night at hospital when he said that he trusted him to take care of Stiles. They were in love and he could see it, the only problem was him, he could stop his feelings for Stiles.

"Damien?"

He turned to see Allison at the bottom of the stairs, she had taking off her leather jacket, black tank top showing off the strength that she had in her arms. She had tied back her hair and it made her seem, older, stronger somehow, like the trials that she had been through had changed her. For a moment, it reminded him of when he had just started work for the Order.

"Yeah, thanks for getting him tied up "He said was he walked down the stairs to see, the man bounded to a chair. His hands were tied to the arms and feet bounded to the legs. Allison had taken off all the body armor that he had on, leaving only a white shirt and black pants. He brown graying hair gleam in the light and the duck tape across his mouth was thick, when he looked at Damien his eyes shone with hate.

Damien turned to Allison "You know, what I'm going to do to him won't be pleasant, are you sure you want to stay?"

Allison softly smiled; she didn't answer him, just walked past him and went to the table. It was full of knife and dagger, a taser and even some syringes of poison. She picked up a knife and started to play with it, twirling it between her fingers "I know what you feel for Stiles, I can see it and I can see the pain you feel, because you're not with him, I feel it too…but I also know that you'll do anything if he's in danger because I would do the same for Scott"

Damien nodded, understanding what she was saying. Her feelings for Scott didn't go away and she wanted to make him but not exposing those feelings, something he wish he would've done.

He walked over to the bound man, pulling off the duck tape. "Now here are how things are going to go, you're going to tell me everything I want to know about Blackwell and I won't destroy any chance you have at having a normal productive life, you get to walk away unharmed."

He didn't say anything just sat in silence.

Damien sighed. He didn't want to go this route but he would do anything to get Scott back, he had to Derek trusted him to look after his pack while he was gone.

He asked for the knife that currently inhabited Allison's fingers. She handed it over without a second thought. He showed to that man, hoping that it was going to change his mind but his eyes only showed defiance.

Damien twirled the knife, showing how skilled he was with it, then he slammed it down into the man's thigh, making him groan in pain. He could feel the knife embed itself in the man's thigh, he was careful not to hit an artery, he didn't want him bleed out. He was surprised that the man didn't scream. It showed that he was well trained.

"It's only to worse from, for every question you don't answer I start chopping fingers, so let's start of easy, your name?" He tone, was like a blade chipping at the man's defenses and he could tell that he was getting through.

"My name is Sergei" He accent was Russian and thick. He noticed the black ink poking from underneath, his shirt on his shoulder. Damien pulled it down, to reveal an Indian thunderbird tattoo. He knew what it meant, this man was a solider for the Thunderer, the Order head that ruled over Russia and some part of Europe.

"So Blackwell aligned himself with him, huh?" Damien said out loud.

Sergei laughed and if Stiles could hear it, he would've compared it to super villain's. "The leader order Blackwell to get amulet for him to use against your mother"

Damien smiled. "What is it?" Allison asked.

"That's good, it means he hasn't killed Scott yet, he won't get the amulet without trading him for me" Damien answered. His mind quickly started making plans, ways to get Scott out safe.

"Blackwell, he told us about you, the betrayer, he also tells us you are soft like baby" Sergei said.

The fact that he worked for the Thunderer meant that it was going to be a lot harder to extract information from him. He was going to have to inflict a lot more pain, really show him that he meant business. He was about to act but Allison came behind Sergei wrapping a white towel around his face. She took a bucket of water and poured it over the towel.

She was waterboarding him, making him drown without actually drowning. Sergei was shaking, trying to break free from his bonds but he couldn't. She stopped and pulled the towel from his face. He quickly gasped for air, trying to get as much as he could.

She walked in front of him, leaning to look him in the eye. She grabbed his face "No games, I want the location of Blackwell, how many men he has and the layout or next time I won't stop"

Fear quickly filled Sergei's eyes and he could tell that she had gotten to him. "Okay, Okay, I tell you everything, he is in abandon warehouse not from where we attacked you"

"How. many .men?" Allison demanded.

"Men at warehouse, only third, the rest stayed behind, 30 I think are left" Sergei said hesitantly.

Allison smiled and tapped his cheek, happy with the information she got. Damien wasn't surprised to see this side of her, he knew that she was a fighter.

"Now the layout?" Damien demanded.

Sergei was about to answer but the tattoo on his shoulder started to glow, harsh yellow glowed through his shirt and he knew what it was. He quickly pulled Allison away and flipped the table ducking behind it. The smell of ozone filled the air and a crackling sound grew with intensity each second. Sergei's screams filled the room and then there was an explosion pushing back the table where they where they were hiding and lying them on the ground.

The smoke from the explosion, obscured his vision and he could barely see. He coughed expelling the smoke from his lungs. He waved the smoke from his face and looked at the charred body that was left of Sergei.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"The Thunderer happened, his soldiers get the tattoo as mark of loyalty apparently it's a bomb if they fall into enemy hands" Damien answered.

"Damien" He knew instantly that it was Stiles's voice. He looked up to see Peter, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson all came down the stairs letting the smoke out and showing the scorch marks from the explosion.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain on the way, right now, we need to get to Scott" Damien declared.

XXX

The warehouse was dimly lit. There were armed guards, on the roof tops and on the outside. Peter, Erica and Boyd walked into the warehouse dragging along a bound and gagged Damien. When they enter, there were even more guard, holding rifle on the inside. Lined up and ready to shoot them if they made a wrong move.

A single light shone on Scott, there were black veins and were on his face and arms. They had poisoned him with wolfs bane. He was bound to a chair, chains tight around his chest.

Erica softly growled in anger but Boyd grabbed her hand, calming her.

They stopped a short distance from him, they heard footsteps and soon enough Blackwell appeared behind Scott. The eye patch, making him look even more evil than before.

"Well, look at what we have here" he said.

Peter pushed Damien to the ground "Here he is, now give me my beta"

Blackwell titled his head, trying to get a good look at Damien "Hmm, I presume that he gave himself up, he always had bleeding heart, and do you have the pendant?"

Erica pulled it out of her pocket, throwing it to him and Blackwell caught it, holding it up to the light to examine if it was real. "It's real alright" he then looked at the pack, eyes shining with victory. "but I've worked with him, I know how slippery he is, Kill them all"

The soldiers raised the guns aiming it at the pack. They all turned and crouched, ready to strike at their attackers.

XXX

Derek, didn't expect the party to be so high class. The men were all in suits and the women were in dresses. They were gambling, all of them crowed around the table.

Lydia and Mila, had ran off slipping away from him, all of them looking for Michal. Derek couldn't use his senses he could sniff him out or listen for him, he had never heard his voice and it was to crowed.

"Have you found him yet?" he asked through the connections in their minds.

"No" Lydia.

"Yes, he's by the craps table, don't approach him he's already wary" Mila replied.

Derek made his way to near the craps table, avoiding the grabby drunken hands of the women and some of the men. He finally made it, only to see Michal approach Mila, she was acting oblivious towards him, he knew she was attracting him, without looking like she wanted his attention.

"She works fast doesn't she?" Lydia asked.

He nodded. They watched as Michal talked to her, smiling when she smiled and trying to close. She gave him the occasional touch, rubbing his arm or his hand. She had ensnared him in her trap, quick enough. He whispered in her ear, and she smiled, locking eyes with them signaling it was time to move.

"My thrall has informed me that he is in room 320, be careful, he's two hundred years old and crafty"

Derek and Lydia went to the elevator moving as slowly as possible. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. He knew that Mila was drawing the attention of the homunculus to gain time for them to get to the actual body, his consciousness currently inhabited the homunculus and they knew that was his weakness.

The elevator dinged signaling their floor. Derek was about to get off but she stopped him "Wait, I need to set up a veil, we don't want the authorities, getting in our business now do we"

He waited while she closed her eyes gathering her magic. She opened her eyes, which glowed "Abscondite nos a conspectus", she whispered. He could see a thin veil of light shine around them and went out into the hall.

They went out into the hallway, and Derek shifted, ready to fight if need be. They to the door and Lydia waved her over the lock, there was clicking signaling it was open and they went it. Derek slowly shut the door behind him and Lydia went further into the hotel room.

The room was normal, it seemed as if there was nothing new. There were no bags, the furniture looked untouched, even he could smell that no one had sat on it, it was all new. Something didn't seem right, something was wrong, he could feel it.

He went after Lydia to find looking down at Michal, he was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. "Lydia hurry up and-"He stopped when he really looked at Lydia, she wasn't moving at all and it was for a reason. Very thin and sharp glass needles were surrounded her and they were floating all over the room. If he had turned, he wouldn't have seen them.

"Lydia, can you use a spell to get rid of them" Derek whispered.

She shook her head. "They react to my magic, the more I use it the closer they get" she said in his head.

Derek paced, they didn't expect that we would have a trap like this. A room full of almost invisible needles, Mila was playing when she said crafty. If they didn't destroy these needles they weren't going anywhere.

"Derek, I got a plan, this is glass so a strong enough sound frequency should be able to destroy them"

Derek got what she was saying, she needed him to roar. To generate enough sound waves that the glass needles would shatter, but if he did that then Michal would wake up. He knew that he would have to do it though; they didn't have any other choice.

Derek crouched, he drew in air into his lungs getting ready to let out the biggest roar that he could. He let it out and with each second it got strong and bigger, he could see that the glass was vibrating, just a little more and it would shatter. He put even more force into it, pushing his vocal cords to the max.

The glass shattered and thousands of pieces rained down on the cover, Lydia and Michal. Lydia let out a sigh of relief, letting all of the tension out of her body but it was too so to do that. A moment after the glass shattered, Michal rose up and his eyes opened, steel gray focused him and then Lydia.

"It seems I have visitors" he said, voice like steel, cold and harsh.

"Lydia, now" Derek yelled.

Lydia opened her mouth to say a spell, but before she could Michal snapped his fingers. The shattered glass around the room gathered around her, coming to together and trapping her in a small glass case.

"No you don't little witch" Michal whispered.

Derek roared again drawing his attention away from her and rushed towards him. Michal calmly got off of the bed and looked, not scared in the least. He snapped his fingers again and before Derek's claws could reach him, the floor under them disappeared, collapsing in on itself.

Derek fell hitting cold, hard concrete. He groaned looking up to Michal and a captured Lydia floating above him. He heard footsteps and turned to a see a giant 7 foot thing, holding Mila by the neck.

It was steel, it gleamed from the small lights around the room. It had no ears, no face like the ones had had saw before but this one didn't have a suit on, it didn't have any clothes. Nor anything that could depict it as a boy or girl. He could tell it was powerful.

The floor that they were on, was under construction. There were work lights everywhere and tools, wooden planks on the ground.

"Well, I went fishing and look at what I caught, a werewolf, a witch and…what I think is a succubus I wanted to have some fun before I killed you" Michal said, his voice echoed throughout the floor.

They were fooled, Michal had set the trap for them and they fell for it. How were they going to get out now. Mila chuckled, he didn't know why see was in a worse position than he was. What she did next surprised him.

She kicked the homunculus and went flying into a banister, completely destroying it. She fell to the floor, gracefully and started dusting off her dress. "I don't feed off of him just because it's delicious, you know" She said with a smile.

She picked up wooden plank and threw it at the glass cage currently holding Lydia. The glass shattered and she started to fall, Derek quickly got up and caught her, rolling on the ground to avoid the large pieces of glass falling upon them.

"Thanks" Lydia whispered, she got off of her and started to float making her way towards Michal, "now to pay you back for that little spell" her hands began to glow and lightning began to cover her hands. She hurled it at him but he didn't look fearful at all. Before it could reach he a giant steel hand, blocked it absorbing the electricity. It was the homunculus

"Well, this is an amusing development" Michal said.

Derek rushed the homunculus, his claws scratched against its steel skin, sparking flying. He swiftly ducked under the flying backhand, it sent his way. He turned to see Mila punch it in the face, making it fall and shake the ground. She quickly jumped onto it, leg coming down, cracks appeared from the impact.

"You good but you going to have to try harder than that to beat him" Michal said.

Derek looked at Mila and he could see that the homunculus was changing, its bottom was no longer steel but electricity. It was changing into the lightning that it had absorbed from Lydia's spell.

"Mila move" Derek yelled but he could see it was going to be too late. Lydia yelled "aer resurgent". Mila rose into the air before the electricity could reach her.

The homunculus got up, lightning crackling from its non physical form. Derek quickly got up and grabbed the wooden planks. The homunculus went towards the floating Mila and Lydia, he threw the wooden planks in front of them absorbing the electricity and falling to the ground.

The homunculus looked down and its body began to changing from lightning to wood. The crackling stopped and only the groaning sound of wood moving echoed around the floor. It was about to attack him when its arm suddenly caught on fire. Derek looked to see if she did it but she looked just as surprised as him.

"Well, it seems I'm a bit late to the party" A smooth voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see a tall, beautiful woman walk out of the shadows. She had short blonde hair, and golden shining eyes. She wore a short white dress that showed off her figure. Derek didn't know if was dark or because it just him but for some reason he thought she was shining softly.

"What are you doing here?" Michal said in shock.

"Who is she?" Lydia asked.

"Medea, The Sun witch, head of the European Order and the most powerful witch of her time" Mila whispered.

Medea smiled at her "And your old boss, before he stole you away from me, now let's teach you a lesson about not killing your assigned target and running away with him" She shined even more brightly, blinding them.

Derek was ready, he was about to attack her but then he felt, an intense pain fill his body. Something bad happened something wrong to his pack. He could feel his body changing react to the pain, wanting to scream and tear everything apart.

Somebody in his pack was dead

XXX

I know a lot of stuff happened and it was a big cliffhanger, next chapter is going to have more action, heartbreak, sacrifice, and we find out who dead and it's not who you think.

Thanks to everyone for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Damien knew that the situation that they were going into was going to be unfavorable to them. Blackwell had the upper hand, his warehouse had guards, armed guards that he was sure had protective measures against werewolves, but there was one thing that Blackwell wasn't counting on.

It was his new friend, the Alu demon that had incredible power and followed his every instruction. When they were surrounded and every gun was pointed in their direction, he held no fear at all and that was because everything was going exactly as planned, he knew Blackwell didn't trust him and would go back on his deal.

"Rollins now!" He yelled.

Black smoked appeared around them, Peter remained calm, but Erica and Boyd were tense. He hoped that they wouldn't go outside the plan. The second the smoke appeared the sound of the guns being shot rang through the warehouse, though the sound reached their ears the bullets did not, the smoke was acting as a barrier.

Damien got off the ground, cutting the bindings with the dagger that he had concealed at the small of his back.

"Well, I'm say you do get into the worst possible situations", a sly voice said.

He turned to see the black and suited demon standing behind him. His smile just as creepy and unnerving as the day he met him.

Damien snorted "Don't blame me, blame my horrible luck".

Erica rolled her eyes "Can we get back to the platoon of armed soldiers currently shooting at us at the moment, instead this very boring conversation".

Peter cleared his throat "for once, I agree with the pup, I'm ready to begin ripping through soldiers and hearing their agonizing screams"

Rollins sighed "In all of my years, I find that patient werewolves are a very rare breed and this pack sadly only has a few of them"

Damien chuckled "Ok, ok, let's get on with it" he looked at Rollins indicating that they were ready.

Rollins stepped forward, in front of Damien. He tapped his cane, and the sound of the shooting stopped. The barrier of smoke slowly lowered to reveal that the guns were no longer in the soldiers' hands, but floating in the air, suspended above them.

Rollins tapped his cane once more and they all vanished, he turned to Damien "Well, my part is done, they are defenseless if you have need, call once more" and black smoke covered his body and dispersed leaving behind nothing.

The soldiers were only flabbergasted for a second at losing their best weapons against the wolves but then they quickly collected themselves and pulled out their hunting knifes. Damien knew that they all might have been skilled but his wolves were better.

Damien quickly pulled out to smoke bombs from his pocket, ejecting the clips and throwing them in the air, the bombs exploded and smoke covered them, hiding them from the sight of their enemies.

"Ok, scatter now" he yelled. He could sense each wolf, separating going their own way and attacked the nearest soldier to them. He ran forwards sensing the soldier in front of him, he quickly ducked low kicking his legs from out under him and bringing the dagger down, he knew he hit the heart when his breathing faded and the soldiers live left him.

The white smoke that filled the warehouse had also scatter the soldiers, as soon as he disposed of the first one, he sensed another behind him. He quickly pulled the dagger up and threw it aiming for the soldier's throat, he knew he hit him when the sound of him chocking on his own blood reached his ears.

Damien didn't want to face all of the soldiers and he knew that it was best to try and get to Blackwell as fast as possible. He also knew that he didn't have to worry too much about the outside forces guarding the perimeter because, he knew that they were all ready taken care of by the advance team.

Before they had arrived, he made everyone split up into different teams. His team consisted of Peter, Boyd and Erica, they were to be the distraction while the advance team got into place to take out the forces surround the perimeter. The advance team consisted of Isaac, Allison, and Jackson but another team was also made and that was the one that he was slightly more worried about. The next team was the support team, they were tasked with getting Scott out as fast as possible, to take care of him. That team consisted of Stiles and Deaton, how he had gotten Deaton to go along with the plan involved a long and awkward conversation between the two of them, one he really didn't want to have.

He move closer to that back knowing that he was getting close to Blackwell well, he could sense him. He quickly dodged another strike from an arid solider, ducking under the punch and stabbing in the side. He swiftly delivered a blow to the head and placed his foot behind his, making the solider fall back into the ground. Damien left him and moved closer to Blackwell, he could sense that he was already engaged in a fight with the advance team.

He moved through the smoke to find, Blackwell wielding a black Morningstar and swinging it in Isaac and Jackson's direction. Isaac quickly tackled Jackson to the ground, making the spiked ball embed its self in the place when Jackson was last. He saw an arrow, he knew had to be from Allison fly towards Blackwell and he quickly dodged it, pulling the chain connected to the spike ball towards him. Damien knew that he had to enter himself into the fight, to give Isaac and Jackson time to get away and help the others.

He pulled out his crystal axe from the small of his back, where he had placed it. While Blackwell was still trying to regain the most dangerous part of his weapon, Damien charged his slashing his axe forward to land a blow, only to find it blocked by the chain of the morning star. He stared in the face of someone from his past, someone that was causing him way too much trouble. Blackwell didn't look like he did when he had last saw him that fateful day that he had kill his brother, no this was a complete different one. His eye patch covering his left eye, hiding the wound that he had gotten from an encounter with one of Anaszi's spies that he a particular ability of spewing venom from its mouth. His one remaining eye burned with hatred seeing him.

"You finally decided to join in on the fun?" Blackwell asked.

Damien shrugged increase the pressure on the chain that Blackwell was holding to block him "Well, you took the time to try and find me, so I might as well indulge you".

He looked over to where Jackson and Isaac where staring at him "Hey, go help the others, I got this" He screamed towards them. Isaac nodded his head, gold eyes blazing; he pulled Jackson with him, both of them disappearing into the smoke.

Damien turned back towards Blackwell, and kicked him back, to get some space. Blackwell stumbled back but quickly regained his footing, "Now, where did we leave off the last time?" Damien asked.

Blackwell smiled, and it was one Damien had seen before it was a smile that promised pain. "Well, I think it was me promising, that you were going to pay for what you did…and that you were going to die in excruciating pain" he said before rushing towards Damien.

Damien ducked, under the swing the spiked ball and attempted another strike at Blackwell. Blackwell stepped back, avoiding the slash aimed for him, and grabbed the chain, pulling the spike ball towards Damien once more. Damien flipped back, hearing the ground being smashed to pieces where he once stood. He also sensed that Allison was ready to get into that fight, but he was surprised when she appeared behind Blackwell swing her bow at his head. Blackwell dodged, ducking under the swing and elbowing her in the stomach.

She took the hit grunting and quickly put some space between them. Blackwell stood up and started swinging the spiked ball, ready to send it at whoever was going to charge him next. "Hmm, an Agrent working with werewolves" Blackwell said, chuckling.

Allison narrowed her eyes, "What do you know about the Argents?"

He shrugged "I know that Gerard must be rolling around his grave, disappointed".

Damien took the opportunity to strike, knowing that Blackwell's attack would be sent his way. He quickly raised his axe into front of him, to block it. The force of the blow pushed him back a few feet and when he look at his axe a small spike was peeking through the handle. "Allison, now!" he yelled.

Allison raised her bow, notching a arrow and aimed it at Blackwell, she let it fly and he quickly rolled dodging it. He got back up and pulled the chain and Allison turned to find Damien being pulled into her direction. She braced herself for the blow that she knew was coming, they collided falling to the ground. She could feel her bow, falling from her grasp and sliding across the floor.

Damien grunted from the pain, but quickly took the opportunity that Blackwell had afforded him, he pulled on the axe that currently had the Morningstar embedded in it. Pulling it from his grasp but the force from the pull made it fly from his hands and slide across the floor into a small corner.

Allison and Damien quickly stood up, each getting into their fighting stances. Blackwell rushed them in anger, throwing a kick at Allison, who barely blocked it and elbowing Damien, who swiftly dodged, and kneed him in the stomach. Blackwell fell back, but regained himself. Allison charged him, throwing punches that Blackwell was just barely dodging, she then quickly spinned sending a high kick to his face, Blackwell blocked it by crossing his forearms and Damien came in, ducking under Allison and kicking the feet from under Blackwell. He fell back, head hitting the ground, Damien and Allison were about to attack but they stopped when they heard a roar so loud and full of pain, that they had to cover their ears.

They turned to sound of the noise, looking at where the smoke had been and revealing the many bodies of the soldiers but among the fallen was someone that they knew well. It was Erica and blood was pouring from her throat, Boyd was kneeling by her trying to stop it. Stiles and Deaton had made it and were helping Scott, who looked to be getting worse but the minute. The look of horror on Stiles said it all, Erica must be dead.

Before he could say anything he felt a foot on back, the force of the blow was strong enough to push him to the ground. At the same time that he fell, Allison did too. He sense Blackwell over him about to strike, he quickly rolled taking Allison with him. He could the vibration from the Morningstar colliding with the ground.

He quickly pulled them up, facing him. The smile on his face was terrifying; it was full of joy at the sadness of losing a comrade that Damien was currently feeling.

Damien felt so much in that moment, he felt anger, sadness, guilt and he knew he wanted to scream, to just rush at him and beat that smirk off of his face, but he knew that if he did. If he lost control and gave into the anger that he was feeling then he wouldn't win, he would lose.

"How does it feel to lose, someone that you care about…that's how I felt when you took my brother away from me" Blackwell snarled.

Damien took a deep breath and looked at Stiles. He was crying, the sadness and guilt was written all over his face. Damien never wanted to see that face, he wanted him to be happy, smiling.

"Allison, I want you to get them out of here" he whispered.

She looked at him, torn between running off to them and staying with him, but he knew that she would make the right decision in the end.

She let go off her defensive stance, and nodding at him. He could see the sorrow in her eyes too, she and Erica may not have been on the best of terms but that didn't mean that she didn't care. She turned and left, leaving him and Blackwell alone.

Damien calmed himself, shut off his emotions and getting ready to fight Blackwell. He knew that he was at a disadvantage because he didn't have a weapon but then he knew that the element of surprise was on his side. He regained his stance, showing Blackwell that he wasn't done with him, this wasn't going to be over till one of them was dead.

Blackwell rush swing the Morningstar and Damien jumped back out of its path, the tips of the spike barely reaching him and scratching his chest, he could feel the blood seeping from wound already. He ignored it and stepped close the Blackwell, hitting him on his side. Blackwell groaned from the pain, but went in for a counter-attack, using a palm thrust, to distract Damien. He then swung the Morningstar and the chain wrapped around Damien's throat, choking him.

He held on to the chain, to keep from restricting his windpipe any farther. Blackwell had a look of determination on his face, he knew that Blackwell was very well going to choke him to death if he didn't get out. Damien concentrated as best he could, focusing on Blackwell but it was had to do with him pulling on the chain trying his best to kill him.

Damien finally had enough focus to push his will onto Blackwell, freezing him, stopping him from constricting the chain anymore. He then loosened the chain, freeing himself and then kicked Blackwell in the chest, making him slide away from him.

When the air flowed in, he immediately started to cough trying to regain his normal breathing. He heard screaming and turned his head to see Stiles. He was trying to get to him but Deaton was holding him back, stopping him from interfering with the battle.

When he final regained his breathing his breathing, he stood up, showing Stiles that he was fine. "I'm okay, just go, I'll be right behind you"

Stiles looked conflicted and Damien hoped that he would go that he wouldn't have to witness the death battle that he was currently involved in. Stiles looked like he wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't; he looked like he would fall apart at a moment's notice. He nodded accepting Damien's words "Promise me you'll come back, promise me you'll make it".

Damien softly smiled, he knew that it could've very well been an empty promise, he didn't know if he was going to make but he damn sure was going to try, "I promise."

Deaton pulled Stiles one more time and he followed, giving Damien one last glance.

"So that's the one, huh?"

He turned around to face Blackwell, ready to jump back into the fight. "You don't focus on him, you focus on me"

Blackwell shrugged "It doesn't matter, after I'm done with you, I'll find him, teach him what pain is ready like"

Damien knew that he was just goading him trying to get him angry, and he wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't, this man, he caused to much pain to the people that he cared about, he hurt Scott, maybe killed Erica and now he threatened Stiles. He wasn't going to show him any mercy and this warehouse filled with bodies of his dead comrades was going to be Blackwell's final resting place he was going to make sure of it.

Damien rushed him, making sure to stray out of the spiked ball's path, he ducked low and came up with an uppercut hitting Blackwell in the jaw. Blood rushed out of his mouth and onto his fist. He had made him bite his own tongue, knowing that it caused him an immense amount of pain, but he also knew that Blackwell could push through it, he had pushed through worst.

He could feel the Morningstar coming, Blackwell had swung it back around when he went in for the attack. Damien raised his arm to defend himself, and knew that he was going to feel pain but it surprised even him. The spikes ripped into his bicep and shoulder, and he screamed in pain but fought through it. He grabbed the chain on the Morningstar and pulled ripped it out Blackwell's hand, when he did the spike also ripped out of his arm rending it, useless it.

He then headbutted Blackwell, feeling the recoil but knowing that he hurt him more, he groaned feeling the throbbing in his head. He looked at his arm and it was shredded to pieces, hanging limp at his side. He couldn't feel anything in it either.

Blackwell stood up, his forehead was bleeding and blood coated his chin. The anger on his face, said it all he thought that he was going to win this battle easily but it wasn't going the way he expected it. He reached up and pulled his eyepatch off and Damien was blinded by the light for a second. His eye was no longer there but in its place was small ball of cackling lightning. He could feel the power radiating from it and knew this must've been one of the reasons why Blackwell joined Colt, the Order Head over Russia, for this kind of power.

"Colt, gave me this power and it's what Im going to use to kill you" Blackwell said, fury evident in his voice.

Damien got ready to move at a moment's notice, Blackwell titled his head back, groaning at the strength of the power radiating for him his eyes. He then quickly looked at Damien, a beam of pure energy shooting his way, Damien dodged but was blowin away but the resulting explosion. The lightning had caught something on fire, and burned the wooden columns of the warehouse and covered the bodies of many soldiers that he fallen.

Damien moved swiftly, dodging the next volley of beams sent his way, he skidded on the floor feeling the heat of the flames that were quickly covering the warehouse. He groaned and looked around to find his axe, lying on the floor next to him. He quickly grabbed the axe and held it in front of him, the beam of lightning, collided the head of the axe protecting Damien from its destructive power. He yelled from the heat of the blast, it was covering his body. He was tired and worn out but he wasn't going to give in to Blackwell, he wasn't going to die by his hand.

He found the strength to push the beam back, reflecting it to a far wall, blowing through and bringing in air, the flames grew even bigger and began burning even the ceiling. Burning beams began to fall, crashing into the ground and scattering embers into the air. He saw the outline of Blackwell through the flames, he was walking towards him, smiling knowing the victory was in his future.

He finally reached him and crouched down low, bringing his face to his. "Now, look at you, can barely lift a finger…now my brother will finally know peace after your betrayal". His eye began to glow, readying one last blast to finish him off.

But Damien smiled, he had Blackwell just where he wanted him, close and vulnerable, he used the rest of his will to freeze Blackwell in place, he swung his axe with everything he had, and he could fell it cleave through flesh and bone, and then hit air. He heard a squashing sound and looked to see Blackwell's head rolling on the ground, flames quickly consuming it like a piece of meat. His headless body fell on top of him and he tried to move but it was like his body failed him, he didn't have the strength to move, he had used most of his energy dodging Blackwell's attacks.

The flames were consuming everything, spreading, covering everything in sight and for a moment he thought that this was the end, that he wouldn't be able to see Stiles or Derek again. Those bright wondrous brown eyes that Stiles had that captivated everyone. Or the brooding look that Derek also seem to wear but you could tell that it was a shield, mask to protect himself and it was one that he rarely lowered.

He was so close to giving up until he saw an outline in the distance, passing through the flames, and dodging falling beams and wooden planks. The figure got closer and closer, and Damien didn't know who it was until he came upon him, revealing that it was Stiles.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Damien wheezed as the smoke entered his lungs.

Stiles didn't say anything, just hurriedly pushed the headless body off of him. He pulled him, throwing his arm over his shoulder, and when he looked at him, it was with a look that he couldn't quite describe, he didn't know if it was relief or something else. "I'm saving your life"

He then pulled him through the flames, avoiding the blazing beams and bodies that littered the floor and quickly they made it out through the hole created by Blackwell's last attack.

When they made it out on the street, the cool air filled their lung making them cough. Stiles still continued to pull Damien away from the building, and to Scott's car, he put him into the minding his battered arm.

Damien looked at Stiles as he got into the car, he looked back at him before starting the engine and driving off. "Are they okay?", Damien asked.

Stiles didn't as he was trying to hold back his grief. He silently shook his head "No, Erica's dead."

XXX

When Stiles and Deaton entered the building to get Scott, they didn't expect to see many bodies but they continued to make their past them, going to Scott, who was tied to a chair, black veins coursing through his skin.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked.

Scott didn't answer, only rolling his head to side from what Stiles guessed was the side effects from the wolfsbane. He looked at Deaton for an answer but only got a nodded indicating for him to hurry up and unbind Scott. They quickly undid his binds and pulled him off the chair, each one of them slinging an arm over their shoulder.

They stepped over bodies, trying their best to get him to the car as fast as they could. That was until they heard a howl that chilled Stiles to the very bone, they turned around to see Erica laying on the ground, blood sprouting from her neck from a wound. Isaac and Jackson attacked the solider holding the dagger coated in his blood, they ripped him apart leaving nothing. Deaton started walking towards Erica, pulling them along with him and Stiles was afraid, terrified of her being dead.

When they approached, Boyd was trying his best to cover the wound but blood continued to leak through his fingers, and when he saw her face, he knew that she didn't make it. Her eyes were open, and they were not moving, there was no life in them at all and he could feel the tears streaming down his face before he even knew that he was crying. Peter only spared him a glance before he looked away in shame.

It was his fault and he knew it, he had been so determined to find out what Damien was up to he had gotten Erica, his catwoman killed. He felt so stupid and weak in that moment because he knew there was absolutely no way to keep the pain from Boyd, who continued to believe that she wasn't dead.

Allison came over, he could see the sadness in her eyes, the sorrow at loosing Erica too. "We have to go" she said softly. For a moment no one moved, not Jackson or Isaac.

Deaton sighed and slowly let go of Scott, making Stiles carry the rest of the weight. He knelt by Erica and grabbed Boyd's hand "I know this horrible…that someone you care about is…but we have to go, we can take her with us"

Boyd nodded blankly, letting go of Erica's neck and he picked her up in his arms and calmly walked out of the warehouse. Stiles felt the weight of Scott slowly being lifted off of him and looked to see Isaac, tear running down his face cling to Scott, like he was his last breath. Jackson helped and they both left the warehouse to going to the car, Allison and Peter trailed behind, silently guarding them.

Deaton pulled Stiles to the door but he knew that they were forgetting someone, they were forgetting Damien. He pulled away from Deaton and looked for him only to find him being choked by a chain. He was trying to break out, he was grasping the chain with everything he had and Stiles started to run to him and help him out but Deaton held him back. He screamed Damien's name as he watched him being choked to death.

Damien then kicked the man, making him fall and got the chain from off his neck. He stood there hands on his knees trying to regain his breathing and Stiles didn't want to leave him with that man. Damien gave him a look that said to trust him and he did but before he left he made him promise to come back, alive and safe to win the battle and he did.

Deaton pulled him towards the once more and he followed all the while gave Damien one last glance, he was standing there, beautiful as ever and the smile that he gave him was both sad and reassuring. He then left with Deaton dreading seeing the body of Erica and his grieving friends who was something of a family to him now.

XXX

When they arrived at Deaton's they quickly pulled Scott out and got him into the building and onto the examination table. The black veins had spread throughout his body covering his arms and neck. They ripped open his shirt to reveal that they were also covering his chest. Isaac whimpered at the sight of them, it didn't look good for Scott at all.

Stiles pulled Isaac away as Deaton worked on Scott, he hugged him both of them crying over losing Erica and the possibility of losing Scott. Stiles didn't think that he could take any more bad news today, losing Erica was enough wasn't. He wouldn't be able to take it if Scott died too.

After a sometime Deaton stood over Scott defeated. "What's wrong?"

Deaton looked away in shame "They created a new strain of wolfsbane, something that I haven't seen before, there is no way for me to treat him"

Isaac fell apart when he hear that, he pulled away from Stiles and clutched Scott's dying frame as if holding him close would save him. Stiles looked at him best friend, the one that saved him after him fell into a deep depression after Damien left and everyone had avoided him like the plague. He came over to him without a care and just declared him his best friend and here they were years later only, he was standing over his best friend's eventual death bed. Peter said nothing only standing by, his revealing no emotion.

Jackson came over and tried to pull Isaac away from Scott but he wouldn't let go, he just kept clinging. Stiles looked away, he didn't want to see any more death tonight and that's when he remembered Damien. He had left him there alone, Stiles lost too much tonight, he was on the verge of breaking down if he lost Damien there would be no coming back. So he made a decision and hopped into Scott's car driving as fast as he could to the warehouse.

As soon as he got there, he was met with the blazing light from the fires that were currently consuming the warehouse. He hurried into the blazing building, through the fires and saw Damien laying against a far wall, he was covered by a headless body. Stiles quickly push the body out off the way and pulled Damien up. They made their way out of the warehouse and into the car, he quickly drove away leaving the burning building and all its atrocities behind.

XXX

They made it to Deaton's and Stiles pulled Damien out of the back. His arm was shredded beyond believe and he looked so tired and beaten, but he was okay, he was alive and he was in Stiles arms. That was the only thing that matter, they went in and found Stiles found someone that he didn't expect.

He found Derek kneeling on the floor his clothes were nothing but tatters and blood was smudged over his body but he was completely fine. He didn't know what to say, what could he possibly say to a man that had lost all of his family and now was about to lose another. He sat Damien down and stepped towards him.

"Derek" Stiles said softly.

When Derek turned around he looked feral, like he had lost his mind. He rose and Stiles thought that he was going to attack him but his eyes wasn't focused on him, it was focused on Damien. Derek quickly passed him and grabbed Damien by the neck, raising him off the ground and chocking him.

"You caused this, I trusted you with my pack and now look's what happened, their in pieces Erica is dead and Scotts about to join her" Derek yelled eyes glowing red.

Damien was chocking, he tried to release Derek's gripped with his better hand but he couldn't he was too weak. Stiles couldn't believe it that Derek was taking out his pain on Damien, he quickly pushed Derek in the back making him let go of Damien. He fell to the floor with a thud and Derek turned to set his sight on him.

"And you, it's fault too, I left because I was so concerned about protecting you, and I didn't trust Mila, not with how she looked at Damien…my pack is like this because the two of you because I put them after you" Derek said.

Stiles couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Derek would say something like that blame him for their deaths. It tore Stiles apart, to see Derek look at him with so much contempt.

"Derek, I…" Stiles began to say.

"You're right" Damien yelled interrupting Stiles. Stiles looked at him and he was standing on his feet shaking. Derek turned to him, eyes blazing with hate, he looked like he change at any moment and it wasn't the normal change, it would be something much more horrific.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I caused this and I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen" He whispered.

Derek looked away from him, his face full of regret "leave" he whispered.

Damien looked hurt and ashamed but he didn't move. Derek growled his face beginning to change "I SAID LEAVE" he roared.

Damien jumped, a little fear showing on his face, he then turned to leave, giving Stiles and Derek one last glance. Stiles sighed and sagged down to the floor, he messed up big time and look at what happened, he caused the death of his best friend, catwoman and his boyfriend to hate him.

There was a loud crashing sound and Stiles looked up to see Damien in the doorway a determined look on his face. Derek shifted and charged him, Damien ducked under his claws and went towards to the Erica and Scott.

"Rollins, forest now" he yelled.

Every werewolf in the place shifted ready to attack but before they could get near him. Smoke covered the bodies of both his friends and Damien, he looked directly at Stiles his eyes full of sadness. When Derek charged them swiping at them smoke that finally covered them, he was met with nothing but air. He turned and roared, and Stiles swore that it shook the very ground.

He then turned to his pack, his reds eyes shining, calling for the enemy that would dare touch his pack-mates that had fallen in battle. They all howled and followed after him as he ran out of the door and into the forest. Stiles ran after them and on his way, he saw that Damien had broken the mountain ash wood that protected Deaton's business.

As he ran into the forest following closely behind, but knowing that they were going to leave him. He tried his best to keep up but couldn't, he knew that he had to stop them from getting to Damien, he didn't know what they were going to do him when they found him. Stiles stopped knowing that he didn't even know where to start looking for Damien. This had turned into something that shouldn't of happened at all, wouldn't have happened if he was so goddamn curious.

He about to start turning in circles but then he saw a pale green light shining in the leaves in one direction as if leading him somewhere. He hoped that they were leading him to Damien and that he was safe and knew what he was doing. He followed the green light and as time went by the night turned into day, and he began to get tired but he kept going until, he walked into a large field.

He stopped and was amazed at what he was seeing, Erica and Scott was lying on the ground. He quickly ran over to them and skid on the ground. They were both perfectly fine, Erica didn't have a knife wound in her neck and Scott and didn't have the black veins from wolfsbane poisoning. They were both breathing softly, as if sleeping. Stiles laughed hysterically in joy and tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. Erica and Scott wear alive.

He heard leaves russiling and turned to find Derek in the pack standing there in amazement at what they were seeing. "Dude, their alive, go over here now" Stiles yelled.

Boyd and Isaac were the first to run over to them, they stopped before they touched them though as if they would be interrupting them if they did. Isaac pulled Scott to him and hugged him with everything he had. Boyd was doing the same with Erica. Derek, Peter and Jackson came over soon after, wonderment in their eyes at how it could be real.

"How are they alive?" Jackson asked.

"It was Damien, he did something" Stiles said, but as soon as he said it he realized that he couldn't find Damien anywhere, he couldn't see him. He had done something, something terrible for them to be alive again.

"Get them back to Deaton's so they can get checked out" Derek said. They quickly picked them up and rushed off into the woods happy, that they were alive.

Derek turned to leave and Stiles quickly caught his hand. "Wait, I can't find Damien and…I think he might've did something to bring them back"

Derek looked at him and it was look that was a mixture of sadness and determination "I'm sorry Stiles but I have to focus on my pack now"

Stiles gave him a look of confusion "What do you mean focus on your pack, Erica and Scott are alive and I can't find Damien, Derek help me please"

"I can help" Jackson offered, but Derek growled at him, warning him to be quiet.

Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles "I'm sorry but I can't". He walked away, back into the forest and Peter and Jackson followed behind.

"I thought you said I was pack, remember Derek, remember, don't you have to take care of me, huh?" Stiles yelled, breathing heavily.

He knew that Derek could hear him but wasn't listening. "I thought I was pack" he whispered sadly.

Stiles looked around, he wasn't going to give up on Damien, not now. He was about to leave when he noticed the pale green light shining in particular spot "What the hell?"

He went closer and saw what looked to be a picture in the ground. He crouched down and pulled the picture out of dirt, and it was a picture that he knew was Damien's, it was the picture that he had taken at his first birthday party and he instantly knew that he was buried in the ground.

He quickly put the picture in his pocket and started digging, he used his hands to pull out clumps of dirt and for a while nothing came up, but Stiles was determined and he wasn't going to stop digging. He soon a came upon a hand, a tan, beautiful brown skinned hand that he knew to be Damien's.

He stopped for a moment, if Damien was buried then that must've meant that he was dead. He thought attempted to crush Stiles soul and all, the fear of the thought, only made him dig harder, to reveal a forearm.

And all the while he was digging he was softly muttering "Please, Please be alive, please don't be dead, please"

He stood up, and grabbed the hand pulling with everything he had but it wouldn't budge. Stiles had used up all of his energy running and digging that he couldn't get Damien out. But he wasn't going to give up, he kept pulling and pulling, he didn't think that he was ever going to him out until a large hand covered Damien's forearm and pulled. Damien's body emerged from the ground, and Stiles turned around to Derek grunting with effort.

"You are pack" he whispered. Stiles smiled at him thankful that he came back.

Stiles quickly got onto the ground and pulled the rest of Damien out, he laughed with joy when he saw his arm, and it was completely healed. It wasn't the batter mess that it was before. Damien was also softly breathing. Stiles hugged him with everything he had.

"Let's get you two out of here" Derek said.

He picked Damien up and Stiles followed behind, keeping up the pace. "How are Erica and Scott?"

Derek glanced back at him "Their fine, just tired", he answered.

Stiles nodded and they walked back to Derek's car in silence.

XXX

Derek had dropped them off at home, he laid Damien in Stiles bed and surprisingly enough, looked at him as if he was happy and relieved that he was okay, he then told Stiles that he would be back to check on them and left. Damien didn't wake up for a few hours, just slept silently and Stiles tried to keep watch, to not let him out of his sight but so feel asleep himself. When he woke up, he heard the shower running and after a few minutes it shut off, when the door opened steam filled the room and Damien walked out towel, tightly tied around his waist and water still glistening on his muscular chest and abs. He wasn't as big as Derek but he was toned.

Damien softly smiled at him and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm glad, you're alright" Stiles whispered. He scooted closer to Damien their arms and legs touching.

Damien sighed "Me too". Stiles could hear the relief in his voice.

"What happened, how did you bring them back?"

Damien looked as if he didn't want to tell him, but Stiles knew that he would be relentless to get the answer if Damien didn't give it to him now. "I made a deal with a…forest friend, she said that they would be brought back if I gave something up and that something turned out to be a lot of my powers" He said, his blue eyes shining.

Stiles couldn't believe it, he could actually believe it Damien was self-less like that and that was what made his so damn beautiful. "So, you're like powerless now?"

Damien shook his head "Not completely powerless, I can still sense things and I still have the social magnetism thing but that's basically it beside that I'm just normal".

Stiles laughed, a depowered Damien was fine, and hell an alive Damien was fine. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Damien chuckled "okay".

In that moment he realized something that he had been trying to push back for a while and he wasn't going to hold it back anymore. He grabbed the back of Damien's head and pulled his lips to his. He kissed him with everything he had and he could feel him response as he sucked Stiles tongue in his mouth. They both moaned and Stiles bit his lip, and Damien couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

They both pulled away.

"Amazing" Stiles whispered.

"Just perfect"

XXX

Next chapter is Derek's fight, what he finds when he gets back and Deaton's deal with a certain someone and the consequences that he didn't tell Stiles.

And everyone please send out your thoughts and prayers to the people in Boston, who were affect but the tragedy


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter just shows what happened in Vegas before Derek and Lydia made it back home and how Damien brought Scott and Erica back from the dead, It may also include something that's been in the works for a while you'll just have to read and see. 

Chapter 26

Lydia didn't know what was happening to him one second he was fine, fighting the homunculus with her and then this woman shows up defeating the homunculus without even a whisper of a spell. Then Mila introduces her as one of the most powerful witches on the planet, Medea, the Sun Witch, the one who controls the European Order, that definitely wasn't a good thing.

Derek was yelling out in pain, gripping his body as he began to lose control. He fell to the ground gripping his chest. That's when she figured it out, his was changing but not because he wanted to but because something had happened to the pack back home, something bad.

She was about to move towards him when she felt a strong grip on her arm holding her back. She turned to see that it was Mila, "No, I don't know why he's changing but I promise you, our situation is much worse than his at the moment", She nodded towards Medea. She wasn't paying attention to Derek at all in fact she passed him, without even a glance in his direction. She was walking towards them and her just doing that set Lydia off. The overwhelming power that was coming from this woman was incredible. Mila was right, Derek shouldn't be her focus right now, the women needed to be.

Derek continued to grow, claws began to rip out of his finger tips and he kept scratching and clawing at himself, even as black fur began to sprout out of his pours covering his body. His suit was ripped to shreds as his arms and legs began to elongate, muscles growing. His face began to change, as seconds went by, it became less human and more wolf like. His mouth and nose began to shift outward finally forming a long snout. Large fang started ripping through his gums soon after and when he look up his eyes were glowing red and Lydia didn't know if he knew what was friend or foe. He stood howling, and it was not like the roar from earlier that had free her from the glass prison that the alchemist had sprung on her, no this howl was full of sorrow and that had confirmed what she had thought before something bad had happened back home, and for a second she hoped with everything in her that it wasn't Jackson, he had been through enough to last a lifetime.

The fully shifted Derek, walked towards them growling and Lydia's mind was racing, trying to come up with spells that wouldn't hurt him but keep them protected. She was also largely aware of the witch that intentions she still didn't know. Just when she was about to shout a spell, a huge misshapen arm collided with Derek sending him flying. She looked over to see that the homunculus was not destroyed; it had just taken time to adopt a different form. A steel form again, and the huge homunculus followed Derek rolling form, ready to attack him.

"Now that the huge growling distraction is out of the way, can we get back to the real threat at hand?" a voice said.

Lydia turned to see Michal, coming out of the shadows. She rushed towards him and slapped him "That's for trying to kill us, earlier."

Michal didn't even look ashamed, he only wiped the small trickle of blood that came from his mouth, "Oh, I like you" he said, eyes shining grey. Mila rolled her eyes, "yes, now that that's over, can please address the very powerful, very dangerous witch standing before us."

Lydia heard a small chuckle and turned towards Medea. She pulled back a small golden curl that was in front of her face behind her ear, and when Lydia finally saw her, she could admit that she was very beautiful, her skin was a little tan but what brought the most attention to her face were her eyes, they were a shining gold. "Mila, after all this time you still know me, you're right I don't like to be kept waiting."

"What do you want?" Mila asked. Lydia could tell that she was tense, she was after all talking to a past employer, she could only guess how their relationship ended.

Medea softly smiled, "Well, I was interested in Michal, he does have some secrets in that head of his about the Tactician's homunculus army but when I saw you I just could stop myself, you know you were always my favorite, Mila."

Lydia glanced at Mila and saw the dark look that came across her face, "Yeah, I know" she whispered. Yeah she guess right their relationship did not end on a good note.

"And that Ladies is why I propose an Alliance for the time being, none of us are able to take her on alone." Michal said, standing next to Lydia.

Lydia rolled her eyes, she knew he was only with them to save his own ass but he was right, the power coming from her proved that he was right no of them had a chance if they took her own alone. "You're right, we won't be able to without your help, so that means no running off while we're fighting her."

Medea was smiling at Lydia's comment "Oh, little witch, you haven't noticed, he couldn't if he wanted to", suddenly the whole floor began to shine, glimmering gold. How she didn't notice that a spacial spell was casted, she didn't know but she was right.

"What did she do, Lydia?" Mila asked.

She sighed, "She casted a spacial spell on the whole floor, right now we're not even on Earth but in a different dimension, limited only to this floor."

"Oh good job, not many beginners would be able to know that, what's your name little witch" Medea asked.

"Lydia Martian" She said proudly. Medea only smiled, Lydia didn't know why she had taken such an interest in her and judging by the why Mila stepped in front of her that interest was not a good thing, not a good thing at all.

Medea sighed "I can see that you're not going to give Michal to me, so how about this I will only fight you using one type of spell."

"Deal" Mila yelled. Lydia didn't even have time to think about it, she didn't even get the chance.

"Trust me, this is best chance we're going to get if we have any chance of beating her" Mila whispered.

"She's right, I have seen her fight before, and truthfully even with her using one type of spell the chance that we might lose is high, but the chance that we might win is even higher" Michal whispered back.

Medea smiled and clapped her hands "Oh, this is going to be so fun, we have played in sometime Mila, I look forward to seeing what you've learned"

Mila smiled right back, but her's was tense "Yes, let me show you what I've learned." She grabbed Lydia's face and kissed her, she was surprised at first but then she felt it, this incredible energy following into her body, making her feel elated, high. Mila was giving her energy so that she could fight her, at full strength, hell past her full strength, with this energy she felt like she could cast a thousand spells at once.

Mila pulled away and her were eyes glowing blue "I gave you some of the energy that I took from Damien, you're going to need it."

Medea didn't look so happy then "I see your still with that bastard that took you from me, I didn't know what that energy I felt emerging weeks ago was but now that I'm near it, it reeks of that bitch, Ishtar."

Lydia was quite able to process what Medea was saying she was still trying to get the energy in her body under control.

"What does Ishtar have to do with Damien?" Mila asked.

Medea smiled then as if knowing a secret that Mila didn't "Oh, it seems that you don't know lover quite as well as I do."

Michal scoffed then "Enough of the talking already let's fight" he stepped forward and kneeled on the ground, he laid his hand on the ground and it began glowing blue. As soon as he did spikez erupted from the ground racing towards Medea. She simply jumped over them landing on top of one.

Lydia knew it was her chance then, she raised her hand concentrating on the spell _"flammamurus", _she whispered.__

The ground beneath the spike began to grow hotter and hotter, and soon began melting it. Medea looked down, but she didn't seem to be afraid what the spell might be, it was like she already knew what it was. The ground then erupted beneath her and spewed out magma covering her and the spike whole.

Lydia thought she had her then the magma began to form an orb around where Medea was. A hand came forward out the magma untouched by the intense heat. It slowly raised its palm and the magma came rushing at them.

Lydia felt herself being pulled away, just before the magma reached them, a large wall of concrete rose in front of them blocking the magma. Lydia at Michal, who was brushing off the dirt from his hands, he was the one who protected them.

The wall slowly began to melt from the magma but it still held, until the middle began to glow red hot. Lydia could see finger slowly emerging from the middle, the fingers pulled apart in a wide arch as if opening a door, ripping the wall apart. In the middle, stood Medea, untouched by Lydia's spell.

"I should have told you that I would be using fire spells" Medea said slyly.

"Of course you would, I had forgotten that you are his granddaughter." Mila said.

Lydia looked at her in confusion "who's granddaughter?"

Michal stepped up besides them "The sun god, Apollo of course, why else would she be called the sun witch."

Medea, gave them a dangerous smile "Yes, that's right, by birthright it allows me to control any type of flame, but that part of my heritage isn't what should worry you the most, dears."

Mila look even more worried at that "No, it's your mother, the Greek goddess of magic, Hecate"

Lydia was stunned at this information, if they were right then is was just like Damien a demi-god, but she was on a whole different scale and if her reading of Greek literature was right, then this woman was more than 800 years old and in touch with magic much more than she was.

"Your Medea, wife of the hero Jason" Lydia whispered.

At that Medea, eyes lit up with fire "Ex-wife, and I don't ever want to hear the despicable name again." She raised her hand high and a large ball of fire began to form. The heat in the room began to grow more and more.

Lydia was suddenly pulled away, she watched as Michal quickly went in the other direction. In the spot where they had once stood flames had covered it. Raging and some of them look as if they were alive, she could swear that she saw eyes in those flames.

The flames suddenly then came rushing at them, the faster Mila moved, dragging Lydia along with her, the more quickly the flames chased at their heels. "That was not the right thing to say, she positively hates her ex-husband" Mila said, struggling to run from the flames.

Lydia scoffed "How the hell was, I supposed to know that she would get mad at the mention of his name."

She then looked towards the flames that were still chasing them, quickly thinking of a spell _"vento giostrus" _she yelled. The spell didn't start right away but she knew it would work. The wind quickly picked up and behind them a small cyclone began to form clashing with the inferno, as the seconds went by the cyclone grew, drawing in the fire and extinguishing the flames.__

Mila skidded to a stop, as the wind grew bigger and bigger, the cyclone didn't just consume the flames that were chasing them, it also consumed all the flames that were on the entire floor, even the ones that were chasing Michal.

The cyclone slowly died down, after extinguishing all the fire. Then Lydia heard a soft clapping, and looked over saw Medea, leaning against a pillar and smiling. "Well, well, it seems that the little witch has some tricks up her sleeve."

Lydia was about to reply but then felt a small gust of wind pass her, flipping her hair in front of her face. She turned to see that Mila was no longer next to her but next to Medea. Her fist swung colliding with the pillar, the resulting hit left a crack which soon spread, turning the pillar into rumble.

"I missed" Mila said looking around.

"Yes, but you are much faster than before" Lydia turned towards the voice she now knew to be Medea's. She was standing much farther away from where she was before.

Mila then suddenly smiled, "Michal now!" she yelled.

Michal stepped from behind a pillar and dropped to his hand on the ground, the ground beneath Medea began to turn as if it was no longer solid but liquid, she slowly began to sink. She tried pulling herself out but the more she struggled the quicker she sunk.

"I turned the concrete under your feet into quicksand now you can't go anywhere" Michal said.

Medea only smiled, her body started to be cloaked in flames. "Is this supposed to stop me …hmm, you're going to have try a little harder" the flames covering her body then began to grow larger.

Lydia quickly thought of a spell to take care of the flames _"infriga forzare" _, she whispered. The flame covering Medea's body started to become smaller and smaller, the heat from the fire began to grow cold. Her body was suddenly no longer covered in fire but in ice, she was completely frozen. Lydia knew that a spell that suck all the air out of a given area, creating air would come in handy, she just never guessed how much of a help it was.__

Mila cracked her knuckles and ran towards Medea, glee on her face, she pulled her fist back and Lydia could tell she was putting all of her strength into it. She then punched the frozen Medea, shattering her into a million pieces. The pieces fell into the quicksand and sinked into its deep depths.

Mila turned around and smiled at Lydia "We did it, she's dead."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth fire erupted from the quicksand and everyone was blown away. Lydia looked up to see that the fire was congregating into a huge ball, it slowly became smaller and soon formed the silhouette of a woman. The flames dispersed showing Medea completely unharmed.

"I must say that was a wonderful plan of attack, I might've been dead if this was 700 years earlier" She said tipping her head to the side.

Lydia blinked and Medea wasn't there she in front of her, anger and awe on her face, she slowly lifted her hand blue flames quickly covering it. "I must commend you on a battle well fought but I grow tired of these games, I want the alchemist."

Lydia knew what was coming then _"riflettum" _, she yelled. As blue flames came crashed down upon, a orange colored shield covered her, protecting her from the flames. She knew that if she hadn't gained the energy from Mila, she would dead by now, even with the energy, she was barely holding the shield up.__

Cracks began to form on the shield and she knew that she was about to die. She was gonna be killed by one of the most powerful witch on the planet, even after she survived the bite of an Alpha werewolf, revived Jackson and from becoming crazy. She didn't want to die thought not here, she still wanted a life, she wanted to be with Jackson go to college and have kids someday.

The shield broke and she quickly closed her eyes bracing against the pain that was about to come. She waited but it never did, instead she heard a roar and Medea screaming. She opened her eyes to see, not Medea but a fully-shifted Derek in front her, his black fur covered black was towards her but she could still see something hanging limply from his mouth. It was a human hand.

Lydia looked past and saw Medea, holding the place where her left arm, used to be and she looked positively pissed.

She towards Michal and he wasn't paying attention to them, he was looking at the pieces of what she presume was the homunculus's core. He silently raised a hand and the pieces began to reform back into an orb that was softly glowing azure. He put the orb in his jacket pocket and looked at the scene before him.

"I see that the dog is back" Medea said softly. Her hand began to glow and she smoke rose from the wound. Flames came forth from the stump and when they dispersed her arm was there.

Derek threw the arm from his mouth and ran towards Medea. She raised her hand and a flames shot towards Derek. He kept running towards them as if they weren't there and then before they reached him, he disappeared. Reappearing behind her, claws out ready to strike.

He slashed down, only hitting flames that replace Medea. He didn't even flinch at that burning flesh that was covering his hand. He turned to see Medea, flames covering her body wave an ocean of fire at him.

Derek hunched down, as if waiting for the right moment. When the flames came down, Lydia saw him and then one second later he wasn't there. He was clawing on the side of a pillar, back legs gathering the strength needed for his jump. He pushed off the pillar towards Medea and Lydia's eyes could barely follow him. Claw marks suddenly appear across Medea's chest and then she saw him appear again on another pillar, pushing of it and rushing towards Medea. Derek repeated the process, and as a result the Medea's body was slowly torn apart by the onslaught. Derek landed on another pillar, breathing so heavy; his long tongue was hanging from his snout.

He ready himself again for another assault and Lydia looked towards Medea, she wasn't bleeding like she should have been, there were flames instead of blood leaking out of her body and that's when Lydia understood exactly what was happening, why she wasn't bleeding. It was because it wasn't her real body, it was a projection of her made entirely out of flames and that's when she realized what she had to do. She sat up and readied her mind and gathered all the power she needed for the spell.

Derek jumped towards her ready to deliver the final blow, but he was stopped frozen in mid air by some force. He roared and tried to claw his way out of the invisible cage holding him.

"Enough", Medea murmured. Flames covered her body once again and she was back to normal, the damage done before was gone and even her dress was back to how it was before.

She turned towards Derek circling him. "Hmm I underestimated you, it was your first turn so I paid you no mind, but I didn't expect you to be as powerful as Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha Pack. Though as with all wolves I know you weakness very well."

She raised her hand and touched his snout. He suddenly started convulsing, electricity coursing through his body, he tried to resist but she forced my electricity through his system forcing him back into beta form. Even after that she would stop, soon enough he wasn't even shifted anymore. He was back to normal Derek, only this time he was screaming in pain.

When he was back to human form, she stopped and the spell holding him was released. He fell to the ground. Mila quickly ran towards him, catching him before he hit the ground.

She looked at him, his suit was all but gone, leaving on just some of pants left. He had passed out from the agony of the change and the pain of Medea's spell. She laid him on the ground.

She turned around to see Lydia, with her eyes closed, gathering energy and she knew that whatever spell she was concentrating on was the end game. She had to buy her more time for the spell.

She turned towards Medea. "Hey, Medea" She glanced her way and quickly smiled realizing who it was. "Yes, Mila dear?"

"Stop this, please, I'm sorry I left." She whispered.

Medea shook her head. "We both know that there are not many of you out there, such as rare breed you are, and when you joined me you were my best. All I asked you do was to kill the son of the Tactician but instead you ran away with him. You ran away from me."

Medea stepped closer to her, and caressed her cheek. "You can always come back, I having a ball soon and it would be good to see you there, I know how you like them."

Mila smiled and it wasn't because of Medea, it was because Lydia had open opened her eyes. They were flowing with the energy that she had given her earlier. She was ready for the end game.

Mila grabbed her hand tightly. "I would like that, maybe someday I will." She let go off her hand and stepped away. Medea looked at her in confusion and then turned to see Lydia.

"stregallum finitas", She yelled and a bright light filled the room, blinding Mila and Medea screamed in pain and when she stopped Medea was gone and the spacial spell gone with her.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Derek. He was slowly opening his eyes "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

He quickly grasped her hand, "We need to get back home now!" and that's when Lydia realized that he was right something he went terribly wrong back home, that was the reason why he had shifted.

"Hey, you two leave, I'm going to catch Michal, I think when you banished Medea, he fled." Mila yelled.

Lydia nodded, they still need the alchemist, it was the whole reason they came. She gathered the little energy she had left and focusing on where the pack was. "traiceretstipant".

She felt the pull of the spell taking her from where they were and to the pack. She opened her eyes to find herself in Deaton's. She looked around and saw Jackson and happiness filled at the sight of him. He looked at her and his eyes lit up, she quickly let go of Derek and towards him, hugging him with everything she had.

"Lyds, your back" he whispered. Lydia nodded, hugging him tighter. "Yeah, I'm back" she murmured.

She pulled away from him and saw everyone else. Isaac and Allison were crying, Boyd was in the corner, clawing at his head. "What happened?"

Jackson looked away in shame and sorrow "Erica and Scott, they…" before he could finish, they heard a loud roar that she knew was Derek's. She ran towards the sound and was greeted with Scott and Erica lying on the examination tables. Erica's head had a large gash in it and Scott had black veins covering his body. Derek was standing between the tears running down his face, grasping onto the tables to keep himself upright.

This is what had happened, this was why he had turned because two of his pack mates were dead.

XXX

Damien knew that when he took Erica's and Scott's bodies that they were going to be searching for him. He also knew that there was one person that could fix his mistake. That they could still be saved, that's why he had Rollins transport him the forest.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" he asked.

"No, just leave" Damien murmured. Rollins nodded and disappeared in black smoke, leaving Damien and the bodies of his fallen comrades alone in the clearing.

Damien stood up looking around, "I need your help, something bad happened and it's my fault and you said…you said that you love this pack, so if you do you'll help me, please."

He waited for a few seconds, and when he turned around there she was as beautiful and majestic as when he first saw her. The spirit of the forest had come.

_"I am here and I know what has happened" _she looked down at Erica and Scott and Damien could see the sorrow in her eyes.__

"Then you know how to save them right, whatever it is, whatever I have to do, I'll do it, just please bring them back."

The spirit shook her head as if to deny him. _"You don't know what you ask, there is a high price for bring back the dead." ___

Damien was determined, he wasn't leaving this forest unless they were alive and well. "I don't care what the price is, just as long as their alive"

The spirit looked at him for a moment as if gauging if he was serious about what he was saying. _"Ok but I must warn you I know not what the price will be I only initiate the transfer, a higher power will determine what will be taken, It maybe your life, your soul or something else, I don't know" ___

Damien didn't say anything only took in what she was saying.

_"But I must also warn you if you live the consequences are dire." ___

"What do you mean?"

_"If you live then the prophecy is sure to come to pass and you will only bring more pain to them than if they were alive." ___

Damien began to grow suspicious at that. He had never heard of any mention of a prophecy. "What prophecy?"

_"I was foretold on the night of your birth, when the Prince of Night is stripped bare, his darkness will come to consume him, covering the world with the coming of everlasting night, his defeat lies in the hands of Moon's envoy and Forest's fang, for when they clash only one will be left standing determining if the world shall ever rise again." _She whispered.__

Damien didn't quite know how to process this information, if he lived then he was going to turn evil and plunge the world into some type of darkness. He didn't put much faith in prophecies, they tended to ruin lives and he believed that he could change his own destiny, and that it wouldn't be determined by some prophecy.

"I haven't changed my mind, I'm still going through with this, It doesn't matter if this prophecy is real or not because I'll decide my own actions and I can assure you that it, won't be taking over the world." Damien said.

She only nodded her head and closed her eyes concentrating, vines began to sprout from the ground covering Erica and Scott. He knew that there was no going back on this after it was done, it was done and nothing could change that. He did wish that he had more time, to see Stiles and Derek, to actually stop fighting for once and just be at peace, he wished for that one day but him getting it seemed like a pipedream now.

"Wait, if I die I want to know something?" Damien asked.

The spirit opened her eyes to look at him _"Yes?" ___

"How is Stiles special, you just said that he was, you never said how?" Damien asked. He had wondered but he still couldn't figure it out, and it wasn't like he had too much to go on and he didn't sense anything from Stiles either.

_"I'll give a hint because there is still a chance you might not die…you may find your answer if you look at his past, you'll find that he is more connected to the Hale Pack in more ways than one." ___

"But…" Damien tried to say. The spirit only shook her head silencing him _"No, it's time and if you mean what you say about controlling your own destiny than let me give you some advice from a song I once heard, the road is long to carry on so try to have some fun in the mean time." ___

Damien chuckled, "I didn't know the forest listened to Lana Del Rey."

She softly smiled and shrugged _"I've had many teenagers walk through my forest with the music loud, I can't help it if I hear them." _As soon as she said it, vines pulled him down to the ground and covered his entire body, he could fell the energy draining from him, he didn't know if he was going to wake up or if he was actually going to die tonight but he knew he made the right choice.__

XXX

Stiles was happy, absolutely blissfully happy. After he had kissed Damien and had a somewhat small makeout session, that totally didn't mess up his bed and allow him to see Damien's ass when the towel slipped and what a glorious ass it was, he would've been able to see move if Damien wasn't so focus on his virtue as much as Derek was. After Damien pulled away he had conveniently remembered that his room in the house was bare and that was because they had move nothing into his house, which was what they told his Dad they would be doing. But with everything that had happened, it was no wonder how they forgot.

When they had gotten to Damien house's and started to take some of the stuff from his room. Stiles noticed an obscene lack of anything personal, the room was bare, with only a dresser and a bed, no posters of Batman, no books, even of the supernatural variety, not even an alarm clock. That's when Stiles decided that they needed to go shopping, because a teenager with just a bare room was diffidently going to set off some alarms in his Dad's head when he looked at Damien's room.

That's how they ended up at the mall. "Okay, since you have like absolutely nothing in your room, we have to get some stuff." Stiles said.

"Why, shouldn't my clothes be enough?" Damien replied.

Stiles scoffed "Dude, for all intents and purposes you're a normal teenage boy and normal teenage boys have rooms filled pop culture stuff, and if my Dad see your room totally bare then he going to Spanish Inquisition you and trust me, you don't want that."

Damien chuckled and Stiles couldn't help but smile at that. Things had changed between them and for right now that was good because Damien still hadn't thought about him and Derek, being in a relationship, which would've caused him to back out and that was not happening. Stiles was determined to have both him and Derek, he just didn't know how at the moment, so shopping was a good distraction for him right now.

"Okay, so what do normal teenage boys have in their rooms' then smarty?" Damien asked grinning.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Well for starters, you room need to have something that deals with pop culture in some kind of way." He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a store that he knew was going to be perfect for what they needed.

"Umm…Stiles, why are we going into Hot Topic?" Damien asked.

Stiles didn't answer just pulled him past the wall of graphic tees and unique belt buckles. He finally stopped when they got to the posters, he flipped through them until he found what he wanted. He pulled it out and opened it to show it to Damien, who stood flabbergasted at what he was looking at.

The poster was Batman, sitting on a ledge while raining looking menacing and in the corner a label that said, 'Arkham Asylum'.

"Uh…are you sure we're shopping for me and not you?" he asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Damien, my supernatural black ops soldier, no teenagers room is a teenager's room without a Batman poster hanging on the wall." He passed Damien pulling him along to the check out aisle.

Damien just chuckled and pulled out his card to pay for it, all the while looking at what was available on the counter, he noticed an action figure of a character on a show that he had seen a few times. He quickly picked it up and handed it to the cashier.

"Umm…dude is that what I think it is?" Stiles asked.

Damien looked him in the eye unashamed of what he had picked up "Yes, it is an action figure of a humanoid gameboy and just so you know the character is…"

"Bee-mo from Adventure Time, right?" Stiles said smiling.

"Uh…yeah, how did you?" Damien asked confused.

"I watch TV like a lot, how could I not watch one of the best cartoon shows on Cartoon Network in like ever…I mean the show is practically for teenagers, with all the innuendoes and everything, so I don't why it is on a channel made mostly for kids, ages 12 and lower but thank the gods that it is." Stiles ranted.

Damien just laughed, and grabbed Stiles face, kissing him. Stiles groaned and held on to his shoulders to keep his balance. They soon pulled away, both of them out of breath. "You…Stiles Stilinski never cease to amaze."

Stiles just blushed looking away from him, "Well, I try my best."

They heard someone clear his throat and looked towards the cashier "Okay, that was like super-hot and while you two make like the cutest couple, I do have people in line after you." she said, blushing herself.

"Oh yeah right, sorry" Stiles quickly gathered the bag and the card and Damien's hands taking them out of the store.

For the rest of the day they laughed about the incident. While they were they got Damien some more stuff, a new Apple desktop computer, some more posters of Star Wars and Doctor Who, a beanie bag chair and some speakers. When they made it home and finally got Damien's room set-up, they were beat. Both of them were lounging on the couch downstairs lazily watching episode 1 of Star Wars.

The door bell rang and Stiles got up to get it, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi…uh Derek?" Stiles said, flabbergasted. Derek only raised an eyebrow in reply and walked into the house. Damien quickly got off the couch, looking away in shame. He didn't think about Derek, he didn't think at all he was just too wrapped up in Stiles and his new try to be Stiles and his new try to be happy while you can attitude, that Stiles relationship with Derek didn't even occur to him.

"Hey…Derek" Damien said shyly, not to mention that last words that they had with each other wasn't on the best of term. Derek had all but told him to go to hell and he couldn't blame the guy, he did get two of his pack mates killed after all.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Look Derek…we need to talk." He didn't know what he was going to say, hell he didn't even know in what direction the conversation was going be going in after he talked to him.

Damien cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah you two needed to talk…alone and I need to call Mila, since she didn't come back with you guys." He quickly went up stairs to his room, before anyone could say anything. Derek looked after him worriedly, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how, instead he turned to towards Stiles.

"Look about what happen last night?" Derek started to say.

Stiles shook his head, "No I know what you're going to say…just don't okay let me talk first."

Derek nodded "Okay"

Stiles took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say "Look, last night a lot of stuff happened, a lot of stuff that was horrible and bad and last night I know, I know that what you said was just because of what happened to Erica and Scott. I mean you're the Alpha and what you said last night made a lot of sense and I could see how you could blame yourself for their deaths. So what you said yeah it hurt but it wasn't you talking it was the pain, so you don't have to apologize."

After Stiles got done talk Derek looked to be in deep thought, frowning "Stiles…last night, when I felt Erica's death, I was so overcome with rage and pain that I shifted for the first time."

"You what?" Stiles said, animatedly. "Like, full on Alpha shifted?"

Derek nodded "Yeah, and that whole time all I wanted to do was to get home, to protect my pack and when I got back and saw that it wasn't just Erica, it was Scott too. It made me feel like I had failed them that I wasn't the Alpha that they needed me to be, even after everything that had happened…it just reminded me of how I failed my family too", he looked away in shame.

Stiles didn't say anything for a moment, he didn't think about how the loss of his pack mates would be a reminder of how his family died. He walked towards him, slowly grabbing his hand and pulling his face towards him. "Derek, the death of your family wasn't you fault and you went to Las Vegas because you knew that the only way to protect us, your pack better was to get to the alchemist…you knew that this was our best chance of taking out her homunculus army, so that you pack could be safe. You did what you thought was best for the pack, what happened while you were gone was out of your hands and it wasn't your fault."

Derek closed his eyes and gripped Stiles's hand tightly, he chuckled after a while "Stiles Stilinski…what would I do without you."

Stiles just smiled, happy that he had gotten through to him "I don't know…but I know you won't ever have to find out." Derek smiled back at him and grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. It was a slow, tongue rolling kind of kiss, Derek was showing all the emotions, all of his feelings for Stiles in that one kiss.

They broke apart, and Stiles was beaming "Okay, now that that was said, you need to talk to Damien, because he thinks you hate him and I can't…no I won't let the two people I love most not like each other and I kissed him and were kind of in a relationship"

Derek was floored, not only did he make Damien think that he hated him and given what he said last night how could he not, Stiles also wanted to be in a relationship and for some reason, some very unknown reason. He wasn't mad in fact he was okay about, he liked Damien, hell he more than liked Damien he had feelings for the man. He didn't know when or how he just knew he did and with Stiles wanting to be with him, it made Derek want to be with him too. He just really hoped Damien felt the same why.

XXX

Damien waited as the phone rang. He was actually happy that he could get away, he really didn't want to see the disappointment and hate on Derek's face that he saw last night, he didn't think that he would be able to take it.

The ringing ended and Mila picked up "Hello?"

"Mila, are you alright, what happened?" Damien quickly asked.

Mila sighed "Well, long story short, while getting the Alchemist, Medea showed up and through a long and heartfelt battle Lydia pulled through banished her ass and went back home, she said there was some trouble there is everything alright?"

Damien had to process the information, he didn't know that Medea was going to show. It made him feel even worse than he did before. He was suppose to be leading the pack into a world they knew nothing about, trying to keep them safe and take on all of the possible enemies and he was doing a terrible job.

"Yeah, Yeah, everything's fine…What the hell was Medea doing there?" he asked.

He could practically feel her shrug through the phone "Who knows, she says wanted Michal, who I have by the way but we both know that she is a mystery. In the middle of battle she even invited me to a ball."

Damien nodded, she was right, from what he had heard Medea was an enigma within an enigma, her actions we always a mystery. "Yeah, I know"

"Damien, I'm going to have to be honest with you…this isn't "

"Working, yeah I know" he replied.

"I think you're going to have to start getting into the thick of it, start thinking like a politician and less like a solider, if Medea is showing up this early the its only a matter of time before the other Order Heads make their appearances." She said.

Damien agreed with her, he didn't have a whole army and while he did have some resources, it was much compared to what the Order had. If he wanted to get serious, if he wanted to keep everyone safe, then he was going to have to start thinking 5 steps ahead and stop being two steps back.

"Your right and I know just where to start, tell Medea that you going and you're using you plus one."

XXX

Right after Derek and Stiles had their conversation, they went into the kitchen and waited for Damien to come down. A few minutes later, Damien walked in, playing with the First Wolf's Fang around his neck and avoiding all eye contact with Derek.

Derek sighed "Damien…could you look at me at least?"

Damien at him shyly "Yeah…I'm wanted to say that I'm sorry, you left your pack in my care and…and I royally fucked up but I promise that from now on I'll stay out of your way, I try to make myself as little as possible and I just…you don't even have to forgive me, I just don't want you to hate me." He could feel his eyes water at what he was saying because he truly meant every word.

Derek didn't say anything just walked to towards Damien and hugged him, tightly. Damien hugged him back with each thing he had. "I couldn't hate you anymore than I could hate Stiles, what I said last night, I said because I was in pain and afraid and I'm sorry that I made you feel like that, and I promise that I never will again."

Derek slightly pulled away from him, and looking Damien in his azure eyes. "I promise, I'll make it up to you" he murmured, then he kissed, biting his lip, making Damien groan in pleasure and clutching on to him for dear life. Damien kissed him back with everything he had, he couldn't even believe what was happening he wished that this moment wouldn't ended but it did and it one of the worst possible way.

They heard the clicking of a gun, and separated turning around to find Sheriff Stilinski pointing the pistol, right at Derek.

"Get the hell away from my boy?" he growled.

"Umm…Dad, I'm over here" Stiles said, pointing to himself "and this totally isn't what it looks like"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes "Not you, Damien"

Everyone's eyes went to Damien, who looked just as confused as Stiles "Uhhh…wha?"

XXX

I know it's been too long but finals and college is finally over so I was able to finally do this chapter, and comment I want to hear you thoughts.

Next chapter, the Sheriff finally meets Derek and not in the way he expected and the kids all got back to school.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Damien was utterly confused by what Jed was saying, he was spouting things like 'my boy' and the feeling it gave him by hearing the words where great but they were utterly confusing. And it couldn't of come at a worse possible time, just when he had gotten not just one but two amazing men agreeing to be with him whole heartedly and getting to have an amazing first kiss with Derek.

So yeah he was a little mad, but also utterly confused "Umm…I-I think I get what you mean, I mean yeah I do see you like being my Dad and all-"

One look at the sheriff's face and he could tell that it was something deeper than that. The sheriff frowned as if not liking what he was about to say. "Look, son maybe we should sit down and talk… after the former fugitive, explains what the hell he was doing in my house?"

"Well, I can explain that daddy-o" said Stiles, quickly sliding better Derek and Damien, "See Derek here was…dropping something off for me right, Derek?" He elbowed him in the ribs, signaling him to agree.

Derek scowled but ultimately nodded his head, agreeing. The sheriff didn't look like he bought it, for a second. "So what was all the kissing about?"

That's when Damien stepped up, putting on his best ashamed face, "Well, I've actually been going to the lacrosse practices with Stiles and that's when I met Derek, who is…Stiles' trainer."

The Sheriff slowly put down his gun, face looking just as confused as ever, he looked to Stiles, one questioning eyebrow raised, "Lacrosse practice, huh?"

Stiles looked dazed for a moment, but quickly shook it off "Umm, yes, yeah…Derek here was team captain when he was in high school and I just need some—" when his father gave him another withering look, he rolled his eyes "okay a lot of practice, since I'm going to be trying out for captain this year, it was supposed to be a surprise." he immediately turned to Damien, sending him a angry gaze but he knew that it was all for show and that Stiles was grateful that he had come up with the cover story.

"Okay, okay fine but that still doesn't explain why the twenty-two year old ex-fugitive is kissing an underage seventeen year old high school student in my kitchen?"

Damien was surprised by the information, he didn't know that Derek was 22, he actually didn't think about his age at all, maybe it was because he had a pack of teenagers around him almost all the time but the fact that Derek was a little older actually made Damien think he was hotter which he didn't even think was possible. He was blushing from even thinking about it.

"I…um have a crush on Derek and I was… just um acting on it when you saw us…he-, I was the one he kissed him." Damien said, looking anywhere but the Sheriff's face, he was honestly embarrassed saying it. It was like he was talking to his father about sex.

The sheriff nodded slowly, cleared his throat, looking just as embarrassed as Damien "Well, um, um…no kissing on non-high school age crushes until your eighteen that means you too, Stiles."

Damien only nodded his head in acceptance while, Stiles waved his hands in objection "Why me? It's not like I'm getting any action any way." The whole kitchen practically cringed at the statement, Damien knew that it wasn't directed at him, but he did see the hurt look on Derek's face but it was quickly covered up, a second later.

He knew that Stiles regretted the moment it came out of his mouth but the damage already seemed to be done.

"I should go" Derek said, making his way for the door. He only nodded to the sheriff, who stiffly nodded back and left out of the house.

There was a moment of silence for a while till Damien decided to break it, "So umm, what was it that you umm…were going to tell me?"

The Sheriff took a seat and so did Damien and Stiles, he pulled some papers out of his jacket pocket and sat the out on the table "these came into the office today."

Damien carefully picked them up and read them, he would be lying if he didn't say that he was surprised at what he was reading, but with what his mother had been doing lately even he could barely tell what she was going to do next.

"So umm, what do they say?" Stiles asked, worriedly licking his lips.

"My…um mother has given up custody and Jed would be my guardian if he agrees" Damien said, a part of him was sad but another part was happy cutting ties with he was the best thing that they could do for each other and she was taking the first step.

"Look son, I'm not related to and you have Deaton-"Jed tried to say.

"No, it's okay umm… I didn't expect this but I understand it and I would be happy if you were my guardian…and Deaton, I don't see as family, you I do. "

Damien didn't expect to be dragged out of the chair and to be tightly hugged but that what was happening the Sheriff was hugging and it took him a moment to hug back but he did and he clenched the man's jacket as best he could.

"You've always been welcomed here and I would be honored to be your guardian." He whispered to him. There was a certain buzzing and the Sheriff stepped away to and shot Damien an apologetic look, he only waved him off, while the Sheriff took the call.

"Yeah, I…you found something else…alright I'll be down there." Jed answered. He hung up turning towards Stiles and Damien, "Look theres a case I'm working on so I gotta go back to the station."

"What's the case?" Stiles asked.

Jed looked hesitant to answer, like didn't want to tell them but it was something that needed to be said, "There's been two fires recently at two separate warehouses but they both had the same types of bodies."

"Bodies?" Damien questioned, he already knew what meant by bodies and that he was the causes behind both. He just wanted to know how much Jed knew.

"Military types, it seems we're it might some type of new gang, so I want you guys to lay low alright?"

They nodded, trying to look as understanding and humble as possible. The sheriff picked up the papers and put them to his jacket, "I'll sign these at the office and then send them in, okay?"

"Yeah…thanks, when will you be back?" Damien asked.

Jed only shook his head in disappointment "I don't think I'm going to be home tonight, it's gonna be another late night at the office."

"Okay, Dad we'll be here then, we still have to step up Damien's room, it's gonna be a surprise." Stiles said, all the while pushing Jed towards the door. Before Stiles could finish opening the door, Jed turned around look at Damien "Keep him out of trouble while I'm gone will you?"

Stiles looked scandalized and it made Damien laugh, "I will."

"Okay, Dad you have a job to do and we have a room to make-over." Stiles said as he rushed Jed out the door. He quickly shut it after throwing him out and going back into the kitchen.

Damien wasn't really paying too much attention, his thoughts where on the necklace, if the Sheriff's department was analyzing the crime scene. It would've had to be in the evidence locker and he actually couldn't think of a better place it should've been. In that moment he thought of a plan, one that he knew was going to work.

He took his keys out of his pocket and pulled Stiles with him out the door. "Hey, wait where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"We are going to Hale house, so you can apologize to our boyfriend." They reached the truck and got in, Stiles looked somewhat ashamed, it seemed like was really noticing how wrong his comment was.

"Oh, yeah I definitely need to apologize…I didn't, It wasn't suppose to come out like that." Stiles huffed out.

"Well, that's how it came out" Damien said as he started the engine, pulling off onto the road.

"But, I'm just so… sexually frustrated, I mean everyone around me is having sex…and I am not, I'm so ready." Stiles said as looked out the window.

Damien chuckled "Stiles, there's nothing wrong with waiting, it's better if your first time is special…with someone you love."

As soon as he said it, he could feel Stiles gaze on him, "SO what was your first like, no…who was it with?"

Damien smirked and shot him a look "Do you really want to know?"

Stiles nodded earnestly, full attention on him. Damien sighed "Well, I've only ever been with one person." He said as a matter of fact.

Stiles looked flabbergasted "NO…no why dude, I mean look at you…you're super hot and you're like some super supernatural spy agent, traveling all over the world and you only slept with only one person?"

Damien couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, I wasn't interested in anyone else…and by that clue you should already know who it is."

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment and that was a look of surprise crossed his face. "Mila…Are you serious?"

Damien nodded "Yeah, I told you about when I met her and my first time wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, sleeping with the person that you've been going around in circles with for days, knowing her job is to kill you and doing it in the back of the club she owns. That's not really a first time to brag about."

Stiles shook his head and threw his hands in the air "Dude, you're not even listening to yourself that right there is like the plot line for a big time spy movie. That's like Mr. & Mrs. Smith before they were married. That's a first time to brag about…but don't because…you know you're with us…and I still don't like her."

Damien smirked and shook his head. He stopped in front of Derek's house, turning off the engine. "Okay, well think about it this way, Derek's first relationship didn't end well…so you have to take into account that maybe that's why he wants to take it slow, okay?"

Stiles nodded, understanding what he meant "Yeah, you know...for all you're talk about keeping your distance and not 'getting involved with me', you sure did end up with me any way."

Damien sighed in a sarcastic manner "Well, what can I say my boyfriend can be really stubborn when he doesn't get his way."

Stiles smiled and pulled Damien in for a quick kiss. "I know but that's one of the best things about me." He whispers quickly. They both get out of the car and walk up to the front door, Stiles knocking loudly.

It took only a few moments for the door to swing open, revealing Boyd and Erica. "Hey, guys we were just here to see Derek" Stiles says quickly, but Boyd doesn't pay him any mind going straight for Damien, picking him up and hugging him.

"Thank you for what you did." Boyd whispers.

Damien knew he was talking about bring Erica back, and he really didn't want to be thanked for what he caused in the first place. "It was nothing, really" he grunted.

Boyd released him and put him back down "No, it was, I wouldn't be alive, if it wasn't for you." Erica says, standing slightly behind Boyd.

Damien shook his head and Stiles sensing that it was getting awkward for him, immediately hugged Erica "I'm really glad you're okay too." Erica hugged him back as tightly as she could, after a moment they both let go.

"Okay, well Derek's kicking us out, so we gotta go." Erica said pulling Boyd towards the Camero.

"Hey wait, why is kicking you guys out?" Stiles asked. Damien kind've wanted to know to, what reason did Derek have for kicking the both of them out.

"Too much reunion sex" Erica hollered back as they got into the car. Stiles and Damien both shook their heads and went into the house. The front room was empty and they checked the kitchen to find the same thing. They heard footsteps a few moments later to find Derek, coming down the stairs.

Damien could already see it, as soon as he came down he zero'd in on Stiles and he did not have a happy expression on his face. So he slowly made his way to the kitchen as they stared each other down.

"Well, I'm going to go check and see if you have any ice cream or…something." Damien quickly said as he fled.

"Hey, you coward he's your boyfriend too." He heard Stiles.

Damien laughed "I didn't say something stupid to make him mad, you fix it." He yelled back as he took out the tub of Neapolitan ice cream.

XXX

Stiles rolled his eyes at Damien's reply. He turned back around to find Derek leaning against the couch, arms crossed and one elegant eye brow raised. "Okay, so umm…I'm sorry for what I said back there, I kind've sort of didn't mean…I'm just sexually repressed and I have two hot boyfriends now and I can't have hot sexy time with them because of me."

Derek shook his head, "Stiles, I know you want to rush it but I just want to make sure that you don't have any regrets about your first time…because I do, having your first time with someone you thought you love only to have her end up killing your whole family is not a good feeling."

Stiles sighed, Damien was right, Derek wanted to preserve his virginity to make sure he was making the right choice because Derek felt like he rushed into it and now he's living with that regret.

He calmly walked over to Derek and put his arms around his neck. Derek's arms immediately covered Stiles waist. He clenched at Derek's shirt, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Look, I know that you…that you think that I might be rushing into this…but I'm sure I'm ready and I'm sure I won't regret having me first time with you." Stiles whispered looking into Derek's hazel eyes.

Derek searched Stiles eyes, only seeing conviction in them. "Okay." He finally said.

Stiles immediately smiled "Okay, okay…so are we like doing this right now because we like totally can…me, you and Damien. My first time is gonna so awesome."

"Whoa hold on, you're first time is only going to be you and Derek."

Stiles let go of Derek and turned around to find Damien in the kitchen doorway with a tub of ice cream in his hand and a spoon in his mouth. "Wait, why not, we're all together."

Damien shook his head "your first time shouldn't be two people ravishing you. It should be one person, all of their attention focused on you and one you, and we both know that you want it to be him, you've imagined it, waited for it."

Stiles didn't understand what Damien meant by that. Damien wanted to be left out of his first time, he sounded like he didn't wanted to be involved. It hurt to hear him say that. "So are you saying you don't want me?" Stiles asked in confusion.

Damien shook his head and sat the ice cream down on the counter, "No, it's not that, because I do, but this is new for all of us, especially because this is the first time any of us have been in this type of relationship…I'm just saying that your first time is special and testing out our umm…sexual relationship with all of us is not right, that's all."

He then let out a sigh and turned around knocking over the ice cream, it fell to the floor and an eruption of pink, white and brown ice cream covered Damien. Stiles and Derek stood in shook, but when Damien started laughing, they laughed too.

Stiles chuckled as he and Derek tried their best to clean up. "Well, that was funny right?" Derek said smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes as he picked the tub but as he was going to the sink, he noticed that Damien had taken his shirt off and had his back turned towards them washing his shirt in the sink but what had made him stop was the three long jagged scars that marred his dark tanned skin.

Damien turned around smiling but when he noticed Stiles's dark expression he looked away. "What happened to your back?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at him, he didn't think that Derek he noticed but apparently he had and by the red eyes he wasn't happy.

Damien sighed and sat the shirt down in the sink, "Stiles, you remember when I told you about my first mission?"

Stiles nodded, sitting what was left of the ice cream on the table "Yeah, you said that you were untrained and a umm Wendigo attacked you."

"Yeah, and that was from my first mission and this one on my shoulder," he pointed to a faint white scar on his shoulder, that Stiles wouldn't have seen without him pointing it out. "is from a yeti in the Himalayas and the one on my side is from a hellhound in Florida…look I used to work for the most powerful supernatural organization on the planet, I was trained for these missions but I'm only human, I don't have super healing and sometimes I barely made it, there are more scars."

Derek took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Stiles knew the feeling, he hated it knowing that Damien was brought up like that, hearing it was a lot different than seeing. It made him hate Gina Deaton all the more.

"Look these aren't the only battle wounds I'm going to get, especially with everything that's happening. We're facing the Order in its entirety and we have to worry about the book the Hales had and what my mother wants with it and Stiles and now this goddamn proph-," Damien stopped himself from ranting and took a deep breath.

"Don't make a big deal of these scars because they're really just old wounds…and I really would like just a little bit of normal, I think we're all owed a little bit of normal, when the two of you where arguing, I don't know it felt good because…It wasn't about something supernatural, it was just about our relationship…so can we just not talk about this, cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie." Damien finished looking at the both, eyes full of hope that they would let it go.

"Okay" Derek said suddenly. Stiles turned to him surprised, he didn't want to let it go because that was just a little bit of anger coming out, that was something big, something that Damien had been holding on to for a long time.

Derek shot him a look that said 'just go with it'. Stiles sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'll uh…clean this up."

"And I have some clothes you can put on upstairs" Derek said pulling a shirtless Damien to his room.

Stiles sighed and picked up the mop. This day was just rollercoaster and he really didn't how many downs he could take.

XXX

Derek looked at Damien as he changed into the shirt and shorts that he handed him. He could see them the faint scars on his back and shoulders. It made him anger to think that he was hurt, marked by the supernatural beast that he had never met or even heard of, that the person he had came to care for deeply he became so just to being hurt that he expected.

He could also tell from his rant earlier that it wasn't just that, it was also the pressure of everything that was going on and from their earlier conversation at Stiles house that he blamed himself for the deaths of his betas and he was worried that he was going to get them all killed and he could tell because he's had those small thoughts running through his head.

He got up and slowly walked towards him. When he reached him, his softly traced the scars going down his back and Damien jumped a little bit, hissing. "They're uh, still a little sensitive."

Derek trailed his fingers from his to his front and wrapped his arms around Damien's waist. He hugged him close and laid his head on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking…you're thinking what if I make a wrong mistake, what if something happens that I can't fix, what if everything that happens is my fault and I know how you feel because I've felt that before way too, when I started my pack and during the battle with the Argents. You're doing your best and that's all anybody can ask for."

Damien chuckled sadly and put his hands on top of Derek's, "What if my best isn't good enough, what if I'm in over my head…because it damn sure feels like I'm drowning."

Derek kissed his neck and that only made Damien clench his hands tighter and hiss. "You're not in this alone, and anytime you feel like you're drowning, we'll always pull you out, me and Stiles."

Damien nodded "OK."

"OK, now let's go back downstairs before Stiles burns my microwave trying to make popcorn." Derek said as he let go of Damien so that he could put his shirt on. They went downstairs to find Stiles on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, I uh found that Lethal Weapon Box Set, wanna watch?"

"Yep" Damien snatched the bowl from him and sat down, Stiles immediately put his feet on his lap and laid his head down in Derek's.

"We're starting from the first one right?" Derek asked as he ran his fingers through Stiles hair.

"Of course, what's the point of a box set if you don't start from the beginning…you know this was the movie my parents saw on their first date."

"Really? I didn't know that." Damien said.

Stiles nodded, eyes still focused on the screen. "Yeah, my Dad kept asking her what her last name was for some reason she didn't want to tell, but he eventually got it out of her by the end."

"Why? What was your mom's last name?" Derek questioned.

"Ó Mocháin, looked it up, it's like Old Gaelic for-"

"Early Moon." Damien finished for him, Stiles looked at him surprised that he knew what it meant.

"How did you know?" Stiles asked.

Damien just shook his head, "Hmm, you learn some stuff about old languages, when you did what I did." He was actually surprised that that was his mother's last name. It made him think about what the forest spirit said, that whatever was special about Stiles could be found in his past, but what if she wasn't talking about his past what if he was talking about his mother. His mother having 'moon' for a last name and her son being connected to werewolves couldn't just be a coincidence, either way he had to found out if it was or not.

XXX

The sound of the locker closing woke Stiles up from his mini-nap, how he was sleeping his locker he had no idea.

"Dude, did you get no sleep at all last night?" Scott asked. As he watched Stiles hurriedly stuff his backpack with books.

Stiles shook his head, "Nope, I was up all night watching movies with Damien and Derek, didn't really fall asleep till we got home this morning and then Dad came home and woke me up, so this is why you see the sleep-depraved Stiles before you."

Scott chuckled, "So, I guess everything with Derek is good?"

Stiles heard Isaac and Erica chuckling and turned to see them heading straight for them. As soon as they reached them, Isaac quickly grabbed Scott's hand and pecked him on the cheek making him blush.

"You could say that alright considering both of them are in a three-way relationship with Damien, which I find very hot by the way." Erica said sending a wink.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to see, Scott and Isaac mouths open in surprise and astonishment. "Thank you so much, Erica you couldn't let me tell him." He then slammed his locked and stormed off to Mr. Harris's class, both Isaac and Scott running after him.

He hurried up and sat down, ignoring the questioning looks that they were sending him. As soon as he looked at the board, he knew he wasn't going to make it through class and he could already feel his eyes drooping.

XXX

Stiles opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. He slowly got up to see the same white room that he had been in before, the first time he met, Ishtar. He turned around seeing that nothing had changed at all.

"Stiles", a voice that he recognized immediately said.

He turned to see the one person he missed most in the world. Her brown curls, accentuated her white dress "Mom!" He ran to her open arms and hugged her for everything he was worth.

"Aww, sweetie I missed you too." she said her brown eyes shining with tears. 

They pulled away from each other and smiled, she led him to the couch and they sat down. He smiled at her while she caressed his face.

"Not that don't appreciate this visit, because I do, I really do but why now?" Stiles asked.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I came to warn you and…apologize."

Stiles was confused, well, he really didn't even question how she was able to this special visit or the fact that she had been able to protect him for Ishtar in his dream. But he really did want to know why or how she could do all this stuff and why she was apologizing.

"Why?" he asked.

"I always knew that there was something odd about the Deatons and the Hales, but I didn't want to look to closely in fear that it draw attention to myself, or what I had been trying to hide from for all those years." She said sadly.

"What do you mean, you were hiding from what?"

She chuckled and it was in an angry way, "My destiny, I guess…it was suppose to be my turn, but I couldn't do it, the price was too high and since I didn't you have to now, and I'm sorry for that, I truly am." 

Stiles wanted to question what she meant, what she was trying to tell him. Whatever she was hiding from, whatever her destiny was, it was his turn now and he really didn't like the sound of that.

"What, do you mean by my turn?" He questioned.

"We don't have much time, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what's going to happen, maybe if I accepted my fate…you wouldn't suffer because of me. The book, the Hales, your more connected to it than you know." She said.

"Mom, I don't understand?" Stiles said, he could feel that their time was almost up, whatever she wanted to tell him she did. She had warned him, he just didn't know what the hell she meant.

He could feel himself waking up, the last thing he saw was his mother's smiling face before he opened his eyes to see Mr. Harris, arms crossed and the look of anger that he had seen many times before.

"Since, you can't seem to stay awake during class then maybe you can stay awake during detention." He said as he walked away and back to the black board.

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes and banged his head against the table, detention was not what he needed right now.

XXX

Damien had a free period, so instead of doing something like his homework, he decided to visit someone instead. He walked into the office, and looked at the person that was his best chance at getting information on his mother's operation.

"Morrell." He said catching her attention. She turned around and smiled immediately at the sight of him.

"Damien, come in, I was hoping that you would come." She said.

He walked in and sat down. He knew that she was loyal to him, using the only power that he still had, he could still feel that bond he created was still there.

"Do you have any information on my mother?" He asked.

She smiled and put her hands on the desk, "Yes, I do…your mother has come into contact with the twins, she still hasn't told me what she's planning but I think that whatever she wants them for, has to do with it."

The twins we're bad news, very bad news. They were supernatural mercenaries at their worse. He didn't know why she needed them, but when they were needed it was never for a good reason, and none them were for ready for powerhouses like them.

"Are you sure?" He asked hoping that she was wrong.

She nodded "Yes, I am…she told me that she had to prepare for their arrival."

Damien groaned, his mother was smart was placing her pieces where she needed them and he had barley gotten started, his meeting with Medea needed to well, very well because as much as he hated it, he may very well need her help.

He got up and went to the door, turning around to look at her one more time, "Thank you, continue to update me on any more of your findings." She nodded her head and he left.

As soon as went out the door, he called Mila. "Mila, I have some very bad news?"

"So do I, do you want to go first or should I?" She said.

"You go first." He said as he found a empty classroom to occupy.

She sighed clearly irritated, "Well, Michal he just told me where the hive mind is, and what we need to get it."

"Where is it?" He asked hoping it wasn't any places that he was currently thinking of.

"The prison currently known as the Bermuda Triangle, and get this the only way we're getting in is if we ask one of the guardians or-"

"Which is impossible considering no one has ever seen or heard of them, and why the hell is it in the Bermuda in the first place, if that's true than not only do we have to get into the Bermuda, we also have to get through everyone that's locked in there too." He ranted.

The Bermuda Triangle was a prison for someone the worst supernatural enemies of the Order and humankind, it wasn't a place anyone entered into voluntarily, especially with the magic that protected it and it was quite literally one of the most dangerous places on earth. It was a suicide mission for anyone who went after it and his mother knew it.

"Damien, I know, now let me finish, as I was going to say, the other was that we would be able to get in is by the use of a raskovnik." She said.

Damien knew what a raskovnik was. It was a magical plant that could unlock anything, so it could stand that the defenses of the Bermuda Triangle were included in that also. But it was extremely rare and very hard to find, even by magical means.

"I don't know of any way we could get one, hell I don't know anyone could, this is bad, this messes up everything that we planned." He explained.

"Hmm, I don't think so, I do have some contacts who may know of some way that we could acquire one, just give me some time." She said.

Damien trusted her, if anyone could find someone else with the information it would be her, you couldn't be around for 500 years and have the type of contacts that she had.

"Okay, oh and I have a very big favor to ask you?"

He really hoped that she agreed to what he was gonna ask because with what was coming, he was really gonna need it.

XXX

When Damien walked into the cafeteria, he didn't expect the looks or the giddy expressions that his table was sending him. He knew that something had to be going on.

He sat down next to Stiles, "Uh, hi?" he said uncertainly.

Lydia smiled viciously at him, Erica wagged her eyebrows and Allison was constantly blushing and avoiding his gaze. "Okay what happened?"

Lydia snickered "Well, isn't that what we should be asking you?"

Damien was very confused by that, he turned towards Stiles hoping that he had some answers "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes "They're talking about us…and Derek."

"Oh…well, yeah we're together." Damien said, staring all of them down, he really didn't know what their reactions would be.

"Finally, because honestly the constant staring the two of them had going on was honestly exhausting, we thought that they weren't going to make a move." Lydia said.

Erica nodded along with here "And oh my god, the arousal we had to smell when they were around you was nauseating."

Damien was about to reply when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and enveloped in a c rushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you." He heard Isaac say.

He groaned, Isaac was a little stronger than he thought, he knew he wanted to thank him for saving Scott but he could've at least gave him a small hug "Okay, I know, I know you're welcome."

Isaac let him down and sat next him, Scott and Boyd also taking they're seats. "Okay so now that everyone is here, I would like to invite you to the extravagant party that I will be having." Lydia announced.

"Wait, you want to have a party now, when we're dealing with everything, and honestly you're last party was great in the beginning but kind of sucked at the end." Stiles said as he gestured wildly.

Lydia and Erica rolled their eyes, "Yes, with everything that is going on we need a little down time, something to take our minds off of everything, so we are having a party and all of you are coming and it well be completely ward, nothing can go wrong." Lydia insisted, she looked around the table and saw that there was no resistance, then flipped her hair and went back to eating lunch.

"Okay, that sounds like fun." Isaac implied. Boyd didn't even look surprised, he didn't seem to care. Scott nodded along with him, though he seemed to be more interested in his food.

"Oh and Damien, I fully intend to use that blank check of a card you gave me." Lydia added. Damien could gape at the comment, having forgot that he did say that she could use it for anything.

He nodded, worrying a little about the financial security of his bank accounts. "that…that is what I said, yep I said you could, just make sure that the party is worth it."

She smiled and it was a very scary smile that only made him worry even more. He leaned close to Stiles, make sure she couldn't hear him "How much do I need to worry?"

"A lot, you basically told her to go wild, but if she does that means the party is gonna be awesome." Stiles whispered back to him.

"Okay, I will and oh I got you somebody to train you to fight." Damien said.

Stiles smiled widely at him happy at the news, "Really, who?"

"Mmm, Mila" as soon as Damien saw the smile drop from Stiles face, he knew that he had to re-think his approach. "Look, she has the best hand-to-hand combat experience and she more than enough knowledge on how to fight supernatural creatures."

Stiles groaned, he knew this was the only chance that he was gonna get and he was really tired of being on the side lines. "Okay, I'll do it."

XXX

Stiles was more than upset, not only did have to worry about his mother's weird warning which he had no clue as to make of it and now he had to be trained by his boyfriend's ex, this was not a good day.

He walked as quickly as he could to library, knowing that he had to get some of his work as he entered he was suddenly pulled aside by a clawed hand. He quickly turned to see Peter.

"What the hell, I thought that this creeper wolf stuff was done." He saw as he gestured wildly.

Peter only rolled his eyes. "Firstly, I'm not a creeper wolf since there's no such thing and secondly, I'm here because I need your help."

Stiles was confused, which seemed to be a recurring theme with him today. He didn't know what Peter could possibly want. "Ok, I'll bite, what?"

"Okay, that demon that your new boyfriend brought around, what do you know about him?" Peter asked.

Anything Peter wanted to stick his hand into was not good at all, but Stiles could see where he was going with it. There wasn't too much Stiles knew about the demon, just that it was sent by Ishtar to help him and he saved Damien's ass a boat load of times. He wanted to know more and Stiles opposed to looking into what the demon actually was.

Stiles let a sigh and pulled Peter to a nearby computer in the corner. He sat down and logged on, "Alright, so what I do know is that Ishtar supposedly sent him to help Damien out, but from what he's told me, it also has the ability to manipulate emotions." Stiles explained to him.

He pulled up the web page and typed in all of the characteristics of Rollins, the search and compiled the results and showing the answer.

"What the hell is an Alu demon?" Peter asked as he looked intently at the screen.

"Why don't we, click on it and see." Stiles murmured. He clicked on the link and waited as the page loaded, it came up with a old cave drawing of a demon eating a person and people running around while fires blazed around them.

"Okay it's says that the Alu is a Babylonian demon, that serves the whims of the gods, by…manipulating the emotions of humans." Stiles read off the screen.

"Okay, do we know its weaknesses are?" Peter asked hovering over Stiles.

"Yeah...it says…the demon's manipulating ways can only be block by the flowers of the Cinquefoil herb." Stiles and Peter looked at each other by of their minds racing.

"Wait, I know that herb, that's the plant that Damien's mother gave to us when she warned us about what was going around taking out all those packs, which was obviously a lie since it was her." Peter explained.

"Yeah, in the Police report about Damien's dad it said that he was carry a jar full of the stuff, but the demon didn't kill him, his dad was shot." Stiles said.

Peter shook his head, eyes rolling as if the answer was obvious "Their working together, think about it, if you wanted to escape attention when approaching a pack give them an enemy to chase after. The only reason, she didn't get the book back then was because of the Kate and even back then her hate for us wasn't that strong."

Stiles followed what he was saying and it did makes since, "She gave the herb to you guys so that you thought you wouldn't be affected but she also knew about Derek and Kate, and she wasn't protected."

Peter nodding, accepting his thinking, " yeah, so all he had to do was to focus on her, but her hate was too strong and she ended up trying to kill us, instead of providing the distraction they needed so that she could steal the book, making her come back years later and get it."

At that moment a thought hit Stiles, something that he should have seen. "They are working together, the meeting to get the necklace, the whole thing was set up by Rollins. Damien's mother wouldn't want a necklace that could absorb angel fire, especially not in Damien's hands."

A look of dawning reached Peter's face "If you're setting a trap and you don't want the evidence to come back on you, all you have to do is to make the person you're setting up think he has already found the person who set the trap, act behind the scenes. He could have easily told the broker that somebody would've wanted to kill Damien, and that's where Blackwell comes in, tells his master what he's learned and he has the go ahead."

Stiles sat down realizing just exactly what they had figured out, "Yeah but who killed Damien's dad?"

Peter shook his head, "She could've, he might not of know what she was doing and when her plans went to hell and he finally figured out what she was doing she could've gotten rid of him. But beside that what do we do now that we know about the spy in our mist?"

XXX

School was out and Stiles was in detention, so Damien figured that he could go to Derek's, waste some time, pick his mind on what he could cook the Stilinskis' as a thank you dinner for everything they were doing for him.

He pulled up and stopped, there was something wrong. He could sense that dark was inside the house and he hadn't even gotten the car yet. Whatever it was, it was strong. He turned off the car and reached under the seat, pulling out the crystal axe from the back seat.

He knew that whatever was in the house didn't know about him, thanks to the first's wolf fang cloaking him. He slowly walked towards the currently broken door. The dark sense that he was getting was growing stronger the further he went into the house. He knew that he sensed it before, he just didn't know from where.

He heard the clicking of heels on the kitchen floor and then a woman spoke, her voice dark and sensual "Derek, Derek, Derek, It's only been a few years and here you go and buildin yourself back up."

"You're supposed to be dead," He heard Derek say. Damien slid to the far kitchen wall, he peeked his head around to see a tall woman, with strawberry blonde hair. She was dressed in leather and Derek was pinned to the wall, by what he knew to be telekinesis.

Damien focused harder on her trying to figure out what she was and then it hit him, when he knew this dark and powerful feeling from. This wasn't a woman at all it was a demon, one from hell.

He quickly ran behind and swung the axe, catching her in her side and sending her in the refrigerator. The force of the blow was strong enough to put a dent in the refrigerator and have her bleeding, but he knew that she wouldn't be out for long.

Damien quickly pulled Derek up. He quickly shifted but Damien was pulling him towards the door, they weren't ready for a demon like this, He didn't have any holy water or a demon's trap to throw at it, all he has an axe that worked well against magic and a very pissed off Alpha werewolf.

"Derek, we have to go, we need to leave now." He said as he struggled to pull the Alpha to the door but he was barely budging, only consciously growling at the fallen demon.

"She, she killed them." Derek growled.

As soon as they reached the door, the cabinet and the couch in the living room moved in front, blocking their path. Damien turned around, increasing his grip on the axe, it seemed they weren't going to get out without a fight.

The demon stood and dusted itself off, it lifted its head to reveal pitch black eyes, "Oh, you must be Damien, I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm Kate, Kate Argent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of stuff happened and a big cliffhanger, So tell me what you thing and happy fourth!


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles didn't expect what happened next after the sudden realization that the demon Rollins was actually a spy from Damien's mother and could have been the whole reason Kate went bizarro and killed Derek's family. Peter looked up and let out a long whistle, in came Mila, wearing tight jeans and a work-out shirt. She walked as if she was in a commercial for some major fashion company.

"Stiles, let's go." She said as she reached him.

Stiles was gobsmacked, his mouthing hanging open in surprise "umm, look I know we're supposed to be training and all but do we have to do that now?"

She gave him a look, one that made fear shot up his spine and make him shiver, he actually slid down his chair hoping that she would stop glaring at him.

"Hi, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Peter Hale." He blocked Stiles from view, holding his hand out to greet her. Her eyes slid from Stiles cowering position to Peter and she regarded him for a second before holding out her hand in greeting.

He grasped it softly and held it up to his lips kissing it. Stiles peeked from around Peter to gaze her reaction and she look…indifferent, oddly enough it seemed Peter's weird charm didn't work on her. "Stiles, you have two seconds to get out of that chair before I drag you out."

Stiles let out a breath of frustration, logging out off the computer and grabbing his stuff. He passed them to turn around and wait for her at the door. "It was nice to meet you Peter, I'm sure we will be better acquainted in the future."

She pulled away from him while Peter looked after her, smiling his creepy pervert smile. Stiles could only roll his eyes and hold in his disgust at the whole encounter. She grasped his arm tightly and pulled out the doorway towards the front doors and the whole time Stiles could only wonder how that hell she knew where he was in the first place, it wasn't until he passed Mr. Harris's classroom that he knew why. Mr. Harris was standing leaning against the doorway, looking after Mila as if he was just struck be cupid's arrow. From what Derek, had told him about Vegas, she had some weird love power that made men clamor to get anything she desired and seeing it firsthand it looked to be actually true and terrifying.

They went outside and she went straight to a car that would put Jackson's to shame it was a bright orange Ashton Martin. He let a whistle, admiring the car "wow this is…wow."

She didn't pay him any mind just shoved in the passenger side and got in herself. She then started the car and drove off not speaking a word to Stiles at all. The drive was awkward to say the least, neither of them spoke a word and Stiles didn't really like the situation, his boyfriend's five-hundred year old sex demon ex-girlfriend was going to train him to on how to fight. He didn't like her and she didn't like him.

They made it to Damien's old house and she turned off the high-class expensive car, setting her sights on Stiles. He cringed and tried to look anywhere but at her. She sighed as if annoyed "Look, we don't like each other and that's fine but Damien wants me to train you and I said that I would so here's what we're going to do, you're going to go into that house and change then meet me outside in the woods, are we clear."

Stiles nodded his head silently then got out of the car. He really did dread whatever they were going to do if this was how she was before they even started. How would she be when she found out that he was completely useless at anything physical? He then stopped suddenly aware of what horrors he might go through at her hand, he was after all her ex's boyfriend.

"No going back, your coming." He heard her say as she pulled him into the house.

He looked around see how different it was, he didn't know that she had moved in. It was less homely and more boutique sheek. It was a cascade of colors, blues, greens and neutral grey. "Wow, this place has changed."

She only rolled her eyes at the comment and pulled to the bathroom, she left him a moment later only coming back to give him so clothes. She was about to hand him the clothes before she froze, stopping in her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No,no,no,no,NO, we put that fucker back in its cage how the fuck did it get out." Mila whispered, she then ran out of the room, dropping the clothes.

Stiles didn't know what was happening as far as he could tell something very bad was here and that was not good at all. He followed her into her room to found her on the phone. "Who are you calling, what's going on?" he asked.

She paced the room, going from one wall to the next. "Damien and he's not answering, something is wrong, call Derek!"

Stile hurriedly pulled out his phone and as he did, he saw that he had a text message and when he read it, he couldn't believe what it said, it couldn't be true. He looked at Mila, gears turning in his head.

"What's here, what's got you the ice queen freaking out?" he asked.

She stopped staring at him and seeing the look on his face, coming to the realization that he was completely serious. "A while back, Damien and I were on a mission and on the mission we encounter something that we thought was extinct but somehow it was alive, the last of it's kind."

Stiles nodded, urging her to keep going. She pulled him along, downstairs to the basement. It hadn't changed too much from when he was here last, only the scorched concrete from the exploding solider was still there. She let go off his hand and pulled out a long chest, weird symbols and chains were on it. She casually broke the chains and pulled out some salt, iron machete and a very old bottle of some foul smelling liquid.

She continued talking as she started the car and drove off, "This thing, this monstrosity was strong and I have seen many things in my five hundred years on this earth but this took me completely by surprise. We barely survived and both of us walked away with scars but somehow we were able to do it, we were able to send Abaddon, the Knight of Hell back to where it came from."

Stiles was stunned, she was talking about supernatural stuff actual demon from hell and he had watched Supernatural that last season. "Wait you mean, are these the kind of demons that like possess you by like I don't know…by shoving smoke down your throat, weak against iron and can't pass a circle of salt."

She paused in pulling out stuff and nodded. "Knights of Hell were said to be the first to fall, and were handpicked by Lucifer himself. All were said to be killed by the archangels but somehow Abaddon got away. It is far more powerful than any hellspawn you will encounter and I fear it may be back for revenge."

Stiles thought about the message he received and what he heard from Mila, if what she was saying was true then most of the stuff on supernatural was true and that meant that the message could've been real. He pulled out his phone immediately dialing Derek's phone, only for it to go to voice mail. The message he had got was from Scott, he said that he thought that he had seen Kate, but it might've been a mistake. "Derek, Kate's back, she's a demon and she might be working with a big bad."

XXX

Damien didn't really like the feeling, he was getting from her. It was off and something that he had felt before something that should very well be impossible. "Hi Kate I was hoping we would never meet…like ever."

She only shrugged walking towards them and every step she took that took one back until that were against the wall. "I have to thank you though you did save me the trouble of coming to find you."

Damien scooted away from her dragging a growling Derek along with him, she had blocked the only way out of the room. It didn't look like she was going to let them go without a fight and from the feeling he was getting from her it was exactly what she wanted, because he doubted they would be able to win.

"Why, I barely even know you, what could you want from me?" he asked.

She rolled he eyes playfully, "Well we have a mutual acquaintance, you may know him as Anansi, the African Spider god and master trickster, it seems that he and my bosses have an interest in you and what you have."

Then it donned on him, what she meant "The necklace…well sorry but I don't have that anymore I lost it." He felt the claws growing from Derek's hands and then he knew that this conversation was over. Derek rushed after her tackling her to the ground and Damien jumped over the both of them landing on her face, hearing the sound of a nose being broken. "Hold her off, I gotta get something from the kitchen." He stepped off of her face, rushing into the trashed kitchen and looking through the cabinets.

He heard the growls and the crashing coming from the other room and he only hoped that Derek would be able to hold her off long enough to find what he needed. He opened another cabinet door to find exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed it only to turn around and see Derek flying through the doorway, rolling and tumbling on the wooden floor.

"You okay?" Damien asked him.

Derek only growled, something he could only guess to being a yes. He quickly picked himself up, crouching on the ground ready for her to come through. Damien passed and hid, knowing that he needed the element of surprise that the Fang afforded him. She came through heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Derek, you're so…rough with me, I like it but I'm afraid you might not be able to keep up." She said as she walked through the door. He swiftly jumped in front of her and spraying the salt into her eyes, making her scream.

"You demons really hate salt don't you?" He whispered as her kicked her in the stomach back into the living room. Derek lounged after her, jumping onto her chest and ripping out her throat with his teeth, which Damien found really hot though it was not the time for it.

She slapped him, making him fly and hit the wall with a sickening crack. As soon as she got up Damien attacked her, knowing that since she was blinded that she would only have to use her senses and with the fang she wouldn't be able to sense him coming at all. Damien easily dodged the punches she was wildly throwing, elbowing her in the chest, making her stumble back.

He then used the axe to block another blow she sent he was only this time, it wasn't without consequence. He used to sharp side of the axe, cutting into the knuckle and almost splitting the fist in half. She silently screamed more blood pouring out of her gaping throat through it was quickly healing. Then fire suddenly erupted from her and Damien quickly pulled back, quickly turning the axe, hoping that it could protect him from the flames. He felt an arm around his waist, he knew to be Derek pulling him back.

He closed his eyes for a second and found himself back in the kitchen, looking up into Derek's changed face. His red eyes were shining with anger and concern "I'm okay promise, we gotta hurry up and get her before she recovers."

Derek rolled off him and crouched to find the flames covering the doorway. Damien gripped the axe tightly, knowing that she could be coming through any second. She walked through the flames, throat completely healed and smiling. He was suddenly thrown over the counters and into the cabinets, hissing at the pain the impact caused.

"That was a good fight you put up but now it's my turn" she then whistled and he immediately sensed it, the windows from inside the living room exploded and he heard deep growling. She had called hellhounds and now she was going to sick them on Derek.

"You know" she started to say as she petted the invisible beasts on either side of her "I always wondered who win, a hellhound or a werewolf." Derek crouched even lower growling at the two beasts who growled back at him.

Damien pulled himself up, groaning in pain. "Derek, you need to go Alpha now!" As soon as he said the words the invisible dogs lunged at him.

XXX

Stiles clutched the amulet that Mila had given him she said that it was supposed to protect him from possession. He didn't really think about being possessed by a demon but now it made perfect since to get something to protect him, he didn't want his friends having to fight him, having to see something controlling his body. He was worried about Derek, if Kate was in town then she definitely be gunning for him. He hoped that he was in the woods running or something and not fighting for his life with her.

He looked over at Mila, apparently she had some weird demon sense thing going on that was leading her to Abaddon. She had immediately handed him everything that was in the trunk, a weird looking iron machete, a very old and stinky jar and a pair of guns. She said that they had some kid of bullets that was effective against the thing. But even though she seemed tough to him, in this moment just looking at her, she looked incredibly distressed.

"So what was so bad that happened with Abaddon?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

She slid her eyes over to him and she looked like she didn't want to answer like it was too hard to say. "Did he ever tell you why we broke up?" she asked.

Stiles shook his head, he knew that there was history there. Damien hadn't told much about the relationship just how that had met. "No, he just told me you were his first."

She laughed softly and nodded, a look of remembrance in her eyes. "Yeah, he surprised me you know…I never had a virgin that had an affinity for sex but I always had the impression I was just a replacement."

She looked at him when he said that and then knew that she meant him. He couldn't help to feel some measure of happiness about it, he felt a little inferior when it came to Damien's relationship to Mila, they've been together, had grand adventures. It helped to know that had felt something for him back then. "Was that the reason?"

She didn't answer for a second as if accessing what she was going to tell him. "It was part of it, throughtout our relationship…we had many distractions to keep us from what was really going on…until we met Abaddon then the truth came out…I betrayed him, I was hurt and Abaddon knew about the only people in the world that cared about me, he threatened them."

"So you made a deal?" Stiles asked, fire in his eyes.

She looked away, ashamed. "Yeah, their safety for Damien. It wasn't an easy choice."

Stiles didn't say anything, she wanted forgiveness for what she had done. He could obviously she the shame on her face too but it also filled him with rage to know that she had betrayed him, when he really thought about she was probably the only person Damien may have ever been close to after he left.

XXX

The invisible beast clawed at Derek and he could see the blood coming of the wounds that were appearing from everywhere. He tried to get up, but Kate kept him down enjoying the pain that Derek was going through.

"Derek, you have to turn I know you can do it" he shouted at him.

Derek pushed the beast away from him, they followed into the living room, quickly getting back on their feet, jaws ready to rip back into him. He looked at Derek and that's when he saw it, he was turning and it was an amazing thing to see. His bones begin to re-break and reform, dark black hair started to sprout from his body. He is already decimated clothes begin to rip apart and his face begin to elongate, turning into a snout. After few minutes no longer was Derek in beta form, he was in his Alpha form, standing on his haunches and roaring at the hellhounds.

He went straight for them after that, in a blur of moment he was gone from Damien's sight and he was left alone with Kate.

"Now it's just us." She said as she sauntered over to his limp form. He tried push back the invisible force holding him down, grasping the axe tightly and hoping that whatever properties made it magic-immune could somehow repel this demonic force too.

Somehow his prayers were answered when the force was suddenly lifted and he spun around, getting from off the ground to face Kate. He let out his senses, really expanded them, knowing he was going to have to match her every movement to survive and that's when he felt it, that familiar feeling that he should have known right away.

"What the hell, do have to do with Abaddon?" he asked weary of her answer.

She rolled her neck, popping the bones and when her eyes opened they were purely black. "That bastard made me what I am." She walked towards him, ready for a fight and he was ready to bring it.

He spun the axe wielding it backhanded, and came at him. Ducking low at the punch she sent his way and retaliating with a slash to the stomach, he knew that he was gonna have to be relentless so he attack her leg, distracting her while he slashed upward hitting her shoulder. He sensed her movement but was too slow to react fully, only getting nipped in the shoulder which sent him stumbling back.

She was on him then launching a kick to his face that he slid under on to be caught by the back of his shirt and was thrown into cabinets. He fell down groaning for the pain. "Fuck that hurts!"

He looked over, seeing an iron skillet on the ground and he smiled, he knew that iron and demons didn't mix and that she was gonna be in for a rude awakening. He grabbed it standing, the axe in one hand, skillet. "Bring it on."

She sneered running towards him, reaching for him but he sidestepped and swung the skillet hitting her in the face. He could see smoke as soon as it made contact, he wasn't going to stop there though he spun aiming the axe at her but she ducked and that's what he expected, kneeing her in the stomach and swung up hitting her in the chin, making her fall back.

She was on the ground, skin burning from coming into contact with the iron. He looked at it fondly, accepting that it was a pretty useful weapon. He heard a roar and looked at the direction that he sensed Derek in, he couldn't sense one of the hellhound noticing that it was dead.

In that moment of distraction, Kate had taken advantage. He felt his feet being kicked from under him and felt himself falling, he hit that ground hard and looked up to see her standing above him. Before he could get up, he felt the skillet flying from his hand across the room. He then felt an incredible pressure on his hand, breaking his grip on the axe.

"I think it's time we stop playing don't you." Kate whispered to him as she picked him up off of the ground. She backhanded him a few times, breaking a few of the bones in his face. She then threw him into the wall. He crashed into cracking it then fell to ground, bleeding and in pain.

"Now, this could all stop if you tell me where the necklace is?" She asked, picking his head up from the ground.

He laughed at her, blood trailing down his face. There was no way in hell, he was going to give he that amulet, he had met the angels and they were assholes on a grand scale but that didn't mean that he want the demons to get their hands on it.

"Go fuck yourself." He answered.

She let the anger she was holding back appear on her scarred face. She reached into her pocket pulling out a golden necklace, dried blood covering it. That's when he recognized it. It was the one he lost in the fire, when he was fighting Blackwell, it was supposed to be with Stiles' dad.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, anger coming through.

She laughed at him, "I actually took it from our lovely sheriff, he wasn't very cooperative though so I had to persuade him but imagine my anger when I found out this was a fake."

That's when he knew, she had done something to Stiles' father, the only man that he ever looked up to. The possibility of him being dead flashed across his mind, but he pushed it back to keep himself from falling apart. He was about to say something else before he heard a low growl coming from the doorway.

Both of them looked towards the sound, astonished at the sight that met them. There was Derek, standing there with black goop covering his fur, he knew it had to be blood from the hellhound. He looked at him, seeing that he was clutching something in his hand. He growled at the sight of Kate standing over him.

"Well, I guess I have my answer to that-"

She was suddenly cut off, flying through the air and Damien felt the pressure on him leaving. He looked at Derek to see his claw outstretched and he knew in that instance that he had thrown something at her.

He tried to pull himself back up but fell back down, the wounds he had suffered from her onslaught taking his toll on his body. He closed his eyes for a second and then felt himself being picked up, his eyes opened to see blazing red eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine, I'm good, promise."

Derek whined, sniffling into his neck and smelling the blood coating his face and soaking his shirt. Damien smiled at him, ignoring the pain erupting on his nerves from the action. He ran his hands through the soft fur, amazed by how comforting it was but that that comfort was quickly shattered by the Kate recovering from what he could assume was the body part of the hellhound that had been thrown at her by Derek.

She picked herself up dusting off her torn and ruined leather jacket. "You know when Abaddon told me about you, he described you as a mess…so I can see why the dog is attracted to you. Both of you are broken."

Derek growled her, fangs showing and his grip on Damien tightened. Damien was tired, his body was broken. He was pretty sure that some of bones in his face had been demolished and even though Derek was here, in full Alpha form, he knew they were gonna tired before her immortal body did.

"Now, you can tell me where the medallion is or I can go in that head of your and get it myself."

XXX

Stiles knew that something was wrong when the house that him in Derek had built, looked like a wrecking ball had been knocked into it. Some of the windows were shattered and he didn't even want to think what the inside looked like. He looked and Mila, he saw the steel facade that she had put on as soon as they left the house.

He knew that she was hiding her fear, her shame of seeing the monster she had given Damien to and deep down he wanted her to be scared afraid. He couldn't believe what she had told him, but he could understand why, when someone you love is in danger you would do anything for them.

They both got out of the car, he grabbed the jar and the guns she had handed him earlier. "Ok, so what's the game plan?"

She shrugged, "Don't know…considering the layout of this house is completely foreign to me. We shouldn't barge in half-cocked so to speak."

Stiles agreed until he heard glass breaking and then a scuffle of sorts. "Fuck it, I'm going in." He ran away from her, coming on the door that was half-way off its hinges. He was about in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mila, her finger to her lip telling him to be quite.

She stepped in front of him, leading the way. "Don't anything until I say so. Understand"

He nodded his head knowing he was lying, no way in hell was he just gonna stand by while possibly both his boyfriends were in danger. "You got it."

As they walked in the scene of what was once the great living room of Hale manor was in rubble. Tables, chairs and various glasses were broken and scattered along the living room floor, blood was on the walls and claw marks littered the floor and stairs. "I can really tell that this is bad. Like major bad."

He was suddenly pulled back and pushed against the wall, Mila's clothed back blocking the view of the black blur flying through the air and crashing through the far wall. He peeked his head around her to see exactly what it was and boy was he surprised.

The blur, that was currently laying collapsed on the ground, turned out to be something that looked similar to what Peter was when he went all Alpha but less of a monster and something more natural, beautiful even if not for the blood and black goop covering it's fur.

"Derek" he heard someone gasp and he looked over to see Damien, clawing at Kate's arm while she had a firm grip on his throat. Stiles was horrified at what he was looking at, the evidence of how powerful Kate was now was in front of his face. She was able to take on both Damien and a fully turned Derek.

Before he could utter a word, Mila was no longer blocking him from view but instead quickly running up to Kate. She dodged the fist that was flung her and pulling Damien from Kate's grasp. "Stiles, catch!"

The next thing he knew, Damien's limp body was thrown his way. Hands went fly grabbing onto any article of clothing he could get his hands on, he landed on his ass, clutching onto Damien. As he laid him down, he could hear the sound of walls shattering and grunts of pain in the background but he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about Damien there was blood running down his face. He noticed the small cuts and black patches of bruised skin.

Damien's blue eyes looked at him and Stiles let out a sigh of relief at seeing him conscious. "You—you have to get out of here, it—it isn't safe."

Stiles shook his head, picking him up and leaning him against the wall "No, way. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left the two of you alone with wonderbitch."

He turned around seeing Mila and Kate fighting, throwing punches at each other and using moves he didn't even know was possible. He looked for Derek not seeing him, then a loud growl vibrated through the room and fear went through him at the sound.

"Stiles get back." Damien said as he pulled him down beside him.

As soon he did the same black blur from earlier that he recognized as Derek had pushed Mila away and grabbed Kate by the throat throwing her down onto the floor. He slammed her into the ground repeatedly until there was only flesh and bone. Blood splattered across the wooden floor and along the walls, it covered Derek's fur painting it red and after a minutes of silence with the growls of Derek, the sound of squishing of what was left of Kate's face.

"Derek." Stiles whispered. When his voice reached Derek's canine ears, he stopped let Kate's body slip through his claws and when turned to them, looked them in the eyes his breath calmed, anger in him washed away when he realized that they were safe.

"Hey, we're good, come on." Damien beckoned him over and he came, red eyes softly blazing. Derek leaned down, nuzzling through both of their stomachs and necks, shifting between them. He stopped on Damien, whining and licking his neck.

"Derek, can you turn back?" Stiles whispered in his ear, running his through his bloodied fur. Derek didn't respond, didn't make a noise. He closed his eyes and the fur that Stiles had in his grasp started to shed, to fall onto the floor. His face changed shrinking and his snout, slowing receded. His ears became shorter, more human and soon enough human Derek was sitting next to them naked as the day his was born.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and laid his head on Damien's chest. He was scared, Damien was so close to death when Kate had him in her grasp, and Stiles came busting in, the thought that she was gonna take everything away from him again made him lose it. That's why he killed her, put all of his strength into taking her down. She wasn't gonna win, not this time. Not when he was stronger.

They didn't talk, didn't say a word. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard and Stiles looked over at Mila, she wasn't looking at them. She was avoiding his gaze as if she didn't want to look in on a moment so private, on something precious.

"I'm sorry but we need to hurry up, she's gonna be back up in a soon." She whispered.

Derek sighed and nodded pulling away from the both of them. He got up and walked to the stairs, taking a moment to look back at them. "I'm gonna go get some clothes on, it won't take long." He left and Stiles looked over at the mess that was Kate's body. Slowly but surely were pieces of what was her head mending itself back together.

"Stiles wheres the stuff I handed you earlier?" Mila asked him while eerily watching kate's body come knit itself together.

"Umm" he looked around seeing the guns and the pot lying by the door. He left Damien's side and picked them up. Mila grabbed the pot from his hands and sat it by Kate's body. "Get him up for me," nodding towards Damien.

Stiles handed her one of the guns before, hoisting Damien up, one arm of his shoulder. Stiles took the weight, happy that he could do something to help him. "Damien?"

He didn't say anything and Stiles realized he must've passed out after Derek left, but that still didn't mean he wasn't worried. "Mila, Damien, he's not talking or—is there something you can do?"

Mila looked Damien over' grasping his unconscious face, inspecting it and then she did something totally unexpected. She kissed him, like full on the lips kissed him and Stiles couldn't say anything, he was still in shock. But as he looked, really looked he saw this blue stream of energy passing from her mouth to his.

"What the hell is going on?"

Stiles looked over to see Derek, on the stairs, eyes red and claws extended. "Umm, umm she was—"

Mila suddenly pulled away, looking tired and exhausted. "Saving your boyfriend thank me later." She ignored the surprised look on his face instead walking towards the door.

Stiles looked at her, confused as to why she was leaving. "Why, are you walking away? Hello, vulnerable demon Kate here."

"Follow me and you'll see." She yelled as she walked out the door, black pony tail swinging behind her.

Stiles was about to before Derek stopped him, nodding towards Damien. "Let me take him." He was a little reluctant but he did and he noticed that even with all the blood caked on Damien's face, he looked better. Not broken like before.

Derek picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Stile laughed at that, shaking his head "He would not let you carry him if he wasn't sleep." Derek smiled at that and they walked out of the finding Mila waiting on the porch.

"So what's the big plan?" Stiles asked her. She nodded towards the gun in his hand. "You're going to shoot that jar. It's filled with holy oil, it won't kill her but she won't be back for a while."

Stiles didn't like it. He wanted to kill her, keep her away from the people that he loved but if this was the second best thing well he was going to go ahead with it. He walked towards the open doorway, took his stance and aimed at the jar. He remembered what his father had taught him. He knew that the gun was going to kick back but he was going to be ready. He pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly. It hit the jar, shattering it and lighting the dark liquid inside on fire.

The fire spread engulfing Kate's body as if drawn to it. He watched as she burned, hoping that he wouldn't have to see her in a while.

XXX

Damien opened his eyes to find himself not in Derek's house but in his bed at Stiles' house with Stiles and Derek next to him sleeping. Derek had his arm around him and Stiles, keeping them close. Stiles was cuddled up in the crook of his neck and he let out a sigh of relief at the two of them being safe.

He took a moment, maybe a few he didn't know he just enjoyed being with them but he knew he had something to do. Something that would keep them safe, he quietly got out of bed taking a second to look back at the two of them sleeping peacefully.

He closed the door and walked downstairs. He grabbed the house phone and sat down, dialing the number. It ran for a few second and then he heard the click signaling that they had picked up. "Mother."

"Damien." The way she said it, an emotion he didn't want to feel welled up inside of him. He shook it off knowing that it wasn't the time, not now, maybe never.

"You won this time, it was smart how you got all of the other factions to attack me. How did you do it?"

She laughed and it was the laugh that he had seen her give her enemies before she beheaded them. "Why would they not take a shot at one of my best agents, nevermind if you're not working for me at the moment. They can't take the chance that you will comeback."

Damien nodded, he thought it was something like that. "I want to make a deal, I have something that you want. You have something I need."

"What?"

"…Protection. Gives us protection for a six months and you can have the medallion." He knew that the others were going to be angry at him but he didn't care. He knew that the next time they were attacked, they very well might not survive not with how they were now.

She didn't answer and he was afraid that she wasn't going to say yes or shorten the time. "OK…I know you won't stop trying to defeat me but I want the medallion, I will be there soon to acquire it." With that she ended the call and the line went dead.

He threw the phone on the couch and sat back, wondering if what he was doing was even right.

XXX

Sorry I know that the hiatus was long but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I promise the fun parts are coming


End file.
